Finally Together
by tazlvr2001
Summary: JJ finds herself in the hospital after she admits her feelings for Emily. This is the story of the events that occur when the truth finally comes out. Will they have a happily ever after? CHAPTERS 28, 37 and 60 ARE RATED M!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to CBS or Criminal Minds or its characters.**

**A small chapter to start with. Let me know what you think. This will be an audience participation fic. I end each chapter with a cliffhanger and give you some options for which direction the story can take. I'll use the majority of votes that I received in the reviews to construct the next chapter. **

An insistence ringing woke her from her sleep as she reached for the cell phone with the offending noise. She looked at the clock by her bed and groaned. It had only been three hours since she walked through her front door after another tough case. There would only be one person who would call her this early in the morning. "JJ, I swear if you are calling about a case…"

"Agent Prentiss?"

Emily stopped her rant as she heard an unfamiliar voice on the other line. "Yes?"

"This is Nurse Jacobs at George Washington Memorial Hospital." Emily stopped breathing as the nurse introduced herself. The hospital was calling. Someone she loved was hurt. The team? Her parents? She tried to refocus on what the nurse was saying. "...was brought in this evening badly beaten. We found her badge amongst her clothes just before she regained consciousness." Badge? JJ? Garcia? "We were about to call you Superior, but Agent Jareau insisted on us calling you first." Oh God JJ!

"I'll be right there," Emily said when she was finally able to speak. Hanging up her phone she changed out of her the clothes she was wearing to bed and quickly left for the hospital. Thoughts ran through her mind. _JJ was lying in the hospital beaten. Was she okay? Who did this? Why did she ask for me, instead of Will? _Emily felt a smile appear on her face. 'She wanted me instead of Will,' she thought to herself.

It has been one year since JJ and Emily ended their secret relationship. JJ was afraid of one of them being fired or worse – transferred because of their relationship. So they decided that being friends would definitely be better than not being able to see each other every day.

Six months later, JJ announced she was pregnant with Will's baby. Emily cried herself to sleep that night as she realized that she truly lost her Jennifer. Thankfully, JJ is planning on staying with the B.A.U. once she gives birth. Tears now ran down her cheeks as she hoped that JJ was okay.

Emily pulled into the hospital parking lot and ran into the emergency room. "I'm Agent Emily Prentiss I received a call about Agent Jennifer Jareau being brought in?" Emily spat out at the nurse as she showed her badge.

"Yes, Agent Prentiss, please follow me? Nurse Jacobs has been sitting with Agent Jareau since she was brought in. Agent Hotchner is also on his way. I know that Agent Jareau did not want him to be called, but it is hospital policy to inform commanding officers of all law enforcement officers when they are brought in."

"I understand," said Emily. "You could also probably expect the rest of our unit to show up as well. Please let me know when they arrive and I'll make sure that JJ is ready to see them."

"Sure."

Emily walked into the room and tears immediately flew to her eyes as she saw the bruises on JJ's face. "Oh Jennifer," Emily gasped as she rushed to JJ's side.

"Em," JJ smiled at her.

"Agent Prentiss? I'm Nurse Jacobs. We spoke on the phone." She held out her hand for Emily to shake.

"Thank you for calling me," Emily responded as she shook the nurse's hand and nodded.

"I'll leave you two alone. She needs her rest but refused to sleep until you arrived."

"I'll make sure she gets it," said Emily as she looked JJ in the eyes. The nurse than left the room. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I told him I still love you," JJ whispered.

"Who?" _Wait, Did she just say that she still loves me?!_ Emily's mind screamed. Emily's eyes grew wide as she realized what JJ had just said. "JJ, did Will do this to you?"

JJ nodded as Emily wrapped her arms around JJ. "I'm going to kill him!"

"No!" JJ pleaded. "Just stay with me." She gripped her hold on Emily tighter.

"Okay. I'm not going to leave you." Emily placed her hand on JJ's stomach. "Did he hurt the baby?"

"The doctor says that everything is fine but she ordered a sonogram to make sure."

"Thank God." Emily pushed a loose strand of JJ's hair behind her ear. "So, you still love me?"

"I never stopped," said JJ.

"Good, because neither have I." Emily leaned down and kissed JJ with intense passion.

They broke apart as they heard someone enter the room

* * *

**Who is at the door - The Doctor? The Team? or Will? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I am so glad that there is an interest in this story!! I hope that you enjoy reading it. So here is the breakdown in the votes Will - 4; Team - 4; undecided - 2; Doctor - 1; ****some members of the team - 1. I chose to break the tie with my vote for Will! Hope you like it!!  
**

JJ's eyes grew wide as she saw Will enter the room. "Will," she spoke softly.

"I advise you to turn around and walk out of this room," spat Emily.

"My fiancé is in the hospital. Why wouldn't I come here to be by her side?" said Will.

"You have got to be kidding me? You put her in this hospital bed, Will, and I am pretty sure that she is not your fiancé anymore." Emily left JJ's side to stand in front of Will. "She told you about her feelings for me and I can definitely say that the feeling is mutual."

"Did she tell you that? Oh Emily, JJ's mind has not been at its best since she became pregnant. She is not aware of some of the nonsense that she lets slip out of her mouth."

"Nonsense?" JJ questioned as she finally found her voice. "How dare you make accusations about my sanity, Will. I completely have control of my mind and am very much aware of what it is I said to you. I LOVE EMILY WILL, AND SHE IS IN LOVE WITH ME!!!"

JJ started to cough as her body dealt with the sudden excitement. Emily rushed back to her side, "Jennifer, calm down and just breathe. I think it is time for you to leave now, Will."

"This isn't over," cried Will.

"Oh, but it is. Stay away from her, Will."

"She is carrying my child. I will not abandon this baby and allow it to grow up with its whore of a mother and her lesbian lover." Will ran out of the room before Emily could make any sort of reply to his statement.

Immediately she could hear the whimper coming from the bed in the room. Focusing her attention once more on JJ she used her thumbs to wipe away JJ's tears. "He is gone now and he won't hurt you anymore."

JJ shook her head, "You heard him he won't stay away."

"Hey, look at me." Emily waited for JJ's eyes to meet her own. "I will not let him hurt you anymore. You and your baby will be safe. I promise you that. Okay?"

"Okay," JJ weekly replied although she didn't believe it. Emily knew that JJ was lying but she decided to not press the issue further. For now.

Emily leaned back down and kissed JJ passionately on the lips. "I love you," said JJ when they finally broke apart. She pulled Emily into a hug letting her head rest on the shoulder furthest from the door.

JJ's body tensed when they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat at the entrance to the room. Emily turned her head and saw Hotch and the rest of the team standing at the doorway. Reid's eyes were wide and a little confused. Morgan and Garcia and smirks on their faces that screamed, 'I knew it!' Rossi smiled at the pair and Hotch just looked at them with no emotion.

This scared Emily. She knew that they had probably witnessed the exchange between herself and JJ. "Shit," she said softly before whispering into JJ's ear, "It's okay. It's not Will. I love you. I will not leave your side. No matter what happens now."

"What are you talking about?" Emily pulled herself away from JJ's grasp and stood up to face the members of the team. JJ saw their team members in the room. "Oh. Em?"

Emily took JJ's hand in hers and squeezed it before turning her attention back to the group.

"You didn't answer your phone," said Hotch.

"I was probably already here," Emily answered. "JJ asked them to call me before they called you. I love her, Hotch and if you want my badge, I'll understand it." Emily got nervous and started to ramble. "I won't accept a transfer and be away from her."

"Emily…" Hotch tried to interrupt her but it went unnoticed by the brunette.

"I will not leave her now with everything that has happened."

"Emily…"

"and with a baby on the way."

"Prentiss!"

This got Emily to snap out of her rant and she looked up at Hotch. _Was that a smile on his face? _

"You are not going anywhere," said Hotch.

"You knew?" asked Emily.

"I had my suspicions," he admitted. "But I thought I was wrong when JJ started to go out with Will. I admit I expected him to be the person we walked in on kissing JJ."

"Does Will know that you are in the hospital, JJ?" asked Rossi.

JJ nodded her head as Emily said, "He just left."

Morgan noticed the fear in JJ's eyes at the mention of Will's name and he saw how Emily's fist tightened when she spoke about him. "What's going on?"

JJ looked up at Emily. Seeing the pure love shine through her eyes she found the courage to the explanation about the events that took place between Emily and JJ and how she landed in the hospital. "Emily and I broke up about a year ago. We had heard the rumors going around about the crack-down of inter-team relationships. We were afraid that one of us would be forced to transfer or worse fired so we decided to stop seeing each other."

Emily continued, "Given that JJ has been on the team longer than me and that I am not one of Strauss' favorites I knew that it would be me that would have been forced to leave. I decided that I would rather be able to see her every day than be separated."

"Will started to call me after that," said JJ. "I don't know why I did it. Maybe it was just feeling so lonely after the breakup. I can't say. One night we got drunk in New Orleans and neither one of us thought about using a condom. I guess it's true that it takes just one time," JJ snickered. "I don't regret what I have done. Well, the part about thinking I could be happy with Will and not Emily I will always regret, but getting pregnant, I don't regret that. I have always dreamed about being a mom and for a long time that dreamed including having Emily there by my side."

JJ looked at Emily's face and saw tears falling from her eyes. Reaching up she wiped the tears away, "I never stopped loving you."

"And I never stopped loving you," said Emily as she returned the favor and wiped a tear from JJ's face.

"Every day the regret of not being in a relationship with Emily built up. Finally I couldn't do it anymore and when I returned home from this last case, I told Will that I was in love with Emily. I asked him to leave and promised him that I would not keep him from spending time with his child. He wasn't very pleased with that." JJ's voice broke off with the last statement. Tears flowed from her eyes as the memories of Will's words and actions played in her mind.

"JJ, did Will do this to you?" asked Morgan through gritted teeth. JJ nodded yes to which Morgan replied, "I'm going to kill that bastard."

Emily let out a chuckle, "Get in line because that was my very same reaction when I found out."

"Oh honey," Garcia cried as she walked in to the room and to the other side of JJ's bed. "Just say the word and I'll remove his existence from the cyberworld." JJ smiled at Garcia and just shook her head no.

"Have you called the police to have him arrested?" asked Rossi.

"Wait, Emily, you said that Will was just here," said Reid.

Emily nodded her head. "He pretty much found us in the same position as you all did."

"Exactly what he didn't need to see," said Hotch.

"Yeah," said Emily.

"How did he take it?" asked Rossi.

"He said that this wasn't over and that he was not going to allow his child to be raised by quote, 'its whore of a mother and her lesbian lover'. JJ started to hyperventilate and when I turned to make sure that she was okay, Will left the room. You walked in only a few minutes after that."

Hotch took charge of the room and started to give out instructions. "Dave, Reid, go over to JJ's and pick her up some clothes. Maybe you'll be lucky and you can catch Will there. Make sure he is brought in for the assault of a federal agent."

"Hotch no," said JJ. "If you arrest him, then everything will come out."

"Jennifer, it's okay," said Emily. We'll deal with the consequences. Even if that means that I have to leave the F.B.I. so that I can be with you."

"Em…"

"That won't happen. You leave Strauss to me. I will not let my team be split up," said Hotch. JJ nodded at him. "Garcia, come back to Quantico with me. I need you to get me everything you can Will. Prentiss…"

"I'm not going anywhere, Hotch," Emily cut him off.

"I wouldn't try to make you leave. Morgan you stay as well. Dave, Reid and I will rotate with you in shifts as long as JJ is still in the hospital."

"I'll give you a call in a little while, Jayje," said Garcia. "Derek, you keep her safe."

"With my life," he answered her.

"I'll be fine Pen," said JJ.

Garcia gave her friend a hug before she looked at both Emily and JJ, "I am happy that you two have finally admitted your feelings." She reached over and squeezed Emily's hand before she left the room with Hotch, Reid and Rossi.

Morgan looked at his two friends smiling at each other. He knew they probably needed some time to talk about the events that just took place. He walked over to the bed, standing beside Emily. "Has the doctor mentioned how long you have to stay, JJ?"

"She is waiting for my OBGYN to come in to perform a sonogram and based on those results I could go home today."

"That's good to hear. I'm going to give you two some privacy. I'll be just out in the hallway."

"Thank you," said Emily as she gave him a hug and stepped out of the way to let him give JJ a hug as well.

"We all have your backs. He will not get near you again, JJ."

"Thanks, Morgan."

Morgan left the room leaving just the two women together. "They knew," said Emily.

"Is it so hard to believe? We work with the best profilers in the country, one of them being the gorgeous brunette standing in front of me." JJ chuckles, "You think Hotch was afraid to send Morgan to my house, you know in case Will was there?"

"Oh I'm pretty sure that fear had nothing to do with that move. I would say it was more of Hotch being smart to not send Morgan out of there, plus I think it was the only way to convince Garcia to leave here," said Emily.

"We really are like one big family."

"We are." Emily pushed a loose strand of hair behind JJ's ear. "I love you so much. I can't believe I let you talk me into ending our relationship in the first place. It hurt me so much to look the other way when everything started with Will and then when he showed up in New York and told everyone that you were pregnant. I…I…" Emily couldn't continue as fresh tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Em. I didn't want you to find out that way. I wanted to tell you privately. I was going to tell you that night when we were alone in the hotel room. Why does everything have to be so screwed up? I just want to go back to last year when we were happy together."

"Hey, we are happy now. We are back together and a new life is on the way." Emily put her hand on JJ's stomach. "They will find Will and he'll be arrested for attacking you and he will be out of our lives for good. No judge in their right mind will refuse to give you full custody after he attacked you. We'll be a family." Emily leaned back down and kissed JJ passionately.

They heard the door to the room opening one more time and the sound of a machine being wheeled into the room. "I'm getting tired of these interruptions," Emily jokingly whispered to JJ.

"Oh, JJ, I'm sorry I didn't realize that you had a visitor."

"That's okay Kara," said JJ with a smile. "This is Emily."

"It is so nice to finally put a name to the face. JJ talks about you a lot." Emily felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment. Ignoring over the obvious discomfort she managed to put Emily in, Kara prepared the equipment to perform the sonogram as she spoke, "JJ, Nurse Jacobs told me that all of her preliminary tests showed that everything is fine with the baby."

"I just wanted to double check it with the sonogram. I needed to be 100% sure," said JJ feeling the need to defend her actions.

"You don't have to defend yourself to me, JJ. Now, let's get a picture of your baby." JJ nodded as she felt the cool liquid on her stomach. "Well it appears that your baby is perfectly healthy. In fact I could tell you if it is a boy or a girl if you want."

JJ looked up at Emily. "It's up to you Jennifer. I'm just happy that the baby is healthy."

JJ smiled at Emily and then nodded, "Yes."

"Well, then I am happy to say that you are having a baby…."

* * *

**Is it a boy? or a girl?**


	3. Chapter 3

**The newest set of votes are in: 4-girl; 4-boy. I had one suggestion for twins so instead of giving my own vote to break the tie...**

"….boy."

"A boy," repeated JJ as she looked up and smiled at Emily.

"And a girl," said Kara.

Emily's eyes grew wide as JJ turned to the doctor. "I'm sorry did you just say that I am having a boy and a girl? As in twins?"

"I did," Kara replied with a smile. "It seems that they have been playing hide and seek with us during your other scans. The doctor who took care of you when you came in this evening mentioned that the baby's heart rate was a little fast. That was easily explained away because of your injuries, which would have been nothing to worry about if there was only one child in there."

She turned the screen so that JJ and Emily could see the picture. "But, as you can see there are definitely two babies growing inside of you. I don't see any need for you to stay here any longer so I am going to print some pictures out for you and then I'll leave the machine hooked up so that you can enjoy the site of your children while I go and take care of your paperwork."

"Thank you, Kara," said JJ as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Do you have someone who can stay with you for the next couple of days? You will be sore from your injuries and it would be better to have someone to help you around the house."

"You can stay with me," offered Emily without hesitation.

"Alright," Kara smiled at them and left the room.

"You okay?" asked Emily.

"Yeah. Twins. I can't believe it," replied JJ, although the look on her face betrayed her statement.

"Hey, everything is going to be okay. You get to go home tonight and you have two healthy, strong babies," said Emily as she kissed JJ's forehead.

JJ felt her insides clench. How could she do this to Emily? Allow her to be a part of her life with two constant reminders of a time in her life where she, once again, let her brain over rule what her heart wanted. And at what cost? Here she lays beaten by a man that claimed to lover her and two babies on the way. She loves the babies with all her heart but she can't let Emily suffer with the repeated reminder of the time they spent apart. JJ looked away from Emily, afraid that she wouldn't be able to finish the statement she was about to make, "You don't have to stay here."

Emily shook her head. "I am not leaving you, Jennifer. I'm staying right here."

"Why? I hurt you. I forced us to break-up because of my stupid fears. Then I fall into a stupid relationship and got myself pregnant. With twins! You shouldn't have to be put in this situation. I wouldn't blame you if wanted to leave. I'll just go and stay with Pen - "

"You honestly think I would want to be anywhere but with you?" said Emily with wide eyes. "From the moment I first saw you I fantasized about living our lives together. Growing old together and even having kids together, whether we got them through adoption or by one of us being pregnant. This won't scare me away. I love you too much to walk away."

JJ turned to face Emily again and the tears fell from her eyes at a constant pace. "Do you mean that?"

"I do. Every word."

"I don't want to away from you."

"Never again. I never want to be away from you again either."

"I love you Emily."

"I love you too."

There was a knock on the door as Morgan entered the room. "Hey I saw the doctor leave. I just wanted to make sure ev…." Morgan stopped talking when he saw the tears flowing from his friends' eyes. "What's wrong? The baby? I he hurt that baby, I will - "

"Derek, everything is fine," said Emily.

JJ wiped the tear tracks from her face, "Come and see for yourself." She pointed to the sonogram machine. "The babies are just fine."

Morgan cam further into the room, "Thank God…I came in and you were both crying and I thought… Wait, did you just say babies?" He looked at the sonogram for confirmation.

Emily and JJ smiled at each other as they witnessed Morgan's realization. "I did," giggled JJ. "A boy and a girl."

"That's great JJ," said Morgan. The smile left his face as he started to explain the reason why he had come into the room. "I just got off the phone with Hotch." The serious looks returned to JJ and Emily's faces as well as they were reminded of the current situation. "There are no signs of Will. He hasn't used a credit card to purchase any tickets and he was not at your house when Rossi and Reid got there. Pen is looking through the CCTV footage of the hospital to track and see if he left by car or if he walked out of here. They will all meet us back here once she had the results of the scans."

"Can you give them a call and ask them to meet at my place in an hour? JJ is being released and is going to be staying with me for the next couple of days," asked Emily. '_For the rest of our lives.' _She hoped silently to herself.

"Sure thing." Morgan squeezed JJ's hand. "We are going to find him and get him out of your life for good."

"I just want to put this all behind me and enjoy the future with my children..." she looked at Emily "…and my girlfriend."

"And that is what we are going to do," assured Emily.

Kara came back into the room. "Well all of your paperwork is in order. You just need to sign your release form. I have some pain medication in the bag." She handed the papers to JJ and the bag to Emily. "I know she is stubborn Emily and won't want to take them, put see that she does." JJ glared at Kara. "Oh don't give me that look. I have known you for a long time and I'm sure that Emily will agree that I am correct." Emily nodded, causing Kara and Morgan to laugh.

JJ turned to Emily, "If I didn't love you so much, you would be in a lot of trouble right now."

"Well, I guess that it is good that you do love me," said Emily as she kissed JJ. "Let's get you out of here."

"Call my office and make an appointment for next week. I just want to give you a follow exam. If you have any discomfort or pain, do not hesitate to come back in. Ok? You entering your fifth month and we will need to monitor your pregnancy a little closer since there are now two babies inside of you."

"What about work?" asked Emily.

"JJ and I have discussed this issue before, and although I originally allowed her to stay in up until her eight month. With the new revelation, the longest I want you to travel is six months. You will find yourself losing steam pretty fast with two growing babies inside of you. I am not advising early maternity leave, but you should consider not traveling with your team if it can be arranged. But, I will leave that decision up to you, for now."

"Thank you," said JJ and she turned to Emily. "Let's go home."

Emily's heart leapt in her chest. _Home. She said, 'Let's go home.' Was it a slip of the tongue? or did she really mean that? Are my dreams finally coming true? Will I get to spend every morning waking up with this gorgeous blonde in my arms?_

"Emily!"

Emily looked up at JJ realizes that she was so far lost in her thinking that she hadn't noticed Morgan and the doctor leave and JJ stood in front of her changed out of the hospital gown and back into the clothes she had been wearing when she arrived at the hospital.

"Where did you drift off to," joked JJ.

Emily shook her head, "It doesn't matter. Come on, let's get you home."

An hour later, the team gathered around Emily's table sharing a meal of Chinese takeout. They were all laughing at Reid's insistence to try and master the chop sticks when Emily's phone rang. She picked up the cordless extension, not recognizing the number, "Hello?... How did you get this number?...What do you want, Will?"

* * *

**Is will calling with a threat? or an apology?**


	4. Chapter 4

**So we had 6 votes for an apology followed by a threat; 3 for just a threat; and 1 for an apology with the threat to come later. Enjoy!!  
**

The conversation at the table stopped as soon as they heard Emily mention Will's name. Garcia, who had been sitting next to JJ, grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Is JJ there?" Will asked. "I just want to speak to her to apologize."

"You want to apologize?" more with the sarcastic tone of _'Are you kidding me?'_ than as an actually question. "About which part, Will? Beating JJ up? or the way you acted in the hospital?"

"I'm sorry I should never have said those things in the hospital. Please let me just speak with her."

Emily looked at the table towards JJ. She watched as JJ stood up and walked to where she was standing with the phone. "It's okay, Em," said JJ.

"I don't think it is a good idea," Emily said to JJ.

"He just wants to apologize. Maybe he finally accepted that there is no chance of us being together anymore. Let me just hear him out, okay?"

"I just don't want him to upset you any further," Emily pleaded.

"Okay, but I'm not leaving your side."

"I wouldn't want you anywhere else." JJ took the phone from Emily's hand. "Will?"

"JJ, how are you feeling?"

"I am a little sore, but the doctor says that I'll feel better in a couple of days."

"I am so glad. JJ, I am so sorry for hurting you like that. I am so ashamed that I hit you. I hope that you could find it in your heart to forgive me."

"I accept your apology, Will. But, I can't forgive you that easily. You put my children in danger and then threatened to take them away from me. How can do you expect me to be able to forgive you so easily?"

"Children?" Will asked, assuming JJ misspoke.

Letting out a sigh, JJ answered him, "Yes, Will…I said children - a boy and a girl." The members of the B.A.U. looked up at JJ and Emily with surprised faces. They had yet to be told that JJ was carrying twins. Emily and JJ had agreed to tell them after dinner. "The ER doctor called Kara in to performed a sonogram and make sure that there was nothing wrong with the pregnancy."

"Everything is okay, right?"

"They are fine, Will. I promise that I will not keep you out of their lives, but for now, I need you to give me some space. I will be staying here with Emily so that you don't have to leave and find another place to live."

"You're not coming home?"

JJ could here impatience start to make itself known in Will's voice. She looked over at Emily as she answered him, "No Will. My feelings have not changed." She took Emily's hand in hers, smiling at her she added, "I love Emily."

* * *

Hotch whispered to Garcia, "Did you bring your laptop with you?"

"It's in my bag," she answered.

"Trace that call. I don't think it is going very well. I want to know where he is."

Garcia nodded as she turned on her laptop and pulled up the necessary programs.

* * *

After watching Garcia's actions JJ realized that she had heard nothing but silence on the phone. "Will, are you still there?"

"You can't do this, JJ," said Will.

"It is done, Will. You have no say in this matter," JJ replied. Emily could see the fear start to build up in JJ's eyes.

"The hell I don't. You are pregnant with my children! They will not be raised by you and your lesbian whore."

"And you think they will be better off with their abusive father?!"

* * *

"Garcia?" Hotch asked for the progress in her search.

"I almost have him," she replied.

* * *

"JJ, I've told you that I am sorry for that. You took me by surprise," said Will trying to defend his actions.

"And what happens when one of them takes you by surprise and angers you? Will you react to them the same way?"

"Of course not! I would never hurt my own flesh and blood."

"But you would hurt the one you were supposedly in love with? This conversation is over, Will."

"Oh, this is far from over."

The next sound that JJ heard was the dial tone after Will had hung the phone up. JJ slowly returned the phone back to its receiver.

"I've got him," said Garcia, "He is at JJ's."

"Okay, let's move. Emily, you stay here with JJ and Garcia," ordered Hotch as the men of the B.A.U. stood and left.

"What did he say, JJ?" asked Garcia.

Emily grew worried when JJ didn't answer. "Jennifer, look at me baby." JJ looked into her eyes and Emily could feel the strings of her heart being pulled at the fear that lied in them. "What did he say?"

"He said he won't allow his children to be raised by lesbian whores. He can't take them away, Em. I can't lose my children."

Emily took a sobbing JJ into her arms. "He won't JJ. I am going to make sure of that. I promise you that! Come on let's all go sit on the couch." JJ and Garcia moved towards the couch. "Em, can you bring my pills in with you?"

"Sure…damn… I must have left them in the car. I don't see them here. I'll be right back," said Emily.

"You stay here, Emily. I'll go and get them for you," said Garcia.

"It's not a problem. Besides I don't think JJ was looking forward to you leaving her."

"Thanks, Pen," JJ said with a smile filled with relief.

Fifteen minutes later, JJ had successfully taken her medication when Emily turned to her and said, "Jen, why don't you go and lay down upstairs."

"I want to wait until we hear back from the guys," JJ replied.

"Baby, you look exhausted," said Emily, "and Kara mentioned that the medicine will probably also make you a little drowsy. I promise that I will wake you as soon as we hear from them."

"Okay, you'll wake me?"

"I'll make sure of it," said Garcia.

"Okay." JJ gave Garcia a hug and then walked up to Emily to give her a kiss goodnight. Emily watched JJ walk up the stairs before she was able to relax on the couch next to Garcia.

"You okay, Em?" Garcia asked.

"I was so scared when I got that phone call. We had only been home a few hours. I thought that it was JJ calling about another case. Hearing about her injuries, I was so worried about her and the baby. And then I got to the hospital and saw the bruises." Emily swallowed to keep her emotions down. "When she told me it was Will and that he beat her because she admitted she still loved me, I didn't know whether to kiss her or run and kill him."

"JJ is fine, Em. Don't worry about Will because the guys will find him and he will be out of your lives for good. You and JJ will raise those children with all the love they deserve to get."

"Thanks Pen," said Emily as she gave her friend a hug. The pair broke up the hug as Emily's phone rang. She looked down at the display. "It's Morgan." Pressing the button to answer the call she said, "Did you get him?"

* * *

**Was Will caught? Yes or No**


	5. Chapter 5

**Of course that last one was a no-brainer LOL!! I just wanted to get the chapter up quickly and decided to end it there. So the unanimous votes were for Will to not be caught!!  
**

"He was gone by the time we got here," said Morgan.

"Damn," said Emily. "I was really hoping that I could tell JJ some good news."

"How is she doing?"

"Well, I finally convinced her to get some sleep after I promised her that I would wake her when I heard back from you guys. She is in pain," Emily admitted.

"Don't wake her yet. We are on our way back to your place," said Morgan as he looked at the note he held in his hand.

"There's more," observed Emily as she heard the hesitation in his voice. When Morgan didn't reply right away, Emily grew a little worried, "Derek!" she said through gritted teeth.

"He left his cell phone on the kitchen table and a note underneath it."

"What did the note say?"

"We'll talk about it when we get there."

"Don't you dare! You can't tell me that and then expect me to wait till you get here worrying about what new threats could be made on JJ and her babies."

"Em…" Emily could here Hotch in the background telling Morgan to just tell her what the note says. After letting out a loud puff of air, Derek spoke, "The note says, 'She stood in the way of our happiness. My children will not be raised by lesbian whores.' It's not about JJ."

"It's about me," Emily finished his sentence.

"It looks that way," agreed Morgan. "We're just pulling up to your place now. We'll talk to you about this some more when we get inside."

"Alright." Emily hung up the phone and put her head in her hands.

"Emily, what's going on?" asked Garcia.

"He wasn't there but he left a note. It seems that he has added a new target…me."

"No," cried JJ. Emily spun around. She hadn't even heard her coming down the stairs.

"You're supposed to be resting," said Emily as she guided JJ to the couch.

"I heard you on the phone. You sounded upset and I thought it might have been about Will. I couldn't relax and I needed to come down here and find out. He is after you, now?"

Before Emily could answer JJ, there was a knock at the door. Seeing the fear fill JJ's eyes, Emily quickly took her hand. "It's okay. Hotch was just pulling up when I got off the phone with Morgan. Don't worry."

Emily walked over to the front door and after looking through the peephole to ensure that it definitely was the guys, she opened the door to let them in. JJ looked at the group as they entered. "Is it true? Did he threaten Emily?"

"He didn't direct it at Emily but it is definitely inferred," said Hotch apologetically.

"What does the note say?" JJ demanded.

Rossi handed the note to JJ. She looked it over and tears once again came to her eyes. JJ inwardly cursed herself for letting the emotions overtake her, but she knew that it was just the pregnancy hormones – mixed in with the thought of the woman she loved being threatened. Emily pulled JJ into a hug. "It _is_ about you, Em."

"I know. But, don't you worry. We are going to find him. And then we are going to have the happy life that we deserve."

"You don't know that!" cried JJ.

"Yes, I do."

"JJ, not only did he assault a Federal Agent, he also just threatened the life of one," said Hotch. "Dave and I are going to speak with Strauss in the morning to fill her in on the latest developments. I am going to have to tell her about your relationship with Emily."

"No, Hotch. She will want to break us up," stressed JJ.

"She will do nothing of that sort," assured Rossi. "That is why I am going with Hotch. I will make sure of it."

"I am not about to let my team be split up, JJ," said Hotch, "but I have to do this in order to get the extra hands we will need for this."

"It's okay," assured Emily. "Hotch is right and if anyone can take care of Strauss, it would be Rossi."

"Okay," said JJ.

"Now that we have that settled, let's all call it a night. Morgan is going to stay here tonight. Neither of you leaves the house without him."

"Hotch, we are both trained F.B.I. Agents we can take care of ourselves," argued Emily.

"As of now you are both under F.B.I. protection. It won't hurt to have extra eyes to look after you. It will allow you to focus on JJ."

Emily nodded knowing that there was no way she was going to change her Unit Chief's mind.

"So what's the plan?" asked Emily.

"Until he makes a move, we have no way of knowing where he is," said Rossi.

"We go on with as normal a routine as possible," said Morgan.

All eyes in the room were on JJ at the sound of her cell phone ringing. "I'm on it," announced Garcia as she knew that the request would be made for her to trace the call.

"Don't bother," said JJ. "It's my mother." JJ walked over to the couch and sat down as she answered the call. "Hey mom." Emily joined JJ on the couch while the others gathered around Garcia's laptop as she looked for any signs of where Will might be. "No, mom I don't think Will and I will be able to make it to the party this weekend…I'm sorry... I know, mom, but there is a case that has come up in D.C. and I don't think it will be over by then…I'll call you later, okay?...Love you too…Bye."

JJ looked up at Emily, "My brother's birthday party is this weekend."

"Did Will know about the party?" asked Reid.

JJ shook her head, "I never got the chance to tell him, and then I made the decision to break everything off, so I was just going to go by myself."

"That's good," said Hotch, "You should go," said Hotch.

"I can't leave now, Hotch. Not when we don't know where Will is and with a threat on Emily's life," argued JJ.

"I'll be alright. Go and spend time with your family. Share the news about the twins with them," said Emily.

"Wait, JJ is right," said Rossi. "I'm sure we all can agree that the trip to Pennsylvania is just what is needed to help JJ relax and maybe even let Will cool off a little. But, I don't think she will relax if Emily is here. You should go with her," Rossi directed to Emily.

"What do you think?" Emily asked JJ.

"He's right, Em. I wouldn't enjoy myself. I would be too worried that something would happen to you."

"Alright," said Emily. "I'll go with you."

"Leave tomorrow. Take the whole week and enjoy the time with your family. We'll set up conference calls each night to update you on the progress of the investigation."

After everyone agreed, Hotch, Rossi and Reid left for the evening all wishing Emily and JJ a safe trip. Garcia decided to stay behind and the three women camped out in Emily's room watching movies and eating Snack food as Morgan kept guard in Emily's living room.

"Are you excited to see your family again, JJ?" asked Garcia.

"I am. It has been a long time since we have all been together."

"Jennifer…um… are they…I mean do they…ugh…" Emily blew out a deep sigh as she struggled to say the words running through her mind.

"Hey it's okay. No need to be nervous, just say it," assured JJ, taking Emily's hand in hers.

Emily looked down at their joined hands, "Do they know about your feelings for me?"

* * *

**Okay two decisions to be made now  
**

**First: What should JJ's answer be?**

**Second: Will JJ's parents first reaction to the news to be positive or negative?  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**The majority voted that JJ's parents did not know about them and that they would be okay with it. I Hope you like it!!  
**

* * *

"No," JJ answered. "Well, not really." Seeing Emily's confusion, JJ explained further. "They know that we work together and that we are friends. I talk with them about everyone on the team when we speak on the phone."

"So they don't know about our relationship a year ago? Will you tell them now? or are we going as just friends?" Emily looked at the comforter afraid of the answer she would hear from JJ.

"I made a mistake not telling them before, Emily. I will not make that mistake again." Emily raised her head and looked at JJ with a smile of relief. "Besides I wouldn't want my brothers to get any ideas about being with you."

"Like they would get very far," joked Emily.

"I'm going to go downstairs and keep Morgan company," said Garcia as she started to feel like the third wheel with the playful banter passing between her two friends. "I'll see you two in the morning."

"Night Pen," said JJ as Garcia left the room.

Emily looked JJ over. She noticed her wince a little and figured that the pain medication must be wearing off. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little sore," answered JJ. "Do you think that we won't here from Will until they are born?"

"I don't know. Maybe Hotch is right. Maybe being away for a week is best. It will give him a chance to cool down, at least to the point where he hopefully isn't a violent threat anymore. If he does intend on going through with the custody battle, we will fight him and I promise you that we will win."

"How can you be so sure?" JJ asked.

"We have documented both verbal and written threats and the records from the hospital. No judge will award him full custody." JJ nodded, showing her understanding of Emily's argument. "Come on let's get some sleep. We'll leave early in the morning and you can call your mom on the way."

---

Early the next morning Emily opened her eyes to see JJ still sleeping peacefully. She had only woken once through the night as she was having a nightmare but, Emily was quickly able to comfort ease JJ back to sleep. JJ finally opened her eyes as the smell of coffee drifted up to the room. "Morning," said Emily.

JJ looked at Emily and smiled, "I've missed this, waking up in the same bed as you."

"Well, I don't think you have to worry about that anymore. How are you feeling?"

"My head is pounding, and I'm still a little sore."

"Well, let's get dressed and head downstairs. I'm guessing by the smell of the coffee that Morgan and Garcia are awake."

"Mmm. Yeah the coffee does smell good," JJ admitted. They joined their friends for breakfast and after a quick shower each and some packing they were on the road towards Pennsylvania. They spent the trip talking about everything except the current situation with Will. A they neared East Alleghany, JJ looked over at Emily, "Are you nervous?"

Emily carefully thought about her answer before she spoke. "I am. We are going in there and you have to tell them that not only did you break up with your fiancé, but also that you are in love with me a woman. I am worried what their reaction will be, and how supportive they are going to be. I just don't want to see you get hurt anymore."

"You don't have to worry about them, Em. All throughout my childhood my parents told us that no matter what we did in life and what our decisions would be they would always be supportive if it made us happy. As far as Will is concerned, if you were to ask them, they never really liked him. After they find out what happened, my father and brothers will be fighting you to be first to harm him."

"Tell me about your brothers," Emily asked.

"Andy is the oldest and the most protective. He's three years older than me. Besides my parents he is my biggest supporter in the family. He went to all of my soccer games in town and then made the trip to all of the home games at Georgetown and as many away games as he was able to see. He stood by me when I announced about I was joining the bureau and was the first person who I told about the position with the B.A.U. He's married to his wife of eight years, Katie and they have a five year old girl named Hannah.

"Kenny is a year older than me and the one that I am the closest to. We grew up with the same crowd of friends and told other almost all of our secrets. I've confided in him all of my doubts about Will...and…you." JJ saw the questioning look in Emily's eyes. JJ answered the silent question, "Yes, he does know that I have feelings for you. But, he probably will think that you are showing up as just a friend to accompany me so that I don't make the trip here alone. He is the only one in the family that knows about us being together last year. I didn't even tell him. I swear he should become a profiler. He could tell by the way I was speaking about you. He has a girlfriend named Beth, who I have yet to meet. The party tonight is for his birthday."

"They seem really nice. I am excited about meeting them," admitted Emily.

They entered East Alleghany and JJ directed Emily's attention passed some special parts in the town – her high school, old soccer field and local hangouts that she frequented. "It looks like we are the last to arrive," said JJ as they pulled up to the house.

Turning the car off Emily turned to JJ. "Are you ready for this?" she asked. "They are going to notice the bruises and you will probably have to tell them all about it right away."

After a few seconds JJ answered, "Yes, I want to get everything out of the way anyway. This way we can enjoy the rest of the party and the week that we have."

"Okay, then let's go in so I can meet the parents," Emily joked and then turned to JJ with a look of horror as she realized what she just said. "Oh, God I'm going to meet your parents."

"Honey, it will be okay. I promise," assured JJ.

Emily looked into JJ eyes and all of her nerves disappeared. She took JJ's hand in hers and gave it a little squeeze, "Thanks."

The front door to the house opened as a man about JJ's age came rushing out, "Jenny!" he yelled as he reached her and pulled her into a hug. He backed away when he heard her wince in pain. "What happened to you?"

"Let's get inside, first. I only feel like explaining this once Kenny," said JJ. "This is Emily."

Emily held out her hand, "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise. I'm glad that you made the trip down with Jenny. You're a good…friend," Kenny said with a smile.

JJ placed a hand to her forehead, "Kenny!"

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

JJ looked over at her brother and just giggled. "You are so lucky it's your birthday. Can you get are bags while I introduce Emily to everyone else?"

"Sure sis," Kenny said with a smile. "Oh and Jenny?" he called after them as they were walking away.

JJ turned and responded, "Yeah?"

"We are so having a little conversation later."

JJ saw his eyes look towards Emily and just smiled at her brother. They entered the house and JJ greeted her family, introducing them all to Emily.

"Jenny, did you get those bruises from your last case?" asked Andy.

JJ walked over to the couch in the living room and sat down, with Emily sitting next to her for support. "No…uhm…I got these bruises from Will." JJ could hear the loud gasps from her family members mixed in with several threats on her ex-fiancé's life. JJ continued, as Emily held her hand. "I broke up with him last night and he wasn't too happy about it. I told him that I was in love with someone else."

"Who?" asked her mother.

JJ looked up at Emily's face and seeing the smile and comfort in her eyes she turned to them and announced, "Emily."

JJ turned to her parents and saw them looking at each other. She held her breath and only released it when her mother turned to her and smiled. "It's about time you two realized your feelings for each other."

"I'm sorry?" said Emily a little confused.

JJ let out a small laugh, "Em, I think my mother is telling us that she approves. See, I told you not to worry."

"Jenny, what about the baby?" asked her father.

"Babies," corrected JJ. "I'm having twins. A boy and a girl."

"Twins!" exclaimed her mother. "That's wonderful. And they are okay?"

"They're fine," assured Emily. "Jennifer has some soreness where her ribs are. Most of the bruises are on her face."

They heard a snicker from Andy. "Jennifer?" JJ gave her bother a curious look. "It has been a long time since I've heard anyone call you that. I thought they all use your soccer nickname, JJ."

"They do. Emily is the only one that calls me that and it's usually when we are not on the clock."

JJ stopped talking when Emily's phone rang. Emily looked at the screen and turned to JJ, "It's Hotch."

"Do you think?"

"I don't know. He could be just calling to make sure that we got here alright. I'll take this outside. If you all would excuse me?" JJ watched as Emily walked out the front door.

"Jenny, what's going on?" asked her father.

JJ looked down at her hands and continued to stare at them as she told the story about Will and his threats. "Will has made threats against Emily and threatened to take the babies away from me once they are born. This was the case that I was mentioning when I spoke with you last night, mom. My boss, Agent Hotchner, wanted me to go since Will was not aware of the party. Emily tried to convince me to come as well, but I didn't want to leave her with Will threatening her life. Our other supervisor, Agent Rossi, suggested that Emily come with me. So, here we are."

"And Will has no idea that you are here?" asked Kenny.

JJ finally looked up at her family. "None," JJ answered. "The team is making it look like we are under federal protection. For all he knows we are held up in Emily's condo."

JJ's mother sat next to her daughter on the couch and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Well, we are going to help you to recover from those bruises and enjoy the week that you will be having here with Emily. And we will all be there to stand by you if Will decides to sue for custody."

"Thanks, mom," said JJ as tears fell from her eyes. She chuckled as she wiped the tears, "Pregnancy hormones."

"Oh they will only get worse," joked Katie and the rest of them all joined in the laughter.

"Aunt Jenny, do you really have two babied inside your tummy?" asked Hannah.

"I do," said JJ. "Would you like to see their picture?"

"You have a picture of them?" Hannah asked a little confused. "But they aren't borned yet."

"Born, honey," corrected JJ. "And they can take pictures of babies in tummies. It's called a sonogram." JJ reached into her purse and pulled out the sonogram pictures. "See, there is the boy and there is the girl," JJ advised as she pointed to the two babies.

"They look funny," giggled Hannah.

JJ laughed at her niece as Emily walked back into the room. "Everything, okay?" JJ asked.

* * *

**First off, let me say that I will be writing their time in Pennsylvania as pure fluff. A chance for Emily and JJ's bond to grow stronger and not for Will to attack them. However that doesn't mean that JJ or Emily won't receive threatening phone calls or e-mails - just no life threatening instances.**

**On to the vote:**

**Did Hotch just call to check up on them or was their another contact from Will?  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews and interests in this story. The majority voted for a threat. So here it is. **

**

* * *

**

Emily took in the sight before her of JJ laughing with her niece. She couldn't wait for the day when she would be able to watch JJ holding her own children in her arms. She was so lost in her daydreams that she didn't hear JJ's question. "Em? Honey"

"What? I'm sorry I guess I zoned out there," said Emily as she felt a slight blush creep to her face.

JJ let out a small chuckle and asked her question again, "Is everything okay?" She motioned with her head towards the cell phone that Emily was holding. JJ could see from the look in Emily's eyes the answer to her question. She looked down at her niece, "Hannah, why don't you go upstairs and watch some T.V. and when the grownups are all finished talking we'll go outside and play, okay?"

"Can we play soccer?" she asked.

"Of course and maybe we could convince Emily to play as well," JJ looked up and saw the glare that Emily was throwing her. She knew that playing sports was not the favorite activity of Emily's.

"Okay, Aunt Jenny." Hannah ran up the stairs.

"That was low," joked Emily, "using a five-year old to get me to play."

JJ just shrugged her shoulders in reply and then patted the seat next to her indicating Emily to sit down. Once Emily joined her, JJ asked, "So?"

"Everything is fine," said Emily, although she was unable to look JJ in her eyes.

"Emily Prentiss, you know that you can't lie to me, so spill it."

Emily looked at the concerned faces of JJ's family and immediately sat on the vacant cushion next to JJ. Taking JJ's hand in hers she said, "Garcia has been monitoring our e-mail accounts – both work and private. He e-mailed the same message to both of my accounts."

"What was the message?" asked Andy.

Emily closed her eyes as she relayed the message, "He wrote, 'You're standing in the way of our happiness.'" She looked over to JJ. "They traced it to an internet café in D.C. The clerk at the counter recognized Will's picture when Reid and Morgan went there. Don't worry, Babe," said Emily as she cupped JJ's cheek in her hand. "If he checks, we are in Seattle for a custodial interview at the federal prison. The security officers at the train station and airports all have his picture and are instructed to hold him for when the F.B.I. can pick him up. It seems that his name has made its way onto the F.B.I.'s Most Wanted List."

"Garcia," said JJ with a smile.

Emily nodded, "She sends her love, by the way and made me promise to keep you happy this week. She expects a full report from you first thing when we get back to work. And if I hurt you in any way she'll wipe away my existence with one stroke of the keyboard."

"Ouch," joked JJ. "Honey, she is just showing she cares."

"You're sure that Will has no indication that you two are here?" JJ's father asked.

Emily nodded, "Positive. Fake e-mails are being sent regularly from our accounts with the information regarding our supposed custodial interviews. We used cash to pay for gas and tolls, and there are plane tickets to and from Seattle in our names. The Warden of the federal prison in Seattle knows about the situation and also has a Will's picture in case he shows up there or tries to call to get information about us."

"So, we're safe?" said JJ looking for confirmation.

"We are," Emily answered. "Only the team and Strauss know our true location," said Emily.

"Strauss. So, Hotch told her everything?"

"He did." Seeing the look of despair appear in JJ's eyes Emily took hold of her hands. "Don't worry, Jennifer, it's all okay."

"She's not splitting us up?"

"No. She tried, but Hotch stood up for us. He told her that he would not lose the best media liaison in the bureau and one of the best profilers he's ever worked with, although I think he was exaggerating about me."

"He's not. You don't give yourself enough credit," JJ assured her.

Emily squeezed JJ's hands. "Rossi also stressed his feelings that one or both of us leaving would be a bad idea and would only hurt the success rate of the B.A.U. We're safe as long as we can keep our relationship out of the office, we won't be split up. So, what do you say we forget about everything for a while and enjoy the time with your family?"

If she was asked, JJ would admit that she forgot all about the members of her family that were assembled in the room with them. She pulled Emily close into a deep kiss. Breaking away she asked, "How did I get so lucky to have you in my life?"

"On no, I am the lucky one," Emily replied.

"I like her already," said JJ's father as the others all laughed and JJ and Emily were brought back to the present and remembered that they weren't alone.

"I'm going to go and start dinner," announced JJ's mother and she left the room followed by her husband.

JJ looked over at Emily and noticed her face turning red as her brothers started to tease them about the sappy statements they just made. JJ turned the attention to her brother, "So Kenny, when do I get to meet Beth? I thought she would have been here already."

"She is a nurse at the hospital. She should be getting here in another hour or so," he replied.

"Good, then I'll have someone to tease as much as you have been teasing Emily."

"Jenny," pleaded Kenny with a whine.

"Don't you _Jenny_ me," she said with a smile. "This is the first time that I am getting to meet her and I need to make sure she is okay for my brother."

"Hey, I am older than you!"

"True. In age," agreed JJ. "Maturity not so much," JJ laughed as Kenny threw a pillow from the couch at her.

"Hey, pregnant with twins, here," said JJ through her laughter.

"It's a pillow Jenny," said Andy as he stood up and sat next to her in the place their mother had vacated. "Now if I was to maybe attack you somewhere else, let's say right around this area," he pointed to the back of her knee.

"Oh you wouldn't dare," JJ warned him.

"You think so," he said as he started to tickle her behind her knee.

JJ squirmed, trying to get away as she squealed with laughter. Emily was simply smiling at them, enjoying the sound of JJ's laughter. It wasn't until the voice of reason, Katie spoke up that they all stopped.

"Andrew, she's hurt!" she shouted at her husband.

Andy looked down at his sister, "I'm sorry Jenny. I forgot. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," said JJ, "don't worry."

"What's with the evil grin?" he asked.

"She called you Andrew. You're in trouble." JJ sang the last line like a little kid would.

"That is my name, Jennifer," Andy replied. He looked past JJ's shoulders at Emily. "I am glad that you and my sister are together now. I could hear the love she had for you when we talked on the phone. I wanted to take the trip to D.C. and just shake some sense into her when I heard about Will. I know you will do everything to keep her safe."

"With my life," Emily replied.

"Which is what I'm afraid of," admitted JJ.

"No," said Emily. "What you should be afraid of is the ticklish spot that Andy just showed me. I don't know how I never found it before."

"Maybe it's because her hands were focused on another part of her body," teased Kenny as he dodged the pillow he had thrown at JJ as it sailed towards him.

"Kenny!" JJ yelled.

They all looked to the stairs as Hannah came back down. "Aunt Jenny can we go out and play now?"

"Sure let's go." JJ stood up from the couch and followed Hannah outside. Emily watched them leave and smiled.

Once they were out of earshot, Andy placed his hand on Emily's thigh and asked, "How is she doing, really?"

Emily turned to look at Andy. "She is in pain, both physically and emotionally, although she won't admit it. She played down the bruises when she first walked in here, but she was unconscious when I arrived at the hospital. She's afraid for the safety of the babies and for me. I…" Emily swallowed back the emotion she felt trying to show itself.

"How are you doing?" asked Katie.

"Me? I'm fine," said Emily.

"Liar," said Kenny calling her bluff.

Emily glared at him and then smiled, "Jennifer is right, you should be a profiler."

Kenny returned the smile, "I'm not profiling. I can see the love you have for my sister. I can see the hurt you hold in your eyes when you think about her in pain."

Emily nodded and then looked at Katie to give the answer to the question that she asked. "To be honest, I don't know how I am. There is so much emotion flowing through - relief that Jennifer and the babies are okay, happiness that are love is out in the open and that we are together again, anger at what Will did to her, fear at what he will do."

"Love," stated Katie. "All of those emotions are part of the love you feel for Jenny. We all feel them at some point in our lives when we are with the ones we love. Usually they occur at different times, unfortunately for you it is all at once. But, it will all get better. You'll see."

"She's right," said Andy. "Now what do you say we go outside and join in on the fun?"

"Okay," said Emily, "but I warn you I am not good at sports."

"Jenny is a great teacher," said Kenny. "By the time you leave here, you'll be better. If not we'll get to have fun watching you try."

They all laughed as they stepped into the backyard. JJ came walking over to them. "I was getting worried. So you survived the inquisition?"

Emily pulled her into a hug, "I did. You shouldn't push yourself too much. You were in the hospital yesterday."

"I'm fine. I am not running just kicking and I promise that I will take it easy after dinner. I just want to enjoy the time with my niece. So what did my brother's grill you about?"

Emily smiled as she looked over and saw Kenny and Andy playing soccer with Hannah. JJ turned in Emily's arms watching the scene before them as well as Emily's hands rested in her stomach. "Oh, just the usual protective brother talk. They just wanted to make sure that you are happy."

"I am. Very happy," proclaimed JJ.

"Jenny, your mom wants you to make a salad," her father called from the doorway.

"I'll be right in, Daddy," she called over her shoulder. Turning to face Emily she gave her a small kiss on the lips, "Don't you get into any trouble while I'm gone, Agent Prentiss."

"I wouldn't dream of it Agent Jareau," Emily replied jokingly she placed another kiss on JJ's lips and reluctantly let her go into the house. Emily smiled up at JJ's dad as he came out to join them in the backyard.

* * *

**The next decision: JJ and her mom talk in the kitchen, Emily and JJ's dad talk in the backyard, or both?**


	8. Chapter 8

**This might be hard to follow so I am going to explain what is happening in the first part of this chapter. JJ is in the kitchen with her mom and Emily is in the backyard with the rest of JJ's family. Emily and JJ will be telling the story of how they met, broke up and got together again to JJ's Dad and Mom, respectively. Have you seen T.V. shows or movies where the same story is told at two different locations at the same time. They edit it to seem like they are all in the same room. Criminal Minds did once when the team had to give the same profile at different locations (not sure of the episode, though). After the parents are caught up to date, the rest of their talk will be split up to their respective locations.**

* * *

"It's been a while since I've seen Jenny smile that brightly," said JJ's father.

_Oh God, here comes the protective father talk. Why didn't I just go and join Jennifer in kitchen?_ "I will do everything in my power to make sure that smile stays there, Mr. Jareau," Emily answered with a smile.

"Emily, please, you are about to become a big part in my daughter's life. I would hope that you would please call me Jack," he returned Emily's smile.

"Thank you, Jack," Emily replied. "I've loved Jennifer from the first moment that I laid eyes on her. Whether she was aware of it at first, or not, I don't know, but from that first time, I knew she would be a big part of my life, even if we were just friends. I believe…no…I know we are soul mates."

* * *

JJ walked into the kitchen, "Hey mom, daddy said you needed some help with the salad."

JJ's mom looked up. She saw the peacefulness and bright smile on her daughter's face that could only be explained by the love she felt for Emily. "I did." JJ walked over to the table where the ingredients for the salad sat waiting to be cut up and mixed together. "I am so relieved to see you this happy, Jenny."

"I'm in love mom. Truly in love, and we don't have to hide it or keep it a secret anymore." JJ smiled up at her mom.

"You were in love with her before Will?" her mom asked.

JJ nodded, "Looking back, I probably fell in love with Emily the first day we met. I just didn't know at the time that the fondness I assumed to be friendship was really something else."

"Tell me about it?" her mom asked.

* * *

"Let's sit down," Jack offered as he held his hands out to the patio furniture.

Emily nodded and they walked over and sat down. "This all almost didn't happen. There was a mix up with my transfer papers when I first joined the B.A.U. and Agent Hotchner was not expecting me and was not too happy that I was there," said Emily. "Jennifer had walked into the room to announce that the team had a case. From the moment I saw her, I was begging that everything would be straightened out."

* * *

"I felt my stomach flutter when I saw her in that office," JJ admitted. "I guess you could call it love at first sight. By the time we returned from the case, I guess the paperwork was all straightened out because the next thing I knew I was at my desk filling out some paperwork and when I looked up Emily was standing in my doorway."

* * *

"I was so nervous standing there, worried that I would say something to embarrass myself. I had been sent to her office to fill out the necessary forms to complete the transfer and to be instructed on the B.A.U.'s policies and procedures."

* * *

"The next couple of months, Emily, worked hard to gain the trust of everyone on the team. It was hard for everyone to let her in. She would come into my office several times a day frustrated with the way they were treating her. With everything we see it is hard to trust someone new."

"But, eventually, they did," observed JJ's mom.

* * *

"Yeah, it all started after the case we had in Georgia. Tobias Hankel. Has Jennifer told you about it?" Seeing Jack shake his head Emily started to explain. "I was so scared when we realized that the man responsible for the murders was the exact man that Jennifer and Reid had been sent to interview. We thought he was a witness to one of the murders."

* * *

"Reid and I separated. I went into the barn and he ran into the corn field. When I got in the middle of the barn, it was clear that there was no one inside. But, then I found myself surrounded by three wild dogs. I had no choice but to shoot and kill them. Unfortunately it wasn't before one of the, managed to bit my arm." JJ rand her fingers over the barely-there scars as she remembered. "I don't know how long I was there but I heard footsteps enter the barn. I was so filled with fear and adrenaline that I couldn't recognize the voices."

* * *

"She stood up from where she was. The fear in her eyes made my heart clench. Her gun was pointed at us. It was like she was in another world. I walked close to her and called out to her."

* * *

"She pulled me out of that fear, mom. Made me feel safe again. For the rest of the case she stood y me always, making sure I ate or had the time to clear my head. The way she took care of me helped her to earn the respect from everyone on the team. They finally accepted her and I started to realize that my feelings for Emily were more than just friendship."

* * *

"Who made the first move, I can't really say. I stayed with Jennifer for about a week after the case. It just progressed from there."

* * *

"We had to be careful because there is a 'No inter-team dating' policy. If we were caught, we would have been reprimanded. One of us would have been forced to transfer or fired. So, we hid it from everyone."

"Even your team?" asked her mom.

* * *

"It was hard, but we did not want to put them in the position to have to lie for us. If we were found out, they could also be in trouble for not reporting it. So, when we went on dates it was to restaurants two towns away. We kept everything professional during our cases."

* * *

"It was hard. Then we had the case in New Orleans and I had my first run-in with Will. Hotch had me spend a lot of time with him to keep him away from the case. He was a little too involved in the investigation and kept getting in the way of the team's progress. When it was over, I gave him my business card in case he needed our help again. It was something I did with all of the lead detectives that we helped out with. I think he took it the wrong way."

* * *

"I was never worried that anything would happen. I knew that she loved me. A few months later I was called into our Section Chief's office. I thought for sure that someone found out about our relationship and reported us. Instead she called me in to spy on the team and help her to supply her with information to aide in her quest to have Agent Hotchner removed."

* * *

"Emily wound up turning in her resignation without telling any of us the real reason why. All I got from her was an apology via text message and a promise that all will be explained when I returned from Milwaukee. I was so afraid that we had been discovered and that she chose to resign to save my job."

"But she is still on the team?" her mother asked for clarification.

* * *

"Despite my resignation, Hotch put the transfer in anyway. He correctly guessed that his job was in jeopardy. He showed up at my place and asked me to go to Milwaukee and help with the case they were working on. When he explained that are requests were never processed I agreed to go. I was so nervous about seeing Jennifer and how she would react when she saw me."

* * *

"I was so relieved when she walked into the room. I felt at ease for the first time since we began the case. At the end of the case Emily wound up getting hit in the head by a 2 x 4 when she went into the home or our Unsub. She had a small cut above her eye. It was the first time since we started seeing each other that one of us had gotten hurt. When we returned, I went to her place to make sure that she was okay."

* * *

"My resignation had been ripped up so I was back on the team. I told Jennifer everything about Strauss and about my fears of us being discovered. After a long discussion we agreed to split up. We both agreed that begin in each other's lives as friends would be better that being split up. It was the hardest decision I ever had to make."

"Then Jenny started going out with Will?" Jack asked.

* * *

"He had been calling me a few times, constantly asking me out. I kept telling him that I was in a relationship, but he was persistent. I was getting frustrated about not being able to be with Emily. So, when he called the next time I agreed to meet him. It started out as being just a way to relieve the tension. Emily found out about him when we had a case in Miami. It involved Will's partner. She wanted to see me happy. She basically gave me her permission to pursue a relationship further with him."

* * *

"It was hard to do. But, as I told you before, I only wanted for Jennifer to be happy. I thought it was the right decision at the time."

"What changed?" jack asked.

"New York. We were working a suspected terrorist case and at one point one of the bureau SUVs exploded. We didn't know who it belonged to or if anyone was inside. I was so worried that it was Jennifer. We had just found out the day before that she was pregnant. I was so relieved when I saw her walking into the bullpen we were working out of. I could see the look of relief in her eyes as well."

* * *

"It's funny how the thought of losing someone intensifies your feelings for them," said JJ. "My decision to end everything with Will came after our case in Colorado. Emily and Reid were there to interview the children of a religious sect, looking for signs of child abuse. The State Police raided the place and Emily and Reid were held as hostages."

* * *

"At some point word leaked out that one of us was an F.B.I. Agent. They were going to kill Reid if we didn't say which one of us was the agent. I spoke up to save his life. I was beaten and tied up. We eventually got out of there safely. When I was at the hospital getting my injuries treated, she never left my side. We both knew things have changed, but neither of us could voice it."

* * *

"I tried to make everything work with Will. Telling myself that it was what's best for my child."

"You couldn't do it," said her mother.

"No," JJ's head shook. "I had made my decision when I was with Emily in the hospital. It just took me some time to realize it. And when I finally did and told Will, well." JJ made gestures to her face.

* * *

"I swear my heart stopped beating when I got the phone call from the hospital telling me she had been badly beaten. I don't know how I made it to the hospital safely. When I got there, the nurse told me that she had asked for me to be called before they called our boss."

* * *

"I knew the protocol. When an Agent was brought into the hospital injured, their supervisor was immediately called. I wanted to get the chance to speak with Emily and admit to her my feelings. The pain lessened when she walked into the room and all but disappeared when she admitted to me that she still loved me as well."

* * *

"Then Will showed up. He called her a whore and promised to not let his child grow up with her and her lesbian lover." Emily wiped away the tears that were pooling in her eyes. "He finally left. The team showed up and we explained to them what happened and admitted our feelings about each other."

"How did they react," Jack asked.

* * *

"About the same as you did, mom," JJ laughed. "They accepted it all and promised to stand by us with any problems that came our way from Strauss."

"That's why you were so worried when Emily walked back into the house after speaking with Agent Hotchner," noticed her mother.

"Yeah."

* * *

"I was so happy when Hotch told us that we were in the clear and that there would be no problems with us being together and working together. I was ready to give up my job to be with her."

* * *

"Oh, mom, I don't know what I did to deserve her," said JJ as she stood up and went to the windows to look out into the backyard. "I had sex with another person – a man and I got pregnant, with twins. And yet, it hasn't scared her away the love in her eyes is just as strong as it used to be, actually it's stronger."

"You're soul mates, Jenny. She's the one person who will stand by you, no matter what and in any way that life will allow it," her wise mother advised.

"Soul mates, huh. That's what Emily calls us."

"Then it must be true."

* * *

"That's so inspiring."

Emily jumped out of her seat and turned around at the unexpected female voice behind her. She turned and noticed that Katie, Andy and Kenny had been standing behind her. Emily smiled at the as she felt her cheeks flush. _How long have they been there? _

"I'm sorry," said Katie, "I didn't realize that you were not aware that we were standing here.

"It's okay," said Emily.

* * *

"I guess you are right, mom. The salad is ready. I think I better get outside and save Emily from the Jareau inquisition," she laughed as she left the kitchen.

Emily smiled brightly as she noticed JJ walking towards her.

* * *

**Wow, was longer than I expected, but I couldn't stop the flow of my fingers and the thoughts. There is no decision for you to make since this chapter was basically a retelling of their past. I hope you enjoyed it. Even though there is no vote please let me know if you liked it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all for your reviews!! I am terrible at replying to them, but I do appreciate them!!**

* * *

"Hey," Emily called to JJ as she approached the group.

"Hey, yourself," JJ answered as she reached them and then smacked Kenny in the shoulder.

"Ow, what was that for?" he complained.

"What was that for?" she mimicked. "I leave Emily alone to help mom make the salad, and when I look out the window, I find my girlfriend enduring her second Jareau Inquisition in less than an hour!"

"Nu uh. Don't not blame us, Jenny," Andy. "Dad was talking with her first. We were just innocent eavesdroppers."

"Like that's any better?" said JJ.

Emily grabbed JJ around the waist and pulled her girlfriend close. "Hey it's okay. I thought it was time that your dad heard about our story. I'm glad they heard it." JJ giggled at Emily's comment. "What?"

JJ shook her head. "I was inside telling my mother the exact same story. Soul mates, right?"

Emily smiled at her, "Without a doubt."

"Is there a birthday boy out here?"

A smile appeared on Kenny's face as he turned on walked over to the women. JJ knew from the pictures that she had seen that the woman was her brother's boyfriend - that and the fact that he had just pulled her into a steamy liplock. Taking his girlfriend's hand, Kenny led her over to the group that was outside. "Beth this is my sister, Jenny, and her girlfriend, Emily."

"It's nice to meet you," said Beth as she shook both of the women's hands. "Kenny talks about you constantly Jenny, I'm sorry that Will wasn't able to bake the trip with you. I would have liked to have met him." Seeing the look of rage appear in the group's eyes, she stumbled over her next statement looking at Kenny. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, babe," said Kenny assuring his girlfriend. "Jenny broke up with Will and Emily is her _girlfriend_." He stressed the last word hoping the Beth would understand the meaning.

"Ohhh," she said as an embarrassed smile appeared on her face. "I'm sorry."

"You didn't know. We just found out today, ourselves. I'll fill you in later. If that is okay?" he asked his sister.

"Of course," said JJ.

Feeling the tension ease within the group, Beth focused on JJ's stomach. "You're in your fifth month, right?"

JJ nodded, "And we just found out last night that I'm having twins – a boy and a girl."

"Congratulations," beamed Beth.

"Beth!" the group turned to see Hannah running up to them.

"Hey there Hannah," she answered as she bent down to give the girl a hug.

"Aunt Jenny's got two babies in her tummy."

"I heard," Beth answered with a laugh.

"Grandpa, Grandma said to tell everyone that dinner is ready."

"Well then I guess we better get inside and eat," Jack said as he took Hannah's hand in his and walked towards the house.

"We'll be right in," said JJ as she stayed outside with Emily. Once they were all in she turned to her girlfriend. "What's wrong? You've been quiet."

"I guess I'm going to have to get used to that," Emily answered as she sat down.

"To what?" JJ asked.

"People assuming your still with him," said Emily as she suddenly became interested in an ant that was walking along the patio.

JJ put to fingers under Emily's chin and lifted it up so that their eyes met. With a smile she said, "Aw, but that's the best part. Correcting the people who think they know it all."

Emily let out a slight chuckle as she reached up and pulled JJ in for a kiss. "Thanks." Emily stood up and held her hand out for JJ to take. "Now let's get you inside so that you can get some food into you and feed those babies. You haven't eaten since breakfast and that wasn't much."

They joined the rest of the family in the dining room, "Everything alright?" asked her mother.

"Everything is perfect," said JJ as she gave Emily's hand a squeeze and they sat down at the table.

They spent the meal and dessert joking around with one another. Emily and JJ shared stories about the past cases that they had. JJ's brothers asking questions about the ones they heard Emily speak about. Apparently JJ talked in great detail about the cases that ended well and not the ones that had affected the team. '_It hurt too much to talk about it,'_ was her explanation for the lack of info.

Afterwards, Katie and Andy carried Hannah up to sleep in Andy's old room, after she begged them to let her sleep over her grandparent's house. Beth and Kenny were sitting in the living room as he explained to her the events of his sister's last two days. Jack was in the kitchen helping his wife with the dishes. During the dinner, she had also insisted the Emily stopped being so formal with her and asked her to call her by her name, Cindy. Emily and JJ were outside in the backyard laying on one of the patio chairs, JJ sitting in between Emily's legs leaning back against her.

* * *

"She looks happy," says Jack.

"Those bruises," exclaimed Cindy. "I can understand him getting upset that Jenny broke it off, but to hit her over it and threaten their lives…"

"She'll be fine, honey. Emily will see to that."

"I've never seen Jenny talk about anyone with as much love in her eyes as she does with Emily."

Jack nodded. "I can tell Emily feels the same way."

"Are you okay with that, Jack? Jenny being in love with a woman, I mean."

Jack looked up at his wife. "If being with a woman makes that smile we've seen tonight appear on my little girl's face, how can I not be okay with it?"

Cindy walked over and gave her husband a tight hug.

* * *

"That's why Emily's eyes were so full of rage when I brought him up," exclaimed Beth after Kenny finished telling her the story.

"Hey, you didn't know about it. None of us did," Kenny tried to console his girlfriend.

"Are they going to be safe here?" asked Beth.

"They are. Their bosses have made sure that there is no trace of Jenny's trip here. As far as Will is concerned, she is in Seattle," Kenny assured her. "They will be here for the next week enjoying their time together."

"Good. She needs to stay relaxed. Being pregnant is cause enough to need to be relaxed. But, pregnant, with twins demands it," said Beth slipping into what Andy teases her as her 'Nurse Beth' role.

"We will help her to do just that. Tomorrow's Sunday and you are off. Andy and I were talking about getting everyone to go on a family trip to the zoo. Do you want to join us?"

"That sounds like a lot of fun."

* * *

"Why do I have to go to bed so early," whined Hannah.

"Because it is late," said Katie.

"But I wanted to play some more with Aunt Jenny."

"She'll be here when you wake up in the morning," Andy promised her. "In fact, she is staying the whole week. So, you will have plenty of time to play with her."

"A whole week!" Hannah exclaimed.

"A whole week," Andy said again as he bent down to kiss his daughter on the forehead. "Now get to bed," he said as he tickled her side.

Laughing and squirming to get away from her father's tickle attack, she answered, "Good night daddy! Night mommy."

"Pleasant dreams, baby," said Katie as she gave her daughter a kiss at the exact same spot as Andy did.

* * *

Emily's hands were around JJ protectively covering her stomach, with JJ's on top of them. "What are you thinking?" JJ asked her.

"How much things have changed in the last 24 hours. Getting you back, finding out you're having twins, meeting your family…"

"Getting your life threatened," interrupted JJ.

Emily sighed. "Yeah, but let's not talk about that. We are not going to worry about that this week. You my dear are going to spend this next week showing me around your home town."

"I am?"

"Yep, I want to see all of the places that you loved to be, your old soccer field, your high school…I want to know all about Jenny Jareau," Emily wrapped her hand tighter around JJ while she kissed her neck. JJ turned her head to meet Emily's lips.

"Well don't you too look comfortable," joked Katie as her and Andy join them on the patio.

"Ugh, what is it with everyone's timing," said Emily as she buried her hand into JJ's neck.

JJ chuckled as she lifted her hand to pat Emily on the head. She looked up at Katie's questioning eyes. "It's bound to happen when you constantly want to kiss me, babe."

"Come here," said Andy as he pulled Katie into the same sitting position as Emily and JJ. "I like their idea of cuddling." Katie giggled as she leant back in the chair into Andy's arms.

"Ooo couple time," joked Kenny as he joined them outside. "Come on Beth, let's join in." They all laughed as they watched Kenny and Beth take the same position.

"We've started a trend," joked JJ.

"We have," said Emily, "and I think it's a good one."

"I second that," said Andy.

"Have mom and dad gone to bed?" asked JJ.

"Yeah they just went up," Kenny answered.

"Jenny, I'm sorry for bringing will up before," Beth apologized.

"It's okay, really. You didn't know about what he had done," JJ assured her.

"Thank you. How are you doing with the pregnancy?"

"Her it comes folks. 'Nurse Beth' is making her appearance," joked Kenny. Beth smacked his shoulder as the rest of the group laughed at them.

"I am being serious, Kenny, dealing with her injuries while carrying twins is not exactly an easy thing to do."

"We're all doing fine," said JJ.

"Her doctor prescribed some pain medication, which you are due for another dose soon," said Emily.

"I know, but, they will just make me tired. I'll take them when we go to bed," said JJ.

"And your ribs?" asked Andy as he slid into his over protected brother mode.

"It's painful, but I can deal."

"And emotionally how are you _really_ doing?" asked Katie.

JJ took a deep breath and let it out. "You guys are just as bad as the group of profilers I work with."

"It's just love, Jenny," said Andy. "We can't help it if we worry about you."

"It doesn't hurt to talk about how you are feeling, Jennifer," said Emily.

"Using my own words against me?" joked JJ.

"Why not? They are wise words, Jennifer," laughed Emily.

"So, Emily, how did you ever get Jenny to let you call her Jennifer?" asked Kenny.

"We were on our first date. We were at this nice romantic…"

"Expensive…" interrupted JJ.

"…restaurant, and it just slipped out. I saw a look appear in her eyes and I couldn't decipher what it was. I had never seen it before. I thought maybe she wasn't comfortable being called Jennifer, but when I tried to apologize she simply leaned over the table and kissed me. I made it a point to call her Jennifer anytime we were alone."

"So sweet," cooed Beth.

JJ let a yawn escape from her mouth. "Looks like it's time to get you up to bed," said Emily. JJ simply nodded in response as she stood up from her table.

"Jenny we are thinking about taking a family trip to the zoo tomorrow. Are you up to joining us?" asked Kenny.

"Sounds like fun," JJ answered as she took Emily's hand in hers.

"Good night," said Emily. As they turned to enter the house, they heard the chorus of, "Good night" from the group.

* * *

**So, that completes the first day with JJ's family.**

**And here is the decision for you to make:**

**I could devote a chapter to each day they are in PA, mixed in of course with threats from Will to add drama to the fluff. **

**or**

**I could send them back to D.C.**

**so, fluff? or D.C?  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**I've been trying to get this up all day!! Here comes the fluff!!**

* * *

Emily awoke early in the morning to the smell of coffee brewing from downstairs. She quietly pulled herself out of JJ's grasp and changed. She knew that JJ needed as much rest as she could get, especially if they were going to last the whole day at the zoo. Making her way into the kitchen, she found Cindy and Jack having their breakfast, "Good Morning," she said to them.

"Good Morning, Emily," said Cindy. "Would you like me to make you something for breakfast?"

"Thank you, Cindy, but I'll wait for Jennifer to get up."

"Will you and Jenny be joining us at the zoo today?" Jack asked.

Emily nodded, "We will. Jennifer is looking forward to it."

"Is it safe?" asked Cindy.

"I've been in constant contact with Hotch. He knows that we will be going to the zoo and he has already faxed Will's picture to the security office there. I don't plan on letting anything spoil her happiness, so Jennifer doesn't know and I would appreciate it if you didn't say anything to her. Every precaution is being made to make sure that she is safe."

"If I didn't believe the love you had for my daughter, last night. I do now," exclaimed Cindy. "I can see it in your eyes."

"I'd do anything for her," admitted Emily.

"Like give up on your happiness," Jack stated.

Emily looked up at him. For a moment she was confused by the statement. Ultimately she realized he was referring to the conversation they had the previous day. "Like I said last night, I would not have been able to handle being separated from her. So, ending our relationship seemed the best idea at the time. I never stopped loving her, even when everything with Will started and she announced she was pregnant."

"Emily, as Jenny's mother I need to ask you a question and I hope that you don't take this the wrong way…but…Are you okay with the fact that Will is the father of the babies? Knowing that they were together?"

"I've loved those children from the moment I found out about them. I knew that I could be in their lives as the best Aunt that they could have. When Jennifer and I were together before Will, we talked about the idea of having a family. Whether it be by adoption or by one of us getting pregnant. So I see it as Will being the sperm donor. It would have had to happen in order for her to get pregnant in the first place. They are still a part of Jennifer. When they are born I will look at them and see only her, nothing else."

Emily could see the tears forming in Cindy's eyes as she answered the question. Cindy wrapped he arms tightly around Emily, "I couldn't have expected a better answer."

"EMILY!"

Emily jumped up when she heard JJ's voice screaming from the bedroom.

"EMILY!"

Emily ran up the stairs. _Did he find them? Now? When she just promised her parents that she would always keep Jennifer safe!_ Emily burst into the bedroom to find JJ sitting up on the bed crying, her head in her hands.

"EMILY!"

"Shhh. I'm here, honey." Emily climbed up onto the bed and put her arms around JJ. Stroking JJ's hair, Emily asked, "What's wrong?"

"Will. He had his hands around your throat. You were dying and I couldn't stop him."

Tears were flowing from Emily's eyes at the heartache she was feeling for JJ. She looked up at JJ's parents as she hugged JJ tighter. "It's okay. I'm okay. It was just a nightmare."

"Grandma?" They heard Hannah call out from her room down the hall.

"It's okay," said Emily to Cindy. "I've got her. Take care of Hannah." Cindy and Jack nodded as they went down to Hannah's room.

"Honey, look at me," said Emily. She waited for JJ's eyes to meet her own. "See? I'm fine. Very much alive."

"I woke up after I called your name the first time and you weren't here. I thought…Where were you?"

"I'm so sorry, I woke up early and didn't want to wake you so I went downstairs."

"Please, don't leave me."

Emily felt her heart clench at the weakness in JJ's voice. "I promise you I will never leave you alone again."

"Are you okay, Aunt Jenny?" JJ and Emily looked at the doorway to see Hannah's worried face.

"I'm fine, honey. Come here," JJ patted the empty spot on the bed next to her. "I just had a nightmare."

Hannah threw her arms around JJ and squeezed tightly. "Mommy always gives me a tight hug after I have a nightmare. She says it chases the nightmares away. Did it work?"

Emily saw a smile appear on JJ's face. "It did, honey. Thank you so much. Why don't you go and get dressed and then maybe we can talk Grandma into making us some pancakes."

Hannah's face lit up as she ran from the room screaming, "Grandma, it worked!! I chased Aunt Jenny's nightmares away."

Emily looked over at the clock, "It's only eight am. How can she have so much energy?"

JJ looked over at her and just laughed, "Just think in five years we'll have two of them running around with that much energy."

Emily groaned and then smiled, "I can't wait." Emily leaned over and gave JJ a kiss.

"Good 'cause neither can I. Now let's get downstairs. I really want those pancakes."

"Can't stand in the way of a pregnant woman and her hormones," joked Emily.

"Sound advice," JJ joked.

30 minutes later the pair joined JJ's parents and Hannah in the kitchen. "Aunt Jenny, Grandma is making pancakes!!"

"You okay?" asked Jack.

"I'm fine, daddy," JJ gave her dad a hug. "I'm sorry if I scared you both."

"Jenny, with what's going on, I would be surprised if you didn't have any nightmares," said Cindy as she flipped the pancakes that were on the griddle.

Breakfast went by uneventful and within an hour they were on their way to the zoo to meet up with Andy, Katie, Kenny and Beth. After all of the 'Good Mornings' were exchanged, they walked into the park. Emily and JJ had to first report to the security booth since they were both carrying their guns with them. They had to inform them that they were indeed authorized to carry the guns with them, neither of them admitting to the other that they felt a little safer with the armed protection.

When they met up with the group again, Hannah ran over to them, "Come on Aunt Jenny. There is so much to see!"

"We're coming," JJ answered as she felt Hannah pull on her hand.

They entered the primates section of the zoo and the first exhibit they went into was the Monkey House. As they entered, there was a zoo ranger giving a talk about squirrel monkeys. "Squirrel monkeys live in the tropical forests of Central and South America in the canopy layer. As you can see, their fur is short and close, and colored olive at the shoulders and yellowish orange on its back and extremities. Their throat and the ears are white and their mouths are black. The upper part of their head is hairy. This black and white face gives them their German name, "skull monkeys".

Hannah giggled one of the monkeys jumped onto the ranger's shoulder. "This is Jake. He was born here almost five years ago. In a few months we will be partnering him up with one of the females in hopes that a family can be created." He handed Jake a small piece of an apple. "Don't be alarmed if he jumps from my shoulder onto one of yours. He is harmless." As if that was his cue, Jake jumped off his shoulder and onto Kenny's. "Squirrel monkeys are omnivores, eating primarily fruits and insects. Occasionally they also eat nuts, buds, eggs and small vertebrates."

The Jareau family giggled as Jake took turns jumping onto each of their families shoulder, finally landing on Emily's. But he didn't stop there. Jake thought it would be funny to crawl on top of Emily's head. He stood there clapping his hands as everyone laughed at him. JJ took a picture with her phone and saved it as the photo that would pop up whenever Emily called her. "Come on Jake," said the ranger as he bribed him with a piece of fruit to get the monkey to come back to his shoulder. "I hope you all enjoy the rest of your time here," he said as he took Jake and left the area. The family took the time to walk through the rest of the Monkey House and watched the monkey as they played with each other.

"Emily, the monkey was sitting on your head," said Hannah as if Emily didn't realize it.

Deciding to play along, Emily joked, "He was? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was too funny!" Hannah admitted.

Watching the interaction with Emily and her daughter, Katie whispered into JJ's ear, "She's going to be a great mother."

JJ looked up at Emily and they both exchanged a smile. "I can't wait," JJ admitted as she rubbed her stomach.

The rest of the day went by smoothly even though Emily had a minor meltdown when they entered the reptile house. After leaving the rest of the family inside while she ran after Emily, JJ caught up to her on a bench outside, "Calm down, Em it's just snakes."

"Calm down! Just snakes!"

"Emily Prentiss. Are you telling me that a big, bad F.B.I. like you is afraid of snakes?" JJ joked.

"They can kill with one bit or a squeeze a person to death," Emily defended herself.

JJ giggled as she kissed Emily. "You make fun of my fear for snakes and you think a kiss is going to make up for it?" said Emily with a fake look of upset on her face.

"I do," JJ replied, "because I know you can't stay mad at me when I kiss you like this." JJ started to kiss down Emily's throat.

Emily let out a soft moan as she pulled away. "You know me so well," she replied with a grin. They sat there cuddled in each other's arms until the rest of the family joined them.

"Everything okay," asked Andy.

"Everything's fine," said JJ. "It turns out that my big, tough, F.B.I. Agent of a girlfriend is a little afraid of snakes."

"Jennifer!" They all laughed as Emily playfully swatted JJ on the arm.

After a long day at the zoo they all went out to dinner and then split up to journey to their homes. Emily had noticed JJ was wincing a little during dinner and decided that she was going to do her best to make her go upstairs, take her pain medication and lay down once they entered her parent's home. After some discussion JJ finally agreed to take the pill but she didn't want to be alone in the bedroom, afraid that she would have another nightmare. Emily happily agreed to join her and they both wished Cindy and Jack a 'Good Night' and made the trip up to the bedroom.

They laid on the bed with JJ's back against Emily and Emily's arms wrapped protectively around JJ. "I want you to be their mother," JJ said softly.

"I will be Jennifer," said Emily.

"No. I want you to legally be there mother. I need to know that they will never be sent to live with their father if anything happens to me."

Emily rubbed her hand along JJ's shoulder. "Nothing is going to ever happen to you, but, if it means that much to you then I would be happy to do it."

"Really?" said JJ as she turned in the bad to look into Emily's eyes.

Emily nodded, "Really. In fact, I'll call Hotch in the morning and see what he can do to help us with it." JJ's eyes could not have glowed a brighter blue than they did at that time. Tears pulled in her eyes and Emily started to get concerned that there was something wrong. "Jennifer?"

JJ could see the worried look in her eyes. She shook her head, "I'm okay. Just very happy. Pregnancy hormones," she joked as she smiled at Emily.

Emily, once again, wrapped her arms around JJ and pulled her into a deep hug, kissing her. "Let's get to bed, baby. Our kids need rest." She placed her hand over JJ's stomach as they both closed their eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

**More fluff on the way tomorrow. AND...Will makes another contact.**

**Who's cell phone does he call? Emily? or JJ?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Another great round of reveiws!! thank you so much. As voted, Emily gets the call **

* * *

After breakfast, JJ and Emily were sitting outside on the patio in the same position they had laid in the first night they were there. "So what would you like to do today?" asked JJ.

"Hmmm…stay here with you and just hold you in my arms," answered Emily.

"Sounds tempting, but I thought you wanted a tour of East Alleghany."

"I do, but I am so comfortable here," Emily whined.

"I am too. Let me take you around to my old high school and soccer field and then we'll come right back here to this very lounge chair. Okay?"

"Deal," agreed Emily.

"Good. I'm just going to go in the house for a second. Someone's deciding to use my bladder as a chair." JJ stood up from the lounge chair.

Emily chuckled a little at the image described before she leant over and placed her hand on JJ's stomach, "Stop abusing your mother's bladder." Emily received kick to her hand in reply. "Oh my god," she exclaimed.

"That's the first time I've felt them kick," said JJ.

"Does it hurt?" Emily asked.

"A little, but it's okay," assured JJ.

"Are you sure you'll be able to go out today?"

"Em, honey, it's just them kicking. I'm not going into labor."

"Don't even joke about that, Jennifer."

JJ could see the deep concern in Emily's eyes. She couldn't feel more love for this woman that she does at this very moment. Tears started to pull in her eyes. _'Damn these pregnancy hormones,'_ JJ thought to herself.

Emily started getting very worried when she saw the tears in JJ's eyes. _'Oh, God, the pain is worse than she is admitting,'_ Emily thought. "Jennifer? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," said JJ and she walked quickly into the house.

"Jennifer!"

Emily called after her but it was useless. She ran into the house and was stopped when Jake called after her. "Emily, what's wrong?"

"I…I…don't know. Everything was fine." Emily sat down in the chair at the table with Jake and Cindy. "We were lying on the lounge chair and she stood up. She was complaining that one of the babies was lying on her bladder and she had to go to the bathroom. I placed my hand on her stomach like I always do when I talk to the babies. I told them to stop abusing their mother. We felt one of them kick my hand. Jennifer says it's the first time that they've done that. Next thing I know her eyes are tearing up and she's running away from me."

"I'll go and see how she is," said Cindy as she stood up from the table.

Emily looked down at her hands, "Did I do something wrong?" she asked Jake.

Emily wasn't expecting the response that she received – Jake's laughter. "You did nothing wrong. Emily besides the events of the last two days, have you been around Jenny when she has reacted like this before?"

"No. She's spent a lot of time in her office at work. But, I always thought that was because she was resting," Emily answered.

"I am willing to bet that this hasn't been the first time," said Jake. "I remember when Cindy was like this when she was pregnant. One minute she is happy and the next she's crying over nothing. It's just pregnancy hormones. Andy could also tell you about them."

"Hormones? So, I didn't do or say anything wrong?"

"No you didn't," said Jake as her heard Cindy and JJ coming down the stairs. "And I'm sure she'll tell you just that."

Emily looked up as JJ walked into the room. "Hey," said Emily.

"I guess I should have warned you about the hormones, huh?" JJ said as she walked over and gave Emily a hug. "I'm sorry if I worried you."

"It's okay. I wasn't expecting the hormones, though. I thought I did something or said something wrong."

"No, Emily, you have done nothing but the right things, and said nothing but the right words. I just got emotional when you were talking to the babies and then one of them kicked you. It was like they knew you were going to be a special part in their lives."

"You can't hold me back, now. They will always be special in my life, along with their mother," said Emily as she pulled JJ into a kiss.

"Let's get out of here before I change my mind about leaving this house today," said JJ.

"What are your plans for the day?" asked Cindy.

JJ turned in Emily's arms so that she could face her mother. "Emily wants to see the town I group up in. So, I thought I would show her the high school and the soccer field."

"Have fun, you two," called out Jake.

"See you later," Emily called over her shoulder as they left the house.

Three hours later, JJ and Emily were enjoying the sun at the local park. Emily was sitting on the grass and JJ was lying down on her back using Emily's legs as a pillow. The babies had been active all day and Emily was rubbing JJ's stomach trying to settle them down. "I wish it could be like this when we get back," said JJ.

"The weather in D.C. is not that different," said Emily. She knew what JJ was talking about but she didn't want to address the situation.

"I am not talking about the weather and you know it," JJ said as moved into a sitting position and looked at Emily with a pout on her face to match the tone of the words.

"I know, Jennifer. You know that every precaution possible will be made when we get back. If you want to go and sit in the park in D.C. then we will."

"We can't! I won't be able to enjoy it while I'm looking over my shoulder every second."

"We'll find him. Come one let's just enjoy the beautiful day," said Emily as she eased JJ back down to the laying position she was in before.

Fifteen minutes of silence later and Emily's phone vibrated. Looking down she saw that JJ was still asleep. Emily looked at her phone and read the text message. "**SHE WILL BE MINE!!**" _Crap! _

"What's wrong?" she heard JJ say softly. '_Great! I must have said that out loud,' _Emily yelled at herself.

"Nothing's wrong Jennifer. I forgot that we were supposed to call and check in with Garcia this morning." It wasn't necessarily a lie. They were supposed to call Garcia that day. It just wasn't agreed on the time. Emily looked down at her phone and forwarded the message she received to Garcia, and then she called their friend. "Hey Garcia."

"How are my two favorite friends in love doing?"

"We are fine."

"Would your call have anything to do with the text message you just sent me?"

"You know me too well, Pen," said Emily. _Please don't ask me anything that would force me to tell Jennifer about the text._

"JJ is next to you and you haven't told her about the text have you?"

"That's correct. I am doing everything in my power to help her relax this week," Emily answered while smiling at JJ.

Emily heard someone knock on Garcia's door. She could hear her talking with someone about the text message. When Garcia put the phone on speaker she immediately recognized the person in the room as being Hotch. "Emily, Garcia called me down as soon as she got the text message. Is JJ with you?"

"Yes, she is sitting right next to me," Emily answered. She saw the look of confusion appear in JJ's eyes and she mouthed, "Hotch." JJ nodded her head in understanding.

"We already have a trace set on both of your phones. So each time he texts we will get closer to finding him. If he does call either phone do your best to keep him talking. Call us after the call gets disconnected," said Hotch.

"Not a problem, Hotch."

"Okay, keep in touch. And, Emily…"

"Yeah?"

"Take good care of her."

Emily smiled. She loved how everyone on the team was so protective of each other. "With my life, Hotch."

Emily heard Hotch leave the room and Garcia came back onto the phone. "Okay missy, switch on that speakerphone right now! I want to make sure she is alright for myself."

Chuckling Emily answered, "Yes, Ma'am." She pressed the speakerphone button and then looked over at JJ. "Could you please tell Garcia that I am taking good care of you?"

"She's perfect, Garcia!" said JJ while laughing.

"She better be or she will have to answer to me!"

"Trust me Garcia, I like the credit history I have now," assured Emily.

"It warms my heart that you accept the punishment that awaits you if you hurt my JJ," joked Garcia.

"Your JJ? Now who has to receive the threats?" Emily smiled at JJ as she pulled her close into a hug.

"We can compromise," said Garcia. "We'll share the friendship and you can get everything else."

"That sounds good to me."

"Hey, I'm right here," said JJ with a fake tone of hurt.

"Oh JJ you know we love you," said Garcia.

"I do, but you so owe me lunch when we get back," said JJ.

"You got it. I'll talk to you ladies later."

"Bye," Emily and JJ said at the same time.

On the way home from the park, Emily looked over and saw that JJ had a puzzled look on her face.

"Jennifer, what's troubling you?"

"It's nothing."

Deciding not to press it any further, Emily continued the drive to JJ's parents. When they pulled into the driveway, Emily turned to JJ, "I know something is wrong. Please tell me."

"What did Hotch have to say?" JJ asked.

Emily looked out the window. "He just wanted to let us know that they were placing taps on our phones just in case Will tried to contact one of us."

JJ's eyes grew wide. "Do you think that will happen?"

_Oh here we go. I don't think I can lie to her. Don't look at her eyes, Emily. She stay looking at the ground._

"Em?"

Emily looked over at JJ and saw fear start to build in them. _Shit. You went and looked in her eyes. You know you can't lie when you look into those eyes._ "He already has. He sent me a text message."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to let you enjoy the rest of the day. I was going to tell you later."

They exited the car and entered the house. "Were you really?" JJ asked.

"Of course. I am not holding anything back from you, okay?" said Emily as she rubbed her hands on JJ's shoulders.

The calmness of the moment was interrupted by the ringing of Emily's cell phone. Emily looked down at the display and then up at JJ. "Is it him?" JJ asked.

"I don't know…Emily Prentiss," she said as she answered the phone.

"How is Seattle."

"Will." JJ sits down on the couch. "How did you know we were in Seattle?"

"It wasn't hard to find out that information."

"What do you want, Will?"

"How is JJ?"

"She is fine."

"And the babies?"

"They are fine as well."

"Can I speak with her?"

"She is not in the room right now."

"I want to make things right with her. We can be happy together."

"She told you that she no longer wants to be with you, Will."

"She doesn't know what she wants. She needs me. My children need me."

"She knows what she wants Will. Me. I will be there to take care of her and the children."

"Are you sure about that? Do you really think you will be alive when those babies are born?"

The next thing Emily heard was the dial tone. Emily turned her body to try and hide the look of fear in her eyes. Taking a deep breath she dialed Hotch's phone.

"Emily?"

"He just called."

Hotch sighed, _Damn_. "Whose phone?"

"Mine."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just tell me that you were able to trace that."

"I'll call you back."

Emily hung up the phone and sat next to JJ and took her in her arms. "I love you," she whispered into her ear.

* * *

**Did they get a location form the trace of the call? **


	12. Chapter 12

Emily ran her fingers through JJ's hair as Cindy and Jack walked into the room. "What's going on?" asked Jack.

"Will called my phone," Emily explained. She took one hand and rubbed JJ's back. "Everything is going to be, Jennifer."

"You can't promise me that," JJ cried onto Emily's. Emily looked up to JJ's parents for help. She knew that these emotions were not those that would normally be affecting JJ.

Sensing Emily's doubt, Cindy joined them on the couch, "Jenny, I believe Emily when she says it will be ok. You'll see. I'm sure that all of your co-workers will be working very hard to find him."

Emily's cell phone rang again and JJ tensed up. Looking down at the phone, Emily breathed a sigh of relief, "It's Hotch Jennifer." Emily brought the phone up to her ear, "Tell me you've got a location Hotch."

"We do and we're on the way there now," Hotch answered.

"So he's near Quantico?"

"D.C. The address is two blocks from your condo. We'll call you as soon as we know more."

"Thanks, Hotch." Emily hung up the phone. "They got the trace, honey. He is two blocks from my condo."

"He's still in D.C.?" asked JJ.

"He is," said Emily. "They're going to the location now and Hotch will give us a call as soon as he can."

"See, Jenny. It's all going to be okay."

JJ nodded, "I know. I'm sorry I overreacted." JJ wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You have every right to overreact," said Emily. "You are scared not just for your life, but for mine and our children." Emily looked into JJ's eyes and received a bright smile from her. "There that is the smile I fell in love with. Now why don't we go upstairs and you can get some rest."

"But - "

"I'm not going to leave your side. So if I have to lay down in the bed with you to make sure you rest, then I will do just that."

"Okay," agreed JJ as Emily helped her stand up from the couch.

"How about I bring you up some decaf tea?" asked Cindy.

"Thanks, mom," JJ called over her shoulder as they walked up the stairs.

As they settled into the bed, Emily took JJ into her arms. "You know that I love you so much, and I hate seeing you in so much pain. I wish that I would have just taking care of Will when he walked into that hospital room."

"Can we not talk about Will for now?" asked JJ.

"We can talk about anything you want."

"How about baby names?"

"What names did you have in mind?" asked Emily.

"Lila and John," said JJ.

Emily repeated the names, "Lila and John…I like them." Emily put her face near JJ's stomach. Placing her hand in the spot they kicked before, she asked, "So what do you think guys? Do you like the names Lila and John?"

After a few seconds they felt the kick from one of the babies. "I think that's a yes," said JJ.

"Seems that way," said Emily as she moved back up to cuddle with JJ.

They laid like that for several minutes until there was a knock at the door. "Come in," JJ called out.

Cindy walked in carrying a tray with two mugs of tea and some cookies on it. "A genuine smile! I like that."

"We were talking about baby names," exclaimed Emily as she and JJ sat up in the bed. Emily took possession of the tray as Cindy sat on the bed.

"Terrific! Have you made any decisions," Cindy asked.

"We have." JJ looked at Emily and smiled as she announced the names, "Lila and John."

"Perfect," exclaimed Cindy as she bent forward and kissed JJ on her forehead. "I'll leave you two to your tea."

"Thank you," said Emily.

"Thanks mom."

"Jennifer, what do you think of a soccer theme for the nursery? The walls can be green and we can put pictures of soccer balls on the walls," offered Emily.

"That sounds nice," admitted JJ as she sipped her tea. "We're going to need two of everything, Em."

"We have time, and we will get the guys to help us put the room together," assured Emily. "There is no need to worry about that. Except maybe making sure to keep an eye on Reid because I am not so sure about how good he will be with a paintbrush."

* * *

Morgan pulled up to the address that Garcia had sent to their PDAs. He looked at the one floor house, "Do you honestly believe that he is still in there?"

"I'd be surprised," admitted Rossi.

"We have to be prepared, just in case," said Hotch. "Reid, Morgan, take the back. Garcia said there is a door in there that leads to the basement. Rossi and I will take the front and check the main floor. Let me know when you are in position and we will move in on my call." They all nodded in agreement as they left the vehicle and took their positions.

Once Morgan and Reid took their place at the back door, Morgan called into the radio, "All set."

"Move in," ordered Hotch.

Hotch searched the room directly on the left, while Rossi searched an office that was on the right. "Clear," they both shouted almost at the same time.

Morgan and Reid entered the kitchen. Once they assured that Will wasn't there, they journeyed to the basement. Their search yielded nothing as all they found was old boxes filled with dust collected books and picture frames. As they arrived back into the kitchen they found Rossi and Hotch waiting for them. "Anything?" asked Reid.

"Just like the last time. We found the cell phone in the master bedroom with a note under it," said Rossi. He handed the note to them.

**SHE'LL BE MINE!!**

"I'm getting of tired of this cat and mouse game," growled Morgan.

"Let's get back to the B.A.U," said Hotch. "We'll conference Emily and JJ and discuss what they want to do next. They have a few days left in their vacation time. We will have to be prepared and assume that Will could make his move when they return."

* * *

30 minutes later

"Emily?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think it is a good thing that we haven't heard from Hotch?"

Emily considered her answer for a moment. She had hoped that the talk about the babies' names would have distracted her from their current dilemma, but unfortunately it hasn't. "I don't know Jennifer." After a few more minutes of silence Emily's phone rang, causing JJ to JJ a little on the bed. "It's okay, its Hotch," said Emily. "Did you get him?"

"Is JJ with you?" asked Hotch.

"She's right next to me," Emily answered.

"Put the phone on speaker so that we can all talk together."

"I don't like the sound of that, Hotch," Emily switches the setting to speakerphone. "Okay." Emily wrapped one hand around JJ as they prepared to listen to what they had to say.

"The address led us to a one story house, and as you know it was about two blocks from your condo, Emily," Hotch started. "The results were unfortunately the same as the last time. Will was gone and we found the disposable cell phone he used in the master bedroom."

"Was there a note?" asked Emily.

"Yes," answered Rossi. "It said, 'She will be mine.'"

"He'll never stop," said JJ sounding defeated. Emily laid the phone on the bed and took JJ fully in her arms trying to soothe her.

"We're going to get him," said Morgan.

"How?" yelled JJ. "There is no trace of him and he leaves wherever he is before you get there. How are we going to get him?"

"JJ, none of us want anything to happen to you, Emily, are those two babies you have lying inside of you," Reid offered, trying to calm her down.

"He will slip up, Jayje," said Garcia. "At some point he will use his credit card or he'll do something else that I will be able to track him with my babies."

"So what's the plan?" asked Emily. "Do we need to come back, now?"

"I don't want to leave, yet," said JJ.

"You don't have to," assured Hotch. "Based on what you Will said during the phone call, he believes that you are in Seattle."

"We think he is waiting for the two of you to return to D.C. on Sunday," said Morgan.

"Which is why we want you to come back on Saturday and hopefully we can get the two of you back into Emily's Condo safely," added Rossi.

"There is another option," said Hotch. "I could arrange for an F.B.I. safe-house."

"No," JJ immediately responded. "I feel comfortable and safe at Emily's. Please don't take that away from me."

"Hey, hey, we don't have to go anywhere else. Right Hotch?" asked Emily.

"Of course. I was just letting you know that the option is there. When you do get home, the four of us will be rotating keeping watch at the condo."

"Hotch you need everyone out in the field. JJ and I will be okay by ourselves."

"It's not up for discussion, Emily. And we will be using your condo for our base of operations. So that you, JJ and whomever is with you at the time, will also be working on finding Will. It's either we do it this way are the two of you go in a safe-house."

"Em, please?" pleaded JJ.

Emily looked into JJ's watery eyes and found it hopeless to go against what she wanted. "Alright," agreed Emily.

"Girl, she's got you whipped," joked Morgan causing everyone to laugh.

"And she loves every minute of it," JJ added.

"What can I say? I look into her eyes and I can't say no," Emily responded. "Plus I'm afraid to trigger another mood swing."

"Learn by your own mistakes," stated Hotch. "It gets a little easier."

"How are your injuries, JJ" asked Reid.

"The headaches have stopped and the constant pain around my ribs has gone. It only is painful if I move to fast or when I become upset," she answered.

"And Emily is taking care of you?"

"Emily has been amazing. Hotch, I can't tell you how thankful I am that you and Rossi stood up for us like that," JJ added after she answered the question.

"We were happy to do it, JJ," said Rossi.

"We'll let you girls go and relax a little," said Hotch. "Call us if he have anymore contact, and the trace is staying open on your phones."

"Thanks, Hotch," said Emily.

"Be safe," said Morgan see you ladies on Saturday.

"Bye," JJ and Emily said together and Emily disconnected the call. "You okay?" she asked JJ.

JJ shook her head and buried her face in Emily's shoulder as she let the emotions overcome her. Emily used one hand to move the mugs of tea and the cookies to the side table before she held JJ tightly with both hands and moved JJ so that they were lying on the bed.

* * *

The next few days went by without contact from Will. It's a Friday night and JJ's family gathered at her parent's house.

"So, are you okay with going back tomorrow?" asked Andy.

"It's time," said JJ. "Plus I know Emily is getting tired not being around to help the guys and so am I."

"Won't that put you both in danger?" Kenny observed.

Emily took a deep breath, "Yes, but we won't be leaving my place except for Jennifer's doctor appointment the she has next week. One of the members of our team will be with us at all times."

"Do you think Will is going to try something right when you get back?" Jack asked.

"It is possible," answered Emily. "That's why we are leaving tomorrow instead of on Sunday like we originally planned."

"The thinking is that we'll be able to slip back into D.C. unnoticed by him and that we'll have some sort of upper hand on the situation," added JJ.

"But, you'll be safe?" asked Cindy.

"Mom, we'll be as safe as we can be. This is a case just like any other. We are always in danger, I think it's part of the job description," chuckled JJ.

"Jenny, it's nothing to joke about," scolded Cindy.

"You're right mom, and I don't mean it to sound like I think it is a joke. I can't keep constantly worry about it and getting myself worked up over it. He's going to make another move and I know that everything will be done to catch him before he can live up to his promises. I have to trust that."

"I will not let anything happen to her," said Emily.

"And what about yourself?" asked Katie.

"Katie's right," said Kenny. "From what you have told us, he's only threatened to take the babies from Jenny. It's your life that he has threatened."

"I'll be fine." Emily felt tears come to her eyes. She was not used to people outside of the team shoeing so much concern for her safety. Her parents, themselves, seemed too interested in their own careers to care about whether she was safe or not.

"Emily?" Beth placed her hand on Emily's shoulder.

Emily wiped the tears from her eyes and then smiled at her. "I'm okay…it's just…" Emily felt JJ squeeze the hand she was holding. Looking over at JJ she smiled before she continued. "I've never had what you all have. I'm an only child. My mother is an Ambassador and I've always come second to the job. We never had simple family dinners like we had tonight. It was always along with a number of other politicians. I didn't what a normal family dinner was until I joined the B.A.U. and became involved in the pseudo-family we've created. You have all only known me for a week and you're all worried about me as if we've known each other for years. That means a lot," said Emily as she smiled at each one of them.

"You make Jenny happy. There is no doubt about that," said Jack, "but there is something you are wrong about." Seeing the look of confusion on Emily's face he continued, "You said that we have only known you for a week, but you are wrong. We've learned about you through phone calls and letters we shared with Jenny, and although she never came out and admitted about your relationship, we knew it was there. I am sorry about your relationship with your parents, but you will always have a place here in our home."

"Thank you. That means a lot," said Emily.

Hannah walked up to where JJ was sitting. "Aunt Jenny, do you and Emily love each other like mommy and daddy?" asked Hannah. Apparently, after a week of seeing the two women together she finally asked the question that's been leaving her very confused.

"We do," said JJ as she motioned for Hannah to climb onto her lap.

Hannah placed her hand around JJ's ears and whispered, "Can I call her Aunt Emily?"

JJ looked over to Emily and smiled. "Well, why don't you ask her yourself?"

Emily had a confused look on her face as she saw the exchange between JJ and Hannah. She knew they were talking about her, but she couldn't tell what it was about.

"Okay," Hannah said with a smile before she climbed over JJ and sat on Emily's lap. "Would it be okay if I called you Aunt Emily?"

Emily looked down at the girl on her lap with wide eyes. This was definitely not what she was expecting. She looked at the other adults in the room and saw their smiling faces. "I…" Emily had to swallow to keep the emotion she was feeling from getting in the way of her answer, although she couldn't stop the tears from falling. "I would like that very much, Hannah."

"You're crying," said Hannah.

"They are happy tears. You made me very happy with that question," admitted Emily.

"I did?!" Hannah asked excitingly as she through her arm around Emily.

"Yes you did," Emily answered Hannah as she hugged her with one arm and the other was taken by JJ.

The rest of the evening was spent joking around about the Jareau children's childhood escapades. Emily also added in some of her stories from her travels around the world at her mother's postings. After exhaustion had crept over them they all said good-bye to Emily and JJ and wished them a safe trip back to D.C.

"Big night," said JJ as she changed into clothes more suitable for bed.

"Yeah," Emily admitted. "Your family...they have just been amazing this week and Hannah…"

"That really meant a lot to you."

"More than I can express. Now come here." Emily patted the bed. "I want to hold you in my arms until we both fall asleep."

JJ laid down on the bed and immediately snuggled closer to Emily. "Do you think it will work and we won't have any trouble when we first get home?"

"Oh, I hope so. I'm not going to lie to you Jennifer and tell you that I don't worry about it."

"Are you parents coming to D.C. soon?"

Emily thought for a second. "I would have to call my mother's secretary to double check but, yes, I think she is in next weekend. Why?"

"I think we should go and fill them in on what's going on."

"Oh, Jennifer I'm not so sure that is a good idea. My mother is still not comfortable with that fact that I don't want to be with men. I'm afraid of how she will treat you when she finds out."

"We'll handle it together, okay?

"Okay, I'll make the phone call when we get home."

"Thank you," said JJ as she kissed Emily and moved to a comfortable position and fell asleep in Emily's arms.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the delay!! This is a short chapter but when you get to the end you'll see why. As always, thank for the reviews.  
**

* * *

They left the house early the next morning. As Emily drove, JJ made the phone call to Hotch to advise him that they were on their way. Six hours later and they were driving through the D.C. streets towards Emily's condo. JJ once again made the phone call to Hotch and he told them that Morgan would be waiting for them in the parking garage. Upon pulling into her assigned spot, Emily spotted Morgan immediately.

Morgan walked over to meet them at the car. "How was your week?"

"It was nice to get to see my family," admitted JJ.

"Well, let's get you two inside. Everyone else is up there waiting to say hi and Garcia is busting with excitement to see you two."

A few minutes later and they entered Emily's condo. After a brief round of hellos and tight hugs from Garcia they sat down on Emily's couches.

"Garcia took care of making sure that the security cameras are working properly, so, we'll have footage of the area outside and the hallway," said Hotch.

"Has there been any more activity on our e-mail accounts?" Emily asked.

"None," said Garcia.

"The only thing we can do right now is to keep tracking his accounts and wait for his next message," said Rossi.

"I hate this," said Emily as she stood up and walked toward her bay windows overlooking the capitol. "This is all my fault," she whispered.

"Don't you think that," scolded JJ.

"Why not, Jennifer? If I hadn't given into you when we fought about splitting up in the first place and stepped aside when I thought you were happy with him we would not be in this situation. And let's not forget the fact that he snapped when he found out that you were leaving him to be with another woman," Emily argued.

"Emily, the fact that you are a woman had no impact on his rage. It would have happened no matter who I told him I was in love with and you know it."

"She's right, Emily," agreed Rossi.

Emily looked over at Rossi with a defeated look. "Why didn't I see the signs? How did I miss that you were so unhappy?"

"Because I didn't let you see them," said JJ she walked up and took Emily's hand in her own, "for the very same reasons that we broke up in the first place. I had to shut those feelings down and stop myself from running into your arms every day. I didn't want to lose being close to you. Just working alongside of you eased the pain I felt for not being with you went I went home." JJ wiped the tear that was falling from Emily's eye, "Stop blaming yourself, okay?" Emily nodded and smiled at JJ. "Do you think Will is going to try something at the airport?" JJ asked them.

"We've taken that into consideration," said Hotch. "Rossi, Reid and I are going to the airport to see if we can spot him there and arrest him. Morgan will stay here."

Emily shook her head, "Morgan has to go with you," she said.

"We've been through this before. You are not being left alone," said Hotch.

"Hotch, Emily is right," said JJ. "Will is going to expect all four of you to be there to protect us when we get off that plane. If he sees one of you missing he'll know something is up and turn around and leave."

"I hate to say this," said Rossi, "but they are right."

"I'm not saying to leave us unprotected Hotch," Emily explained. "Post agents outside or even in here, but all four of you need to be in that airport if you have any shot at catching him."

"Alright," Hotch relented. "I'll have a protection detail assigned outside. Garcia will monitor airport security from here and keep an eye on the surveillance footage. If anything happens, you are all to stay in this condo. And that's an order."

"Trust me," said Emily as she wrapped her hands around JJ, "I am not looking to leave her side until this is all over."

"Now that's settled," said Morgan, "I'm going to order us all some pizza."

"Mmmm. I'm starving," said JJ. "Are there any pickles in the house? Pizza and pickles sound really good."

"Pizza and pickles?" Emily questioned with a sour look on her face.

"Yes, pizza and pickles," JJ repeated.

Hotch stood behind JJ and tried to get Emily's attention to warn her from making her next statement. Being the only one in the room that has dealt with a pregnant woman intimately before, he knew the warning signs when a mood swing was about to show itself. Emily, unfortunately, didn't see his warning as she said, "That's disgusting."

JJ's eyes grew wide and teary and before Emily realized what had just happened, JJ was off and running to the bedroom upstairs. "Jennifer!" Emily a called after her, JJ didn't stop.

"What was that all about?" asked Reid oblivious to the reasoning behind JJ's exit.

"Emily is still learning about dealing with a pregnant lover," joked Hotch. "And rule #1 is to never make fun of the pregnancy cravings."

"I've got to up to her and apologize," said Emily. "Can one of you check to make sure that I have pickles?" Emily walked upstairs to her bedroom. She knocked on the door and heard a soft voice on the other side telling her to come in. Emily opened the door and saw JJ lying on the bed. She walked over and climbed onto the bed, taking JJ tightly into her arms. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." When JJ didn't answer her, Emily pushed further, "Jennifer look at me."

After a few silent seconds, JJ turned in Emily's arms to look at her. "I'm sorry," Emily said again. JJ nodded her head and placed her arms around Emily. They stayed in the bed until Garcia knocked on the door to tell them that the pizza had arrived.

For the rest of the evening, Emily and JJ told stories from their time spent with JJ's family. As the evening grew later, Hotch, Rossi and Reid left after arranging a time to pick Morgan up to go to the airport.

As they laid in bed JJ asked Emily, "Do you think we actually fooled Will and he believes we are coming home tomorrow?"

"I hope so," Emily answered as she rubbed her hand over JJ's stomach.

"I'm worried that he knows we're home and he will try to do something tomorrow while the guys are at the airport," JJ admitted.

"I can call Hotch and change the plans and have Morgan stay here if it will make you feel better," offered Emily.

JJ shook her head, "No, this is the right way to handle it. Besides we are both trained F.B.I. agents and Hotch said that there will be agents parked outside. We'll be okay."

"Yes, we will," said Emily as she wrapped her arms tightly around JJ and they both fell asleep.

* * *

**So Will is making a big appearance next chapter!! Is it at the airport? or Emily's Condo?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here comes Will!! **

* * *

Emily tightened her hold on JJ, "Morning."

"Morning," JJ answered.

They spent the next five minutes just looking at each other, a silent conversation passing through their eyes. They were both anxious for the outcome at the airport, neither one of them wanting to speak further about JJ's fear of the night before. The conversation was interrupted when Garcia knocked on their door. "Hotch wants to talk with you two before they head to the airport."

Emily groaned, "We'll be right down."

"I just want to forget this is all happening," said JJ.

"It'll be over soon. Come on let's gets dressed and downstairs. You need to eat some breakfast. I'm sure Lila and John are hungry."

JJ's eyes lit up when Emily spoke about the babies, "Em, can we wait to tell the team their names."

Emily took J's face in her hands. "We'll tell them whenever you want." She kissed JJ. "Now stop stalling and get out of the bed."

JJ groaned as she stood up and started to get dressed. She stood in her panties and bra and looked over to see Emily staring at her. "What?" she asked.

"You are so beautiful," said Emily.

"Beautiful?" JJ asked for clarification. "Oh, yeah, I'm sure swollen ankles and a fat stomach are such a turn on. And then we have the bruises on my body."

Emily walked over to JJ. "You are not fat, you are pregnant, and if you were fat, you would still be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." She kissed JJ's stomach. "And the bruises will be gone soon," Emily started to kiss around the bruises, "They are not a part of who you are…I don't see them when I look at you…I see the woman I've been in love with since I walked into the B.A.U." Emily smiled as she heard JJ's breathing increase.

"Em?"

"Yes, Jennifer," Emily said as she kissed JJ's neck."

"Mmmm. You keep doing that and we'll never make it downstairs."

"I think I like that idea." Emily paid attention to the other side of JJ's neck.

"Emm," she whined. "Hotch is waiting for us. They need to get to the airport.

Commonsense returned to Emily and, regretfully, she pulled away. "Okay, okay."

The two women separated and finished getting themselves dressed. Ten minutes later they joined the rest of the team downstairs, a chorus of Good Morning's were exchanged and they started to talk about the day's events.

"There are three separate team of two agents set up around the building watching the front, rear and parking garage entrances," Hotch informed them.

"I've also got the security camera footage from those areas and from the hallway, as a backup," said Garcia. "If Will gets passed the Agents I'll catch him and will be able to call them in quickly. This," Garcia points to a device attached to her computer, "is a panic button. I have it connected to everyone's cell phone, our team and the team outside. If anything goes wrong, all we have to do is push the button and they will all be alerted and help will be on the way."

JJ's head was spinning with the precautions that were being taken. The question she had last night came back to the front of her mind, "Do you think he'll show up here and not the airport?"

"We don't know," said Rossi, "but we need to be prepared for it."

"This will also serve as protection in the future if he doesn't show at the airport either," added Reid.

"JJ, are you sure that you don't want one of us to stay behind," asked Morgan.

She shook her head, "No, this is the only way. If we're going to be successful in tricking him into being caught at the airport, he needs to see all four of you."

"We're a phone call away. With lights and sirens we'll be her in 15 minutes," said Hotch.

"10," said Morgan. "I'm driving." They all laughed at Morgan's admission to his 'Need for speed' driving attitude.

"We've got to get going," said Hotch. "Emily, no matter what goes on here, do not leave this condo. Let the other agent's handle it. You're priority is keeping JJ safe."

Emily nodded smiled as she admitted, "That is one order that you did not need to give to me."

"Glad to hear it," Hotch said as he gave a small smile back. "Garcia, do you have the airport footage?"

"Getting into their system now," she answered. They watched as she worked with the two laptops in front of her. Emily's laptop had the condo surveillance cameras and Garcia was typing very fast on her own laptop to bring up the security cameras for the airport. "And…we're in."

"Alright let's move," said Hotch. "The plane is due to land in an hour. We'll all be on the wireless communicators so that we can spread out in the crowd."

"Hotch, if he is at the airport, he will notice that we don't get off of that plane," said Emily. "He'll know that it was all a decoy."

"Let's just hope that we catch him before that," said Rossi.

"What will happen if you don't," Garcia asked. She watched as all of the agents looked around at each other. She saw the look in their eyes. "He'll come here," Garcia said as she realized the answer.

"It's possible," said Reid.

"If he doesn't see at the airport, he could get angry that he was tricked and he'll come here," Emily admitted.

"We'll be back here as soon as we can," said Morgan, seeing the concerned look on Garcia's face.

"Let's go," said Rossi and all of the guys walked out the door.

"It'll be okay," Emily assured both of the women. "Come on, Jennifer, you need to eat. Have you had breakfast yet, Garcia?"

"Yeah I ate with the guys. We wanted to give you guys some time alone before everything started."

"Thanks," said JJ as she took Garcia's hand in hers and gave it a little squeeze.

Emily left the room to make some eggs for herself and JJ. "So, tell me the truth. How are you really feeling?" Garcia asked. "It's just you and me. I know that you are not feeling right and you don't want to worry the guys, but you are not fooling me."

JJ let out a deep sigh. "I'm in pain, Pen."

"Have you told Emily?" asked Garcia.

"She's aware. I don't even have to tell her. I just didn't want the guys to worry because they have more important things on their minds right now."

"And, spill, how are things with you and Emily?"

"Perfect. I regret the decision we made to end everything, but not entirely."

"How so?" asked Garcia.

"Well, I turned to Will for comfort, a way to fill the void that was there when Emily and I broke up. I got pregnant, and I couldn't be happier to be a mom. And, now, I'm ecstatic that I'll get to raise these children with Emily. We're going to be a family together and I couldn't be more excited!"

"I'm so happy for you, Jayje, and you just keep thinking about that when you start to get worried about Will."

Emily walked into the room carrying two plates. She put JJ's in front of where she was sitting and sat at the table with them. "Jennifer, maybe you should think about going upstairs and lying down after you eat."

"Em…"

"Don't try and tell me you're fine. I know you're trying to cover up that you are in pain."

JJ smiled at Garcia. "Okay, will come up and lay with me?"

"I'm going to stay down here and help Garcia monitor the airport security footage," said Emily. "Two sets of eyes are better than one."

"Then, I'll stay as well," said JJ.

"Jennifer, please you need to rest. I'll be just be a few seconds away. Nothing is going to happen," said Emily.

JJ nodded as they continued eating their breakfast. When they were all finished, Emily walked with JJ upstairs to the bedroom and made sure she was comfortable in the bed before she joined Garcia in front of the computers.

"Got anything?" Emily asked.

"Well, I've spotted our handsome foursome walking around the airport," said Garcia as she pointed out where the four men were.

* * *

Hotch walked over to a newsstand as he looked around and spoke into his wireless mic, "Anybody see anything?"

"Nothing," both Morgan and Reid answered back.

"I spoke to airport security," said Rossi. "They have his picture, but are instructed to let him through and give me a call when he arrives."

"Let him through," said Morgan. "Why not just have security detain him there? He is wanted for the assault of a federal agent and threatening the life of another agent."

"Rossi's right," said Hotch. "I want him to think that we are not expecting him."

* * *

Will looked at the two men sitting in the car outside of Emily's condo. '_Protective detail,'_ he thought to himself. '_They're getting ready for when the plane lands. They'll be shocked when I am already inside that condo waiting for them to get home.' _ Will smiled as he drove the UPS Delivery truck up to the front of the building. He walked right passed the car with the agents inside and smiled to himself when they didn't realize his true identity. Will walked right in and waved to the security guard.

"Are you new?" the security guard asked him. "All deliveries are supposed to enter through the receiving entrance in the parking garage. There is an elevator there that will take you up to the Tenant Floors."

"I'm sorry, I'm just covering for the normal guy. They didn't tell me," said Will.

"No problem, man. What floor are you going to?" he asked.

"17," Will answered. He knew that Emily lived on the 10th Floor, but he didn't want to raise any suspicions. Will smiled as he walked onto the elevator. Even if the guard was following the progress and noticed that the elevator stopped there, he would be too late to get there in time to stop him from entering. The plan will work! He'll hide out in Emily's condo till they got home and then he would take back what was rightfully his – JJ and their children.

"Something's wrong," said Emily as she looked at one of the laptops.

"What do you mean?" Garcia asked.

"The delivery truck," Emily pointed to the screen that showed the footage to the front of the building. "All delivery trucks are supposed to park in the garage and the drivers are supposed to enter through the receiving entrance and use that elevator to make their deliveries."

"Maybe it's a new driver?" suggested Garcia.

"I don't want to take that chance. Get upstairs now and don't let Jennifer come down here for any reason. Look after her and our children. I'll come up and get you two if it's a false alarm."

"Be safe," called Garcia as she ran up the stairs.

Emily heard the door upstairs close at the exact same time that she heard the door lock being picked. She looked at the laptop screen and recognized Will immediately. "Shit," she said as she hit the emergency button. She knew that the agents and her team will be there too late to do anything. She would have to keep Will from getting to JJ all by herself or do her best to keep him busy till they arrived there.

* * *

Rossi looked down at his phone as the alert was received. "Shit," he exclaimed. He around and saw the other guys looking at their phones as well.

"Let's move," he heard Hotch call. With that, they all ran out of the airport and into the car.

As he started to drive off, Morgan dialed Garcia's phone. "Come on Baby Girl, pick up," he called out. "It went straight to voicemail," he called out.

* * *

JJ heard the door to the room swing open. She sat up quickly in the bed, "What's wrong?" she asked Garcia.

"He's here," she said as she closed and locked the bedroom door and walked over to JJ.

"Where's Emily?" JJ asked.

"She's downstairs." Garcia watched as JJ took her gun from the nightstand and moved towards the door. "JJ…"

"We have to get downstairs."

"No, JJ, we need to stay here."

"No, he's going to kill her, Pen."

"The other agents are on the way up. You need to keep those babies safe!"

JJ looked at Garcia, "I can't lose her." Tears fell from her eyes as she started to cry.

"You won't. Now, just sit down and we'll wait till Emily comes up here and proves it to you."

JJ nodded as she sat down on the bed, with Garcia holding her in her arms trying to comfort her sobbing friend.

* * *

Emily jumped when Garcia's phone started to go off, "Shit," she muttered to herself. She let it ring all the way out, hoping that Will hadn't heard it. That hope was dashed as the door was kicked in. She stood up and pointed her gun towards Will, who had his own gun pointing at her.

"Will," she spoke calmly. "Just put your gun down. There are agents on their way up here as we speak."

"I'm not leaving here without JJ," said Will as he walked closer.

"She doesn't want to go anywhere with you."

"She's just confused."

"No, Will she is not. Now put your gun down."

Before Emily could react, Will fired his gun hitting her in the left shoulder. "Ahhh," she screamed and stumbled back from the force of the bullet.

"EMILY!!!"

Will and Emily both turned their heads to the scream coming from the upstairs bedroom. Will starts to walk up the stairs to get to her. He was surprised when he felt Emily pull on his shirt and send him crashing to the floor. The gun fell from his grip and Emily kicked it away from where he was laying.

* * *

"JJ, you need to stay here."

"No, we have to go down there. Emily could be hurt."

Garcia held a struggling JJ tightly in her arms.

* * *

Will pushed Emily away and tried to move towards the gun. Ignoring the pain in her shoulder and the amount of blood she was losing, Emily grabbed him again and slammed him into the wall. She punched him with her good hand causing blood to drip from his nose.

Will surprised her once more as both hands reached up and grabbed her throat, strangling her. Emily grabbed his hand and tried to pull them off of her neck. The weakness from the gunshot was making it impossible for her to pull his hands off her throat. Using whatever strength she had left in her, Emily raised her knee and made contact hard with Will's genitals.

He loosened the grip on her neck and she fell to the floor struggling to breathe. Will rushed over to where his gun was and pointed it at Emily. "I win," he said. Emily looked up at Will and closed her eyes as she heard the gunshot.

* * *

**I know, I know... I'm evil for leaving it here. Have no fear, you don't have to wait till tomorrow for the next chapter. It's already written and will be up this evening!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**See I told you there would be another chapter!!**

**woo hoo 100 reviews. That's the reason why I made sure to get this out tonight!! And the muse is lit up so maybe they'll be another one if my insomnia keeps me awake tonight!!**

* * *

Emily opened her eyes at the sound of Will's body hitting the floor next to her.

"Situation controlled. Get the paramedics up here, now. Agent down!!" she heard someone call out. "Agent Prentiss, where is Agent Jareau?"

She recognized the Unit Chief from one of the other B.A.U. teams, Agent Sanders, at her side. "Bedroom," she said as she tried to sit up.

"Just stay where you are, Prentiss."

"No, I have to make sure she's ok."

Sanders could tell that she was getting weaker from the blood loss. He knew that he had to keep her as still as possible to slow the blood flow down. "Agent Stone is already on the way up there. He'll bring her down to you. Just lie back and wait for the paramedics."

* * *

"NO!!!" JJ at the sound of the second shot. They heard footsteps coming up the stairs. JJ aimed her gun at the door.

The next thing she heard was a knock at the door, "Agent Jareau, it's Agent Stone. I need you to unlock the door."

JJ unlocked the door and opened it. The Agent walked into the room. "LaMontagne is dead. It's safe to out."

"Emily?" JJ asked. She saw the reluctant look in his eyes. "Stone!" she yelled to get his attention.

"She's been shot in the shoulder. The paramedics are on the way."

JJ pushed passed him and rushed down the stairs.

* * *

Morgan pulled up the building and the four men ran in. Agent Johnson was holding the elevator for them.

"What's going on?" Hotch asked as Johnson pressed the button for the tenth floor and the elevator doors closed.

"LaMontagne is dead. They got up there just before he was about to shoot Agent Prentiss again."

"Again?" questioned Rossi.

"She's hit in the shoulder. Paramedics just went up there. From what I heard through the communication, she has some bruises also. I'm sure she put up a good fight. It probably saved her life.

The elevator doors opened and they rushed towards the condo.

* * *

"Emily!" JJ came running over once she was off of the stairs. The paramedics were working on her arm.

"Jennifer," Emily quietly called to her. JJ dropped down to her knees at Emily's head and ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm okay," Emily said.

"Ma'am please we need to get her to the hospital. She has lost a lot of blood and the bullet is still inside her shoulder."

"Come on, Jayje," Garcia pulled JJ up from the floor as the rest of her team entered the room.

"How is she," Hotch called to no one in particular.

"Gunshot to one shoulder, looks like she might have dislocated the other one and there's bruising on her neck. When we got here, LaMontagne was standing over her with his gun aimed. He said, "I win." I took the shot immediately."

Reid immediately went to JJ's side to help Garcia comfort her. "She'll be okay," said Reid.

"There's soo much blood," JJ countered. "I can't lose her."

"You won't," said Garcia.

"You can't promise me that," JJ growled at her and walked up to the paramedics. "I'm riding in the ambulance."

"I'm sorry," said one of them shaking his head, "it's not safe for a pregnant woman to ride in the back. We don't have seat belts."

"I don't care! I'm not leaving her side."

The paramedic looked up at the other agents for help. Hotch stepped over to them, "JJ, he's right. Come on, we'll be right behind the ambulance."

"Come on JJ," said Garcia as she led JJ out of the room behind the stretcher.

* * *

The paramedics rushed the stretcher into the emergency room. "39 year old federal agent. Gunshot to the left shoulder, no exit wound. Dislocated right shoulder and bruising to the neck consistent with strangulation," the paramedic called out to the ER team that met them.

"Agent, can you tell me your name," the doctor asked her.

"Emily," she quietly responded.

"Okay, Emily, we're going to take good care of you. Let's get her immediately up to surgery," called the doctor. "OR 1 is prepped and waiting for her."

"Emily!" The doctor looked up at the approaching group.

"I'm sorry Ma'am but we have to get her up to surgery now," said the doctor.

"Jennifer, I love you."

"I love you too," JJ answered and kissed Emily before she felt Hotch pull her back and watched the nurses rush Emily to the elevators.

"We'll need to alert her next of kin," said the doctor.

"I'll take care of it," Hotch told her.

"Hotch, they are out of the country," said JJ.

"We'll get them here, JJ," Hotch assured her.

"The nurse will take you up to the surgical waiting area. It will be a few hours before you'll be able to see her."

"Thank you," said Rossi as the group followed her.

Once they were situated in the waiting room, Hotch left them to call Emily's parents and Strauss. JJ sat in the corner of the room and took her phone out.

"_Hello?"_

"Daddy."

"_Jenny? What's wrong?"_

"Emily's been shot," JJ started crying as she relayed the day's events to her father.

"_We'll be there as soon as possible,"_ he assured his daughter.

"I'm afraid I'll lose her."

"_She'll pull through, Jenny. She loves you too much to leave you. You have to hold on to that. You can't get yourself too upset. You need to stay calm for the sake of your babies. Is Penelope with you?"_

"Yes."

"_Put her on the phone, honey."_

"Hi, Jack," Penelope greeted him.

"_We're on the way. Keep an on eye on her for me and keep me informed of Emily's condition."_

"Of course," Garcia promised and ended the call with JJ's father. She pulled JJ into her arms trying to comfort her.

Hotch walked back into the room, "Emily's parents are taking the next flight in they'll be here this evening."

A nurse followed Hotch into the room. "Agent Jareau? Agent Hotchner asked me to come and check you out."

"I'm fine."

"JJ, you've just been through a highly stressful event," said Hotch. "Get checked out. Make sure the babies are okay. Emily won't be out of surgery before you get back."

"Come on, JJ, I'll go with you," said Garcia. JJ nodded as she stood up and followed her out of the room.

Hotch watched the two women follow the nurse out of the room. "JJ called her parents." Hotch turned to see Rossi talking to him. "From the sounds of the conversation, I think they are coming here."

Hotch nodded. "Emily lost a lot of blood," he said.

"She's going to be fine, Hotch," said Reid

"I should not have let her talk me into letting Morgan go to the airport."

"It was the right decision and you know it," argued Rossi.

"He's right, Hotch," said Morgan. "Believe me I had no problem staying at that condo with them, but if Will had shown up at the airport and not seen me it would have tipped him off to them being at home. You know it was the right move."

"It would have saved Emily from getting shot."

"Maybe. Maybe not," Morgan argued. "Hotch, if I had been there, Emily still might have gotten shot, or me or both of us. There is no telling what would have happened. You can't blame yourself for this. It was the right call."

Hotch seemed to finally give in to their protests and nodded as you slumped down into the chair.

--

The nurse rolled the sonogram machine up to JJ. "Okay, Jennifer - "

"JJ, please," she snapped at the nurse. Tears filled JJ's eyes as she realized the tone she spoke to the nurse with. "I'm sorry…It…It's just that Emily is the only one who calls me Jennifer. I don't think I can take hearing anyone else call me that right now."

"It's okay," said the nurse as she squeezed JJ's hand and smiled. "JJ it is. Okay your blood pressure is a little high, but that's only to be expected with what you have been through. I'm going to do a sonogram just to double check your babies. And we'll let you hear their heart beats so that you can see for yourself that everything is okay."

JJ held her hand out for Garcia to grab. The sound of the beating of the babies' hearts filled the room causing JJ to smile. The spark returned to her eyes when the images appeared on the screen.

"There you go JJ, two healthy babies," said the nurse.

"So they're ok?" JJ asked.

"Perfect," the nurse answered.

There was a knock at the door and JJ turned to see her doctor enter the room. "Hey Kara," she said with a smile. The nurse passed her the test results and walked out of the room.

"Hey JJ. I was in the hospital doing my rounds when the hospital paged me that you were in here."

"This is Penelope Garcia," JJ made the introduction. "We work together as well."

"Nice to meet you." She smiled at Garcia. "They nurses outside told me that Emily got shot. Were you injured in any way?"

JJ shook her head, "No, my boss wanted me to get checked out. I think he was just trying to keep me out of the surgical waiting room worrying about Emily."

"Did it work?" Kara asked.

"A little," JJ admitted. "Seeing them helped," JJ said as she looked at the sonogram.

"That always seems to make things better," agreed Kara. "Okay so your test results came back fine. Just rest and keep up with your fluids and everything will be fine."

"I'm not going home," JJ said adamantly.

"I didn't expect you would," Kara admitted. "Ms. Garcia, I trust that you and your other co-workers will be keeping an eye on her. While you wait to hear about Emily, make her eat, drink and sleep."

"We'll take care of her. You have my word on that."

"Good." Kara pressed a button and pictures printed out from the sonogram machine. "Place one by Emily's bed so that she sees it when she wakes up. It'll bring out that breath-taking smile that you keep telling me about."

"Thank you," said JJ as she took the pictures from her. "Is it okay for me to go? I really want to be upstairs when the surgeon comes out."

"Sure. I'll come by later to check up on you," said Kara as she helped JJ get down from the examination table.

JJ led the way out of the room as her and Garcia journeyed back to the surgical waiting area.

* * *

Morgan looked up and smiled as he saw a more relaxed JJ enter the waiting room. "Everything okay?" he asked her. The other guys stood up as they noticing her entering.

"Everything is fine," said JJ. "I got to hear their heart beats. I think I needed that," JJ admitted as she passed around the sonogram pictures. "Has there been any news?"

"A Nurse came by and told us that the surgery was starting. That's all we know," said Rossi. "Now come and sit down."

JJ nodded as she let Rossi and Garcia lead her to the chairs.

"I'm going to go and get us all some sandwiches," said Morgan.

"I'll come with you," said Reid.

JJ watched the two of them leave the room and turned to look at an unusually silent Hotch. "It's not your fault, Hotch." She watched him look at her with questionable eyes. "I know you are blaming yourself. I could just as easily sit here and blame myself as well. If I hadn't have told Will in the first place that I was in love with her, we might not be here in this position. But, we are. You never know. If not Will, it could have been a different Unsub that landed us in this position. I'm scared as hell that those doctors are going to come walking through those doors with bad news. But, we can't blame ourselves for what has happened. Lord knows there will be enough of that once Emily's parents get here," JJ ended with a smile

The last statement caused Hotch to let out a chuckle and smile as well. "Thank you, JJ."

Twenty minutes later, Morgan and Reid walked in with sandwiches for the whole group. Garcia watched over JJ and made sure that she ate and drank while they waited, rather impatiently for some news from Emily.

Emily had been in surgery for two hours when they heard the doors to the surgical wing open up. JJ's heart froze when she saw Kara walking over with the surgeon. She couldn't tell whether or not the news was good. '_It's bad news. Why else would they want my OB when they tell us,'_ thought JJ. "Kara?" JJ asked the unanswered question as she stood and walked to her doctor.

Sensing her fear, Kara immediately spoke up. "I was checking up on Emily and Dr. Randall's was on his way to talk with you so I came along."

"Is Emily's okay?" JJ asked. She could feel Garcia step up close to her and take her hand. JJ squeezed it for strength.

"The surgery was very successful," assured Dr. Randall. He smiled at the collective sigh from the group in front of him. "The bullet nicked an artery and was embedded in her muscle. With some physical therapy, I don't see any reason why she won't make a full recovery. Thankfully the artery was not badly hit, or I would probably be giving you some different news right now."

"What are you not saying?" asked Morgan.

"She lost a lot of blood and from the marks on her neck it looks like someone tried to strangle her. Her body needs some time to recover. It's a waiting game to see when and if she'll wake up," the doctor finished with apologetic eyes.

"Can I see her?" JJ asked.

"I'm guessing you are Jennifer?" JJ nodded her head. "Dr. Kara is going to bring you back to see her. We usually wait until our patients are out of recovery, but I am comfortable with Kara taking there. I'm sorry, but the rest of you will have to wait until she is brought up to her room."

"Thank you," said Hotch.

"It's my pleasure," the doctor said, I wish I could give you better news.

"Come on JJ, let's get you back to see Emily," said Kara as she led the way to the recovery room.

JJ handed her phone to Garcia, "Can you call my mom's cell phone?"

"Sure, go be with her. I'll be right here, okay?" said Garcia.

JJ nodded and joined Kara.

* * *

**The next few chapters are already planned out. JJ's family and Emily's parents arrive and we learn if Emily wakes up or not.**

**Keep the reviews coming they definitely make me want to put the chapters up faster.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you so much for the reviews!! I might get the next chapter up tonight!!**

* * *

JJ slowly walked into Emily's room. "She looks so pale," JJ whispered to Kara.

"It's from the surgery and blood loss. The color will return to normal in a few days."

"Can I stay with her until she gets moved?"

"Of course, but you need to be sitting down. I'll have one of the nurses bring you in a chair."

"Okay," said JJ as she walked up to Emily's bedside.

JJ looked over Emily lying there. Each shoulder had been bandaged up. There were bruises on her neck. JJ thought back to the conversation they had earlier in the day. "Now, I Can understand what you meant about looking passed the bruises and seeing the woman you're in love with."

The nurse brought the chair in for JJ and after thanking the nurse, JJ sat down as per Kara's orders. "You need to wake up soon, Em." JJ held onto Emily's hand while she sat there in silence.

A little while later, a nurse approached Emily's bed. "Agent Jareau?" JJ looked up at the nurse standing there. "We're going to take her up to her room now. You can come along with us. Once she is settled I'll inform the rest of your group."

"Thank you," said JJ. She stood up to move out of the way of the nurse as she prepared the machines and IV that were hooked up to Emily.

* * *

Dr. Randall entered the surgical waiting room and smiled at the faces of Emily's friends. "Agent Prentiss is being moved up to her room now. One of the nurses will come down and get you once she is settled. She's been assigned her own room. Once she wakes up, she will be very weak. She'll be in and out of consciousness. That is expected, and she needs her sleep, so I will limit you to just two other visitors besides Agent Jareau, but for now you can all go in."

"Thank you, Dr. Randall," said Hotch.

As the doctor left the room a group of people walked in the door. Garcia looked up, "That's JJ' family." She walked towards the group.

"Penelope, how's Emily doing?" asked Cindy as she hugged Garcia.

"She's out of surgery but unconscious. She lost a lot of blood," Garcia explained.

"Was it Will?" Jack asked.

Penelope nodded, "He was shot and killed before he could do anymore damage. Come on, I'll introduce you all to the rest of our team. We will all be going upstairs soon. They're moving Emily to a private room."

"Where's Jenny?" asked Andy.

"With Emily." Garcia led them all over to where the team were all sitting. "Guys, this is JJ's family. Her parents Cindy and Jack, her brother Andy, his wife Katie and their daughter Hannah, and her other brother Kenny and…"

"My girlfriend, Beth," finished Kenny.

Garcia smiled at Beth and continued, "These are the members of the team, Unit Chief, Aaron Hotchner, SSA David Rossi, Derek Morgan and Dr. Spencer Reid."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," said Cindy. "I wish it was under better circumstances. Jenny speaks very highly of you all."

"Have Emily's parents been notified?" asked Andy.

"They were out of the country, but I was able to get in touch with them. They should be here soon," answered Hotch.

The waiting room doors opened once more and a nurse came towards the group. "Agent Prentiss is upstairs now so, if you follow me, I will take you to her room." The group nodded as they followed the nurse.

* * *

"So, I'm sure that you are more comfortable here," said JJ. "I know that you'd rather be lying on your side, but your shoulders need to heal first. The doctors say that you need this time to rest and that you will wake when your body is ready. I need you to wake up soon, Emily. I love you so much. I need to look into those beautiful, brown eyes and see for myself that everything is okay."

JJ looked up at the sound of a knock. She saw Garcia at the door. "Oh Pen, she's so pale."

Garcia nodded as she hugged JJ, "The nurse told us that it's from the blood loss. She's going to wake up, JJ…the guys are in the hall. They wanted to make sure if it was okay that they come inside. Your family is here, too."

"Yeah, maybe it will keep me from constantly thinking of the worse happening," said JJ.

"Okay I'll go and get them," Garcia smiled at her friend and left the room.

"So it's about to get a little nosy in here, Em. My parents must have called Andy and Kenny. I guess they are here also." JJ looked up as her parents entered the room.

"Hey, Jenny," Jack greeted his daughter.

"Daddy," JJ stood up and threw her hands around her father.

"Shhh. She's going to be okay. Emily is nowhere near ready to leave you yet."

Cindy placed her hand on JJ's back, rubbing it up and down.

JJ looked over at her brothers, "Hey guys."

"Hey Jenny," replied Andy. "Katie and Beth are in the hallway with Hannah."

JJ nodded and then looked up at Hotch, "What time will her parents be in?"

"Within the hour," he answered and JJ nodded again.

"Come on, JJ," said Garcia. "The doctor wants you sitting down."

"You said you weren't hurt," said Jack.

"I'm not, Daddy." JJ sat back down in the chair next to Emily's bed. "Hotch had the nurse check me out for precaution when we all arrived here. My blood pressure was high, so my doctor just wants me to take it easy. I was nowhere near Emily when Will showed up."

"Can you tell us what happened?" asked Hotch.

"I had just gone up to the bedroom to rest about five minutes before Garcia came rushing into the room. She locked the door and kept me from going downstairs. We heard the first gunshot…Garcia had to physically hold me back from running downstairs…After the second gunshot…I almost lost it…and then we heard someone running up the stairs…I was so afraid that it was Will. I was ready to shoot anyone that walked in. Agent Stone announced himself and I opened the door. The next thing I knew I was by Emily's side and the paramedics were working on her arm. She seemed fine then, not weak. How did she become so weak so fast?" JJ was looking at Reid at the last statement. She knew that he would have the answers to her question.

Reid shifted nervously as he started to answer her, "Adrenaline. Once that wore out, her mind finally realized the pain and exhaustion that her body was experiencing."

"We're going to go and get some coffee. Do you want us to bring you back something?" asked Hotch.

JJ shook her head, "I'm fine, Hotch."

"That really wasn't meant as a question. If Emily finds out that we didn't take care of you, she'll be chewing us all out when she wakes up," Hotch answered with a smile.

JJ chuckled, "Thank you."

JJ watched as Hotch, Rossi, Morgan and Reid turned to leave the room.

"We're going to go outside so that Beth and Katie can come in, Jenny," said Andy as he bent down and kissed the top of his sister's head.

"Thanks," said JJ as her brothers left the room. JJ looked over at Emily and ran her fingers across her hairline. "I was so afraid that I lost her. If she doesn't pull out of this…"

"She will," said Jack.

Katie and Beth entered the room, joining the group.

"How are you doing?" asked Katie as she and Beth exchanged hugs with JJ.

"Scared. They keep telling me that Emily is going to be fine, but…I don't know…I just want her to wake up," JJ answered.

Beth looked up at the vitals on the machines that Emily was hooked up to. "Jenny, her vitals are strong." Beth looked over the medical chart that was hanging at the end of the bed. "I've seen post-op patients with worse vitals and still wake up. And the brain scan they did after the surgery is strong. She's _is_ going to wake up."

"You're a doctor?" asked Garcia.

"Nurse," Beth answered.

JJ smiled, "Thanks, Beth."

The conversation stopped Garcia's phone rang. "It's Morgan. I'll go and take this out in the hallway."

JJ looked at Beth, "I've been talking to her. Do you think she can really hear me?"

"It's possible," Beth answered. "I've dealt with patients who heard every word and then some who couldn't hear anything. I can tell you that with the connection the two of you share, she knows that you are here. She can sense you, and I'm sure it is comforting to her."

JJ nodded. It seems to her that's all she has been doing - nodding, but she couldn't think of any words to say _'Funny,_' she thought to herself, _'My job is to talk to the media and families of the victims and I can't even speak with my own family._'

Garcia walked back into the room, "Morgan said to tell you the Emily's parents are on the way. The guys are on their way back from the cafeteria, now. Hotch said he will take care of filling them in on what has happened."

"Pen, they don't know about Emily and me. We were going to tell them next weekend. Please make sure Hotch doesn't say anything. They should hear it from me or Emily."

"Okay. I'll wait for them in the hall and tell Hotch."

"Thank you."

* * *

**I'll admit that I don't know if a brain scan would be done after surgery, but it seemed to fit, so I made it happen. It's a story in my "Universe", right?**

**Anyway, next chapter Emily's parents arrive. I'll give you the same decision from when Emily met JJ's parents. **

**Are Emily's parents okay with their relationship?  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here comes the Prentiss'**

* * *

Hotch looked towards the elevator as he noticed Ambassador Prentiss and her husband walking towards them. "Ambassador," he greeted as he held out his hand towards her. "Mr. Prentiss." Hotch shook hands with Emily's father.

"How is my daughter?"asked Michael Prentiss.

Hotch gestured for them to enter into one of the empty hospital rooms. After they all sat down Hotch began. "Currently, she is unconscious."

"Agent Hotchner, what happened?" asked the Ambassador. "How did Emily get shot?"

"We don't have the full story and we won't have it until Emily has woken up and is able to tell us herself," Hotch answered.

"I was under the impression this was case related. Surely you can fill me in on who the person is that's responsible," said the Ambassador.

"With all due respect, Ma'am until we have spoken with Emily, this case is still open and I can't give you any details about it."

"I can." The three occupants of the room turned towards the door to see JJ standing there.

Hotch walked over to her and whispered, "You don't have to do this now."

"I do, Hotch. I can't make Emily sit through the reactions they'll have when they first hear everything," said JJ. "Dr. Randall is in with Emily checking up on her and Garcia is with them. I owe this to Emily, Hotch."

Hotch nodded, "Okay, but I'm staying with you and will stop this if it gets too out of hand."

"Okay." JJ walked over and sat in front of Emily's parents.

JJ gave a polite nod to the Ambassador before introducing herself to Emily's dad, "Mr. Prentiss, my name is Jennifer Jareau. I work with Emily at the B.A.U."

"Michael, please." JJ gave a grateful nod.

"Agent Jareau, you said that you can shed some light on what has happened to Emily," the Ambassador stated.

"Yes, Ma'am. A little over a week ago a neighbor of mine rushed me to the hospital after I had run over there. The man I was involved with...my fiance at the time...did not react well when I ended our relationship. I admitted to him that I was in love with someone else...I'm in love with your daughter."

JJ watched for the reactions of the people in front of her. She saw the all too familiar wall appear in the Ambassador's eyes. _'Just like Emily,'_ she thought to herself. Looking at Emily's father, JJ could have sworn that his eyes were giving off a warm tone. _'I guess I have been paying attention to the others,'_ JJ mused about her profiler co-workers.

When she didn't receive a verbal reaction from them she continued, "Emily and I were together for awhile when we mutually agreed to end the relationship before anyone at the Bureau found out. We would have been separated by one of us getting fired or transferred because of a no intra-team fraternization rule. My relationship with Will started a few months afterward. One drunken night and forgetting to use a condom left me pregnant with twins.

"Will showed up at the hospital, and Emily was there. When he found out that her feelings for me were the same as mine for her, he couldn't take it. He promised to take the babies away from me once they were born. When I told him that Emily and I would fight him on that, he became enraged. He pictured Emily as being in the way of his happiness.

"This morning he showed up at Emily's condo. He got passed all of the security points we had in place. As far as what happened when he got into the condo, I can not definitely say. I was in Emily's bedroom at the time. I can tell you is that despite the gunshot wound, Will managed to get his hands around her neck to try and strangle her. He somehow let go and Emily fell to the floor landing on her other should and dislocating it. The Agents that were staking out the building arrived at that time and were able to shoot and kill Will before he could hurt Emily any further.

"I love Emily with all of my heart, and I know she feels the same about me. She has promised to help me raise my children." JJ rested her hand on her stomach. "In fact, we have made the decision to seek out our options on Emily becoming their adoptive parent, so in essence my children will be your grandchildren," JJ smiled up at the couple before them.

The Ambassador's stare was still cold. "Agent Hotchner, I would like to speak with Emily's doctor. Once she is stable enough to move, I will be having her transported to a private care facility."

"You can't do that!" protested JJ.

"I am her mother and since Emily has not found a husband yet, I am also her next of kin. I will make the decision for my daughter's medical care."

"Husband! With all due respect, Ma'am have you not heard a word I just said?"

"I have heard every word. Your ex-boyfriend is the one who shot my daughter."

"The woman I love!"

"That's enough, Agent Jareau," the Ambassador ordered. "Agent Hotchner?" she looked to him to introduce her to Dr. Randall.

"I am sorry, Ambassador, but until we get Agent Prentiss' statement she can not be removed from this hospital. When she has awoken and given her statement, if Agent Prentiss agrees with your suggestion to switch medical facilities, then so be it. Now, if you will please excuse us, Agent Jareau and I need to check on Emily's condition. I will ask her doctor to come in here and give you an update."

Before they could get a replay, JJ and Hotch walked out of the room and directly into Emily's room where Dr. Randall was just finishing his exam.

"Ah, JJ!" the doctor exclaimed when he saw her. "Emily is progressing very well, and if I'm correct she might start to regain consciousness pretty soon."

Without giving a reaction to the good news, Hotch asked, "Is she clear to be moved to a different facility?"

"Well, yes, she is stable. Is ther a problem?" asked the doctor.

"What's going on, Hotch?" asked Rossi as he and the rest of the team walked into the room and saw the tears about to fall from JJ's eyes.

"Emily's parents want to move her to a private facility," Hotch explained.

"Are you serious?" asked Morgan.

"I'm afraid so. Dr. Randall is there a computer that we can use?"

The doctor nodded, "I have one in my office."

"Garcia, can you get into Emily's records and check who is her medical proxy?"

"Of course."

"If I am not mistaken, I believe the Emily changed it from her parents to JJ when her mother started to resume her ambassadorial duties. I need you to double check that, please."

"I'm right on it," said Garcia with a smile as she left with the doctor.

JJ turned to Hotch, "Hotch, I don't - "

"You know that what I said to the Ambassador is true. Emily is still a witness and we need her statement. That doesn't mean that her mother will not try to go over my head and speak with Strauss," Hotch explained.

"And Strauss won't have a leg to stand on if I'm listed as Emily's medical proxy," said JJ as she realized the meaning behind Hotch's actions.

"Exactly."

"Thank you."

Hotch nodded at JJ. "I can't keep them out of the room, though."

"They are her parents. They have every right to be in here, Hotch."

"We'll give you some time with Emily before sending them in," said Rossi.

The group of profilers left the room while JJ walked over to Emily's bed. She kissed Emily on the forehead and struggled as she talked to her lover. "Hey Em. Your parents are here. They wanted to know what happened, so I told them…I told them everything…You were right when you thought your mother wasn't going to take the news well…but, don't worry everything will be fine."

"Agent Jareau, we would like some time with our daughter. Alone."

JJ looked up and saw Emily's parents at the doorway. "Of course." JJ leant back down and kissed Emily again. "I'll be right back. Don't worry, I won't be going far. Just outside in the hallway. I love you." JJ stood back up and wiped the tears from her eyes as she slowly walked passed Emily's parents and out the room.

Jack was standing in the hall waiting as his daughter walked out and into his extended arms. "She wants to take her away, Daddy."

"I know. Agent Hotchner told us once he came out here," her father answered.

"JJ, you know that Garcia will find the information she is looking for," said Reid. "You just have to have faith."

Fifteen miinutes later, although to JJ it felt like hours, she looked toward the doors to Emily's room as her parents walked out. "I will be making a phone call to Erin Strauss. I am sure that she will see to it that all case related matters can be put on hold until Emily has recovered. Arrangements are currently being made to have Emily transferred to a private medical facility. You will all be able to see her once she has been released."

"NO!" cried JJ.

"As I said before, Agent Jareau, I am her mother. And since she has not found a husband yet, I am also responsible for her medical care while she in unconscious."

"And as I said before, _Ma'am, _Emily has not interest in finding a husband. SHE HAS ME!!"

"Agent Jareau, don't kid yourself!" said the Ambassador. "The only reason my daughter is with you is to spite me. Now I must get going and give Ms. Strauss that call. I will give you all 30 minutes to be with her," and with that said, the Ambassador and her husband walked down the hallway. Once again, JJ swore she saw an apologetic look in Michael's eye but she couldn't be sure.

* * *

**And there you have it. I hope I didn't make the Ambassador too evil. Let me know!! I can scale it back - make it an emotional first reaction to her daughter being shot. I'm sorry if it seems like I keep n repeating what has happened, but with "new" characters entering the scene, the have to be told brought up to date on the situation. I promise you that you will only relive the telling of what happened at the condo one time in the future. It could be told by Emily, Garcia or both.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I am so sorry about the confusion from the last comment in the previous chapter. I realized I didn't phrase my question correctly and clearly. I was actually interested in whether you thought I was making the Ambassador too rude. The question should have been If I should leave her that way or ease her attitude up.**

**I hope you are happy with the change I made in her attitude. You will see towards the end and in the next chapter that although her mother is still not a fan of Emily being gay, her attitude was that of a mother worried about her daughter and it was an emotion she wasn't really used to expressing.  
**

* * *

Garcia walked quickly through the halls in the hospital as she moved from Dr. Randall's office to Emily's room. She reached the room just as Emily's parents were returning to the room. She noticed they had two paramedics who were rolling an empty stretcher in the hallway.

"Agent Jareau it has been a half hour."

JJ looked up to see the ambassador standing at the doorway. "Please, at least let me know where you will be taking her," JJ said as she walked toward the doorway to meet the Ambassador.

Hotch looked up at Garcia and saw the nod and smile she sent his way. "Agent Prentiss will not be leaving with you, Ma'am," said Hotch in his _'I'm the Unit Chief and in charge, don't mess with me'_ voice. Hotch motioned for Garcia to enter the room. "I didn't say anything before because I was not sure if I was correct. After you resumed for Ambassadorial duties overseas, Agent Prentiss had mentioned to me that she was thinking of changing her medical proxy so that decisions could be made for care if she was ever injured. Since you would be out of town, she wanted it to be someone who could be contacted and be by her side immediately."

Seeing that the Ambassador was not about to speak further on the matter he opened the file folder that Garcia had handed him. "Agent Jareau is the holder of the proxy. She alone will be the one to decide on the care that Agent Prentiss will receive." He handed the folder over the Ambassador for her to read it.

"You can not -"the Ambassador started to argue.

"Leave it alone Elizabeth!" The group all looked with shocked eyes as Michael Prentiss shouted at his wife.

"Michael! Emily needs the best care."

"And she is getting it. But she also needs the people that love her around her for support. Not fighting over who has the right to dictate her care. We've done that for all of her childhood. She is a grown woman now, and she needs her mother and her father. Not the Ambassador...her mother. Liz, she's finally found someone to let in. Who are we to judge if it is a woman? We are her parents and if Emily is as happy with Jennifer in her life as I see Jennifer is happy with Emily, than how can we step in the way? Forget about your image. Your daughter needs her mother. For once in your life, but her first!"

The occupants in the room looked around each other with shocked faces at the scene that just played out in front of them. The Ambassador left the room, a blush of embarrassment filling her face.

JJ stepped up to Michael. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry for what we have put you through today. Emily was right. You will have no problem handling yourself with my wife," Michael smiled at JJ.

"You knew?"

He nodded. "I could hear the love in her voice when we spoke on the phone. I asked her about you." He chuckled. "That took her by surprise, but I think she was happy to have someone to speak to about you. Give my wife some time. Under the outside shell she cares for Emily deeply. She's worried about her and she's coping the only way she knows how – ordering people around." He reaches into his pocket and hands JJ a piece of paper. "This is my phone number. Please give me a call if Emily wakes up before I return."

JJ takes the paper and looks it over. "I will," she says with a teary smile.

"Good, now I believe I heard something about the doctors saying that you need to be sitting down. I don't want anything further to happen to cause harm to my future grandchildren." JJ smiled at the acceptance from Emily's father. She threw her arms around him and gave him a hug before letting him go and watching him leave the room, presumably to go after his wife.

"Are you okay?" asked Garcia as she placed her arm around JJ's shoulder.

"I'm fine, thanks Pen for doing this."

"I didn't have to do anything. Emily had already made the change herself. I just printed the info out."

JJ walked back over to Emily's bedside. "Come on guys," said Hotch. "Let's give them some time alone."

JJ heard Hotch's words and everyone leaving the room, but she didn't look up to them. Instead her eyes were focused on Emily. JJ carefully lifted Emily's hand and placed her own underneath it, palm up. "You told your dad about us. I hope you heard him. He really told your mother off. He's happy for us Em." JJ wiped tears from her eyes. "So, you need to wake up now. I need to look into those eyes and tell you how much I love you."

JJ felt Emily's hand tighten around her own. "Em?"

* * *

"_Will," she spoke calmly. "Just put your gun down. There are agents on their way up here as we speak."_

"_I'm not leaving here without JJ," said Will as he walked closer. _

"_She doesn't want to go anywhere with you."_

"_She's just confused."_

"_No, Will she is not. Now put your gun down."_

_*BANG*_

_

* * *

_

Emily's heart monitor started to beep. Dr. Randall and some nurses, including Beth, rushed into the room. "I was just talking to her. She gripped my hand and then the machine started to go off," said JJ as she became visibly upset.

"Jenny, calm down," said Beth.

"But, the machines," JJ tried to argue.

"Emily's fine."

"She's right," said Dr. Randall.

"Emily was just having a nightmare. Her heart rate is back to normal." He looked over at JJ with a smile on her face. "This is a good sign. She'll be waking up soon. Just keep talking to her."

"Jenny, come on and sit back down," said Beth.

* * *

Several hours later, there was no change in Emily's condition yet. Garcia sat in the room with JJ as she kept talking to Emily. JJ spoke of how much she loved Emily. Of the plans they had made about painting the nursery green with the soccer motif and laughing at the image of Reid operating a paint brush.

Several times JJ begged for Emily to squeeze her hand again and open her eyes, but Emily's never complied. Not until now. JJ felt the hand in hers tighten once more. She looked up and saw Emily's eyelids flutter as she tried to open them.

"I'll go and get the doctor," said Garcia with relief and happiness in her voice as she ran out of the room.

"That's it, Em. Open those eyes."

* * *

Emily could hear someone speaking to her in the distance. _'There are those voices again,'_ she has been hearing them off and on for a while now. _'Who is that speaking, now?'_ she asked herself. The speaking voice became clearer to her, although she couldn't make out the full sentences she could tell what was being talked about.

"I love you…walls green…paint all over himself…wake up Emily…come back to me."

_Jennifer._ Emily finally realized who was speaking to her. _Beep. Beep. Beep. 'Now what's that sound?'_ Emily wondered. _'It sounds like a machine.'_ Realization full hit Emily _'Hospital. I was shot. Will's dead.' _ Emily willed herself to try and open her eyes. She needed to see her lover.

She heard JJ say to her, "That's it, Em. Open those eyes."

And slowly, Emily did just that. Blinking a few times to help her eyes to focus, she was able to finally focus on the ceiling above her. She turned her head to the side where she heard JJ's voice coming from.

Watery eyes filled with love and happiness greeted her. "Hey," said JJ getting out the only word she could manage before breaking completely down.

"Jen..nifer. I…love you...too," said Emily.

JJ bent down and kissed Emily with all the passion she felt in her heart. JJ heard people enter the room and laughed at the situation. Not taking her eyes away from Emily's she joked, "What is it about us and hospital beds that makes everyone interrupt us when we are kissing."

A smile appeared on Emily face, "You're…so…beau…tiful."

JJ blushed as she turned her attention to the approaching doctor.

"I heard that someone has decided to join us." He smiled at Emily. "Hello Emily. My name is Dr. Randall. I operated on you yesterday. We removed the bullet from your shoulder and fixed up your other shoulder which was dislocated."

"How long have I been out?" Emily asked as she slowly started to feel all of her faculties returning to her.

"It's been almost twelve hours since you were wheeled into the operating room," Dr. Randall replied.

Slowly Emily did the calculations in her head. She realized it had to have been about 3am. She turned back to JJ, "You should be asleep, it's late. The babies."

"They're fine, Em. You know I couldn't sleep with you lying here." JJ didn't want to explain the truth to Emily. That she was afraid to leave and Emily would take a turn for the worse. No, she had to stay by Emily's side. "Look," she handed a picture of the sonogram she had taken the previous day to Emily, "see two, perfectly healthy babies."

"Okay, Emily we're going to keep you hooked up to these machined for a little while longer, just as a precaution. Barring any complications, we'll remove you from them tonight."

"Thank you," said Emily. Once the doctor left the room Emily asked JJ, "You're really okay?"

"I'm fine. Will never made it any further than the stairs. Garcia stayed with me the whole time until Agent Stone came up and the guys and my family have been here the whole time."

"Your parents are here?" Emily still couldn't believe how much compassion JJ's parents have shown her in the week they've known her.

"They are, and my brothers, Katie, Beth and Hannah are here as well."

"Hannah? She didn't see…" Emily couldn't get the words out. She hoped that Hannah hadn't seen her lying in the hospital bed. She'd gotten very fond of the little girl during their week with JJ's family. She didn't want her to be frightened.

JJ shook her head, "No, she has been out in the hallway the entire time. Andy and Katie took her to sleep at my place. Everyone else is out in the waiting room. Garcia was in here sitting with me when you started to wake up. She left to get the doctor when you started to wake up."

As if on cue JJ looked up at the door as Garcia and the rest of the guys from their team walked into the room. She smiled at them as they entered.

"Hey guys," said Emily as she smiled at them.

"How are you feeling?"asked Rossi.

"I'm a little tired and I can't feel my shoulders, but I'm guessing it's probably the pain meds," Emily replied. She looked at Hotch and could read the guilt that settled in his eyes. "It's not your fault, you know." Hotch gave Emily a small smile. "Hotch I'm serious. I can see the guilt you are trying to keep hidden. It was the right move and you know it."

Hotch nodded, "Thank you. I'm going to go and inform Strauss and your parents that you are awake." Hotch turned and left the room.

"Em? What's wrong," asked JJ seeing the worried look appear on Emily's face.

"My parents. I thought I could hear their voices before I woke up."

"You did. They were here. Your mother tried to have you switched to a private medical facility, but Garcia saved the day by bringing in your medical proxy."

Emily looked over at Garcia, "Thank you."

"I was not going to let her take you away," Garcia answered with a smile.

"Emily, I told them about us. I know that you wanted to wait but I couldn't stop myself from telling them," JJ admitted.

"Jennifer, I didn't want you to do that alone," Emily said

"It's okay, Hotch was with me the whole time," JJ answered.

"We should get back outside and let JJ's parents come in," said Reid.

"We'll be in later," promised Morgan.

Emily nodded at them, "Thanks guys."

Once they all left the room, another group walked in. Emily smiled as she saw JJ's parents, Kenny and Beth.

"How are you doing?" asked Cindy as Jack hugged his daughter.

"I'll be fine," said Emily.

"Ahhh can't feel the pain, yet," joked Beth. "Good drugs"

"Very good drugs," agreed Emily. "Can't feel a thing."

"That's the muscle relaxers they gave you to help keep your shoulders immobile. They will be wearing off soon."

"I called Andy. He's going to come by with Katie and Hannah in a little while," said Kenny.

"I don't want her to get scared when she sees me like this," says Emily.

"She's too much like her Aunt Jenny," joked Jack. "She's stubborn and has been begging us to come in and see you."

"We were only able to keep her out because we told her you were sleeping and needed to rest," added Cindy.

A nurse walked into the room followed by two orderlies who were pushing a bed into the room.

"What's going on?" asked JJ.

"Arrangements have been made to have a bed brought into the room so that you can rest comfortably, Agent Jareau," the nurse replied.

"By who?" JJ asked.

"They left a note and asked me to give it to you as well. I'm sorry but the rest of you will have to leave the room for now."

"Of course," said Jack as he led his family out of the room.

JJ stepped away from Emily's bed as the orderlies set up the other bed. They placed it up against Emily's. JJ read through the note.

Emily saw JJ reading the note with wide eyes. "Jennifer?"

"It's from your mother. She apologized to me for things she said when she was here before."

The orderlies and the nurse left the room and JJ climbed up onto the bed next to Emily. "What did she say?"

"It doesn't matter right now," said JJ as she let her head fall to the pillow. With her hand clasped with Emily's, JJ gave into the tiredness she was feeling and went to sleep.

* * *

**Emily's parent's show themselves at the hospital again next chapter. **

**Here's the question. Do you like the way I changed the Ambassador?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here we go. The emotional chapter where Emily tells her side of what happened in the condo. **

**And aren't you all lucky, because another chapter will be arriving very shortly!! **

**Keep up with the reviews. Let me know how you like this chapter.**

* * *

Emily laid awake watching JJ sleep. She couldn't believe how suddenly her life has changed in the last week and a half. She's back in a relationship with the person who she considers her soul mate. She's about to become a mother to two babies, and for some reason, her mother is actually showing signs that she might even care. Emily knows that her mother has always cared for her, but this was different. Arranging for a bed to be set up for her lover, her _female_ lover, that was something Emily would never had expected to happen so soon. Sure that might have happened years down the line when Emily and JJ had been together consistently and the Ambassador finally realized that their love was real.

Only one person held that much power over the Ambassador. To make here see the reality so soon. Her father. Emily smiled as she remembered the phone conversation she had with her father when she was first going out with JJ.

* * *

"_Hey Dad."_

"_Em-bear! It's good to hear from you. How are you doing?"_

"_I'm well."_

"_You sound happy."_

"_I am, Dad."_

"_You've met someone?"_

"_I have," Emily answered cautiously. "Her name is Jennifer. I…I now that it isn't something that you and mother approve of, but I really love her, Dad."_

"_Then, I am happy for you. Now tell me all about her."_

* * *

Emily's memory was interrupted by movement at the door. She turned her head and saw her father walking in. "Hey Dad," she whispered trying not to wake JJ.

"Hey Em-bear, how are you feeling?"

Emily's face lit up at her father's use of his nickname for her. He's called her that since she was a child. It felt comforting. "I'm in pain. The medication is starting to wear off."

"Do you want me to get a nurse?"

Emily shook her head. "I'll be fine for a little while longer. So...mother arranged for the bed?" emily nodded to the bed that JJ was now sleeping on.

"You've got someone special there, Em. She stood up to your mother. Told us how and why you got shot."

"I love her so much, dad. I can't make mother understand my feelings, but she has to at least accept them."

"Deep down your mother does accept them. I know she is happy for you now that you have found someone to spend the rest of your life with. Finding out you were shot, jet-lag, and hearing that you were in love with Jennifer was all too overwhelming for your mother to deal with at once. She was in a situation that she had no control over, and," he chuckled, "you know how she is when she can not be the one in control."

"Irritated…Unbearable…" Emily smiled as she started naming her mother's worse attributes.

"Exactly. Although you didn't hear that from me."

"My lips are sealed."

"My point Em, is that once I was able to get her to realize how truly happy you were and that she should look at this situation through a mother's eyes and not through the eyes of a US Ambassador, she realized the mistake she made."

"She said she was wrong?" Emily asked with wide eyes.

"Oh no, you know your mother would never admit that. She didn't say anything except call the hospital board and make sure the bed was brought in here. She's going to be coming in to visit you in a little while, just hold back any comments that might start an argument, okay?"

"I'll try."

Michael smiled at his daughter, _'Maybe there is hope out there after all for them to finally get along.' _"So I hear that I am going to be a grandfather." Emily nodded at her father as she motioned with her head to the sonogram picture lying on the table. Michael picked it up and looked at the picture of the two babies.

"I took Jennifer to Pennsylvania to spend time with her family after Will attacked her. While we were there, she asked me if I would consider adopting the babies.

"When we were together before, we had talked about what options we had to start our own family. At the time one of us would have had to leave the F.B.I. for it to happen. I don't think either one of us was ready to do that."

"And you are now?" her father asked.

"I am. I thought I lost her for sure when Will announced to all of us that she was pregnant while we were working that case in New York. I had no idea that she wasn't happy with him. And when I received the call from the hospital saying that she was beaten and asking for me, my heart stopped. I was so worried about her. Jennifer told me that she told Will that she loved me and that she wanted to end their relationship. Oh, Dad, the emotions I felt as I heard what he did…anger that he could hit her…happiness that she just told me that she still loved me…thankfulness that she was all right…excitement when we found out that there were two babies growing inside of her…But now...now we can move on. I was ready to turn my resignation in to be with Jennifer, but Hotch and Rossi had a talk with Strauss and somehow we've got the all-clear to continue working together."

"I'm happy for you, Em. I really am. Now I have to get going before the nurses catch me in here. Visiting hours are not for a few more hours. Get some rest. I have a feeling you'll be getting a lot of company today."

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you to Em-bear."

Emily watched her father leave the room before she closed her eyes and tried to get some more sleep. She heard the bed beside her move. Before she could open her eyes to make sure that everything was okay, she felt JJ's lips press against her own. Emily silently cursed her injured shoulders for not being able to run her fingers through JJ's hair and pull her in closer to deepen the kiss. JJ pulled away when the need for oxygen made itself known.

"That was one hell of a 'Good Morning' Agent Jareau," joked Emily.

"Well, Agent Prentiss, I just listened to the woman I love say that she was willing to leave her dream job to be with me for the rest of our lives. I'd say the kiss could actually be classified as 'one hell of a thank you'," JJ finished with a small laugh.

"You heard all that? Did we wake you? I'm sorry, I - " asked Emily.

JJ placed a finger on Emily's lips silencing her apology. "No, I was awake before your father walked in. I was about to open my eyes when he walked in. I didn't want to interrupt your conversation, so I just pretended to still be asleep. I figured you needed that conversation."

"Thank you. I did."

"You should try to get some more sleep. Your father is right, there will be a lot of people busting down those doors once the nurse lets them in." JJ laid her hand on Emily's stomach as she followed her own advice and closed her eyes as well.

* * *

Later that morning, Garcia was sitting with JJ on her bed while the three women chatted about the week they had in Pennsylvania. "So you had a monkey on top of your head?" Garcia laughed at Emily.

"I did," confirmed Emily.

"Oh I wish I could have been there to see that."

"Oh, I forgot," JJ said as she suddenly remembered that she took the picture and started looking through the pictures on her phone to access it.

Emily realized what she was doing. "Oh you didn't…Jennifer!"

"What? It was too cute not to capture it." JJ smiled as she handed the phone so that Garcia could see the picture.

"Ooo that is cute. I am so sending this to my computer," squealed Garcia.

"Ugh," moaned Emily as JJ and Garcia continued to laugh at the picture.

The ladies looked up when they heard the knock on the door frame. "Nice to hear some laughter coming from this room."

"Hey Hotch," greeted Emily. "Come on in." Hotch walked into the room followed by the remaining members of their team.

"JJ just showed me a picture from her and Emily's trip to the zoo."

"Garcia!" Emily tried to get her to stop passing the phone around, but it was too late. The whole room was once again filled with laughter as they heard about Jake the money and how he went across everyone's shoulder until he landed on Emily's head.

After they all brought their laughter back under control. JJ looked over the group of men. "Something going on? I thought we were all on stand down? What's with the suits?"

"Strauss called us in to debrief about what happened yesterday," said Rossi.

"I'm sorry Emily. I tried to delay it, but Strauss wanted it done now. I need your statement, as much as you can remember of what happened yesterday," Hotch said as he looked at Emily.

"Are you serious?" questioned JJ. "Doesn't she realized that Emily only woke up a few hours ago from the effects of blood loss and the drugs that were in her system from the surgery."

"JJ, I'm sorry. We tried to delay it," said Rossi.

"It's okay," said Emily.

"Stop if it gets to be too much," said Morgan.

Emily nodded, "JJ was upstairs in the bedroom lying down, while Garcia and I were watching the footage on the laptops. We located where the four of you were all standing in the airport and then I looked over at the footage for outside of the building. I saw the delivery truck."

"We know that Will entered the building disguised as a UPS deliveryman," said Hotch.

"We didn't notice who the driver was, but I knew it was odd because all delivery trucks are supposed to pull into the parking garage and use the elevator at the freight entrance to access all of the floors," Emily continued. "Some condo code about keeping the front clear and looking pristine."

"We spoke with the security guard in the building's lobby. He said that Will told him it was his first time delivering to the building," Reid informed them. "He was supposed to be making his delivery to the 17th floor."

"What happened next?" asked Hotch.

"I told Garcia to go upstairs and keep JJ up there. I didn't want her coming down for any reason. She had just gotten into the room when I heard someone at my front door trying to pick the lock open. I looked at the security footage on the laptop screen and saw Will there. I hit the emergency button immediately. Garcia's phone started to ring."

"I was calling to find out what was going on," said Morgan.

"Will must have heard the phone because he kicked the door open. We stood there for a while with our guns pointing at each other. I knew that Sanders' team was on the way up so I tried to keep him talking. I told him to put his gun down. He told me that he was not leaving without JJ…that…that she was just confused about her love for me."

Hotch could see Emily starting to get upset with having to relive the events. "Take your time. We can stop if you want. I'll call and demand to reschedule with Strauss."

Emily took a deep breath, shaking her head, "No. I'm okay. The sooner I get this out, the sooner we can all put this mess behind us."

"Are you sure?" asked JJ. "No one here is going to think any less of you if you don't want to continue."

"I'm fine," Emily insisted.

"What happened next?" asked Rossi.

"I tried to talk to him. To get him to realize that JJ was not confused and that she really did love me. That's when he shot my arm. I stumbled back a little and dropped my gun. That…eh…that was when we…we heard JJ scream my name. Will started to move up the stairs. I guess the adrenaline kicked in then. I ran to the stairs and grabbed Will by his shirt and sent him flying to the ground."

Emily looked over at JJ. "I…I was so scared that he would hurt you and the babies." Taking a moment to control her emotions, Emily continued. "The impact with the ground caused Will's gun to be knocked out of his hand. I kicked it away from his reach. He tried to go after it and I slammed him into the wall." Tears started to flow from Emily's eyes. Still unable to fully lift her arms, JJ wiped the tears from Emily's eyes. "I think I might have landed a punch or two, but he surprised me and before I knew it he ha…had put both of his hands…on my throat."

Emily's voice started to break further as she continued, "I…I brought my knee…up…and got him in the groin. I fell…to the floor…I didn't get the…the chance to brace myself…for the fall. I landed on my… right shoulder. Will had gotten to his gun...He w..was standing o…over me." JJ squeezed her hand tightly. "He raised his gun and said 'I Win'. I closed my eyes…heard the gunshot…a body fell next to me…I opened my eyes back up and saw Will on the ground…I heard Sanders call for paramedics…I tried to get up…I needed to see JJ…Sanders wouldn't let me move and I didn't have the energy to fight him…The next thing I know the paramedics arrived and then JJ was at my side…and then the rest of you arrived. I don't remember much of what happened after that."

Emily looked over and saw tears flowing from JJ's eyes. "I love you, Jennifer."

"I love you too." JJ kissed Emily and then looked up at Hotch, "Does the whole team have to be there. I don't think I can sit through this again."

Hotch shook his head, "No, it's just going to be Sanders' team, Strauss and the four of us. You and Garcia are not required to be there. We took both of your statements and will present them on your behalf."

"Thank you," said JJ.

"Why don't you try to rest for a little, Emily," advised Rossi. "We'll see you later."

Emily nodded at them as she still tried to calm down from the emotions of re-living the previous day.

* * *

**Next chapter The Jareau's meet The Prentiss'**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you for all of your input on this story so far. **

* * *

Emily lost control of her emotions after the guys left the room. JJ did the best she could to comfort her, but she didn't want to cause any extra pain to Emily's shoulders. JJ looked over at Garcia, "Pen, can you go outside and make sure no one comes in for a while. I Just want to give Emily some time to calm down."

"Sure I'll be right out in the hallway if you need me." Garcia left the room.

"Shhh. It's all going to be okay now, Em. We're safe and Will is no longer a threat to us. You need to calm down before those machines start beeping."

JJ felt Emily nod and she heard her start to take deep breaths to control her breathing. The tears still fell and JJ could see that Emily was starting to get tired from the emotional stress. JJ ran her fingers through Emily's hair as she watched Emily give in to the sleep that was creeping up. Once she was sure that Emily was in a deep sleep, JJ moved off of the bed she was laying on and went out into the hallway.

"You okay?" asked Garcia as she put her arms around JJ.

"I've never seen her so broken before," said JJ.

"It's been an emotional week. Everything will be fine," Garcia tried to assure her friend.

"Aunt Jenny!" JJ's face lit up when she saw Hannah running down the hall towards her, followed by the rest of her family.

She bent down to greet her, "How is my favorite niece doing?"

"I'm your _only_ niece Aunt Jenny!" Hannah replied.

"Oh that's right," joked JJ.

"Mommy said I can see Aunt Emily today."

"You can, but she is just about to wake up from her nap. Why don't you stay out here and I will come and get you as soon as she wakes up. Aunt Emily is excited to see you."

"She is?"

JJ nodded her head as she looked up at Katie and sent her a sad smile. "I'm going to head back in there."

Katie watched as JJ walked back into the room. "Penelope, is Jenny okay?"

Garcia watched JJ close the door and she turned to Katie to answer. "Emily just gave her statement to the guys about what happened at the condo. They're both dealing with a lot of emotions right now."

"Emily's going to be okay, though?" asked Jack.

"Doctors say she'll make a full recovery," gleamed Garcia.

"And Jenny," asked Cindy. "Has she rested at all?"

Garcia nodded. "Emily's parents arranged for a bed to be placed in the room so that JJ could lay down."

"Where are your co-workers?" asked Andy.

"They all had to head into Quantico for a debriefing of yesterday's events. That's why they needed to take Emily's statement so soon."

"That must have been hard on her," stated Cindy.

"It was hard on both of them. On all of us to hear, really," Garcia answered.

"I bet."

The group turned their attention towards the hallway where the Ambassador and her husband were walking towards them.

"Is everything okay?" asked Michael.

"Everything is fine, Sir," Garcia answered. "I was just explaining to JJ's family that Emily had a tough morning. She had to give her statement about the events that took place yesterday."

"So soon?" stated the Ambassador.

"Unfortunately," Garcia replied. "Section Chief Strauss called a debriefing this morning and Agent Hotchner needed her statement for it. Retelling the story left them both a little emotional and JJ asked me to make sure that they had a little privacy."

"Of course," said Michael. He turned towards JJ's parents, "I'm Michael Prentiss and this is my wife, Elizabeth. Why don't we all go sit in the waiting room until they are ready for visitors?"

They spent the next half hour with introductions and friendly discussions.

"So Elizabeth, Emily told us that you are an US Ambassador," stated Cindy.

"I am."

"That must be exciting getting to see different parts of the world," said Kenny.

"It has been, although I spent most of the time in my different postings in government buildings. I didn't get the chance to experience living in those areas as well as Michael and Emily did. I've wasted a lot of chances to be with my daughter. There's a separation between us that should never be between a mother and her child. I'm hoping to bridge the gap between us. If she will let me."

Cindy placed her hand on the Ambassador's shoulder. "She will. It might take some time, but deep down, every girl wants to have that close connection with their mother. Emily included."

Elizabeth smiled at Cindy, "Thank you. I've cared for so long about my image. I fought her when she told me that she wanted to join the F.B.I. and I fought her when she first told me that she preferred women. I didn't think about her doing what she needed to for her to happy. I just cared about me."

"Part of mending that gap is recognizing what was wrong in the first place. Now that you know, it will make it easier to talk with Emily about it. I am sure that she has made some wrong decisions as well that she will talk with you about. It's never too late to make amends. It just takes longer to do so as time goes by. I see that love that Emily has flowing through her when she looks at Jenny. There's plenty to go around for you to share in it."

Hannah walked over to Elizabeth. "You look like Aunt Emily. Do you know her?"

Katie giggled at the exchange, "Emily and JJ visited with us last week. Hannah got pretty attached to Emily and asked if it would be okay to call her Aunt Emily."

"I made her cry, but she said that it was okay because they were happy tears," said Hannah.

Elizabeth smiled at Hannah, "Thank you for making her happy. I'm Emily's mother."

"That's why you look like her!"

"Yes," Elizabeth answered.

"Come on Hannah, I brought some paper and crayons with us. Why don't you draw something for Aunt Emily," suggested Katie.

"Okay!" They all watched as she ran over to where her mother had set the paper and crayons down.

"Does she know about anything that has happened?" asked Michael.

"She was present when Emily and Jenny arrived at Mom and Dad's last week. I don't think she understands what's happened but she's seen Jenny bruises, which looked much worse last week. We've explained to her that Emily is hurt, but we didn't go into detail too much," Andy answered.

"That's understandable she's so young an innocent. It's only fair to shield them from the horrid details."

* * *

Emily groaned as she started to wake up. "You okay?" asked JJ.

"Yeah just forgot there for a second that my shoulders are not exactly in good working condition right now," Emily replied.

"Do you want me to get the nurse? Are you in pain?"

"No, I just want to stay here with you for a little while longer. How long do you think we have before they all start walking in?"

"Pen is outside keeping guard to give us some privacy. We have as long as we want. She won't let anyone in." Emily nodded at JJ's statement. "You okay?" JJ asked.

Emily took a while before she answered, "Yeah…It just took a lot out of me to relive everything. I just want to forget that it all happened."

"You will…Now I think we better start allowing everyone to come in."

"Do we really have to?" groaned Emily.

"We do. Besides both of our parents are probably here by now."

"Your poor mother," joked Emily. "Okay, let's get it over with."

"I'll be right back," said JJ as she kissed Emily and got down from the bed.

JJ opened the door to Emily's room and looked outside. Her appearance went unnoticed by everyone, but Garcia. "Is she awake?" Garcia asked.

"Yeah," JJ answered amazed at the scene in front of her. Her mother was in deep conversation with Emily's. "I didn't think I would walk out to that scene."

"They've been that way since Emily's parents arrived. I feel like I'm stuck in an episode of the Twilight Zone. That woman is not the same one that was here last night demanding to take her daughter out of here."

"My mother has that affect on people. We've joked that she could tame the wildest animal," said JJ.

"Case in point," joked Penelope.

JJ playfully slapped Garcia's arm, "That's horrible." They both laughed at the joke.

Hannah looked up from her drawing at the sound of the laughter. "Is Aunt Emily awake yet, Aunt Jenny?"

Emily smiled at Hannah. "She is and she is very excited to see you."

"Because I make her happy!"

"That's right. You make her very happy."

"I drawed her a picture."

"Drew, honey. You drew her a picture," corrected Katie.

"That's what I said," Hannah answered with slight exasperation.

JJ laughed at her niece. "Well, why don't you get that picture and come with me, and we'll give it to her." JJ held out her hand for her niece to take.

"Okay. Can Mommy come, too?" asked Hannah.

"Everyone can come." JJ smiled at the Ambassador. "Aunt Emily wants everyone there." JJ received a grateful nod and smile back for her kind words and everyone stood to follow her into the hospital room.

JJ led the way into Emily's room. "I found a few visitors outside in the hallway."

Emily smiled as she saw Hannah enter the room. "Hey Hannah!"

"Mommy said you got hurt."

"I did. Can you climb onto the bed next to me?" Emily thanked Andy for helping Hannah climb up. "But, I'm going to be fine."

"Can I give you a hug?"

"I'd like that."

"Wrap your arms around her tummy because her arms are hurt," advised JJ.

"Okay, Aunt Jenny."

Cautiously Hannah climbed closer to Emily and wrapped her hands around her stomach in a tight hold. "Did I make you feel better?"

"You did. You must have the magic touch," answered Emily as she smiled at Hannah.

Emily looked over at the group and her eyes met with her mother's. "Thank you for arranging for the bed."

"Those chairs are not the best place for a pregnant woman to be resting. I don't admit very often when I am wrong. I see the feelings that the two of you share for each other. I hope that I am not too late to get to know my daughter like I should."

"You can't have a bed brought in here for Jennifer to sleep in and tell me you' re sorry and expect everything to be fine," said Emily.

"Emily - " JJ was about to object to what Emily was saying.

"It's okay Jennifer," said the Ambassador. "I deserve every word and attitude Emily is throwing my way. My actions yesterday and throughout her life have not been that of a mother. It took the fear of losing my daughter for good for me to be able to see that. I don't expect forgiveness right away, Emily. Just a chance."

"I meant what I said last night Ma'am. Emily will be adapting my children. You will be there grandmother and I want them to know you."

"Elizabeth."

"What?" JJ asked the Ambassador with confusion.

"If I am going to accept you as the person that holds my daughter's heart, then there is no need for the formality," the Ambassador explained.

"Thank you Ma-Elizabeth."

Emily eyed her mother suspiciously, "Okay, who are you and what have you done with my mother."

Chuckling at her daughter's statement, she answered, "I've always been here, Em. I just haven't really shown myself off too well."

The rest of the afternoon passed by quickly. The rest of the team joined them and they spent the time talking about anything other than the events of the past few days.

* * *

**So I hope that this wasn't too anti climactic for you. So I am going to speed up time a little. **

**You get to pick the subject matter of the next chapter. Here are your choices:**

**1) Emily is still on medical leave and JJ goes away with the team for a case.**

**2) Emily gets frustrated during a physical therapy session.  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay here we go. Emily deals with going to the physical therapist.**

**Let me know what you think**

* * *

After two weeks of lying in the hospital, Emily was finally able to be released. Neither Emily nor JJ wanted to return to Emily's condo and the memory of almost being permanently separated so they were now living in JJ's house and Emily has decided to sell her condo. It's been one week since she had been released and Emily has been going to physical therapy each day to strengthen the muscles in both of her shoulders.

"I just don't understand, Jennifer. Why do I have to do it?"

"Emily, you were shot in one shoulder and you dislocated the other."

"I'll be fine in a few weeks once everything heals completely."

"Emily, your shoulders won't be completely healed until you get full range of motion back and that won't happen without the physical therapy. You have to go." Physical therapy which Emily has not been happy to attend. In fact, she's been complaining about it every day since she started.

"I don't understand how something that puts me in more pain when I leave then when I arrive could possibly be good for me." Emily stood in the kitchen drinking her morning coffee. Wincing as she lifted the mug to her mouth.

"See, you can't even lift that mug without feeling the pain. It took a week of therapy for you to be able to get that far."

"It took a week of healing, Jennifer. The therapy had nothing to do with that. And of course I have pain. I got shot in one shoulder and the other is dislocated."

"Which is why you need the therapy!"

Emily sat down at the table while letting out at a deep sigh. "Jennifer," she whined.

"No, Emily you're going. I've been keeping Reid away, but I'm sure I can get him to come here and explain to you the benefit of physical therapy. I'm sure he's read many books about that."

"That's just playing dirty!"

"Deal with it, Em." JJ walked over to Emily and put her arms around her from behind. "You know that I'm right. You know that this is what has to be done. I know you hate being so helpless, Emily, and physical therapy makes you feel like you are helpless, but it's the best thing for you."

"Hey, who's the profiler in the room!"

"You're going!"JJ said as she left the room. Emily hid her head in her arms on the table, the action causing her to curse and moan. "I heard that," JJ called from the other room. Emily glared a look of death towards the wall that was shared with the room that JJ was currently in.

JJ came walking back into the room while talking on her phone, "…that sounds good…yeah, we can be there for 12 _if_ someone gets off their ass and gets ready for their physical therapy appointment…Yes, she is still complaining about it."

Emily looked at JJ with eyes that said, _'I can't believe you just ratted me out!'_ before she said, "Hi, Garcia," loudly so that her voice could be heard.

JJ smiled mischievously at Emily as she pressed a button on her phone to turn the speakerphone on.

"Emily Prentiss you need to get that Wonder Woman ass of yours out of that chair before I distribute that high school picture of you to everyone at Quantico," Garcia's voice yelled through the phone.

"You told me you destroyed that picture, Garcia."

"I destroyed the paper that had the picture printed on it, but I did not remove the picture form the confines of my little babies." JJ laughed at Garcia's admission.

"Fine. I'm getting up," sulked Emily. "You are so lucky I love you," Emily said to JJ a she left the room to get ready to leave the house.

"I love you, too, Honey," JJ called after her. Switching the speakerphone off, JJ thanked Garcia for her help in getting Emily motivated.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later JJ and Emily entered the physical therapy room at Quantico. "Emily, JJ, it's nice to see you both," said Scott, Emily's therapist. "Ready to get started?"

"If I said 'No' do I get to go home?" Emily asked.

"No luck," said Scott with a smile. He turned to JJ, "Had some trouble getting her here this morning?"

JJ nodded, "I had to resort to blackmail."

Scott snickered at the look that Emily threw at JJ. "JJ, why don't you go and sit down in the chairs by the wall." After JJ left, Scott turned to Emily and said, "Okay let's start with some weights." He handed Emily two dumbbells each weighing three pounds. "Hold these down at your side." He waits for Emily to place them at her side. "When you're ready, I want you to raise your arms as if you were forming the letter T until you meet my hands and then lower them again."

Emily nodded and started to raise her arms. Scott's hands stopped her progress half way up and she lowered them. "That's good, Emily. Let's do this four more times." Emily continued the exercise while Scott counted each raise, "1…2..." Each time she raised her arms, she pushed against the barrier of Scott's hands. Scott lowered his hands as he said, "Emily, you need to stop pushing to go further."

"But, I can go further. You're stopping me."

"You keep pushing at that rate and you won't last till the end of this session."

"I think I can manage lifting some dumbbells. There is nothing difficult about that."

"You're not fully gripping those dumbbells. They are easy for you to hold because you are just letting them rest in your fingertips instead of actually getting a full grip on them."

"They only weigh three pounds. It's not exactly difficult to hold them."

JJ looked up from the file she was reading at the annoyance she heard in Emily's voice. She chuckled as she watched Emily's frustration grow. "And you call your mother stubborn," she whispered to herself.

"Emily they only weigh three pounds because that is what your arms can take right now." Seeing that he wasn't being successful in getting Emily to agree with him, Scott chose a different tactic. "Okay Emily I'll make you a deal. By the end of this week you should be able to lift those dumbbell with both arms five times in a row without hesitation to form the letter T. You do that now successfully and I'll move up your therapy timeline."

"And if I don't?" Emily asked.

"You go at my pace," Scott answered.

"You're on," Emily answered without hesitation.

"Think carefully about this, Emily. You have to do them correctly, which means grasping the dumbbells the correct way."

Emily thought for a few seconds before she answered, "Let's do this."

"Oh this I have to see," JJ said as she closed the file she was reading.

Emily picked up the weights. She grasped them the correct way and raised them all the way up once without any problem. Twice still no problem. On the third time it took a longer time to raise her arms. On the fourth time she barely raised her arms halfway before she had to lower them back down because the pain was too intense. She dropped onto the workout bench.

"Do you still think it's too easy?" said Scott. Emily looked at him with a defeated look in her eyes. "It does not mean that you are not a strong person, Emily. You are very strong, but a bullet wound to the muscle in your left arm and the dislocated right shoulder both need the exercise to get them back to 100%. Cuts and broken bones heal with time. Muscle injuries require time _and_ therapy.

"Work with me Emily, not against me, and I'll have you back in the field quickly. These exercises are going to seem silly and pointless, but they're not. You just have to trust me."

JJ was worried that Emily was going to walk out of the room. She knew that on some levels Emily had a hard time admitting that she needed the help and she was still dealing with the idea of trusting others to help her when she needed it most. She watched Emily for her reaction and was happy when Emily nodded and said, "Okay. We'll do it your way." With a smile on her face, JJ reopened the file and continued reading.

"Then let's try again. Pick up the weights and meet my hands. Five times."

Emily did as she was instructed and smiled when she successfully completed the task for the tenth time.

"That's great Emily. Keep hold of those weights," Scott said stopping her as she was about to lay the weights back on the rack. "Let's now try alternating one arm at a time. Start with your left arm when you are ready. Five times each arm."

Emily started the exercise. As she started to raise her left arm for the third time she felt her arm shaking.

"Breathe through it Emily. In as you raise your arm and out as you lower it. Take your time." Emily nodded her head and completed the exercise as Scott counted them off. "4…and 5. Good Emily. Take a rest for five minutes."

Emily shook her head, "I want to keep going."

"No, Emily, you need to let your muscles relax before we continue." Emily sighed as she sat down on the workout bench.

"I just need everything to get back to normal," said Emily.

Scott sat down next to her. "It just takes time."

Emily chuckled, "Time. That's all that everyone says. I can't return to the B.A.U. until my psych eval. and I'm not eligible for that for another three weeks because they say I need some time before the evaluation. I can't go in the field for another two weeks after that because I need to complete this mandatory physical therapy. I'm getting sick about hearing the word time."

Scott looked over at Emily after she had finished her loud complaint. "Feel better now?"

Emily looked at him for a little before she smiled and laughed, "Yeah, I do."

"Good. Don't hold that frustration back. You need to let others in on your feelings. Let's talk about something happy that deals with time."

"Like what?" asked Emily.

"You've got what, 13 weeks left till the babies' due date, right?"

Emily looked over at JJ as she read through her case files, "Yeah."

"I'm sure you know that twins usually are born earlier so let's say they are a month early. So that's 9 weeks left. You have three weeks till your back to work. Five weeks till you can return to work. That just leaves four weeks till they're born. Everything happens in baby steps. Small goals. You have the easy part."

Emily picked up one of the weights and looked at Scott. "You call this part easy?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

"No, I don't. It's not easy at all. But look at JJ." Emily looked over and watched JJ rubbing your stomach where she can only guess one of the babies had decided to display their future soccer talents. JJ chose that moment to look over at Emily and they each smiled as they made eye contact. "She has no physical stepping stones like you. She just has to wait till they are ready to enter this world and watch you go through your recovery. Now which one do you think is harder?"

Scott watched the impact of his words hit Emily as she realized the answer to his question. "Okay, let's start again." Emily nods her head and they both stand up. "Same thing as before. Five times both arms and then five times each arm individually. Breathe in as you lift your arms and out as you lower them back down."

Emily readied herself to continue the exercise and raised her arms to meet Scott's hands as she took a breath in.

* * *

**I hope that didn't disappoint.**

**next decision:**

**1)Shall we do more therapy? or **

**2)does Emily visit JJ and their teammates at the B.A.U. after one of her therapy sessions?  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed**

* * *

Two weeks later, Emily has stopped complaining about her physical therapy sessions. After that second week, she really was participating in the exercises without any argument, and Emily has noticed the changes that have been occurring – all for the better. She can now brush her own hair without feeling too much pain and firmly grip her gun, although she has yet to try and fire it. Emily was currently in the physical therapy room. Today's session was almost over and then she would be making a trip to the B.A.U. to surprise JJ with a visit.

Emily turned to Scott, "So, I have my psych eval. next week. Any chance I can get cleared for the field early?" Even though her attitude changed towards the therapy she still complained about the concept of time and how impatient she was getting to get back to work.

"Let's address the issue once you pass your psych eval. next week. Deal?" asked Scott. If he were to admit it to Emily, she was ready to rejoin the team in the field. Her passion to getting better by doing her exercises at home and during her therapy sessions have strengthened her muscles to a passable state. And, although she would pass the physical evaluation, Scott was hoping that she would use up the full therapy time allotted to her so that her muscles would fully heal.

"Deal," replied Emily.

"Alright, one last exercise for today. Let's see how you deal with the ten pound weights. We'll start slowly with them since it is the first time we are using them. So, bring your arms to about a 45 degree angle for now…okay you start when you're ready and don't forget to breathe. Five times together and five times each arm alternately."

Emily nodded and stood grasping the weights in her hands as she started the set of exercises. Scott counted them all off. "…4…5. Good Emily, now each arm individually. Left…Right…1…Left…Right…2." Emily started to struggle so Scott decided to not push her any further. "Alright Emily, we'll stop there. You got further than I thought you would."

Emily nodded and put the weights beck onto their spots on the rack. "So, how is JJ doing?" Scott asked.

"She's getting impatient. We are going to work on the nursery this weekend if she doesn't have to leave town." Emily and Scott started walking towards the doors.

"That sounds exciting," said Scott. "Just don't overdue yourself."

"The whole team is coming over, so we'll have plenty of help and it's not like Jennifer would let me do anything that might cause an injury," Emily rolled her eyes.

"She's just showing that she cares about you."

"I know. That's why I don't yell at her for it," Emily smiled at him. "I'm actually going to go up and surprise her today. Maybe steal her away for some lunch."

"Sounds like a good plan. Enjoy it."

"Thanks, Scott. See you tomorrow." Emily left the room and journeyed to the elevators and the B.A.U.

* * *

Emily walked through the glass doors and smiled when she caught Morgan placing a few files on top of Reid's pile. This time Reid noticed the increase in the pile, "Morgan!"

"It's good to see some things are still normal around here," joked Emily.

"Hey Emily," said Reid excitedly.

"Hey Reid," Emily replied with a smile.

"How are the shoulders?" asked Morgan.

"Almost back to normal. I just came from my therapy session. I thought I would stop and see if I can steal JJ away for lunch."

"How much longer till you get to come back?" asked Morgan.

"I've got the psych eval. next week and the physical two weeks after that. Once I'm cleared next week I'll be able to work here at Quantico and travel. I just can't go out into the field until I pass the physical."

"Good to know we've missed you here."

Emily turned to see Rossi and Hotch walking down the stairs walking towards them. "Hey Rossi," Emily greeted, "Hotch."

"It's could to see you," said Hotch. "You are looking well."

"I'm feeling better each day," said Emily.

"That's great to hear," said Rossi.

"You should be getting an e-mail today, but I just received notification of your appointment for next week with Dr. Samson," said Hotch.

"That's great. I'm going to antsy just staying at home. I can't wait to come back to work."

"Like Dave said, we've missed you."

"Especially since JJ has been giving Reid and I your share of the reports," complained Morgan.

"What, you wanted her to pile of six week of files on my desk?" said Emily with a smile. "It'd look like her office overflowed to my desk, and Hotch would just come down here and tell you two to take care of the files anyway."

"She's right," agreed Hotch.

Emily laughed at Hotch's agreement to her statement before saying, "I'm going to head off to see JJ."

"Have a good lunch," Reid called after them.

Emily walked down the hallway and knocked on the door to JJ's office. "Come in."

Emily opened the door and stepped inside with a big grin on her face. "Just got finished with my therapy session, so I thought I would stop by and see if you wanted to get some lunch."

JJ's face lit up as she stood to walk over to Emily, "Lunch sounds fantastic."

"How are Lila and John doing?" asked Emily and she placed her hand on JJ's stomach.

"They are very active today," JJ answered.

"And how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Emily."

"Jennifer, you're exhausted. I can see it all over your face," said Emily.

"Of course I'm exhausted," said JJ. "I'm just starting my seventh month of pregnancy and I'm carrying twins."

"Maybe you should think about taking your leave early."

"We've talked about this already, Emily. I'm not taking my leave until Kara tells me that I have to. I'll be out of the field in two weeks and will be working from the precincts and only doing press conferences."

Emily sighed, "I just don't want anything to happen to jeopardize your health and the babies' health."

JJ pulled Emily into a hug. "Emily, you won't be allowed in the field right away once you return to work, so you will be right near me in the precincts when we have away cases, and you'll be able to make sure that I am safe. For now, you'll just have to trust that the guys will all be there and that they have my back."

"Okay," Emily said as she nodded. "Now let's get downstairs and feed our kids."

They were walking down a hallway when they heard a familiar voice calling out to them. "Did you honestly think you can come here and fly under the radar of the All-Knowing Oracle of Quantico?"

"Of course not, Garcia," said Emily as she turned to face her. "I was just taking Jennifer to lunch and then would have been by to see you. I'm sorry but the babies getting nourished come over you."

"And they should," said Garcia. "Carry on, we'll speak later."

"Do you want to join us?" asked Emily.

"No, you kids go have fun. I'm going to get my chocolate hunk to take me out for lunch."

"Okay, we'll see you later, Pen," said JJ.

* * *

They sat in the cafeteria eating lunch and talking about the work they were going to be doing in the nursery. Emily noticed JJ grew silent. "What's wrong?"

"We haven't picked out any middle names, yet," JJ answered.

"I've been thinking about that. What about Ariana and David. Hotch and Rossi stood up for us so that we could be a family and still work together."

JJ thought about it for a few seconds. "Lila Ariana and John David. I like it!"

"Should we tell the team?" Emily wondered.

"No, let's make them wait. I'm actually having fun torturing Garcia about it." JJ said with a smile.

JJ's ringing phone interrupted their quiet moment. "Agent Jareau…fax it over to me and I will brief my team. We should be there later this afternoon." JJ looked over at Emily with apologetic eyes.

Emily gave a small smile, "Baltimore?"

JJ nodded, "Yeah they've got another body and the lead detective was finally able to convince his lieutenant to send us the invite."

Detective Jones and JJ have been in constant contact for the last few days. They've had four murders, including the latest, and they are having trouble finding their killer. The Lieutenant has insisted that they would be able to solve the case on their own, so he has refused to invite them in.

"Go. Be safe and call me tonight, okay?" asked Emily.

"Of course," said JJ as she got up from her seat and gave Emily a kiss before leaving.

Emily stayed at the table and finished her lunch. She looked up when someone approached her table. "Agent Sanders," she greeted.

"How are you feeling?"

"Nearly 100%," Emily replied.

"That's good to hear, and how is Agent Jareau doing?"

"She's well. Just started her seventh month of pregnancy."

"It's an exciting time," said Sanders.

"I can't wait. You actually just missed her they caught a case in Baltimore."

"What a shame. I would have liked to have said,'Hello'."

"Well, I have to be going now," said Emily.

"Of course," it was nice to see you.

Emily nodded at him and left the cafeteria.

* * *

Once the team gathered into the conference room, JJ began her briefing. "Baltimore. Four women have been murdered. No visible similarities between the women. Different eyes and hair colors. The only thing that connects them is that they are each in high profile jobs and a note was found with each body." JJ put the image of the note on the screen.

"You can't sleep your way to the top," Reid read off the note.

"So, we're dealing with someone who probably lost his job or a promotion that was filled by a woman," observed Morgan.

"The first one was strangled, the second strangulation and stabbed, third was stabbed and the fourth was shot," said Rossi.

"They're being killed two days apart. The last one was this morning," added JJ.

"Okay, wheels up in 30 minutes," said Hotch. "JJ, we are going to have to arrange a press conference right away. If the press says the wrong thing, our Unsub could react sooner."

"I'll get it set up," said JJ.

* * *

**Sooo....Here's your next decision. During the press conference, does JJ:  
**

**1) go into premature labor**

**or**

**2) get held hostage by the Unsub  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**A huge response to the question for this chapter. Thank you for your input. 13 reviews. 12 votes. I broke down the votes and you can find them at the end of this chapter.**

**So that there is no confusion when you are reading this. JJ, Hotch, Morgan, Reid and Rossi are in Baltimore and Emily and Garcia are at the B.A.U. office in Quantico.  
**

* * *

They've been working the case for four days now, have two more bodies and no leads are holding up to being beneficial. JJ has scheduled another press conference for this afternoon. While she waited for the team to return from their latest round of interviews, she decided to give Emily a call. "Hey, Em."

"Perfect timing! I just got out of physical therapy."

"Yeah I noticed the time and figured I'd give you a call. The guys are all out doing interviews."

"Are you okay?" Emily asked. "You sound a little off."

"I'm fine, just a little tired. Plus these chairs are not the best for my back."

"You're in pain," stated Emily and JJ could hear her frown through the phone.

"I'll be fine, Emily."

"Jennifer, you know I don't like being away from you when you are hurting."

JJ smiled as she could picture Emily's pouting face. "Em, I'll be home tonight and you can take care of me."

"You are coming home and laying in our bed and not moving until you've had a good night's rest."

"Yes ma'am," JJ replied sarcastically and Emily could just picture her giving a small salute.

Emily laughed at JJ's response, "So, how's the case going?" Emily asked.

"No new leads, yet. I'm doing a press conference in about an hour. Maybe we can get some leads from that."

"I was going to hang out with Garcia for a little while. I'll watch it with her."

Emily can hear Hotch's voice calling JJ in the background. "That sounds good. I have to go, Em. Hotch just got back and he wants to go over the details for the press conference."

"Alright…Be safe. I love you, Jennifer."

"I love you, too. I'll call you later."

"Okay," Emily hung up the phone

* * *

After hearing a knock on the door frame, Garcia turned towards the doorway and smiled at Emily, "I was hoping you would stop by today."

"I just got off the phone with JJ. She said they're doing a press conference soon."

Garcia noticed the worry behind Emily's eyes. "What's the matter Emily?"

"I'm worried. She sounded so exhausted and said that her back was hurting because of the chairs that she's been sitting in all day. I don't know…I just have a feeling like something is going to go wrong."

"I'm sure she will be fine," said Garcia trying to assure her friend. At that moment, the phone rang in the room and Garcia pressed the speaker phone button. "You've reached the commander of the bat cave and her side kick cat woman. What can I get you Bat Man?"

They could hear Morgan chuckle as he processed the words that Garcia just said. "That's a new one Baby Girl."

"Yeah, I decided to freshen it up a little. I've got you on speaker phone."

"Hey Em. JJ told us you would be visiting Garcia."

"Hey Morgan. I figured I'd catch the press conference with Pen."

"Sounds good. Baby Girl, I need you to do your magic with that facial recognition software of yours during the press conference."

"You think the Unsub will be there?" asked Garcia.

"It's possible," said Emily. "He goes after high profile women. Media liaison for the F.B.I. is definitely part of the victimology…Derek?"

Emily didn't have to finish that statement any further. He knew that question that was being asked of him. "Don't worry, Emily. Reid and I will be on the stage behind JJ, and Hotch and Rossi will be in the front of the stage. We'll also have Baltimore PD there as well. We've got her covered."

"Thank you," said Emily grateful that he knew what she was referring to. She afraid to voice her feelings, since they just made her feel worse.

"Anytime. I've got to get going we need to make the final arrangements."

"Be safe," Garcia warned him before hanging up. She turned to Emily, "You knew about this, that she would be in danger?"

Emily nodded, "I could hear it in JJ's voice that she was holding something back from me. I wouldn't be surprised if it was her idea in the first place. It's part of the reason why I decided to sit with you and watch it. I couldn't watch this at home by myself…If something happens..."

"Emily, nothing is going to happen."

"You don't know that, Garcia." Emily takes a deep breath. "If something does happen, the news channels could cut the feed. At least being here, we'll have the CCTV footage."

They watched the screen as JJ, Morgan, Reid and some of the Baltimore PD stood on the stage. Emily looked at her watch. The press conference wouldn't be starting for another fifteen minutes. JJ looked towards the CCTV camera where she knew Garcia and Emily would be watching her. JJ tapped her ear and waited for Garcia to connect to the communication device.

"Hey Gumdrop. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Pen. Is Emily with you?"

"Yeah, hold on let get her set up with an earpiece." Garcia handed Emily the wireless device and patched her into the signal.

"Jennifer, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just needed to hear your voice."

"Are you still in pain?"

"A little."

"Why didn't you tell me you were in pain, JJ?" Emily heard Hotch say.

"It's just from sitting in those chairs all day, Hotch. It's not like I'm in premature labor."

"Don't even joke about that, Jennifer," said Emily.

"Actually, with multiple births it's fairly common for the babies to be born early," offered Reid.

"Reid - " Emily warned for him to stop his thought.

Rossi smiled at the interaction between them. "It's show time guys," he announced.

"We'll be watching," said Emily.

"I'll call you when I get the chance," JJ promised.

Emily watched as JJ removed the communication device from her ear, and readied herself for the press conference.

* * *

"Good Afternoon, I'm Agent Jareau. I will be reading you off a statement and there will be no questions taken once I am finished.

"The Baltimore Police Department has called in members of the F.B.I.'s Behavioral Analysis Unit to assist them on what they have determined to be the work of a serial killer. The Unsub, or Unknown Subject, would be a Caucasian male in his mid 30s."

* * *

"I'm not getting anything on the facial recognition," said Garcia. "Maybe he's not there."

"The profile is right," said Emily and Garcia could tell that she was still tense. "He's there. Check out the LEOs."

* * *

JJ continued, "We believe that he has recently lost his job or was passed over for a promotion. His victims are all Caucasian women in high profile jobs. There is a number at the bottom of your screen and we ask that anyone who might know someone that fits this description to please call.

* * *

"Are you serious?" says Garcia as she runs the program to look into the background of the local cops.

"None of the victims were in law enforcement so the profile would lead to a businessman," answered Emily.

They watched as JJ continued her statement, Garcia's computer beeps with a result.

"Officer Nichols," Garcia read off the stats. "Fifth person in his family to be a cop. His father is a Lieutenant and his brothers are Detectives. Nichols was passed over two weeks ago for the promotion to Detective."

"Can you find out who received the promotion instead?" asked Emily.

Garcia hit a few more keys before a name popped up on the screen, "Lucy Rogers. Em?" Garcia points up to the TV screen. "Nichols is standing behind JJ."

"Oh no," cries Emily. She looks up at the screen. Activating the communication device to speak with Morgan, she says, "Morgan, the LEO to your left is the Unsub! Nichols lost a promotion to Detective two weeks ago to Lucy Rogers."

* * *

"We are advising that all Caucasian women use extreme caution. Do not travel by yourself. We are doing the best that we can to find the person who is responsible for the deaths of these women. We thank you for your cooperation and we will keep you informed of the events surrounding this case." JJ steps back from the podium, keeping her earlier words to the press of not taking any questions, and right into Nichols' grasp.

* * *

Before Morgan is able to react to what Emily has said to him, Nichols has his gun out and is holding JJ in his arms. "Nobody move!" cries Nichols.

Morgan, Reid, Rossi and Hotch all have their guns out and pointing at him.

"Officer Nichols, put down your gun and we can talk about this," said Hotch.

"They're all the same," said Nichols.

"Why don't you let Agent Jareau go?" said Hotch in a soothing voice.

"She's just like them," said Nichols. "Tell me which one of you did she sleep with to get into the B.A.U.?"

* * *

"That son of a - " Emily was interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone. She looked down at it and saw that it was her father calling. Answering the call, "Dad, I can't really talk right now."

"You are watching the news conference?"

"Yeah."

"She's going to be fine, Emily."

"She's seven months pregnant, Dad. Anything could happen."

"Emily, you have to trust your team to get her out of that situation."

"I'll call you back, Dad." Emily hung up the phone and focused back onto the screen.

"Local networks just cut the video feed," said Garcia. "CNN is still covering and we have the CCTV cameras."

* * *

"I assure you, Officer that Agent Jareau is not sleeping with any of us here. She got into the B.A.U. on her own skill and merit," Hotch corrected him. "Officer Nichols, she's seven months pregnant with twins. She doesn't need to be in this situation. Think about her children. They're innocent."

"What does your husband do, Agent Jareau?"

JJ made eye contact with Hotch. She motioned to the bottom left with her eyes hoping that he would understand what she was trying to relay to him.

Not accepting the silence, Nichols yelled at her, "Answer me!"

"I am not married," whispered JJ. "The father of my children was a Detective. He was killed almost a month ago."

Hotch watched JJ's eyes as they drifted to the floor. He kept her eyes locked for a few seconds before giving her a slight nod and tightened the grip on his gun.

"Tell your men to stand down, Agent Hotchner," ordered Nichols.

"They're going to stay up there Officer Nichols, but they will put their guns away. That is the only way."

"Fine," said Nichols and Hotch looked back at JJ and nodded.

While Nichols was preoccupied with making sure that Reid and Morgan were lowering their weapons, his grip on JJ loosened and she was able to slip out of his arms. As she fell to the floor, a gun shot rang out and Nichols started to fall to the ground.

* * *

It seemed to Emily that everything was happening in slow motion.

She watched JJ fall to the floor and she heard the shot, but she didn't know who took the shot or who the bullet hit.

She felt Garcia's hand slip into hers.

They held onto each other tightly as they watched Morgan kick away Nichols' gun.

They saw him and Reid drag Nichols's body up and heard the officer scream as Morgan tugged a little too hard on his shoulder.

Emily's eyes focused on a red spot on JJ's shirt. "Oh no," she gasped.

* * *

Rossi heard Emily's voice through his communicator and realized that she probably thought that JJ was hurt. He turned towards the CCTV camera and calmly said through his communicator, "She's okay Emily. Hotch shot Nichols in the shoulder. It's not her blood."

"Are you sure?" asked Emily. "She's not getting up, Rossi."

"Positive. Hotch told her to stay down till they got Nichols away."

"She's getting up now," said Garcia.

"Oh, thank God," said Emily.

"I'll have her call you as soon as she can," said Rossi.

"Thank you."

* * *

"JJ, you can get up now," said Reid as he held his hands out to her to help her stand.

"Are you hurt?" asked Hotch.

"I landed on my hip, so I'll probably have a bruise, but that's all," JJ answered. "How did we not notice it was him?"

"The victims were all business women," said Hotch. "We never expected it to be a LEO."

"Emily figured it out," said Morgan. "She contacted me not even a minute before Nichols made his move. Apparently, he lost a promotion to Detective to Lucy Rogers."

"He stuck to business women to keep the attention off of himself," said Reid.

"Morgan, Reid why don't you take JJ inside. Dave and I will finish up here. JJ I'm sure that there is someone that would very much like to hear your voice right now."

"Thanks Hotch," said JJ as she walked away with Morgan and Reid.

* * *

Emily sat down in a chair in Garcia's office and put her face in her hands.

"You okay?" Garcia asked.

"I'll be fine…I've never been so scared before," Emily answered.

"She's okay," assured Garcia.

"I know," said Emily. "I just - " Emily was once again interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone. She looked down at the display and quickly answered it when she saw that it was JJ calling her. "Jennifer, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Em."

"I was so scared." Garcia smiled as she watched Emily leave the room and walk into JJ's office for some privacy.

"Me too, but I'm okay."

"The babies? You fell!"

"I landed on my hip. I'm going to probably have a nice bruise, but that's all."

"You're sure?"

"I am. The little soccer champs are active right now as we speak."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too Emily. I need to go and help Morgan and Reid pack up the conference room. We should be back in a few hours. Will you wait for me?"

"I'm not leaving here until I see that you are okay with my own eyes."

"Okay. I'll call you when we leave here."

* * *

While Emily was speaking with JJ, Garcia's phone rang. Not recognizing the number she answered the phone anyway, "Penelope Garcia?"

"Penelope it's Jack. We saw everything on the news. We can't get in touch with Jenny or Emily. Do you know how Jenny is?"

"She's fine, Jack. She is actually on the phone with Emily now. That's probably why you couldn't get in touch with either of them. I am sure that they have no desire to answer their call waiting."

"You're sure she's okay?"

"I am sure Jack. Give her a few hours. They have to finish things in Baltimore and then they will be coming back home. I'll make sure that she calls you and Cindy."

"Thank you Penelope."

"You're welcome."

Garcia looked up to see Emily walking back into the room as she hung up the phone from talking with Jack.

"She's okay," said Emily with a big grin.

"I told you so," said Garcia.

* * *

**Okay so it was another close vote. 5 wanted the hostage situation; 4 wanted premature labor; and 3 asked for both**.

**The next chapter will be a continuation of this.**

**Someone suggested that I stop giving you the choices because it takes away from the surprise of what might be happening in the next chapter. **

**I am interested in what you think about that.**

**Shall I keep with the way I have been doing this story? or should I just write the story by myself?  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you to the overwhelming support that I received in your reviews from the last chapter. **

**Sorry that this chapter is shorter than I have normally been putting up, but I wanted to get something up now, since I will not have time to work on it for a few more hours. which means that you just might have another notice in you inbox for a new chapter when you wake up in the morning - no promises though.**

* * *

It's been almost an hour and a half since Emily last heard JJ's voice. She called to say that they were leaving Baltimore and that they should be back at Quantico very soon. Of course they were sending text messages to each other throughout the time. But, to Emily, text messages could not compare at all to hearing, or seeing JJ.

Emily and Garcia were sitting in the conference room drinking, what was probably their fifth cup of coffee since the last phone conversation with JJ. Garcia looked over at Emily who has been quiet for the last few minutes. "What's on your mind, Em?"

"I know that it was the right way to handle the case, but I can't keep myself from being angry with Hotch and JJ for everything that's happened. We just got passed everything that happened with Will. We're able to start our lives and our family and she gets thrown into a dangerous situation again without me there."

Emily saw Garcia about to respond so she raised her hand up to her, "Before you say anything. I know that she can take care of herself. She's a trained F.B.I. Agent. That is not what I am worried about." Emily sighed, "I guess I'm just frustrated that I have to wait till next week to be cleared to be with the team when they travel. I mean, God Garcia, what if they were on the west coast and she was hurt from that fall or there was a problem with the babies. It's bad enough I would have to wait an hour and a half before we got to her by car. I don't think I could have dealt with a 5-6 hour flight."

"I get it," said Garcia as she stopped Emily from rambling further. "It's not wrong to have those feelings, Em. You love her. I'd be worried if you didn't think that way. It's only natural for you to want to be there for her, just like she wouldn't leave your side after you got shot. Do you know that she was in here every day complaining about being away from you when she came back to work?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, she wanted to just be able to stay home with you while you recovered. It's gotten easier for her now that you have most of your strength back in your arms. She's anxious for you to return next week as well."

Emily smiled as she heard Garcia mention how JJ felt the last couple of weeks. There was silence I the room until it was interrupted by the sound of movement coming from the bullpen. Emily stood up and looked down to see JJ and the rest of the teams walking in. "They're here," she said to Garcia before leaving the room to meet them.

"Jennifer!" Emily called as she hurried down the stairs. JJ swiftly walked to Emily and the two women embraced each other tightly. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Emily I'm fine," said JJ as she smiled at Emily.

"I love you so much," said Emily. She turned to Hotch, "Thank you."

To Emily those two words meant so much. _Thank you for standing up for us to Strauss. Thank you for taking JJ's side against her mother's early attempts to separate them. Thank you for being there for the both of them with whatever emotional support the needed. But, most importantly, thank you for taking the shot that saved JJ's life._

"Anytime." Hotch's reply was short, but it held with it just as much meaning as Emily's words. "Good job, today figuring everything out."

"I just wish we got the result a little sooner," said Emily.

"We followed the profile," said Reid. "Nichols had us all fooled into believing that we were looking for a businessman."

"I know," said Emily with a small smile. She looked down at JJ who was still wrapped in her arms. "How's your hip?"

"It's sore, but it will be fine."

"Finish up what you need to do here and then we are going home and you will be off that hip for the rest of the day," said Emily as she gave JJ a small kiss.

"Why don't you two get out of here now?" suggested Rossi.

"I've got to file the incident report," said JJ.

"You can take care of that tomorrow. Go home," said Hotch.

"Alright," said JJ.

"I just have to get my stuff out of Garcia's office," said Emily.

She turned to leave, but stopped when Hotch called out after her, "Emily?" Emily turned around to face him. "Stop by Dr. Samson's office tomorrow after your physical therapy. I arranged to have your evaluation moved up." Emily smiled at Hotch and nodded. She turned and continued her journey to get her bag and coat from Garcia's office.

Garcia turned to JJ, "You dad had called me when you were on the phone with Emily later."

JJ nodded, "I spoke with them on the way home. Right now, I just want to go home and relax."

"That let's do just that."

JJ turned to see Emily smiling at her with her hand held out. JJ returned the smile and took the offered hand in hers as she turned to the rest of the group, "See you tomorrow."

They all muttered their Good Night's to the two retreating women before preparing themselves to leave as well.

* * *

Later that evening, JJ and Emily were lying down on their bed. Emily had her arms wrapped around JJ, rubbing her stomach as they just enjoyed the comfort of each other in silence, until Emily spoke. "My father called me today." When JJ didn't immediately respond, she continued. "He was watching the press conference and he called to see how I was doing."

"My parents called also," said JJ. "Hannah apparently was flipping through some channels and got excited when she saw her Aunt Jenny on the television."

"Did she see - "

"No. Thankfully, my mom had gotten her out of the room before she even had the time to realize that there was something wrong. She was probably happy that she had something to keep her distracted from it in the first place. Dad watched the whole thing."

"Well, I'm glad that she didn't see anything. It was bad enough that I had to witness it, but, a five year old she never have to see that," said Emily.

JJ turned in Emily's arms to face her. "I'm going to talk with Hotch tomorrow about starting to search for someone to fill my position for when I am out on Maternity Leave. We need to find someone and start training them right away. Reid was right this morning. I will most likely have these babies early and I want to make sure that whoever steps into my position is comfortable with what they are doing."

"How long do you want to keep traveling?" asked Emily.

"Until Kara tells me to stop or I can not do the job anymore," JJ answered.

"I'll stop traveling when you do," said Emily.

"No, you still stay with the team they are going to need you," corrected JJ.

"What if you go into labor when we are away?"

"Then I will call you to come home. Garcia will be able to book you on the next flight home, and before you know it, we'll be welcoming our children into the world."

"What if I don't make it in time?"

JJ cupped Emily's cheek with her hand, "Emily, there is nothing to worry about. I will call you when the labor pains start and it will be a while before they arrive. You will get there in time." JJ leant forward and kissed Emily. The kiss caused Emily to forget about all of her worries as she pulled JJ tighter and kissed her lover deeply.

* * *

**No decision needed for the next chapter - It's just a continuation of this one.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Here's the next chapter. Not sure when I'll get the chance to get the next one up. I'm going out to celebrate my birthday tonight, so who knows what condition I will be in tomorrow.**

* * *

Emily knocked on the door to Dr. Samson's office. "Come in," she heard called from inside. Emily stepped into the office. "Ah, Agent Prentiss. It is good to see you."

Emily walked up and shook his hand, "Emily, please. It's nice to see you as well, Dr. Samson."

"How are your shoulders?"

"They are almost back to normal. Thank you for asking."

"Let's have a seat and talk," Dr. Sanders motioned to the chairs. Emily nodded and sat down. "I'm sure you know why you are here. We just want to make sure that you are ready to return to work."

"Yes, I am aware."

"Alright, so let's talk about what happened. You were shot in one shoulder and dislocated the other one. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Have you had any nightmares?" asked Dr. Samson.

"I had them each night for about the first week after I got out of the hospital," Emily admitted.

"And not now?"

"Not as often, but they're still there."

"What are they about?"

Emily took a deep breath and looked down at her hands. "They are different. Sometimes it's just a replay of what happened. Sometimes Jennifer is in my place. I've had ones where I couldn't get back up after I was shot and Will succeeded in taking Jennifer out of my condo." Emily wiped a tear that was falling from one of her eyes.

"Have you been alone when you've had these nightmares?"

"At first I had them when I was taking a nap. After I had a dose of the pain medication it would make me drowsy. I would be lying on the couch or the bed. Jennifer would usually be in another room. There were times when I had them during the night, and I had a few when she started back to work and they were away on a case."

"How did you recover from them?"

"Jennifer helped me. She would usually put her arms around me and just tell me everything was okay. We would stay like that for a while and then she'd ask me what it was about and I would tell her." Emily chuckled when she finished.

"What?" Dr. Samson asked her.

"That's exactly how I comforted her when she started having the nightmares after Will attacked her."

"There was…what…a little over a week between the two incidences?"

"Yeah."

"And has her nightmares returned?"

"No. We went to visit her family after the attack. It seemed to be what she needed to recover. By the end of the week, they were almost non-existent."

"And how do you feel about that?"

"I'm thankful. I hate seeing her in pain. It's worse than my own," replied Emily.

"That's natural, but not what I was referring to. How does it make you feel that she was able to overcome her nightmares and you still battle yours sometimes?"

"They are two completely different situations," said Emily.

"How so?"

"Jennifer was beaten. I was shot and stared down the barrel of a gun thinking I was going to never see her again."

"Do you feel that you deserve to have the nightmares and Jennifer doesn't?"

"God no! They were both frightening situations." Emily could feel the anger building up inside. "I'm saying, that I think it's understandable that being shot in the arm, almost strangled to death and then nearly shot again while the man holding the gun was promising you that he was going to take the woman you love more than anything in the world would probably cause more nightmares."

"When was the last nightmare that you had?"

"Last night."

"Was it like all of the others?"

"No." Realizing the next question that was about to come she continued to talk. "It was about everything that happened yesterday. It was almost like a replay of everything that happened. Except, when the gun shot was heard, it wasn't Hotch hitting Nichols, it was Nichols shooting Jennifer."

"And the last time that you dreamt about the situation at your condo?"

"A few days ago. It was like just reliving everything that happened."

"Was Jennifer with you?"

Emily shook her head. "No, it happened during the day. I had fallen asleep on the couch after I had gotten home from my physical therapy session. I had stopped by the B.A.U. and Agent Hotchner informed me that the time for our appointment for next week was scheduled. The team had just picked up the Baltimore case, so I left and went home."

"So you were alone. What did you do once you woke up?"

"I made myself a cup of tea and read a little."

"You said that Jennifer has helped you recover from your nightmares before. Why didn't you just call her to talk about it with her?"

"A part of me wanted to. But, she had a case that she was working on. At the B.A.U., we see some of the worse situations that you could think of. We all have nightmares about the things we have seen, not just about what we have experienced. I've dealt with them long before what happened last month."

"So, you didn't talk about it with her?"

"No, I did talk about it when we spoke on the phone later that day and since they weren't too far away, the team all traveled back home each night and Jennifer and I talked more about it."

"That's good. I don't want to mislead you, Emily. I would have been worried if you said that you were not experiencing nightmares, at all. And I want to warn you that they will never completely be gone. They won't be as often, but there will be things you experience it that might trigger them again. It could be something you read or a case that you work on." He gave Emily some time to process what he just told her. After some time, he decided to move off of the topic f nightmares. "How is Jennifer doing? Was she hurt yesterday?"

"She has a bruise on her hip from when she fell, but thankfully that's the worse."

"Well that's good to hear," Dr. Sanders said as he smiled. "Are you upset that you weren't at that press conference?"

Emily nodded, "I hated having to watch it on TV."

"What would you have done if you were there?"

"I would most likely have been up on that stage behind Jennifer. She was nervous when I spoke with her before the press conference. My presence up there would have helped to clam her. I hated that I had to settle for a phone call with Jennifer right after it happened when all I wanted to do was take her in my arms and hold her close."

"Did you get to do that?"

"Yeah, but it was several hours later."

"Let's go back to the hypothetical situation of you being there on that stage. When everything started to unravel just like it had, how would you have dealt with seeing the gun pointed at her in person, instead of on the TV?"

"I'm not going to lie and say that it wouldn't affect me, but I would not have done anything different than the actions of my team. Jennifer and I have both agreed that, although it might be hard, we need to keep our emotions in check. If we let ourselves get distracted, we endanger our lives and the lives of our team and the innocent people we are trying to save."

"Will you be able to do that? If that situation does come up, are comfortable with having to act as a F.B.I. Agent and not as her lover?"

"I am, but the moment that I am not able to do so, I will leave the team or the F.B.I. without hesitation. As I said before, it's dangerous to allow the emotional attachments to overtake you when you are working on a case."

"Why do it then?"

"Why do what?" Emily asked confused with what he was referring to.

"Why have the relationship in the first place if there was the chance of your feelings overtaking you? Isn't that the reason that the rule against Intra-team relationships?"

"You can't choose who you fall in love with," defended Emily. "If we never acted on are feelings, they would still have been there."

After a few seconds of silence, Dr. Samson smiled at Emily before he spoke again, "Alright. I'm going approve your re-admittance, Emily. You still have to meet the physical and marksmanship requirements, but you will be permitted to be with the team when they travel. No field work or even interviews with the victims and their families until those last two tests are completed." He signs a piece of paper and then hands it to Emily. "Just present this to Agent Hotchner and you can return to work on Monday. I wish you a lot of luck and my door is always open if you ever want someone to speak with."

"Thank you, Dr. Samson," said Emily as she stood and shook his hand.

Emily left his office, entered the elevator and pressed the button for the B.A.U.'s floor.

* * *

JJ walked into the bullpen carrying files for both Morgan and Reid to go through.

"JJ, why didn't you call us? We could have come and picked these up from you," said Morgan.

"It's just a bruise hip, Morgan," said JJ. "I am more than capable of moving around the office and carrying some files."

Morgan held up his hands in surrender, "Okay, I was just looking out for you."

"I know, I'm sorry. Emily should be in with Dr. Samson right now and I don't know if she'll come up here or not when she is finished."

"Are you worried that she won't be cleared?" asked Reid.

JJ shook her head, "No. I know that she is capable of returning to work. I'm just worried about how she will feel having to talk about and relive what has happened these past few weeks."

"She'll get through it," said Morgan. "We'll all be here to help her."

"Thanks," said JJ. "Are you guys still on for helping with the nursery this weekend?"

"I'm looking forward to it," replied Morgan with a smile.

"And you were worried she wouldn't come here," said Reid as he motioned to the glass doors o the B.A.U. with a smile.

JJ turned to see what he was referring to and watched as Emily walked over to them with a big smile on her face. "Hey," said JJ. "How did everything go?"

"I'm cleared to return on Monday. I can travel, but I can't go out into the field until my physical and marksmanship exams."

"That's great," JJ exclaimed giving her a hug.

"I'm just going to go up and hand this paperwork into Hotch. Can you get away for some lunch?" asked Emily.

"Yes, I am starving!" groaned JJ.

Emily gave JJ a kiss, "I'll be right back."

JJ watched as Emily walked up the stairs and knocked on Hotch's door.

"You see, JJ, everything is going to be fine," assured Reid.

* * *

Emily walked into Hotch's office and noticed that Rossi was there as well, "Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize you two were in the middle of something."

Emily turned to leave but stopped when Hotch asked her to join them. "How did your session with Dr. Samson go?" he asked.

"It was good. I got cleared to return back to work. I can't go out in the field yet, but I can travel."

"That's excellent news," said Rossi. "Any plans on celebrating?"

"I'm taking Jennifer out to lunch once we are finished here, and we are just going to take the weekend to work on the nursery. You are both welcome to join us. To be honest I could use all the help that I can get and I really would prefer for her to not be around the paint fumes too long."

"Count me in," said Hotch.

"I will be there also," agreed Rossi.

"Thanks. Is there anything else?" asked Emily.

"No. Go and enjoy your lunch," answered Hotch with a smile.

* * *

**I intentionally never wrote in Emily's nightmares in the previous chapters. I wanted material for her to speak about that you have not read before. I was afraid you'd get bored!!**

** Thank you all for your reviews!!**

**So do you:**

**1) want what happened while they were working on the nursery?**

**or**

**2) shall I jump ahead a few weeks?  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you everyone for your reviews and birthday wishes**

**Here comes the nursery scene!!**

* * *

The weekend had finally arrived and they were all gathered to work on the nursery. They all sat in the living room enjoying some coffee and bagels before beginning their tasks.

"So, what needs to be done?" asked Rossi.

"Well, the walls need to be painted green," said Emily. "I've already primed them so their ready for that. The cribs need to be put together and the dressers and changing table needs to be moved in, and after the walls have dried we have the soccer themed borders, fixtures and decals that have to be put up."

"Alright, so if you are all ready we can go up and paint now. With the seven of us painting the room will be done quickly," said JJ.

"Oh, you are not painting, Gumdrop," said Garcia.

"It's perfectly safe, Garcia we are using latex paint," said Emily.

"It's still paint! There are fumes," Garcia insisted.

"Actually, latex and acrylic paint are probably the best to use. It doesn't contain solvents, easily cleaned up with soap and water, and is generally considered safe to use and pregnant women to be around as long as the area is well ventilated," explained Reid.

"We will have all of the windows open and the door, and I promise you the if the fumes make me nauseous or light headed I will leave the room, get some fresh air and leave you all to finish the job," said JJ.

"You better," said Garcia with a grin.

"Alright, let's get up there," said Hotch.

They moved into the nursery where they found the drop cloth already laid on the floor by Emily and JJ. In the center of the rooms were boxes that contained the furniture they would be putting together later in the day. There were also the paint cans, brushes and rollers, as well as the tray that would hold the paint they poured out of the cans. They split up into groups each taking a wall – Emily and JJ, Reid and Garcia, Hotch and Rossi and Morgan took the fourth wall by himself.

Morgan opened up the first can of paint and, after stirring it, he poured some into each of the paint trays. Taking their assigned walls, the group started painting. After ten minutes of painting Garcia looked over at Reid and started to laugh, "Reid, honey, the idea is to get the paint on the wall." The rest of the group turned towards him and also started to laugh as they noticed his right hand was covered in paint and he had paint all over his shirt and pants.

JJ noticed the rush of red color appear on Reid's face and decided to help him out, "Aw, come one Pen. He's not the only one. Look you have paint on your face."

"Where?" asked Garcia.

While Garcia wasn't looking, JJ ran her finger along the roller that was in her hand. "Right here." JJ touched Garcia's cheek with her paint covered finger, causing everyone in the room to laugh at the action.

Garcia looked at JJ's finger, "Did you just smear that paint on me?"

"Mmm maybe," JJ laughed as she faked thinking about the answer to the question.

Garcia reached over took her paint covered finger and wiped it on Emily's bare shoulder. "Hey!" Emily whined. "What was that for?"

"What?" asked Garcia. "You really didn't think I would cover the mother of my future niece and nephew with paint, did you?" She laughed as she finished that statement.

"I'm their mother, too," laughed Emily.

"True, but she is carrying them." This statement brought out more laughs from the group and before they knew what was happening, Emily, JJ, and Garcia where covering each other with paint. Morgan and Reid got involved also when they tried to break the group up.

Hotch and Rossi stood away from the group and laughed at the "children" playing with the paint. "We should probably break that up," said Hotch.

"And get ourselves covered in paint as well?" said Rossi as he shook his head. "It's more fun to watch. Besides with everything that has happened this past month, it's good to see them all laughing.

After another five minutes of watching them paint each other, Hotch brought his fingers up to his mouth and produced a loud whistle that caused them all to stop. "It might be best if the paint actually made it onto the walls," he suggested once he had their attention he suggested.

"Yes, dad," JJ teased as the group separated back to their own walls and continued painting.

Smirking, Hotch turned back to the wall he was painting. He heard Rossi whisper to him, "Does that make me the mother?" Hotch looked at Rossi and answered the question silently with a wide smile and a roll of his eyes.

Thirty minutes later, they finished painting the walls and the paint covered team members left to wash the paint off of their skin. "JJ and Garcia are going to pick up some Chinese food while we all start working on the furniture," said Emily walking back into the room.

"_We _will put the cribs together and move the furniture," said Morgan. "_You_ are going to sit down and watch."

"I can put a crib together Morgan," said Emily.

"Don't stand there and try to act like your shoulder is not bothering you," said Morgan as he pointed to Emily's right shoulder.

"I'm fine," Emily insisted.

"You are not fine," said Hotch. "I noticed you rubbing your shoulder, also. You've used it a lot today."

"They're right, Emily," said Rossi. "Take a break. The four of us will get the furniture set up in not time. Go take some ice and put it on your shoulder."

"You suffered a simple shoulder dislocation without major nerve or tissue damage but you could cause reinjure your shoulder joint or to dislocate it again," said Reid. "You need to be careful that doesn't happen."

"Especially if you plan on passing your physical this week," Hotch advised.

"Fine!" said Emily as she walked out of the room.

Rossi watched as the other men had concerned looks on their faces as they glanced towards the door Emily just left through. "She'll be okay. Emily is just frustrated about her injuries taking time to heal. I'll go and talk to her."

* * *

Rossi left the room and found Emily sitting on her bed. He knocked on the doorframe and stepped in to the room. He sat on the bed next to her and they sat there for a few minutes in silence."

Emily sighed, "I hate this." When there was no reply from Rossi, she continued, "It's been six weeks and I still have pain."

"Painting uses muscles that we don't use every day. If you ask any of the guys in that room, they will tell you that their shoulders ache a little. I know mine does. But, the fact that your shoulder is at the ending stages of recovery makes your muscles weaker. Think of today as a form a physical therapy. We've all seen how you look after your sessions. You move your arms less because they are tired and hurt a little from the workout. You just got cleared to come back to work and like Hotch just said, you have your physical this week. We just don't want you to get reinjured before you have that chance."

"I know," relented Emily. "It's just frustrating." Rossi nodded at her statement. "I was thinking about asking her to marry me. I can't see my life without her in it."

"I think it's a good idea," said Rossi.

"We'd have to go up to Boston or maybe Connecticut since we can't legally to wed in D.C., but it's recognized here."

"My publisher owns a summer home in Connecticut it's big enough for your families and the team. I can make a call to him if you want."

A bright smile came to Emily's face, "Thank you." Emily stood and walked over to her closet. Rossi watched as she pulled a jewelry box out. "I'm going to give her this. Do you think she'll like it?"

Rossi opened the box, revealing a thin gold band with a single princess-cut diamond in the setting. Rossi smiled at her, "I do."

"I settled for a simple ring, because I knew she would kill me if I really got her the ring that I wanted."

"You made a good choice, Emily. She'll love it. When are you going to propose?"

"I don't know. I was hoping to take her out to dinner one day this week if we don't have a case and ask her."

"I'll make the call tomorrow." He patted Emily's leg. "Why don't you go down and get that ice pack now. The girls should be back soon."

Emily stood up, "Alright, thanks again Dave. Could you maybe keep this conversation between us?"

"Of course," he smiled at Emily and left the room to join the other men across the hall.

Emily returned the ring to its hiding spot and, with a broad smile on her face, she went to the kitchen and retrieved the ice pack for her shoulder.

* * *

JJ and Garcia were on their back from the Chinese restaurant. "I'm worried about Emily," JJ admitted. "Her shoulder is bothering her and I know her, she won't let it stop her."

"Don't worry, JJ. I believe Morgan noticed it also. He won't let her continue, and neither will the other guys," Garcia assured her friend.

"She's so stubborn sometimes," JJ complained. "It's like she forgets that she is still recovering from her injuries."

"We are all like that," said Garcia. "I know I was after I got shot. You wake up and feel great, pain-free. You almost forget the injury, and then you move the wrong way or you move it too much and then the soreness returns, but you get too embarrassed to admit that you pushed yourself too far. Normally no one would pick up on her hiding the pain, but she is in that house with the best team of profilers in the F.B.I., who also happen to be four of her closest friends, she won't be able to fool them. I bet you we'll get home and find her sulking at the kitchen table because they kicked her out."

"I hope you're right," admitted JJ. "She's been so excited since she got the okay to return to work on Monday and I don't want her re-injuring her arm to affect that."

"Of course I am right," joked Garcia. "I am all knowing."

The two women laughed as they pulled into the driveway.

* * *

Rossi walked into the nursery and joined the other guys as they were putting the cribs together. "Everything alright?" asked Hotch.

"Yeah, she's just a little frustrated. But, I got her to go down and put ice on the shoulder," Rossi answered.

"That's good," said Morgan. "JJ would have all of our heads if we let Emily stay in here and get hurt."

"You're scared of JJ," joked Reid.

"No, I'm scared of a hormonal JJ," Morgan answered with a chuckle.

"Wise choice," added Hotch.

They heard the car pull into the driveway. "Sounds like the girls are back," said Rossi.

"Perfect timing," announced Morgan as they managed to finish both of the cribs.

* * *

JJ and Garcia walked into the house and found Emily just where Garcia predicted she would be. JJ smiled at Garcia before she walked over to Emily and gave her a kiss. "How long before they kicked you out?" she asked.

"As soon as I walked back into the room," Emily answered with a pout on her face.

JJ let out a small giggle. "How's the shoulder?"

"It's sore, but Scott warned me that it would be because of the painting. I just didn't want to make anyone worried, but I guess there is no hope in fooling a bunch of profilers that I am okay."

"Nope, not a chance," said Garcia as she started to remove the take-out containers from the bag. The three women then laughed at her reply.

The men then joined them at the table. "Mission accomplished," joked Morgan.

"You got both cribs together that fast?" said Emily amazed.

"Well, I have had experience putting them together," said Hotch, "so it was easy when I knew what to do."

"And the four of us working together was a big help," added Morgan.

"Well, I am sure you all have worked up a big appetite, then," said JJ.

"We have," agreed Reid as he sat down at the table.

They spent the next hour eating and laughing as they relived the earlier paint fight. Once they were all finished, they journeyed back up to the nursery to finish the decorating. Morgan and Hotch stood on ladders and worked on placing the soccer border on the top of the walls with help from Rossi and Garcia, while JJ, Emily and Reid placed the soccer decals on lower portions of the wall.

When that was completed, the guys placed the cribs and the furniture where Emily directed them to go, and Garcia helped JJ to place the bedding in the cribs. The group stood in the middle of the room admiring the finished room. Emily walked up behind JJ and hugged her from behind as she rested her hands on JJ's stomach.

"It's perfect," said JJ as she turned her head and kissed Emily.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that!!**

**So, which would you like?**

**1) Sunday dinner with Emily's parents**

**or**

**2) a new case  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**Another close vote!! 5-4 in favor of dinner with Emily's parents**

* * *

The ringing of a cell phone made Emily grumble as she was rudely woken from her sleep. She nudged JJ, "Jennifer, you're phone is ringing. I swear it better be a good case to be woken so early."

JJ reached over Emily and with a small chuckle she proclaimed, "It's your phone."

Emily grabbed the phone and with her eyes still closed she answered, "Prentiss."

"Emily?"

Emily sat up in the bed as she recognized the caller on the phone, "Mother?"

"I'm sorry dear did I wake you?"

"It's okay. Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine. Your father and I would like for you and Jennifer to come over for dinner tonight. There are some things that we need to discuss."

Emily leaned over and gave JJ a kiss, "I'll be right back."

"Everything okay?" JJ asked.

"Yes, go back to sleep I just need to talk to my mother about something." Emily got up from the bed and left their room.

"Emily, are you still there?" her mother asked.

"I'm here."

"You know things have to be set up."

Emily sighed, "I haven't even told her about my trust and now you want to throw at her the trust for our children."

"Paperwork has to be signed. Talk to her and let her look over the paperwork tonight and see if she will sign it. It is in the best interest of the children."

"I'll talk to her. What time?"

"Dinner will be at six but come by earlier. Five o'clock?"

"Alright, we'll see you then."

Emily hung up the phone and walked back into her room to find JJ sitting up and waiting for her return. Emily plopped down on the bed next to her. "My parents want us to go over there for dinner tonight."

"And that's a problem?" asked JJ. "You've getting along so well with your mother."

Emily nodded and looked down at her hands as she continued, "I have. We need to talk about something. I have been putting it off, but with the babies about to arrive…"

JJ smiled at Emily. She loved it when the usually controlled women got nervous and was unable to stop herself from babbling. Lifting Emily's chin so that their eyes met, JJ said, "Em, honey, there is no need to be nervous. You can tell me anything. You know that. What are you so afraid of?"

"That you would go so mad at me you'd want to leave me."

"Are you serious? Emily, there is nothing that you could tell me to make me leave you. Unless you've found someone else."

"God no. You are the only one for me Jennifer."

"Good. Now I can't promise that I won't be mad about whatever it is that you have to tell me. But, I can promise that I will never leave you. We'll get through it together. Okay?"

Emily nodded and took a big breath, "My grandfather is the owner of Prentiss Industries. It's a worldwide Communications company."

"I've heard of it. They offered me a job before I entered the Academy."

"So, then you are probably aware that they are very successful." Seeing JJ nod Emily continued, "When he died my father and his two brothers took over the company. Dad just basically takes care of the European offices now with my mother's new assignment. At the reading of the will we found out that there were trust funds set up for me and my cousins. Basically, I have enough money in the bank that we could both quit our jobs, send Lila and John to the best private schools, and still have money to spare. I've only used the money to pay for my condo and car."

"So you're wealthy? That's what you were afraid to tell me?" JJ took Emily's hand in hers, "I already knew that Emily."

"You did?"

"I told you, I got a job offer before I joined the F.B.I. When we were first introduced I was curious to see if you were connected to the company and I asked Garcia to do a little research for me. It seems were destined to be together because the position they were offering me was located in the offices in Italy. I turned it down once I was accepted into the academy. I don't care how much money you have. I want you." JJ leaned over and gave Emily a kiss.

Emily moaned into the kiss. When they finally broke apart for air she admitted, "There's more. My grandfather also set up an account and money is to be withdrawn from it and a trust fund is to be set up when the family expands."

JJ's eyes grew wider, "What are you saying?"

"Once we file the adoption papers and I become their mother, John and Lila will each receive a trust fund."

"How much are we talking about?" asked JJ. When Emily didn't answer right away JJ nudged her, "Emily?"

"5 million dollars," Emily said softly.

"Each?"

"It can be used for their tuition and the balance will be turned over to them once they graduate from college. My parents want to give us the paperwork tonight and give you a chance to look it over. You can say no if you want to. I just didn't want you to be blind sighted tonight during dinner."

"I'll look over the paperwork," agreed JJ. "What do you want to do?"

"If it was up to just me, I would sign the papers. I never want them to ever want for anything. I want them to be able to have the best education out there. But, my inheritance can take care of that. I'll stand by your decision if you choose to not sign them."

"I can't let you use your inheritance to fund their education."

"I want to."

* * *

Later that evening, JJ and Emily pulled into the driveway and stepped into the Prentiss' mansion. The butler, Raphael must have seen them pull up because he has the front door already open and waiting for them to enter. "Good Evening, Miss Emily."

"How are you doing, Raphael," Emily answered with a smile. "This is Jennifer Jareau."

"Nice to meet you," said JJ.

"Likewise," he smiled at JJ. "Miss Emily, you were right. Much more beautiful than words good describe." Raphael winked at Emily and took their coats. "Your parents are in the sitting room."

"Thank you," said Emily as she blushed at Raphael's admission.

"You've talked about me to your mother's staff and your parents had to hear about us from me!"

"Raphael and our Jane, my mother's chef, were like a second set of parents to me. When I came back to the US to finish high school I took comfort in their company. My parents were never home. They were the first people whom I came out to and I would talk to them about the problems that I might be having."

"So, they now about Will?'

Emily nodded, "They were the only ones I could talk to about it."

They reached the sitting room and Emily's parents stood up to greet them. "How are you feeling, Em?"

"Better every day, dad," Emily answered.

"Are you going back to work soon?" her mother asked as they all sat down in the chairs around a small coffee table.

"I start work tomorrow. I'm not cleared for field work, yet, but I can travel with the team and do paperwork. My physical evaluations are later this week."

"Good to hear," said Michael. "And Jennifer, how are you doing? We watched the press conference. Were you hurt with that fall?"

"Not too badly. Just a bruise from landing on my hip," JJ squeezed Emily's knee. "I wanted to thank you, sir. Emily told me that you gave her a call and tried to comfort her during that time."

"I did my best, although she was being stubborn and pessimistic," Michael smiled at his daughter.

"Ah, yes I know that side well," JJ laughed.

"Hey, when did this turn into a pick-on-Emily conversation?" complained Emily.

"Pay-backs," said JJ. "You sat there and let my brothers pick on me when we went to Pennsylvania."

"The situations were different. I was just happy to see the smile on your face after you were in the hospital. I didn't want to stop that."

"I so love seeing her flustered, don't you?" joked Michael.

"Dad!" complained Emily as she tried to hold back a laugh and failed miserably. "Mother, are you going to let him just mock me like that?"

"As you said to Jennifer, I'm just happy to see you smile. I won't take that away." Emily just looked at her mother. The last few weeks since the shooting, their mother-daughter relationship had been getting stronger. The barriers that were put in place throughout her childhood have, for the most part, been knocked down. They were 100% gone, but Emily believed they soon will be.

Her dad had accepted the thought of Emily living her life with JJ immediately and was looking forward to becoming a grandfather. He had always believed that would never happen.

Her mother was another story. She was still not entirely comfortable with the thought of Emily being in love with a woman, but as she got to know JJ more she could see why Emily was in love with her. All she ever wanted was for her to be happy and JJ was being successful in doing just that. She was not going to argue that fact. And of course, the idea of actually having grandchildren to spoil was very appealing as well.

"She makes me smile every day," said Emily.

Raphael walked into the room, "Dinner is ready, Ma'am."

"Thank you," she answered. "Shall we?"

They all entered the dining room. "What has Jane made for dinner?" asked Emily.

"When I told her you would be joining us for dinner, she said she would be making your favorite." As if on cue, Jane and Raphael each walked into the room carrying crocks of French Onion soup.

"Mmm. It smells good, Jane," said Emily. "Thank you."

"It has been a while since we've last seen you, Miss Emily. There rest of the menu is roasted chicken with mashed potatoes and asparagus…"

"… and a chocolate cake for desert," finished Emily. "Mother said you made all of my favorites. Jane, this is Jennifer Jareau."

"It's nice to meet you," said Jane as she nodded to JJ. "I'll be back later with the main course," she said to the group at the table.

They spent the rest of their meal, for the most part, in a comfortable silence as they ate. A few times they exchanged light conversation about non essential issues like the weather, sports – which Michael was happy to be able to talk about with JJ and Emily carefully tried to avoid any conversations about politics.

The group than gathered in the study for the talk that Emily was not looking forward to.

"Have you had the chance to speak with about this matter with Jennifer?" the Ambassador asked Emily.

"I have," said Emily. "I am not going to push her into this decision, mother. This is her call."

"Of course." She looked over at Emily. "I hope that you take the time to read over these papers before you make your choice." She handed the papers to Emily. "I'd like to have the three trusts set up as soon as possible."

"Three trusts?" questioned Emily as she looked through the papers.

"Of course," said Michael, "One for each child and Jennifer."

"For me?" JJ asked with a stunned expression on her face.

"Emily I thought you said you've talked about the trusts."

"We did. I told her that each child born in the family gets a trust."

"I see. You've interpreted the will incorrectly, Em," explained her father. "Any new member in the family gets a trust. That includes husbands, wives and in your case, domestic partners."

"I didn't realize that," admitted Emily.

"I hope that you do consider signing the papers, Jennifer," said the Ambassador.

"I just need some time to look them over," she admitted.

"That's fair," said Michael. "I'm sure it's a lot to process."

* * *

They walked into the house after a silent car ride home. As they entered the kitchen, JJ placed the legal paperwork down on the table. Emily sat down and laid her head in her hands. JJ went to the counter to make them both some decaf tea. She turned and looked to see Emily wiping a tear from her eye. Turning the flame off she walked over to Emily's side and, pulling over a chair, she sat down next to her. "Em? Talk to me. What's wrong?" Not getting a response from her she continued, "Come on…don't shut down…What's going through that gorgeous mind of yours?"

Emily mumbled something and after JJ asked her to repeat herself she said it louder, "She's accepted you."

Realizing Emily was talking about her mother, JJ pulled her into a hug. "She did. I told you that it would all be okay. It took some time, but if it's one thing I now it is that all a mother wants is to see her child happy, and your mother has seen how happy you have been these last few weeks."

"Are you mad at me for the trust?" Emily asked weekly. "I really didn't know that wasn't just directed to new children."

"Emily, it's okay. How can I be mad? Shocked - yes, but not mad. Like you said, it's a form of acceptance. I am honored. I don't know what I would do with that much money."

"You're going to accept it?" Emily asked.

"I had already made the decision to sign the papers for Lila and John before we even arrived at your parent's house, and with seeing how happy the gesture of acceptance your parents have made how could I not accept it. I want Hotch to maybe look them over. I don't want there to be a way for Lila and John to have easy access to the money while they are growing up. I want them to know about budgeting money and not relying on that money."

"I understand. It should be made up with the same guidelines as mine. So, they can't withdraw any money without our permission until they have graduated from college. They do get a weekly allowance that will come from there - an amount that we determine."

JJ stood up from her chair and put her arms around Emily, trailing kissing from her temple to her neck. "Let's go upstairs," said JJ. "I want to celebrate!"

Emily let out a soft moan as she stood from her chair and taking JJ's hand they walked up to their bedroom.

* * *

**Oh no, I wouldn't be evil and work that ending up to leave it their, would I?!**

**Maybe the next chapter could be rated M!!**

**What do you think? Do you want that?**


	28. Chapter 28

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M!!!**

**This is my first attempt at doing a scene like this, so I hope it goes well and you enjoy it.**

**

* * *

**

As soon as they entered the room, Emily pulled JJ into a deep kiss. Her tongue traced JJ's lips for the invitation to explore her mouth, with JJ more than willingly obliged. Emily's hands felt their way down the fabric of JJ's body, stopping to rub her breasts. "Mmm.. Em," moaned JJ as the pressure from Emily's hands mixed with the fabric of her dress and bra rubbed over her nipples.

Emily trailed kisses down JJ's neck. "I'm so…(kiss)…glad we…(kiss)…both wore dresses…(kiss)…less time taking off clothes…(kiss)… to get what I want." Emily reached down and lifted JJ's dress off of her body. She moved on hand up to caress JJ's right breasts while he lips sucked on the left nipple though the fabric of the bra. JJ gasped as she arched her back.

JJ reached down and pulled the fabric of Emily's dress up until it was over Emily's head joining JJ's dress on the floor. JJ sighed at the loss of Emily's mouth on her breast when she had to break away to get the dress off. To her delight Emily didn't miss a beat. Once the dress was set free she went back to her previous task and this time it was the right nipple being taken into her mouth through the fabric as the left breast was being rubbed.

"Ohh…Em?"

"Mmm," Emily hummed her response to JJ, which over course only made JJ moan louder at the vibrations.

"Bed," said JJ, hoping that Emily would understand the meaning the one word.

Not disappointing her, Emily turned them so that JJ's back was to the bed. Emily stood up and, once again, started kissing her neck, sucking and licking on her pulse points as they both walked closer to the bed. JJ ran her fingers through Emily hair and pulled her down with her when she felt the bed with the back of her knees. Together they moved to the center of the bed, JJ lying on her back and Emily hovering over her

Emily broke the kiss and took in the site before her. She traced her fingers over the edges on the light blue bra that JJ was wearing. She could see the wet spots on the bra from one she had sucked on JJ's nipples. Emily ran both of her hand over her breasts, paying attention to each nipple. Reaching behind JJ, Emily unclasped her bra and pulled it away from her body. "You're so beautiful," said Emily as she lowered her head to kiss the skin between JJ's breasts.

JJ reached behind Emily's back and released the clasp on Emily's bra. Emily slipped it off without losing any contact with JJ's skin. Emily trailed her kisses back up JJ's neck and mouth. Moans came from both of their mouths as their bare breasts touched sending shivers of excitement through both bodies. Their tongues fought for dominance as they each explored the other's mouth.

Emily trailed her hand down JJ's side and rested it on her thigh. Slowly she rubbed closer to the inside and up towards JJ's center, resting her palm on top of her panties and rubbing a small circle. "These need to go." Emily dragged the undergarment from JJ's body. She continued to run her finger along the edges of JJ's lips. JJ opened her legs wider to give Emily better access to her. Emily lightly brushed her fingers over JJ's clit.

"Ohhh…Emily," JJ exclaimed.

Emily smiled as she moved in between JJ's legs. "You like that?" Emily ran her finger tips around JJ's clit again. She received another moan of pleasure in response.

"Emmm please!" JJ begged.

Emily blew a breath onto JJ's clit, "Please what, baby?'

JJ's hips rose from the bed when she felt the breath against her clit. "Please…I need you…inside." JJ looked down towards Emily. They could see they look of desire in both of their eyes.

Emily kept her eyes connected with JJ as she inserted two fingers. They both let out deep moans. Emily moaned at the feeling of JJ surrounding her fingers. JJ moaned at the feeling of Emily rubbing all the right spots. Emily slowly brought her fingers in and out while her thumb applied pressure to JJ's clit.

"Oh god Emily."

Emily broke the eye contact she had with JJ as she bent down to replace her thumb with her mouth. She pulled JJ's clit into her mouth. Sucking it. Moving her tongue all around it. JJ's hips moved in rhythm with Emily's fingers as she grew closer to her orgasm. Emily inserted a third finger and JJ screamed out her moan at the added pressure inside of her.

"Em… so close."

Emily searched for that special spot inside of JJ that would send her over the edge. "Let go, Jennifer. Cum for me baby." Emily moved her fingers faster curving them as they rubbed against her sent shivers through JJ's body.

"Emmmmmiiiiilllly!" she cried out as her orgasm spread itself throughout her body. Emily continued to move her fingers as JJ rode out her orgasm.

Removing her fingers and making eye contact with JJ, Emily sucked on them on moaned at the tastes of JJ. She laid down on the bed and pulled JJ into a tight hug letting her lover recover from her orgasm.

They were both on their sides facing each other. After a few minutes JJ's hands started to roam over Emily's body. She reached between Emily's legs and touched her through the fabric of her underwear. They both gasped, "Em, you are so wet."

"Jennifer, please I need to feel you," said Emily.

JJ sat up in the bed and gently nudged Emily's shoulder until she was lying on her back. She pulled Emily's underwear off and through it on the floor. Kneeling on Emily's side, JJ bent down and took one of Emily's nipples into her mouth, sucking it hard. Hearing Emily's satisfied moans JJ smiled at her, "Do you like that, Em?" JJ moved to the other breast giving it the same treatment as the other one. and started to rub her fingers around Emily's clit.

"Jennifer, please! Don't tease!"

JJ inserted one finger inside of Emily and started to move it in and out. "Is this what you wanted?" JJ said with a smirk.

"Yes, more!" she pleaded.

JJ gave in to her pleas and added a second finger into her lover. Moving them in and out as Emily's hips raised to meet her thrusts. JJ removed her fingers from Emily and moved so that she was inbetween her legs. She could see Emily's chest rising fast and smiled as she licked Emily's juices off of her fingers.

Still needing her release Emily begged, "Jennifer!!"

Smirking JJ reinserted her fingers into Emily. "Ohhhh, Jennifer," moaned Emily.

Emily watched as JJ licked her lips seductively and lowered her head towards Emily. JJ's tongue circled around Emily's clit as her fingers moved faster. Capturing Emily's clit in her mouth, JJ added a third finger.

"Ohhh Jennifer!!"

JJ sucked harder and moved her fingers faster as she felt the walls around her fingers tighten.

"Please don't stop, Jennifer. Oh I'm almost there."

JJ replaced her mouth with her thumb as she looked up at Emily, "I love you so much, Emily. Let go, baby." JJ curled her fingers and Emily screamed."

"OOOHHH JEN...NI…FER!!"

JJ slowly moved her fingers in and out as Emily rode out her orgasm.

Shivers went throughout Emily's body as JJ removed her fingers. JJ moved up the bed and kissed Emily, "I love you," said Emily when they broke the kiss. They both fell asleep in each others' arms blissfully exhausted.

--

During the night, JJ had turned to her other side with Emily's arms still wrapped around her. That's the position that Emily woke up in with a smile on her face. Looking over at the alarm clock, she realized that there was still fifteen minutes before the annoying sound would scream from it. She laid there smiling at the peaceful look on JJ's face. They found their way back to each other. Their relationship had been accepted – both at work and with their own families. Emily still can't hide the smile on her face and the tears in her eyes at the thought of her mother's acceptance.

JJ felt the wetness from Emily's tears land on her neck. Turning around she wiped a tear from Emily's cheek, "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you?" said Emily.

"You didn't," assured Emily. "I've been awake for a while now. I just wanted to lay there and enjoy the comfort of your arms around me." Emily smiled and pulled her arms tighter around JJ. "What's gotten you so sad?"

"I'm not sad," corrected Emily.

"You're crying," observed JJ.

"I'm happy Jennifer. I was just thinking about how lucky we are. We are back together, although the way it happened I would liked to avoid."

"I second that," said JJ.

"The team is behind us…Hotch and Rossi stood up for us with Strauss." Tears started to flow from Emily's eyes again as she listed off what she had been thinking about. "Your family opening their arms to me...Hannah…My mother finally making time to spend with me…Accepting you. I'm just so happy."

JJ held Emily's face with both hands and wiped the tears form both of Emily's face. "I thought I was the emotional one. You know – pregnant hormones," JJ joked and they both laughed. "I love you Emily Prentiss."

"I love you, too, Jennifer Jareau."

* * *

**So? what did you think? It's a little short, but so filled with content!!  
**

**and**

**you decision:**

**1) new case**

**or**

**2) a day in Quantico  
**


	29. Chapter 29

**So now matter how the vote turned out there was going to be some interaction at Quantico.**

**The vote however was for a new case and it is started with this chapter. There will probably be another chapter or two about this.**

* * *

JJ walked into the bullpen at Quantico with a huge grin on her face. "Someone looks too happy for a Monday morning," teased Morgan.

"Why wouldn't I be happy?" JJ asked. "I had a fantastic weekend, my soccer champions have decided to go easy on their mother this morning and my girlfriend is returning to work today."

"Speaking of Emily, where is she?" asked Reid.

"She has her last physical therapy appointment today. She'll be up before the morning briefing."

"Are we catching a case today?" Morgan asked.

JJ sighed, "It looks that way. I just have to double check some details and get the case files together."

"Where will we be heading?" asked Reid.

"Topeka, Kansas. Four men have been killed so far in the last month. I'm waiting on a return call from the lead detective and then I'll be ready to present the case."

They watched as JJ walked away to her office.

* * *

"You're all set, Emily," said Scott. "Providing you don't have a case, I'll see you back here on Wednesday for the physical evaluation. Once you pass that, you'll be assigned a time for the marksmanship exam."

"I really can't thank you enough, Scott. You kicked my ass getting me back into shape but it was worth it in the end," admitted Emily.

"It was my pleasure. Don't push yourself too hard. You will get tired easily as your body gets used to working again. Try not to get frustrated, but I know you will. Be honest about how you are feeling and don't get annoyed when your team members ask you how you are feeling. Okay?"

"Alright." Emily looked at her watch. "I better get going…Can't be late for my first briefing…Thanks again, Scott."

"Anytime."

* * *

Emily walked into the bullpen smiling as wide as JJ was a few hours earlier. As she entered the bullpen she saw a bouquet of flowers and some "Welcome Back" balloons at her desk.

"Welcome Back," greeted Morgan as she walked over to him.

"Thanks," said Emily with a smile.

"How was your last session?" asked Reid.

"It went well, thanks. As long as we don't have a case, my eval. is on Wednesday." Emily noticed the apologetic looks on their faces. "We have a case, don't we?"

"It looks that way," said Morgan.

"Any chance it's local?" Emily hoped that maybe if it was a local case she could still keep her appointment.

"Topeka," answered Reid with a small smile.

At that moment, JJ walked into the bullpen. "Hey, how was the last session?"

"Alright. So I hear we have a case?"

"Yeah – Topeka, Kansas. Four men have been killed in four weeks. I just got all the details. Conference room in five," said JJ. "I'm sorry that you are going to have to postpone your evaluation."

"It's fine. Scott suggested that I take it easy for a while and build up my stamina for the cases anyway."

"You're sure that you can handle staying out of the field?"asked Morgan.

Emily nodded, "It's not like I won't be involved in the case. I'll just be working victimology. Plus, I get to make sure she rests and eats during the day." Emily moved her head in JJ's direction.

"And that's why I keep you around," said JJ as she walked off towards the conference room.

"She's much happier now that you are back to work," said Reid.

"It was a good weekend," said Emily.

"That was her excuse as well," replied Morgan. "You guys have some 'couple time'," he asked using air quotes.

"Morgan, we live together. Each moment we are alone together is coupe time," Emily replied with a grin.

"And how was that time spent," he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Emily walked away to the conference room without saying anymore on that topic.

* * *

As they all gathered in the conference room, Rossi, Hotch and Garcia all got there chance to welcome Emily back to work. Bringing them all back on track, JJ began the briefing. "Topeka, Kansas." She pressed a button to bring up come images onto the screen. "Four men, each murdered within seven days of each other. The latest body was found this morning."

"Each of the victims were strangled after what appears to be days of starvation and dehydration," said Reid as he observed the information in the files.

"All have blonde hair and brown eyes, so the Unsub definitely has a type," added Morgan.

"These men were in shape and muscular," said Emily. "Starving them would probably be the work of a weaker male or even a woman. The strangulation marks are consistent with the pressure of hands. The Unsub would need to be able to overpower them to be successful in killing these men."

"Garcia, have you found any connections between these men?" asked Rossi.

"Right now, just their appearances. I'm still running the background checks on them. I should have more information when you are all in the air," she answered.

"Alright, wheels up in 20," said Hotch. They all nodded and stood up to leave. "Emily, JJ can you two hang back for a second?"

"Sure," said Emily as they both sat back down, and the remaining members of the team left the room.

"I'm aware that your physical is set for Wednesday, Emily. Do you want to stay at Quantico? You can take the physical and then join us in Topeka," Hotch offered.

"Thanks, Hotch, but I think I will wait until we return, and come back slowly. I know I won't have a problem passing the evaluation, but I'd like to stay behind and do victimology for this one."

"Okay. JJ, we haven't spoken about your maternity leave since you found out you were carrying twins. Are you still planning on working all the way through the pregnancy?"

"I am. I would like to stay doing just press conferences and the basic liaison with the LEOs and victims. As long as my doctor approves it, I want to keep traveling with the team."

"You are aware that with carrying twins, you will most likely give birth earlier than your due date, right?"

"I am which is why I'd rather be as close to Emily as possible."

Hotch nodded and gave them a small smile. "I'll see you two on the plane."

"I just have to pick up my go bag. I'll meet you back at your desk?" asked JJ as they left the room.

"Sounds good," Emily replied.

* * *

The investigation seemed to be running very slow. The information that Garcia had given them on the plane connected them all as being clients of the same laundromat. They men of the B.A.U. spent the afternoon interviewing the employees of the establishment, while Emily and JJ worked at the station on a geographical profile and press conference, respectively. However, nothing useful turned up from those interviews and the geographic area was so large that they couldn't narrow it down.

Hotch sent them all to their hotel rooms and instructed them all to get the rest that they needed after the long day and they will all meet at the hotel's diner at 8am. "This is nice," said JJ.

"What is?" Emily asked as they each got ready to sleep.

"Being able to share a hotel room together while on a case."

"We've shared hotel rooms before, Jennifer."

"Yes, but when we were together before, one of us was sneaking into the other's room and we were so cautious about our actions because we were afraid that we would get caught so we really didn't get the chance to enjoy it. Now, I can enjoy the night being held in your arms or you in mine while we sleep and not have to worry."

"I see your point."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"Emily, you are not fine."

Emily looked up at JJs concerned eyes. "I'm tired," she admitted as she let a breath out. "I guess my body got so used to taking naps during the day that not having one and working the whole day is catching up with me."

"Come on," said JJ as she pulled at Emily's hand. "Let's go to bed and get that rest that we both need tonight."

Emily smiled and followed JJ to the bed. JJ happily sighed as she felt Emily pull her into an embrace as they fell asleep.

* * *

**There is the beginning of the case. No vote since the next chapter is just a continuation.  
**


	30. Chapter 30

**So I got too caught up in the events of the past weekend. Sorry it took so long to update, but I will more than make up for it. I'm posting two chapters today!! And maybe a third one. **

**The next chapter will be the conclusion of the case. **

* * *

Emily and JJ arrived down at the diner at 7:45am. They smiled as they joined Rossi and Hotch at the table. "It's been a while since you've join us for breakfast with a smile on our face, JJ."

JJ blushed as she realized the reason for that. "That's because I finally had a good night's sleep during an away case."

"Just sleep?" teased Morgan as he and Reid joined them at the table.

"Yes," said Emily as she swatted him on the shoulder. "Just sleep."

"Let's order breakfast," said Hotch interrupting the playful banter. "We have a lot to focus on today."

"Yes, dad," Morgan teased under his breath though he knew that the Unit Chief could hear him.

Hotch chose to ignore that statement as they all started to eat their breakfast. Once their meal was finished, he passed out the morning's assignments. "Let's focus on the victims' families this morning. Reid, Morgan, take the first two and Rossi and I will take the last two. We'll call in our findings to Emily and JJ so that they can be added to the profile." Seeing everyone nod in agreement he added. "Let's get out their then." They left the hotel split up into three SUVs towards their separate destinations.

* * *

Emily and JJ walked into their assigned conference room at the police station. "Do you think they'll find anything useful with the families?" asked JJ.

"I'm not sure. It might give us something to further connect these men. On the other hand it might not solve anything." Emily answered.

They spent the next few minutes in silence. Emily was looking through the files they had on the victims and JJ was starting to put together a press conference that she knew would have to be given when they felt closer to the identification of the Unsub.

"Em? Are you regretting not saying behind so that you could be cleared for duty?" asked JJ. "Would you rather be out there with the others than stuck here?"

"The way I see it. We've got about a month before we are separated again for cases that we have to travel to. So, I am going to make the best of it. And, to answer your question, no. Last night proved I made the right decision. Just being able to hold you in my arms while we slept was enough for me. I don't think I could have waited till tomorrow night to do that."

"But, you miss being in the field and profiling?"

"I don't need to be in the field to profile, Jennifer. Reid told me about the time when he couldn't pass his marksmanship exam. He shared with me how useless he felt not walking around with his gun. For a genius, it surprised me that he was relying on that and not his mind. Gideon told him that he could just as easily kill an Unsub with his mind as he could with a gun."

"I remember that case. Spence and Hotch wound up being taken hostage in a hospital. That was before you came to the B.A.U."

"It was. The point, Jennifer, is that in order to be successful at this job, we have to think like the Unsubs we are trying to stop. We try to get into their minds and figure out why they do what they are doing and how we can stop them before they claim their next victim. When Hotch came to get me to go to Milwaukee, I told him I already gave in my badge and my gun. He told me that they are just hardware, and that is true. I can still profile and help to catch our Unsubs. The bonus being I get to spend more time with you," Emily ended with a smile.

* * *

Morgan and Reid were sitting at the kitchen table with the parents of their first victim, Jeffrey Walker. "Mr. Walker, we've noticed that Jeffrey and the other three men that have recently been killed have all used the same laundromat. Has he said anything to about having a disagreement with a worker there or maybe another customer?" asked Morgan.

"No, I can't imagine Jeffrey having a problem with anyone," his father answered.

"Was involved with someone at the time?" asked Reid. "They might have known if there was something wrong as well."

Mrs. Walker nodded, "Katie Jacobs. They were together for two years. Jeffrey was going to propose to her. He had the ring already purchased, but he was waiting for the right time to ask her."

"Could we have her information?" asked Morgan.

"I'll go and get it," she answered as she left the room.

"We gave the ring to Katie after the funeral," Mr. Walker offered. "Jeffrey would have wanted her to have it."

Mrs. Walker walked back into the room. "Here is her information. I hope that it will help you."

"Thank you, Ma'am," said Morgan as he handed her his business card. "If you remember anything that you might think would help us, please give us a call"

"Will you let us know when you catch the person responsible for our son's death?"

"Of course," Reid answered with a reassuring smile.

As they got into the car to drive to the next house, Morgan dialed Emily's cell phone to relay the information that they received from the interview.

"What do you got Morgan?" asked Emily as she answered her phone.

Morgan explained the details of their conversation with the Walkers. "We just heard from Hotch and Rossi," said JJ. "John Klap also brought an engagement ring for his girlfriend."

"This could be the connection we've been looking for. JJ, have Garcia check if the rings were bought at the same jeweler. She should include the other two victims as well," suggested Morgan. "We are going to meet with Jeffrey's girlfriend, Katie after we speak with the fourth victim's family."

"Alright," said JJ.

* * *

Later that day they all gathered at the table in the conference room.

"It's possible our Unsub was going to propose to his girlfriend," said Reid.

"He had the ring and was waiting for what he deemed to be the perfect moment to propose," added Rossi as he exchanged a knowing look with Emily, Rossi being the only one in the room to know about Emily's desire to propose to JJ. "Probably figured he would take her out to a nice dinner instead of just asking her when he bought it."

Picking up on the theory, Hotch continued, "The moment he decided was best, she denied him. She admitted that she was in love with another man."

"With blonde hair and brown eyes," finished Morgan.

JJ came rushing into the conference room. "A call just came through 9-1-1 reporting seeing a man being forced into a van."

"Does the description match our victims?" asked Emily.

JJ nodded, "Blonde hair and Brown eyes, muscular."

"Alright, JJ and Emily see if Garcia can get anything on the surrounding security cameras. The rest of us, let's get to the scene and see what we can get from the witnesses," said Hotch as he gave out the orders to his team.

The men all stood and left the room as JJ dialed Garcia's phone. "Still okay with staying behind?" JJ asked with a smile.

Emily just smiled at JJ as they heard Garcia answer her phone. "What can I get for you my crime fighting ladies?"

"Pen, I just sent you an intersection. There was a kidnapping that just took place there. We need you to pull up whatever security footage that you can," said JJ.

"Sending the video to you as we speak," said Garcia as she pressed a few more buttons on her keyboard.

Emily activated the link to the video feed. They watched together as the video played back the abduction. "There is the van pulling up," said Emily.

"The Unsub gets out moves somewhere onto the street."

"Are there any other angles, Garcia?" asks Emily.

"Unfortunately, no. This camera angle is from a bank's ATM. There is nothing else around there," Garcia answered.

"Hopefully the guys will have better luck," said JJ.

Emily motions to the screen. "Here they come. The Unsub leads him back into the van and then they drive off."

"Can you zoom in and get the plates, Pen?" asked JJ.

"Way ahead of you on that matter my little Gumdrop. The van is registered to Brandon James and I am sending his address to our lovely men as we speak.

* * *

**Okay, in order to get the next chapter up quickly, I really can't ask fro your input on that. I will ask you now about your feelings towards the upcoming proposal.**

**In this chapter, there was an interaction between Rossi and Emily. It was sort of his way of telling her to not wait too long to intensify her happiness with JJ.**

**Remembering that she keeps the ring in her go bag:**

**1) ****Does Emily ****ask JJ once the case is over while they are still in Topeka?**

**or**

**2) Does she wait until they are back in D.C. and go to the restaurant like she planned it before?  
**


	31. Chapter 31

**Here is the second chapter as promised!!**

**

* * *

**"Okay ladies! The van is registered to Brandon James," said Garcia. "Our lovely men are making their way to his address as we speak."

"What's his background, Garcia?"asked Emily.

"I'm not profiler, but this could definitely be your guy. "He also uses the same laundromat as our victims. Two months ago he bought an engagement ring for his girlfriend, Carolina. I found a picture of his girlfriend in the newspaper dated five weeks ago." She sent them the picture of the article.

Emily read through the article. "She was attacked and raped before being strangled to death. Garcia, do you have a picture of Charlie Simon."

"Sending you his license now. Simon was questioned by the police, but released from custody when they didn't have enough evidence to hold him. The case is still open, although it will be closed as a cold case soon since they don't have any leads."

"He had blonde hair and brown eyes," stated JJ.

"There's the trigger," said Emily. "James has blonde hair and brown eyes. He sees the man he believes responsible for his girlfriend's death in each of the victims and he deflects his rage onto them."

"Let's just hope that they're able to catch up with James," added JJ.

"FREEZE!! DROP YOUR WEAPON!!"

Emily and JJ ran out of the conference room when they heard the shouts. Garcia immediately patched into the CCTV of the precinct and saw Brandon James holding Charlie Simon by gunpoint in the middle of the police station. Cursing to herself she called Morgan.

"What do you have, Babygirl?" he asked her with a grin on his face as he flipped the phone onto its speaker setting.

Bypassing her usual flirtatious answer, Garcia spoke, "Get back to the station now. The James just arrived there holding a gun to Simon's head."

"Where are Emily and JJ?" asked Reid.

"They left the conference room as soon as they heard the shouts coming from the officers," Garcia answered. "Emily seems to be taking control of the negotiation."

"We are almost there," said Hotch. "Stay on the line with us Garcia. Do you have audio as well?"

"JJ still has the call connected through her cell phone. It's low but I can hear what is going on."

* * *

Emily walked into the middle of the room and in the eyesight of James. JJ was standing a little behind her with her gun drawn and pointing towards the two men. "Mr. James, my name is Agent Emily Prentiss with the F.B.I. Why don't you put down your weapon and we can talk about this without anyone getting hurt."

"No," said James.

"What do you need, Mr. James?" Emily asked.

"Tell them to put their guns away."

Emily spoke calmly to him, "They can't do that, Mr. James. Not until you put your gun down."

* * *

"What's going on Garcia?" asked Hotch as they drove closer to the station.

"Emily is trying to talk him into putting his gun down," Garcia answered.

"Where is JJ?" asked Morgan.

"She's standing near Emily with her gun drawn. All of the cops have their guns drawn."

"Suicide by cop?" questioned Reid.

"He's looking for justice," said Hotch. "He wants Simon to be named for his girlfriend's murder. He will either shoot Simon himself, which will lead to the cops shooting him."

"Or he'll give up once Emily is able to convince him to let Simon go," finished Rossi.

* * *

"You won't listen to me if I put this gun down." He held the gun firmer against Simon's side.

"I will listen to you," said Emily. "We'll go into one of the rooms and talk about this. You can tell me everything."

"You won't believe me. They haven't."

"You have my word, Mr. James. I will listen to everything that you have to say. I know about Carolina, Mr. James."

"HE DID IT! These cops said they didn't have evidence, but I know that he did it."

"I believe you, Mr. James."

He looked up at Emily with a small hint of relief in his eyes. "You do?"

"Yes." Emily smiled at him. "Come on, just place the gun on top of that desk." She motioned to the desk that was in front of him. "Two officers will come up to you and they will take both you and Mr. Simon into custody, and no one else has to get hurt. The department will take another look into Carolina's case and they will re-examine the evidence that they have against Mr. Simon. But, you have to give yourself up now."

"I was going to propose to her that night. I spent six months saving up to buy her the perfect ring and I was finally going to ask her to spend the rest of her life with me. But, I didn't get the chance. He took that away from me. He needs to pay for that."

"When he is found guilty he will…But, that can't happen until you put down your weapon and give yourself up." Emily took a step closer to him. "Come on, lay that gun down. We'll do this slowly ok?" When he didn't object to what Emily was saying she continued. "An officer is going to come up and take Mr. Simon into custody, alright?"

JJ found herself holding her breath. She knew that at any moment their Unsub could switch the aim of his gun to Emily. She also knew that things could turn sour fast if he refused to follow Emily's advice for the peaceful ending of this situation.

After a few tense seconds James timidly answered, "Alright."

JJ was able to breathe again as the situation was turning hopeful again.

* * *

"He's going to put his gun down," said Garcia.

"We are pulling up now to the station," said Hotch. "Let us know when it is clear to enter. If we go in now we could spook him."

* * *

"Okay, now no sudden movements and everyone will get out of here safely." Emily turned to one of the officers and nodded. "Mr. Simon, this officer is going to take you into one of the interrogation rooms where will be come by and speak with you further."

The officer placed the handcuffs on him and led him away. "Okay, Mr. James. It is your turn now. Place the gun on the desk in front of you and step back towards the wall."

"He's really being arrested?"

"Until they take a look at the evidence there are no promises. But, he is in custody now and the members of this police department will be reviewing the case files and they will determine if there is enough evidence to make the arrest…Mr. James, it's time for you to put the gun down now."

"What will happen now?"

"The officer will put the handcuffs on you and take you into one of the interview rooms, and someone will be in with you to speak about with you."

"Will you be in the room?"

"I can't make that promise," said Emily.

James looked at Emily for a little while. "I believe you," he said as he placed his gun on the desk and stepped away from it.

An officer walked up behind him and placed the handcuffs on him as James was led out of the room in the same direction as Simon. A collective sigh could be heard from the room as JJ lifted the phone to her ear, "Pen, are you still there?" Emily looked over at JJ and smiled at her.

"I'm here, Gumdrop. I watched and heard the whole thing. Hotch and the guys are just outside the front door. I gave them the all-clear before you came back on the line, so they should be entering any second. SO, she really jumped right back in there," Garcia referred to Emily.

JJ returned Emily's smile. "It's like she never left." Looking past Emily's shoulder, JJ could see the rest of the team walk into the station. "Pen, I have to go. I'll give you a call back later."

Hotch walked over to them. "What happened?"

Emily and JJ took turns explaining the events that took place in the station. "Nothing like jumping back into the action," joked Morgan.

"I'm just glad I was able to talk him down," said Emily.

"You didn't miss a beat, Em," said JJ as she took Emily's hand in hers and gave it a light squeeze. The two lovers exchanged a smile, only to be interrupted by a fake cough from Hotch.

"We should get in there. Morgan, you and JJ see if you can get Simon talking. Maybe this experience might lead him to give a confession. Reid and I will go in and speak with James."

"Hotch, James might be more open to talking with me in there," said Emily.

"Let's try it this way first," he answered.

"Are you looking to agitate him?" asked Rossi.

"I've earned his trust," Hotch. "He wants me in there."

"Which is why we'll make him wait for you to go in there."

"A pseudo-form of good cop – bad cop," observed Reid.

Hotch nodded, "Emily, you go in the observation room with Dave. We'll see how far we'll get with him."

Emily nodded and the group of agents disbursed to their assigned rooms.

--

Morgan and JJ sat down across the table from Charlie Simon. The officer had removed the handcuffs from him once he was placed in the room. Simon was under the impression that he was just being interviewed. "Mr. Simon, how are you doing?" asked JJ. "Would you like some water?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Could you walk us through tonight's events?" asked Morgan.

* * *

Emily and Rossi stood in the observation room watching the interview between Hotch, Reid and James. "How are you doing?" asked Rossi.

"I'm fine."

"The last time you had to deal with a gun pointing at you, it ended up with you being shot. It's alright if you are not fine, Emily."

"It affected me differently than how you would think. I wasn't thinking about being in that situation again. I was thinking more about missed opportunities."

"How so?"

"This case. All of these victims were all about to propose to the women they were in love with but they were waiting for the right time. Four women found out about their boyfriend's intentions when it was too late. I don't want that to happen between me and Jennifer."

"It won't."

"You can't promise me that." Emily glared at him.

Rossi nodded, "No, I can't. What are you going to do about it?"

Emily shook her head, "I don't know. I'm not sure if I want to wait until I can take Jennifer out to a restaurant and do it properly or just pull her into a conference room when this is all over and ask her then."

* * *

**Thanks for all of your reviews!!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Special thanks to Treacle77 who alerted me to an error in the story. I have fixed that problem!!**

** Well for all of you that are not residents of the US. Yesterday, was election day here and I decided to torture myself and work at my local election site. I say torture because I was there from 5:30AM until 9:30PM. Yeah, do that math. Definitely a long day. So I had now chance to right this chapter at all. Here is the answer to the proposal question of whether it should be Topeka or D.C.? The majority of you said....now why would I give you th results of this one here. No, not this time read on to find out!!**

**Of course there is still the case to wrap up, so you'll have to read through that part first.  
**

* * *

"I've spoken with my publisher," said Rossi. "He is going to be in Europe for the next two months and the house is ours to use. I can't tell you what your choice should be, Emily. But, I have a question for you." Emily looked up at him expectantly. "Where is the ring now? Is it still in hidden in your closet in D.C., or do you have it with you?"

The look on Emily's face was one of surprise at the question. But, if she was to be honest with herself, she expected him to bring this situation up. "It's in the pocket of my jacket in the conference room," she answered with a smile.

"I think you already knew what the decision was," Rossi concluded as they watched the rest of the interview and Emily thought about the meaning behind his words.

* * *

"There is evidence against you, Mr. Simon in regards to Carolina's murder," said JJ.

Simon's demeanor hardened. He realized that they no longer considered him a victim. "Not enough to convict me. I thought we were talking about James and his kidnapping of me."

"We are," said Morgan. "His belief that you had something to do with the murder of his girlfriend is a direct link to that."

"He was never good enough for Carolina."

"And you were?" asked JJ.

"I knew we'd be happy together. She was supposed to be mine."

"And when she refused, you couldn't let her be with another man," said Morgan.

"She would have been alive if she didn't fight me."

* * *

Emily looked down at her cell phone as it vibrated. JJ had sent her a text message relaying that they were successful in getting Simon's confession. Looking over at Rossi, who was also reading a text message on his phone, she surmised that he was receiving the same message. Except she was sure that the "Love you" that JJ sent her was not in his message.

"I want to speak with Agent Prentiss."

Emily's thought pattern was interrupted when she heard the voice of Brandon James finally enter the air. He had refused to answer any of the questions the Hotch and Reid were asking him.

Hotch turned towards Reid and gave him a slight nod. Emily and Rossi watched as Reid left the room and walked into the observation room. "Are you ready?" he asked Emily.

"Of course," she said as she walked toward the entrance into the interview room.

Emily sat down at the table. "Does he have to be here?" he asked Emily.

"Agent Hotchner is my supervisor, Mr. James. He has to stay, but you can talk to just me if you want, alright?" Emily answered.

"Alright, I was worried that you weren't going to come in here," said James.

"I had to take care of some things before I did not come. A lot of paperwork is caused when a man walks into the precinct holding someone hostage," Emily gave him a small apologetic smile.

"I have some good news for you, Mr. James. Mr. Simon has signed a confession to the rape and murder of Carolina. That, plus the little evidence they already had against him, will be enough for a conviction. He is being read his rights as we speak."

"He confessed?"

"He did," confirmed Emily.

"It's over," James let out a deep sigh as tears filled his eyes. "I waited too long to tell her that I wanted to spend our lives together."

"Mr. James we need for you to tell us about the murders you've committed. We need to let the intended fiancés of these men get the relieving news that you've just received," Emily said to him.

He nodded his acknowledgement to Emily and started from the beginning explaining the murders.

* * *

Two hours later, Hotch and Emily walked out of the interview room and joined the rest of the team that were assembled in the observation room.

"You did well in there, Emily," said Reid.

"Thanks." Emily looked over at Rossi and gave him a small smile before she grabbed JJ's hand. "Can I speak with you about something in the conference room?"

JJ looked at Emily and grew concerned for her. "Is everything alright?"

"It's fine. I just need to speak with you about something."

"Okay," said. JJ as she let Emily lead the way out of the room.

"Any idea as to what that is about?" asked Morgan.

"I think part of this case has hit Emily hard and she doesn't want to wait any longer to speak with JJ about it," answered Rossi cryptically.

* * *

Emily and JJ entered the conference room. As Emily turned to close and lock the door, JJ asked, "What's going on, Em?"

"Please sit down," Emily motioned to the chairs at the table.

Emily watched as JJ sat at the table and looked at her with confusion and worry all written on her face. _'Way to go, Prentiss. You are about to ask her to spend the rest of her life with you and she probably thi9nks you want to break-up with her,'_ Emily chastised herself.

Taking a deep breath, Emily walked over to the chair that had her jacket draped over the back of it and reached into one of the pockets that contained the ring box and quickly putting it in her pants' pocket in hopes that JJ hadn't seen. She sat in the chair next to JJ positioning it so that she was facing her. Emily waited for JJ to turn her chair so that she was sitting in the same matter.

"Jennifer, my life was changed for the better from the moment you walked into Hotch's office when I first started at the B.A.U. You were that ray of sunshine after the years of storms within my life. That tiny ray opened up into a full sky of sun when you first agreed to go out with me."

"Emily…"

"Please, let me say what I need to say." Seeing JJ's nod Emily continued, "And though the storm returned when we agreed to stop seeing each other and you became involved with Will, it still wasn't as bad as before I met you. Just being around you comforted me enough. And then I got that call for the nurse at the hospital. Jennifer, I don't how I made it to that hospital without causing an accident. I was so worried that you were badly injured. That all melted away and my life has been full of sunshine ever since you told me that you ended things with Will so that we could be together again.

"I'd give anything for you to not have been hurt, and for the pain we both had to endure when Will attacked that last time. Your love and support mean everything to me. We're going to be welcoming into the world two amazing kids. And I am looking forward to being their mother.

Emily took a deep breath. JJ could tell she was getting nervous and she saw her playing with something that was lying in pocket. "This case has affected me a lot. All of these couples who were getting ready to spend the rest of their lives together were ripped apart so early in their lives. I never want to be apart from you. I want to watch our children grow up together. I want to extend our family further with more children, if you are willing." JJ wiped tears that were falling from her eyes as she saw Emily pulling something that looked like a small box from her pocket. "I want the whole world to know that Emily Prentiss is in love with Jennifer Jareau, the most caring and gorgeous woman I've ever known." "I don't want to be like those couples." Emily opened the box and turned it so that JJ could see the engagement ring.

"Jennifer Jareau, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

* * *

**Haha Left you a nasty cliffhanger again!!**

**Ooo I see you wiping that tear form your eye. **

**Don't worry you won't have to wait long for JJ's answer.  
**


	33. Chapter 33

**See you didn't have to wait too long for JJ's answer!! Thank you for your reviews!!**

* * *

JJ's eyes grew wide as she looked at the ring, a perfect, simple, thin gold band with a single diamond on it. She couldn't have asked for a better symbol of their love for each other. She felt tears run down her cheeks as she ran Emily's words through her head once again. The sweetest words she had ever heard spoken to her. That was when she looked up into Emily's eyes and saw the tears that were pooling in her eyes as she waited for the answer to her question. JJ felt herself smile as she answered, "Yes."

"Really?" Emily asked for clarification as if she was unsure that her feelings for JJ were reciprocated.

"Really."

The widest grin JJ has ever seen appeared on Emily's face. The pair leaned into each other as they shared a passionate kiss. As they pulled apart, Emily slipped the ring onto JJ's finger. JJ took her free hand and cupped Emily's cheek, wiping the tear from that side of the face. "I love you, Emily." JJ pulled Emily into another kiss.

When the need for air made itself known, they pulled apart from each other, resting their foreheads against each other. "We should probably let the others in so that we can get home," said Emily.

"They must be worried that there is something wrong," said JJ. "I'm surprised they've stayed away from the room this long."

"I had some help in that department," said Emily.

"Who knew?"

"Rossi. He arranged for us to be able to use his publisher's house in Connecticut. He says that it will be big enough for our families and the team to all stay there."

"And we can be legally married in Connecticut," observed JJ.

"Mmm hmm and it will be recognized in D.C. So everyone will know that we are sharing our lives together," said Emily with a smile. "Ready for round one of revealing our engagement?" Emily asked with another smile.

JJ nodded, "I'm going to call, Pen so that she can find out with the rest of the team. We'd never hear the end of it if she was the last to know."

"Good idea," agreed Emily and she kissed JJ once more before walking back to the door. She saw the men of the B.A.U. standing near the door. "Hey guys. We need to speak with you about something."

"Is everything okay?" asked Morgan as they walked into the room.

"Everything is fine," Emily answered as she made eye contact with Rossi and he exchanged a knowing smile with her.

Emily walked over by JJ as she heard her talking with Garcia, "Pen, I promise you everything is fine. We just needed to tell everyone some news. I'm switching you to speakerphone now." JJ smiled at Emily.

"Ooo is it big news?" Garcia asked as she squealed like a little kid. "Are you finally going to tell us the names of my future niece and nephew?"

"No, Garcia, we are still waiting until they are born to share that information," said Emily. "But, it is big news." Emily paused for the dramatic affect and just as she sensed everyone getting impatient she announced, "I've asked Jennifer to marry me and she said yes."

They could hear a high pitched, "OH MY GOD!!" screamed out of the phone from Garcia.

The guys all gave congratulatory hugs to the two women as JJ showed them the ring that Emily had given her. Emily took a picture of the ring with her phone and sent it to Garcia so that she could see it.

"Congratulations," said Hotch. "I know the two of you will be very happy."

"Thanks, Hotch," said JJ as she leaned in and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

After receiving a hug from Rossi, JJ playfully slapped him on his shoulder, "You knew!"

"I did," he admitted with a smile. "Emily told me about the arrangements you've made. Thank you."

"It was my pleasure," said Rossi. "You two talk it over and when you set the date, I'll call and make the arrangements."

Emily explained to the others about the house in Connecticut. "Well, let's get to the hotel and pick up our bags. So that we can get home and celebrate," exclaimed Morgan.

"I second that," said Emily.

"You better come by and pick me up!" demanded Garcia.

"Baby Girl, you know it wouldn't be a party without you," said Morgan.

"Damn right," agreed Garcia and they all laughed as they packed away the files in the conference room and left the police station to go to the hotel.

* * *

On the plane ride home, Emily and JJ separated themselves from the group as they sat in each other's arms on one of the sofas. JJ was looking at her ring. "What are you thinking about?" asked Emily.

"How are we going to tell our parents?"

"Well, my parents are leaving for Rome this weekend," said Emily. "Maybe we could have dinner with them tomorrow and take a trip to see your parents this weekend if we don't have a case."

JJ smiled at Emily, "I'd like that. You know I have connections with the liaison at work. I bet I could arrange it so that no case comes up over the weekend."

"You do?" asked Emily as she let out a small chuckle. "Well as long as an important case doesn't surface, I think you should use that connection to our benefit."

"That could definitely be arranged, Agent Prentiss."

Hotch and Rossi smiled as they eyed the newly engaged pair. "Has Emily mentioned when she wanted to have the wedding?" Hotch asked.

"No, but I would imagine before the babies are born," said Rossi.

"The team will be on stand down for two weeks soon. Maybe, I'll suggest that they have it then. It will guarantee that a case won't interrupt or delay the wedding," thought Hotch.

"That would be perfect," agreed Rossi. "They are perfect for each other."

Hotch nodded and directed his attention back to the file that was sitting in his lap.

* * *

A few hours later, they had all gathered at a restaurant in downtown D.C. Morgan picked up Garcia from her house and after a round of hugs between the three women they sat down at the table to enjoy their celebratory dinner. "Ms. Prentiss I can't believe you didn't fill me in on your little secret," said Garcia.

"Garcia, can you really tell me that you would have been able to contain this secret?" asked Emily.

"Okay, maybe not," relented Garcia. "And none of you knew?" she asked as she pointed to the group of men.

"Rossi knew," said Morgan.

"You told Rossi?"

"It was a moment of weakness," admitted Emily as she smiled.

"When did you get the ring?" asked Reid.

"After the Baltimore case," Emily answered.

"Do you have any dates in mind?" asked Morgan.

"We haven't really talked about that," said JJ. "We still need to tell our families. We're having dinner with Emily's parents tomorrow and going to visit my family over the weekend."

"The team is being pulled off rotation in three weeks. We will spend two weeks with no cases, so it might be a good time then," said Hotch.

"That will guarantee us not having a case and it will definitely be before the twins are born," agreed Emily.

"Three weeks?! There's a lot to do before then," said JJ.

"Well, you've already have the place. You won't have to worry about the food. So, you'll just have to take care of the invitations, flowers and outfits for the wedding," said Rossi.

"I'll help you with all of that," said Garcia. "We'll get it down in no time, trust me!"

"What do you think?" JJ asked Emily.

"I think we are going to get married very soon," Emily said with a little laugh as she leaned over and kissed JJ.

Reid stood up from the table and picked up his drink. Holding it up, he cleared his throat and said, "A toast…To Emily and JJ. Congratulations on your engagement. I know I speak for everyone here when I say that you two…uh four," he motioned to JJ's stomach, "will be very happy together. To Emily and JJ!"

"To Emily and JJ!" the group repeated as they raised their glasses to complete the toast.

* * *

**okay, so here is your next question.**

**The next chapter will touch on Emily and JJ's time spent with their respective family, enjoying the good news.**

**Do you want:**

**1) the full story at both households?**

**2) summary of one place and the full story of the other (specify the household choices)**

**or**

**3) summary of both places and something else (topic of my choosing LOL)  
**


	34. Chapter 34

**The response has been so great I decided to split up telling the news into to chapters since you are all eager to read about the families' reactions. Thanks again for all of your support.  
**

* * *

Emily knocked on the frame of JJ's office door. JJ looked up from the file she was reading and smiled when she saw her fiancé standing there. "I just got off the phone with my dad," said Emily. "We are all set for dinner at 7."

"That's perfect," JJ said. "I called my parents as well and told them we would be coming for a visit this weekend. Hannah was at the house. She was very excited when she heard that her Aunt Emily was coming for a visit."

"Three weeks and I'll be her official Aunt Emily," said Emily as she walked into the office and towards JJ's desk.

"I can't wait," beamed JJ.

"Do you have your eyes on anything," Emily asked as she motioned to the file on JJ's desk.

"Nothing that can't be handled as a consultant or by one of the other teams," JJ answered. "If you expect to get home in time for the both of us to be changed and at your parents' house at 7, you better get to your desk and finish your paperwork."

"I will be finished in time. I just wanted to make sure that you were ok," answered Emily as she bent down and gave JJ a kiss. "Are they active this morning?"

"They are, but nothing more than the usual. Although, they insist on sitting on my bladder a lot," said JJ as she stood up. "I'll walk with you to your desk and then I'm going to make a visit to the restroom."

Emily and JJ walked down the hallway holding hands. "Do you think they'll wait the six weeks?" Emily asked.

"I don't know," answered JJ. "Kara and Reid keep warning that they will be sooner. I hope they don't come too soon. I want them to grow as much as they can and get healthier before they enter this world."

"You know that as long as you stay away from stress, than Lila and John will join us when the time is right," said Emily. "I think you should stay at Quantico and not travel with the team anymore."

"We've talked about this, Emily. I don't want to be separated from you."

"I know and I don't want that to happen either, but I'd feel so much better if you stayed home so that, just in case you were to go into labor, you'd have Kara to be with you. I want you to feel comfortable with the doctor that delivers them."

"Will you stay home as well?"

Emily shook her head, "I've just come back. You know that I can't." JJ nodded. "I promise you this. If we are away on a case and you do go into labor, I will be on the first plane back. Even if that means I have to charter a private plane, I will get here."

"Promise?"

"I Promise," Emily said with a smile. "Now let's get out of this hallway and join the rest of the world at work."

"Do we have to?" JJ whined. Emily just laughed at her in response, which earned Emily a poke to her side. The pair split up as the need to use the bathroom became too overwhelming for JJ.

* * *

Emily and JJ sat around the table with Emily's parents. "Emily, your father mentioned that you two have something important you wanted to speak with us about. Is it about the trusts?" her mother asked.

"In a way, yes," Emily answered.

"You've made a decision then, Jennifer?" the Ambassador asked.

"Yes. We will be signing the papers," said JJ.

"Wonderful. Just have them delivered to us as soon as you can and…"

"Mother," Emily interrupted, "It will be a few weeks until we get to you. There has to be some changes made to them."

"Is there something wrong with the arrangements?"

"No, it's more money than I think I deserve," said JJ. "That's not the case at all."

"And that's the reason you deserve every penny of it," said Michael. "It shows us that you are more concerned with your love for our daughter than the money she has."

"I love her more than words can explain," exclaimed JJ as she felt Emily squeeze her hand."

"Well, what's the problem with the trusts?" Elizabeth asked.

JJ looked at Emily for her to tell her parents. She knew Emily's nervousness increased as the time grew closer to dinner. "There is some wording that needs to be changed, that's all," said Emily. "I've asked Jennifer to marry me and she has said, 'Yes'. We will be getting married in three weeks in Connecticut."

"Absolutely not," said the Ambassador.

"What?"

"Mother!"

The simultaneous replies came from the two women sitting across from the Ambassador.

"Elizabeth," Michael warned through clenched teeth.

Realizing the group at the table mistook what she said Elizabeth apologized. "Forgive me. I am not against the idea of the two of you getting married. It should be done here in D.C. Why Connecticut?"

Emily felt herself able to breathe again as she heard her mother's words. "You do realize that it really is not a good idea for a women carrying twins, who is due in six weeks, to go through stressful moments, right?"

"I do, and I am sorry for that, Jennifer. I didn't realize how my words sounded until it was too late."

"It's ok," JJ said with a small smile. "We can't get married here in D.C. because although same-sex marriages are recognized, it is not legal for them to be done here. It is legal in Connecticut."

"Agent Rossi's publisher owns a house although from his description I would say it is a mansion. He is letting us use the house for the wedding and there are rooms for our two families and our coworkers to stay."

"A small wedding?" her mother questioned.

"Your 2 for 2, mother! That was the other reaction I was fearing. Yes, mother, a _small_ wedding. A private ceremony with our _close_ friends and family," said Emily.

"You are the daughter of a U.S. Ambassador, Emily. There are people who should be at this wedding."

"I will not let you ruin one of the most important days of mine and Jennifer's life to use as part of your political agenda," Emily gritted through her teeth, trying hard not to raise her voice at her mother.

"How about a compromise?" suggested JJ. "Seeing the other two women turn towards her, she continued. We'll have our small, private wedding in three weeks and we can have a more public reception here in D.C."

"That would work," said Elizabeth. "Emily?"

Emily looked between her parents and JJ, "You do realize that this is a bid huge gala you are agreeing to, right?"

JJ nodded, "I do. But, don't you see everybody wins this way. You'd be spending the next three weeks arguing over the issue and I just want to enjoy the time planning our wedding _stress free_."

"You're right," Emily agreed. "Two receptions. One private and one public." JJ smiled at Emily as they both leaned in towards each other for a kiss.

"Jennifer, how much longer do you plan on traveling with your team?" asked Michael.

"I am speaking with Agent Hotchner about that tomorrow. Emily and I spoke about that today and I am going to stay back at Quantico effective Monday. As we get closer to the twin's due date, the risk that I will go into premature labor increases," JJ answered.

"Will you be staying behind as well, Em?"

Emily shook her head, "No. I've only just come back from sick leave. I've promised Jennifer that I will be on the first plane back as soon as I get word that she is in labor."

"And you are okay with being separated again," asked Michael.

"No," admitted Emily. "But, I'd rather Jennifer be here in case of anything with her own doctor to take care of her, instead of a strange. Our friend Penelope will also be around to help."

"We'll be here as well," said Elizabeth. "When we return from Italy, I will be taking a leave of absence from my Ambassadorial duties."

"You don't have to…"

"I want to, Emily. Besides I have an event to plan." She finished with a smile.

"Thank you," said Emily.

"I know that you have arrangements to make for Connecticut, but I would appreciate your help in the decisions for the reception here as well, Jennifer. Emily is not one to care for the planning of these events. In fact, she avoids them as if they were the plague."

JJ let out a small chuckle as she remembered several times when Emily complained about having to attend her mother's social functions. "I'd like that," agreed JJ.

* * *

**Later today the chapter about JJ's family will be up!!**


	35. Chapter 35

**See once again I didn't make you wait too long for the rest!! Thank you for your reviews they really inspire me to keep writing at this pace!!**

**Read on for the visit to JJ's family  
**

* * *

"Come in," called Hotch at the sound of someone knocking on his office door. "Everything alright? I thought you and Emily were leaving early to go to Pennsylvania." He asked JJ as she walked into the office.

"We are. Emily is still at her evals. and then we will be leaving. I wanted to talk with you about something."

"Alright." Hotch closed the folder containing the paperwork that he was working on and motioned for JJ to sit on the couch in his office as he stood to join her. "Is there a problem?"

JJ shook her head. "No. Emily and I were talking about the babies and working. I'd like to work out of Quantico until the babies are born."

"I'm glad you chose that. I was trying to find away to talk you into without making it a direct order," Hotch said with a smile.

"Emily still wants to travel with the team, but I made her promise to come home right away if anything happens."

"I'll see to it that she does just that," he answered her. "So how did everything go with her parents?"

"They're supportive of the wedding, but Ambassador Prentiss wants to have a banquet to celebrate the wedding with her political friends."

"I'm not surprised."

Hotch looked up at the sound of another knock on the door. Seeing Emily stand there through the blinds, he said to JJ, "Look who's back." Then he called out, "Come in."

Emily walked into the room and smiled at JJ and Hotch. She handed some paperwork to Hotch. "All clear!" said Emily with a smile.

"That's great," said JJ as she hugged Emily.

"Everything go okay, here?" Emily asked.

"Yep. Hotch is okay with me staying here at Quantico," JJ answered.

Filing the papers away, Hotch said, "Emily, you can stay behind as well if you want."

Emily smiled at him, "Thanks, Hotch but I've already been out of the field for so long. I'd like to reserve the right to take you up on that offer in a few weeks."

"That's fine," he replied, "Now, both of you get out of here and have a good weekend."

"Thanks, Hotch," said JJ as they left his office.

* * *

Several stops for the bathroom and seven hours later, Emily and JJ pulled up outside of the familiar house in East Allegheny. Looking at the gathering of cars surrounding the house, JJ chuckled, "Looks like the gang's all here."

"I'm having déjà vu," said Emily.

As they exited the car, they both smiled when the front door to the house opened and Hannah ran out screaming, "Aunt Jenny! Aunt Emily!"

Emily bent down and picked up the five year old into her arms. "How are you Hannah?"

"Your arms are better!" Hannah said in amazement.

"They are," agreed Emily as Hannah kissed both Emily and JJ on the cheeks.

"Let's get inside," said JJ. "Aunt Jenny has to use the bathroom."

"Ugh, again," joked Emily.

"Tell your kids to stay off my bladder," laughed JJ.

Emily put Hannah back down on the ground as they neared the front door. Hannah ran into the house and they could hear her yelling, "They're here! They're here!" as they entered the house.

Cindy and Jack were the first of the family to greet them in the hallway, the others close behind. "Hey mom. Dad." JJ said as she hugged them both and left to run to the bathroom.

Emily chuckled, "Two babies inside makes it very hard for her bladder to hold it all in."

"I heard that," JJ called from the top of the stairs causing the group to laugh.

"How are you doing Emily?" Cindy asked as she pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm fine, Cindy. I went back to work this week. Pretty much back to 100%."

"That's good to hear," said Jack.

JJ re-joined the group and the round of 'Hello's and hugs continued.

"Gee, sis, you are really getting big," teased Kenny.

"That happens when you have two babies growing in the stomach," said JJ with an evil glare at her brother.

"Aunt Emily, you have to come and see the doll house I have to play with when I come to Grandma and Grandpa's house," pleaded Hannah as she pulled Emily's hand.

"Lead the way," said Emily with a smile.

JJ watched Emily go up the stairs with Hannah and she smiled. "She seems to have recovered fully," said Katie as she put her arm around JJ's shoulder and led her into the living room to sit along with the rest of the family.

"Thankfully, yes. She actually just passed her physical at work so come Monday morning, she'll be able to join the team in the field," said JJ.

"Emily said she was back to work already," said Cindy.

"She was, mom. There are a lot of evaluation tests have to be taken after time off or an injury. So, she was restricted to what she could do. Now, there are no restrictions."

"How are the nightmares, Jenny?" asked Andy. JJ had used her older brother many times as a sounding board during Emily's recovery process.

JJ sighed, "Less frequent, thank God. We're both getting better in that department. It helps that we have each other."

"You are good for each other," said Andy.

They heard the timer in the kitchen sound and Cindy announced, "Ah, dinner is ready. Andy go and get Hannah and Emily please."

Andy nodded and stood and went up to one of the guest bedrooms. Katie, Beth and JJ stood as well to help Cindy in the kitchen. As JJ walked closer to Cindy, she asked, "And where do you think you are going? Sit!"

"Mom! I'm going to go and help you get the food on the table," JJ answered.

Cindy shook her head, "No, Jenny you are going to sit down and rest. You've had a long drive. Katie and Beth are more help than I need."

"I'm pregnant, not an invalid," argued JJ.

"Jenny, you were making me sit when I was seven months pregnant," said Katie. "Time to return the favor. Don't make me go and get Emily."

JJ glared at her as Emily entered the room. "Someone call my name?" she asked.

"My mother seems to think I need to rest after our long journey and won't let me help with setting the table," said JJ as she looked at Emily with a pout on her face.

Emily put her hand under JJ's chin and gave her a small kiss, "You are adorable when you pout. I am inclined to agree with your mother, though. Go sit down and I'll help your mother, alright?"

JJ's answer to Emily was a grunt and the view of her back as she walked away. Emily shared a smirk with Katie as they entered the kitchen. "The one thing I won't miss after this pregnancy is the mood swings."

"That bad?" asked Beth.

"They really aren't bad," Emily admitted. "They're just not Jennifer. I don't know it's hard to explain."

"We get it don't worry. You've only got about six weeks to go," said Katie.

A broad smile appeared on Emily's face. "I can't wait."

They were all sitting around the table after dinner enjoying their desert when JJ couldn't hold it in any longer. Looking at Emily she silently let her fiancé in on her plan. Emily reached down and took JJ's hand in hers as JJ began to speak. "We didn't really just come here for a visit. We have some news."

"Is everything alright?" asked Jack.

"Everything is fine, Daddy. It couldn't be better. Emily and I are getting married.

"Fantastic!" said Katie.

"Congratulations!" was heard from everyone at the table.

Cindy got up from her seat and hugged both JJ and Emily. Emily helped JJ to remove the engagement ring from JJ's necklace and just like the time in the conference room, she slipped it onto JJ's finger and followed it with a kiss. They spent the next half hour retelling the events of the proposal and also explaining the wedding and the two different receptions that they would be having.

"My mother made me promise to inform you all that you are invited to the party in D.C.," said Emily.

"Even me?" asked Hannah.

"Of course," said Emily as she picked up Hannah. "Can't have a big party without my favorite niece."

"I'm your only niece, Aunt Emily," Hannah answered as she playfully rolled her eyes.

"All the more reason that you should be there then," JJ said with a laugh. "I have a very important question to ask you Hannah."

"What is it?" Hannah asked her eyes big with anticipation.

"Aunt Emily and I were thinking about how we could make the wedding so special, and we decided that we wanted to have you be a part of the wedding. Would you like to be our flower girl?" asked JJ.

"What's a flower girl?" Hannah asked with a look of confusion on her face.

"Well you get to wear a really pretty dress and walk down the aisle dropping flower petal on the floor," said Emily.

"I can do that!" Hannah exclaimed with happiness. It amazed Emily how the young girl's face could change its expression so quickly.

"I am so glad," said Emily.

"We'd also like you four to be in the wedding party as well," said JJ looking at her brothers, Katie and Beth."

"Derek is standing up for me and Garcia for Jennifer but we'd really like you to join us up there as well," Emily added.

"We'd be happy to," said Andy.

They spent the rest of the weekend relaxing and enjoying their time with JJ's family. Before they left on Sunday, the women all made plans to meet in D.C. the next weekend so that they could all go dress shopping for the wedding and receptions.

* * *

**Alright so all the important people know and the wedding party is all set!!**

**do you want:**

**1) ****new case on Monday?**

**or**

**2) ****fast forward to the weekend and dress shopping with the girls**

**new case on Monday?**


	36. Chapter 36

**Sometimes I feel I have too much to do over the weekend!!**

**Here is the result of the vote - dress shopping**

* * *

Emily opened the door to their house and was excited to see Katie, Beth and Hannah standing there. After a round of hugs she brought them all into the kitchen where Garcia and JJ were enjoying their coffee at the table.

"Aunt Jenny," called Hannah as she ran over to hug her.

"Hey Hannah," said JJ. "Are you ready to go shopping for a dress?"

"Uh huh," Hannah nodded, "Mommy said that I get to where a blue dress."

During the week, Emily and JJ decided to make blue and white the colors for the wedding. Garcia, Katie and Beth will be wearing royal blue gowns, while Hannah would be in a sky blue dress. Morgan, Andy and Kenny would be wearing white tuxes with royal blue cummerbunds.

"So this shouldn't take too long, right?" asked Emily as they walked into the first bridal boutique. This caused the other women to laugh. "What's so funny? We find a dress that fits us and leave. It shouldn't take that long."

Any answer to her statement was cut off when one of the women who worked there greeted them. "Hello, my name is Judy."

"Hi, Judy we'd like to see your wedding gowns," said Garcia.

"Of course and which of you is the gorgeous bride," said Judy.

"That would be these two lovely ladies right here. Emily and JJ are getting married," said Garcia as she stepped behind JJ and Emily and put an arm around each of them as she said their name.

"How lovely. Two friends going through the process of planning a wedding at the same time. Exciting I'm sure," beamed Judy with a bright smile on her face.

"We are enjoying every minute of it," said JJ.

"Judy, there is not a lot of time before the wedding," said Emily. "So, we are pretty much in need of something that is going to require little time for alterations."

"Wedding? I thought that you were each brides?" said Judy.

'_Crap,'_ thought JJ. _'Are we seriously going to have to defend our relationship to this woman?'_ "We are," answered JJ cautiously.

Sensing JJ's uncomfortableness, Emily reached down and took JJ's hand in hers. With a smile she added. "We are getting married to each other."

Sales person looked at the women for a moment before she smiled back. Facing JJ, she apologized, "I'm sorry. I guess seeing that you are pregnant I assumed…well, let's put that behind us if it is alright with the two of you. Are these lovely ladies your bridesmaids?"

"I'm the flower girl," announced Hannah.

"And that is a very important part," said Judy as she smiled down at Hannah.

"These are our bridesmaids," JJ answered the original question.

"Excellent," said Judy. "Alright, this might complicate things a little. But, we'll work through it. I'll need you to split up into two groups, one with each bride."

"What for?" asked Emily.

"Emily, dear," said Judy with a slight smile. "You can't see each other in the wedding gown until it is time for you to get married."

"You can't be serious?" said Emily.

"It's tradition," JJ said with a small smile.

Judy motioned for another woman to come over to the group. "Ladies, this is Gabrielle. She will be taking care of you Emily."

"Come on follow me," said Gabrielle a little bit too perky for Emily. "We'll find you the most gorgeous gown that will leave everyone breathless."

Emily looked over to JJ with pleading eyes. "Go. I'll see you later when we help them pick out the bridesmaid's dresses."

"Come on, Em," pleaded Garcia as she pulled on Emily's hand.

"What did I get myself into?" Emily whined as she put one hand on her forehead.

Judy smiled as she watched Gabrielle walk away with Emily and Garcia. "Alright then, JJ, let's see what we can get you that will make her forget that everyone else is in the room." JJ's smile widened as she nodded. "Okay, I'm going to go and pick out some dresses for you to try on. Did you bring your undergarments with you?"

"I have them," said Katie.

"Perfect." Judy walked them over to one of the changing rooms. "Okay, now, JJ, I'd like for you to get changed and into them. I'll be right back with some dresses for you to try on and don't worry about Emily. She is all the way at the other end of the store and won't be able to see anything."

"Thank you," said JJ.

* * *

"Do I really have to try o all of these gowns?" said Emily with wide eyes.

"Aw, come on now, Em. We need to find the perfect dress for you," said Garcia.

"Ok," said Gabrielle, "I'm assuming you brought your undergarments with you so just go ahead and change into them."

"What?" said Emily. "I don't…"

"They're right here, Emily," said Garcia as she handed Emily a bag. "We knew that if you were told about all of this beforehand you would give us a hard time about coming here." Garcia flashed Emily an evil grin.

"Oh, you are so going to pay for this," said Emily.

Garcia held up her hands in a surrendering motion, "Hey, don't blame me. This was all JJ's doing."

"She's pregnant. You're her maid of honor, therefore I blame you."

"Okay blame me if you want, my little brunette profiler, but go and change," Garcia said with a smile and a chuckle."

* * *

JJ emerged from the dressing room after putting on the last dress that Judy had brought over to her. Beth gasped when she saw her, "Oh Jenny."

"What's wrong?" asked JJ. "Does it not look alright?"

Katie stood up and walked over to JJ. "It's perfect," she said as she spun JJ around to look at herself in the mirror.

"Wow," said JJ.

"Aunt Jenny you look so pretty," said Hannah as she clapped and jumped up and down in excitement.

JJ smiled at her niece and then looked up at Katie and Beth. "It _is_ perfect," JJ agreed. She smiled at Judy, "I will take this one."

"Very good. I'll send the seamstress in and she'll go over with you on any changes that need to be made to the gown." Judy turned and left the room.

* * *

Emily looked up as Garcia and Gabrielle brought her some more dresses. "Are you serious? Why are you making me try on more?"

"You have to find the perfect gown," said Garcia.

"I've tried on ten dresses already and they all fit fine and look fine."

"Emily, you need to find that dress that is going to make our little JJ want to rip it right off."

"Then what would be the point of wearing it at all?" joked Emily.

"Try on the next one," said Garcia in a forceful, yet amused tone.

Emily turned and stalked back into the changing room to put the dress on. A few minutes later Emily walked out wearing the gown. "Oh, Em, it's perfect."

"It's just like the other dresses I've already tried on, Garcia."

"Au contrér, my friend. You. Look. Hot," countered Garcia as she spun Emily to look at the mirrors behind her. "Gabrielle, we'll take this one."

* * *

The two groups met up again as they prepared to search for the bridesmaids dresses. "Promise me Jennifer that you will never make me go dress shopping with Garcia again!" Emily whined.

"That bad?" asked JJ.

"Eleven dresses she made me try on! I was perfectly happy with the other ten."

JJ pulled Emily into a hug and kissed her on the lips. "I promise."

"Okay ladies," said Judy. "Have you given any thoughts as to what you are looking for?"

"Just the colors," admitted JJ. "We want Hannah to wear a sky blue dress and royal blue for the others."

"I think I have just the thing. Ladies go ahead and pick your spot in the changing rooms and I will bring the dresses in to you."

Ten minutes later, Garcia, Beth, Katie and Hannah all come out with their dresses on. "Those are perfect," squeals JJ.

"I think so too," said Garcia.

"Aunt Jenny, I look so pretty in this dress," beamed Hannah.

"Yes you do," JJ agreed. She looked up at Katie and Beth, "What do you two think?"

"I like it," said Beth.

"Me too. There is no need to try on any others," agreed Katie.

"That's not fair!" cried Emily. "Why did I have to try on eleven dresses and they just have to try on one?"

"That's because we are not the two most people in the room," said Beth.

"You two are the ones that should have the best dresses there. Ours are not that important," added Katie.

"Aunt Emily, don't you like my dress?" Hannah looked up at her with doe-like eyes.

"Oh Hannah, I love your dress," said Emily as she crouched down to speak with the child. "I'm just upset because I think Aunt Jenny is trying to intentionally torture me." Emily stood back up and said, "Okay, so now that we have the dresses, we can go home, right?"

"Oh, no Emily," corrected Garcia. "We still have to get shoes, bags, make-up…" Emily groaned as Garcia listed off the things that still needed to be completed.

"Don't worry," JJ whispered into her ear. "I will make it all up to you tonight. I convinced Katie and Beth that they should get a hotel room tonight instead of sleeping over."

Emily smiled, "Okay let's get to the next stop." Emily jumped up from her seat causing everyone to laugh at her change in attitude.

* * *

**I hope I didn't over embellish Emily's distaste in dress shopping.**

**hmmm I think that I might want to right another M chapter.**

**what do you think?  
**


	37. Chapter 37

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M!!!**

**Here you go another Rated M chapter for all of my wonderful readers!! Thank you so much for all of your confidence building reviews.  
**

* * *

Several hours later, Emily and JJ walked into their home. Emily plopped down on their couch. "Now I know why engagements are normally a year long. Who knew how many decisions had to be made to get what everyone considers the perfect look for the wedding."

Smiling, JJ walked over to Emily, "I don't think I could wait a whole year."

"Lucky for you that you don't have to," responded Emily as she tugged on JJ's hips till she straddled Emily. Emily leaned forward and kissed JJ. She trailed kisses along JJ's neck till she stopped at her pulse point and started to suck lightly on it.

"Mmm…Em," JJ pulled back stopping her advances.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked.

JJ shook her head, "Nothing. This is your reward, remember?" Emily nodded. "Good. Now you just sit back and enjoy."

JJ leaned forward and started to kiss Emily with passion. She reached down and lifted Emily's shirt, breaking the kiss only long enough to remove it fully. She ran her tongue along Emily's lips begging for permission to enter. Emily parted her lips and JJ's tongue met hers. Their two tongues rubbed together as JJ reached behind Emily and unhooked her bra. Once the garment was out of the way, JJ took a breast in each hand and started to massage each one.

"Ohh Jennifer." JJ broke their kiss and started to kiss down Emily's neck as she reached down with her hands to open Emily's jeans. JJ moved off of Emily's lap and knelt on the couch beside her, her pregnant stomach making it difficult to perform her next task. JJ kissed her way down to one breasts and she slipped her hand in Emily's pants and rubbed her along the outside of her underwear. JJ licked around the nipple making sure it was nice and hard before she took it in her mouth.

"Mmm," Emily gasped.

Releasing the nipple from her mouth, JJ moved to the other breast, treating it to the same pleasure. Pushing the fabric back, her fingers started to connect with Emily's skin. Emily reached up and rand her fingers through JJ's hair. JJ circled around Emily's clit with her thumb while she teased Emily's entrance with her middle finger.

Emily raised her hips off of the couch to force more contact with the finger. "Jeeen," Emily whined.

JJ lifted her head and grinned at Emily. "Have patience, Em and enjoy." Emily let out a frustrated groan as JJ laid kisses along her collarbone. JJ worked up to Emily's ear and sucked on her lobe."

"Mmm."

Unable to hold herself back any further from pleasing Emily, JJ grinned, "It's time for your reward." Emily's head fell back onto the couch as JJ's fingers finally made the connection that Emily was yearning for. JJ's thumb rubbed Emily's clit, while her middle finger moved in and out of Emily. Wanting to give her lover the full pleasure, JJ took one of Emily's nipples back in her mouth while the other was being massaged by JJ's free hand.

Emily was on a sensual overload. She couldn't move except for her waist, which seemed to really be moving on its own, meeting JJ's finger thrusts. She couldn't speak except for the gasps, moans, and the occasional, 'Jen' and 'Jennifer', that released from her mouth.

JJ took advantage of Emily's rising hips and slipped her pants down to her ankles, followed by the bikini cut panties.

Emily felt a second finger enter. JJ kissed her way down Emily's stomach.

"Mmmm, Jennifer."

Emily opened her legs wider and JJ's hand started to move faster. JJ switched to the other breast, kissing and licking around the nipple. "You're so hot when you're so close to cumming, baby," she said before taking the nipple into her mouth.

Emily writhed on the couch, "Oh Jen…so…close."

JJ allowed the nipple to slip out of her mouth long enough to say, "Cum for me baby. Just let go." JJ returned to the nipple she previously had in her mouth and sucked on it hard while she used her teeth to apply a little pressure to it.

This sent Emily over the edge as she started to cry out, "JENNIFER!!" Her body shook with the affects of the satisfying feelings.

Lifting her head from Emily's breast, JJ shifted down and replaced the thumb that was still rubbing Emily's clit with her mouth as she sucked adding more pleasure to the aftershocks that were sent throughout Emily's body. JJ still pumped her fingers in and out of Emily and before she was aware of it, Emily was on her way building to another orgasm.

"Oh my God, Jennifer."

JJ switched the positions of her mouth and fingers and now her tongue was moving in and out of Emily, while her fingers rubbed her clit. Emily's hips bucked up at the change of the sensations. JJ moaned at the sweet taste of Emily, sending shivers through Emily from the vibrations the moans caused.

Emily moved to place her hands inside JJ's pants when she felt JJ's free hand swat her away. Stopping the movement of her fingers and bringing her head up JJ said, "This is your reward, Em."

"I want to touch you."

JJ smiled at the childish whine that came from Emily's words. "Just relax and enjoy." JJ returned your tongue to its previous motions as she joined her free hand in Emily's. Emily's other hand started to run through JJ's hair as JJ's tongue started to increase its speed. Knowing the Emily was so close to cumming again, JJ once again switched the position of her fingers and mouth. Sending two fingers into her, JJ curled them finding Emily's G-spot. Feeling the familiar vibrations starting to shake through Emily's body, JJ moaned as she sucked on Emily's clit.

"Oh, Jen…Jen…JENNIFEEEERRRRRR!"

JJ moved her mouth down to where her fingers were still moving in and out and licked at the juices flowing from Emily. Emily's mind went numb as the feelings of her second orgasm raked through her body. JJ removed her fingers from Emily, which caused Emily's hips to spasm a little. Sitting back up, JJ kissed Emily, moving her tongue inside to let Emily taste herself. JJ held onto Emily as she recovered from her reward.

Once Emily had recovered she pulled JJ into another passionate kiss. Once the need for air overtook them both, Emily whispered. "Let's go upstairs, Jennifer. You need to be somewhere more comfortable than this couch, and my reward won't be complete until I make you cum just as hard."

Upon hearing Emily's words, the wetness that pooled between JJ's legs increased. Emily could see the arousal deepen in JJ's eyes as they both stood up from the couch. They walked hand-in-hand up the stairs and into the bedroom.

Once inside the room Emily pushed JJ up against the wall, kissing along her neck as she reached down and slipped JJ's pants to the floor. "You're still wearing too many clothes," said Emily as she removed JJ's shirt. Taking a step back to glare at JJ leaning against the walls in only her bra and underwear, Emily's released the clasp in the bra as she whispered, "God, you are so beautiful, Jennifer," in JJ's ear before pulling her earlobe into her mouth.

"Em…bed," JJ requested as she felt her legs start to weaken from her arousal. Paying attention to JJ's neck, Emily walked them over to the bed, not breaking the contact. They climbed onto the bed and Emily guided JJ to lay back in the middle.

Emily started to massage both of JJ's breasts. She loved the moans that escaped from JJ's lips from the feeling of her hands on her sensitive breasts. Straddling one of JJ's legs, Emily placed her knee against JJ's center. Both women gasped – JJ from the pressure and Emily from the realization of just how wet JJ was.

Placing one hand between JJ's legs, Emily found the confirmation she was looking for. "Mmm Jennifer you are so wet for me." Emily lightly touched JJ's clit with her thumb.

"Ohh yes," moaned JJ as her hips lifted off the bed trying to increase the pressure on her clit. Emily lifted her hand away from JJ's rising hips, "Emily," JJ complained only to receive an evil smirk from the brunette.

Lifting the knee trapped between Emily's legs JJ pressed it against Emily, causing a moan to escape her lips. "Ohh Jennifer, you're playing dirty."

Without any warning, Emily inserted two fingers into JJ, this cause JJ to cry out in surprise. JJ stilled the movement of her knee against Emily as her mind went numb from the sensations of Emily's fingers inside of her.

Emily took a nipple into her mouth as she inserted a third finger into JJ.

"Emm."

Moving the fingers in and out, Emily started to rub JJ's clit with her thumb as she took the other nipple into her mouth. JJ's body was writhing now on the bed. Her hips moving in synchronizing time with JJ fingers. One hand rubbing Emily's back, while the other got lost in the hair on Emily's head.

Emily curled her fingers within JJ. JJ screamed out, "EMMMMMMIIIIILLLLYYYY!" as the orgasm ripped through her body. Emily slowed down the movements of her hand and once she was sure that the aftershocks were concluded, she removed her fingers. JJ turned onto her side and Emily molded her body behind her, resting her hands on JJ's stomach as they both drifted off to a content filled sleep.

* * *

**Emily will be starting her first case without JJ by her side in the next chapter. And the wedding planning begins.**

**Do you want:**

**1) wedding planning with Garcia**

**or**

**2) D.C. reception planning with the Ambassador  
**


	38. Chapter 38

**I HATE MIDTERMS!!!!**

**Okay, now that I got that off my chest I am to say that I am finally able to have the chance to update this story. It was a close vote, but the winner was option #1 - wedding planning with Garcia. It seems that there might have been a little confusion in regards to the question, or maybe some reader's brains were stilling trying to function again after they read the chapter. I don't know. There is a case, and Emily is going to be going away with the team. The question was to decide what event JJ gets to plan. The wedding or the D.C. reception. I still might write about the D.C. reception planning, not sure yet.**

* * *

JJ sat at her desk on Monday morning looking through the case file that she just received from Chicago. She knew that this case was going to be a tough one for all of them, especially Emily. She couldn't pass this one up, though. Four women have already been found murdered, and if the Unsub pattern continues, another women's body will be found in two days.

Grabbing the case file, she walked to Hotch's office, stopping briefly as she entered the bullpen to smile and wave at Emily. JJ held up a case file, silently warning Emily that they were about to leave for a case. She saw the look of disappointment appear in Emily's eyes. They had made plans to hang out tonight with Garcia and make some decisions about the wedding – menu, decorations, etc...

Knocking on Hotch's door, JJ waiting for him to acknowledge her before she entered the office, "Chicago," JJ said simply as she handed him the file.

Hotch looked it over before nodding at JJ, "Let's go." Hotch stood from his desk and they both left the room. Hotch went to the office next door to get Rossi, while JJ left to inform the others that they had a case.

JJ had just finished placing the case files on the table in the conference room when the team all started to enter the room. JJ smiled up at all of them, winking as Emily entered the room. JJ was really dreading having to present this case to them, so she started it quickly. "Chicago has a serial killer on their hands. Four women," she took a deep breath, "all with blonde hair and blue eyes." JJ clicked a button on her remote and the images of four happy women filled the screen. Another click sent the images of the four women's dead bodies under their happy picture.

All Emily could do was picture JJ's face on each of their bodies. Emily found herself thanking God that JJ was no longer joining them in their travels. Even though JJ would have been staying behind the police station, she fit the victim descriptions and Emily would be constantly worried about her safety. No, JJ being home was best for this situation.

JJ continued, "They were all bound and raped before being stabbed in the abdomen and bled out."

"They are just connecting these, now?" asked Morgan.

"They're all from different precincts," answered Reid, not surprisingly getting further along in the case file than the others.

JJ nodded, "The connection was made between the last two first. The lead detective in the fourth case lives within the precinct boundaries of the third victim. She was found in the park near his house. They sent the information to the surrounding precincts and received two hits back for similar murders."

"The victims haven't been identified yet?" asked Rossi.

JJ shook her head, "They are in the process trying to ID them."

"They weren't found with any personal item on them," noticed Reid. "If they have never been in the hospital, or fingerprinted, it is going to be hard to find out who they are."

"Garcia, can you check on any missing persons reports in Chicago. Check back maybe a month," said Hotch.

"You think the Unsub is kidnapping them and holding them?" asked Morgan.

"We have to keep that option open," said Rossi. "Without the identity of the victims, we can't tell if they were taken the day they were killed or before that."

They all nodded before Hotch gave the order, "Wheels up in 30."

They all stood to leave the room. JJ noticed that Emily was still sitting in the chair looking at the photos in the case file. JJ nodded to the others that she would take care of Emily and they all left to give them some privacy. "Em?" Not receiving a response from Emily, JJ moved the file out of Emily's line of sight and, placing her finger under Emily's chin, she raised it up so that they were looking into each other's eyes. "I'm right here," said JJ. "I'm alive and I will be tucked safely here at Quantico till you come back and in a little less than two weeks we are going to be married."

That last line brought a smile to Emily's face. "Thank you," said Emily as she leaned forward to kiss JJ.

"Are you going to be okay?" asked JJ.

Emily nodded, "I'll be fine." After a few seconds, Emily's eyes grew wide, "Jennifer, we were supposed to have dinner tonight with Garcia to finish the plans for the wedding."

"Don't worry, we'll do that when you get home," said JJ.

Emily shook her head, "There won't be enough time. You and Garcia set everything up."

"I don't want to make those decisions without you. This is your wedding, too."

"The most important decision for me was made weeks ago when you said yes. Everything else is just icing on the cake. Besides, I'll have my lap top with me and we can connect through the web cams later tonight."

"Promise me you'll call me if you feel overwhelmed," JJ pleaded.

"I promise…now I have to go and get ready to leave."

"Be safe," JJ followed her statement with a kiss.

Emily brought JJ's hand up her mouth and kissed the inside of her palm. "I'll call you later." JJ nodded and watched Emily walk out of the room.

Once she exited the conference room, Emily found Hotch and Rossi waiting for her. "I'm fine, guys, really. I just got caught up in the resemblance of the photos."

"Do you want to stay behind?" asked Hotch.

Emily shook her head. "I have to learn to accept that there will be cases where the women will be blonde and blue eyed, and I know that when the cases arrive that involve children, I'll be affected by them differently now. I can't let that stop me from doing my job."

"You've just come back, Emily. No one will thin any less of you if you stayed behind," advised Rossi.

"I've been back for a week already," she corrected. "Rossi, I'm fine."

Rossi held up his hands in a surrendering motion. "Alright."

"Will you at least promise me that you will speak to one of us, if you feel overwhelmed?" asked Hotch.

"Of course," answered Emily.

They both knew that she was lying. Emily wouldn't admit to them if she was having trouble dealing with the case. They were going to have to keep an eye on Emily and hope that if she doesn't talk to them, she might call JJ or Garcia.

Emily walked down the hallway of the B.A.U. to Garcia's office and knocked on the door frame. "Hey, it looks like it's going to be just you and Jennifer tonight."

"Are you okay?" asked Garcia.

"I'm fine, but, I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure, anything."

"When you are discussing things tonight, don't let her decide to skip over something she wants because of the cost. I want her to have the wedding of her dreams."

"You got it!"

"Thanks, Garcia. I'll try and give you two a call tonight once things have settled down."

Garcia gave her friend a hug. "You should go and say good-bye to your girl before you catch that jet."

Emily nodded and left the room.

* * *

An hour later, the team members were all in the air on their way to Chicago. JJ and Garcia sat around the conference table looking at wedding planning magazines, eagerly awaiting the in-flight conference that they were expecting. "So what do you think, Jayje? There can be lots of colorful flowers arrangements decorating the room or boring simple ones."

JJ laughed at Garcia's comment, "Simple colors are not boring."

"So you say."

"I don't think there is anything wrong with them," JJ defended. "Neither Emily nor I are fans of big, extravagant floral arrangements plus I doubt her mother would be too happy about it."

"So? Madame Ambassador is getting to throw her own party. You get to choose what you want for this one."

"I am choosing what I want for this reception. I just told you that I favor the simpler arrangements. I also want the day to be special, and that includes doing my best to make sure that Emily and her mother steer clear of any potential fights. Now we are going to have centerpieces with a mixture of white and blue roses, tulips and lilies, to stay with the color theme of blue."

"That's doable, boring but doable," said Garcia. After a few seconds, Garcia said cheerfully, "Wait tulips are your favorite flowers and lilies are Emily's."

JJ nodded, "and the roses symbolize our love. The first bouquet of flowers that Emily gave me was blue roses."

"Awww that's sweet," squealed Garcia.

"I think the bouquets for you, Katie and Beth should just be smaller versions of the centerpieces and Hannah can drop blue and white rose petals," said JJ.

"Ooo that sounds perfect. What about you and Emily?"

"I was thinking that mine could roses and tulips and maybe hers could be roses and lilies. What do you think about that?" asked JJ.

"I like it," Garcia answered.

"I'll run it by Emily tonight."

The wedding conversation was cut short when the laptop beeped letting the girls know that the in-flight discussion was starting.

* * *

**Alright so question for you:**

**1) give equal focus to the case?**

**or**

**2) just touch on it?  
**


	39. Chapter 39

**Thanks for all of the reviews!!**

**Looks like you wanted for equal time...soooo...read on**

* * *

"Well hello there, my jetting crime fighters," said Garcia.

"Hey, Garcia, how is everything going there?" asked Emily.

JJ smiled, knowing that Emily was partly referring to her. "We're fine, Em. We'll talk later."

"Alright," Emily agreed. "Anything turn up on the search for related cases?"

"Two prior cases. Also from different precincts. They were both stabbed near the heart causing instant death, according to the ME reports," said Garcia as she sent pictures of the two women to their screen.

"Changing the location of the stabbing is probably because he wanted to watch his victims die," said Reid.

"Stabbing the chest killed them too quickly. In his mind they didn't suffer enough," added Morgan.

"I also received the final reports from the coroners for the other four women," said JJ. "I'm forwarding them to you. It looks like they attacks are happening on over the weekends, on either Saturday or Sunday."

"So he spends the week searching for his victim," Emily suggested.

"Maybe not," said Rossi. "He might come across them at a club on the weekend."

"JJ, can you arrange for all of the Detectives in charge of these cases, their commanding officers, and the Police Commissioner to all meet with us at the precinct?" asked Hotch.

"Sure, I'll make the phone calls as soon as we are finished," JJ answered.

"You're worried about something," stated Rossi.

Hotch nodded, "Six crimes, six different precincts."

"Territorial disputes," surmised Morgan.

"They are all going to want to claim responsibility for the collar," groaned Emily. "This case just keeps getting better and better."

"Aww cheer up, Wonder Woman! You have a conversation to looking forward to this evening with your babies' Momma about Floral arrangements," said Garcia.

Emily raised her eyebrows at the reference to JJ, while the rest of the group just laughed. Giving in to the laughter Emily promised to speak with JJ later that evening and made Garcia promise to make sure that JJ rests. The laptop connection was cut off once the captain informed them they were preparing to land.

* * *

The official invite had come in from the 5th precinct, so that was where the team headed. Once they arrived, they saw that JJ was successful in getting everyone together. Hotch could not had been more right about the attitudes of the police detective in charge of the various cases.

They all agreed that they wanted to catch the man responsible for the deaths of these women, but they also wanted the notoriety of being the detective that was responsible for it. After an out-of-control discussion, Hotch pulled the Police Commissioner aside, along with Rossi.

"Commissioner, it is important that we have the full cooperation of your detectives and officers," said Hotch.

"I am aware of that and I apologize for their actions, Agent Hotchner."

"This case is so far spread out over this city," said Rossi. "We need these officers to care about just catching this Unsub and not who takes the credit for the arrest. Women's lives depend on it."

"Don't worry. I'll deal with the issue." And he did just that. The commissioner berated his officers for their lack of professionalism and ordered that he would make the decision on who gets the credit for the arrest when they found the Unsub.

Several hours, and a few interviews with the families later, Morgan and Emily were on their way back to the precinct. "You okay?" asked Morgan.

He had noticed that she was quiet for the entire car ride and just staring out the window at the passing scenery. "I'm fine," she answered, not very convincingly.

"You know, you could be a terrible liar sometimes," he countered. "Talk to me."

"I didn't think it would be this hard," she finally admitted.

"Being away from JJ, or the victims looking like her?"

Emily rand her hand over her face before she looked over at Morgan, "Both. I can't stop worrying about her being so close to her due date. Anything can happen, but I'm glad that she is not here. Not when she matches the victims. Don't get me wrong, she can handle herself and I would never get in the way of her being with us on cases. It's just with the pregnancy…"

"I get it, Em. It's not only her life that she is in charge of. There are two little babies that are relying on her to get them into this world safely. Anyone of us would be and are worried about that as well. We are glad that she has chosen to stay at Quantico, and you know that Garcia will do everything she can to make sure that JJ takes care of herself and those two babies."

"I know. I guess I just miss being with her."

"Give her a call. We have about 15 minutes before we get to the station."

Emily smiled at Morgan as she pulled out her cell phone.

"Hey Em," said JJ as she answered her phone.

"Hey, what are you doing now?"

"Looking at the menu choices for the wedding, you?"

"Morgan and I are on the way back from visiting some of the families. The ME was able to get us some ID's through DNA and fingerprint searches."

"Yeah, Garcia has been running their backgrounds for Hotch and Rossi." JJ recognized the sadness in Emily's words. "Hey, are you alright?"

Emily took a deep sigh. "I am now. Oh Jennifer…this case...it's…"

"I know, Em."

"Yeah… Tell me about the menu choices."

"Well, what do you think, babe, Chicken Marsala or Chicken Franchese?"

"Ummm the Marsala. What else?" Emily was glad to have something to focus on besides the case. She looked over at Morgan who had smiled at her when they came to a stop at a red light.

"Prime rib or filet mignon?"

"Another easy choice. Prime rib is your favorite. I bet your mouth is watering just thinking about it."

"Hey, not fair to tease a pregnant woman about food," JJ laughed into the phone earning a laugh back from Emily with the comment.

"What about the fish choices?" Emily asked.

"Tilapia or Salmon."

"Tough call I like them both," admitted Emily. "You pick it out."

"Alright…thee Tilapia."

"Sounds perfect. Did you make a decision on the flowers?"

Emily sat there with a huge smile on her face as JJ told her all about the conversation she had with Garcia over the flowers. Morgan was able to smile himself as he saw his friend finally being able to relax.

"So, what do you think about them? I know it might be expensive, but Garcia convinced me that we should do it anyway."

"I think it's perfect," said Emily. "We are pulling up to the station now so I have to go."

"Alright. Be careful, Em. I love you."

"I will. I love you too, Jennifer."

Emily hung up the phone just as Morgan turned off the engine to the SUV. "You okay?"

Emily nodded, "Yeah. I really needed that. Thank you."

"Anytime. Let's get inside and work to catch this Unsub and get you back home to JJ."

As they walked into the conference room, Reid looked at Emily and noticed the grin on her face. "You're looking a little better."

"Yeah, I just talked to JJ. We talked a little about the wedding plans."

"Looks like you needed the distraction," said Rossi.

Emily nodded, "I did."

"Now, unfortunately we need to get the profile down for this Unsub so that we can catch him and get home." Hotch brought them all back to reality, earning groans from everyone in the room.

* * *

**The case gets completed in the next chapter.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Thank you all for the reviews!!**

**The case comes to an end!!**

* * *

A few days later, they finally had a break in the case. A woman came forward after she saw the press conference they held and told them that she was attacked two months ago by some guy she met at the club.

She told them that he took her to a park raped her. He started to strangle her with his hands. She faked passing out and when he least expected it she raised her knee, hitting him in the groin. She was then successful in running away from him.

After they finished speaking with her, Emily turned to Rossi, "His first victim."

Rossi nodded. "He started tying their hands and feet to avoid the struggling."

"Stabbing them in the abdomen, allowed him to keep, what he figured to be a safe distance from them as he watched them die," added Morgan, his ringing cell phone interrupting an further discussion. Looking at his phone to see who the caller was, he answered it with a smile on her face and placing the call on speakerphone. "What do you have for me, Baby Girl?"

"A hormonal eight month pregnant woman who is worried that her fiancé won't be home in time for their wedding."

"I am not being hormonal." They heard JJ say through tears.

"Shit," said Emily as she heard the sadness in JJ's words.

"Oh, I also was able to get a picture of your Unsub, an ID and an address. It's all being sent to your handhelds as we speak."

"You are a true Goddess," said Morgan as they all stood to leave the conference room.

"Oh I know," said Garcia earning a chuckle from the group of profilers.

As they all entered their SUVs Emily dialed JJ's phone.

"I'm not being hormonal," JJ whined as her greeting.

Emily let out a small chuckle. "You now I love you, right?"

"I do."

"Good. Now I need you to believe me when I tell you that I will not letting anything keep me away from you and our wedding. Can you do that?"

"Em - "

"Jennifer, we are on our way to arrest this Unsub and we will be home very soon. We will be in Connecticut in a few days enjoying ourselves as we prepare for our wedding next weekend. We are going to have the time of our lives with our family and friends and then we are all going to suffer as we are forced to deal with my mother and her political friends at the D.C. reception."

"Thank you."

"You can't let yourself get so worked up, babe. You're carrying precious cargo and we need them to wait until after the wedding to make their appearances."

"I love you so much, Emily. Please be safe."

"I will. We are about five minutes away. I'll give you a call when we are finished."

"Crisis avoided?" asked Reid.

"I think my mother's paranoia is rubbing off on her."

Morgan let out a chuckle as they pulled over outside the Unsub's house.

The raid on the house had been successful and without any incident. They were able to talk the Unsub, whose name they had learned from Garcia is Joseph Xavier, into turning himself in and giving a full confession. Not quick enough, they were packing up the last of their files and speeding off to the jet to return to Quantico.

* * *

When they walked smiling back into the bullpen, JJ and Garcia were waiting for them with smiles on their faces. JJ ran into Emily's arms and hugged onto her tightly. "Hey, I told you everything was going to be alright," Emily assured her.

"I hate being away from you," JJ admitted.

"That's good because pretty soon you're going to be stuck with me."

They all turned when the glass doors of the B.A.U. opened. JJ smiled as she ushered the woman towards the group. "Agent Jordan Todd these are the members of the Behavioral Analysis Unit." JJ went around the group introducing them all. "Agent Todd will be stepping in for me while I am away on maternity leave," announced JJ.

"Welcome aboard," said Morgan with his usual flirtatious smile.

"Thank you," she replied.

Hotch's phone rang and they watched his face tighten when he recognized the name on the display. "Hotchner…yes Ma'am, we just got in." They all instantly knew that it was Erin Strauss on the other end of the phone. "Yes ma'am." Hotch looked in the direction of where Emily and JJ were standing.

JJ tightened her grip on Emily's hands feeling that they were about to get some bad news. "Em?"

"Don't worry, Jennifer, whatever it is we'll deal with it," Emily assured her.

JJ looked around at her friends and could see the worry appearing in their eyes as well.

"We've just been introduced, Ma'am." Jordan felt her cheeks flush when she realized that she was now the subject of the conversation. "I understand." Hotch looked over at Rossi. "Thank you Ma'am." Hotch closed his phone.

"What's going on, Hotch?" Emily asked him before he was able to say anything. "Please tell me that she is not trying to ruin anything."

Hotch looked over at Rossi, "Do you want to tell them?"

"Rossi?" JJ asked timidly.

Rossi smiled at them. "There is nothing wrong. The team will be receiving two weeks off."

"Yeah we already know about that, Rossi. The team is standing down from the field. It was set up that way when we set the date for the wedding," said Emily.

Rossi shook his head, "No, Emily we're getting two weeks completely off and two weeks on stand down."

"You're serious?" asked Morgan.

"It's official," said Hotch. "Vacation starts as soon as you all hand in your reports from this last case."

"There is something else," said Reid.

"Yes…Agent Todd as of this morning, you were officially transferred to the B.A.U. and this team, therefore you have the time off as well."

"Ohh lucky you," joked Morgan.

"What else Hotch?" said JJ. "I saw the look you were giving me and Emily."

"Strauss has declined Emily's paternity leave request."

"What?" asked JJ. "That's not fair, Hotch."

"Jennifer it'll be okay."

"No, it won't, Em. We will be married when these children are born and I want you to be there with me."

"I will, be, Jen. I promise."

"Did she give a reason?" asked Morgan.

Hotch looked at him, "She said the paperwork was incorrect."

"I triple checked that document, Hotch there is no way - " Hotch held up his hand to stop Emily.

"If you would please let me finish." Seeing Emily nod, he continued. "Strauss said that you needed to fill out the maternity papers."

"Seriously?" asked Emily.

"That was what she said," said Hotch.

"Maternity leave?...that would give me the same leave as Jennifer," said Emily with wide eyes.

Hotch nodded, "That's correct. She also told me to make sure that you told your mother, 'Hello' for her."

"My mother arranged that?" said Emily with a shocked expression.

JJ looked up at Emily, "She came by my office later to finalize everything for the reception. She mentioned that she had another meeting in the building."

"I can't believe it," said Emily.

"Believe it, Em," said Rossi. "Now, I don't know about the rest of you, but I am going to go and write my report and get out of here." He started to walk away from them but turned and walked back to the group after he pulled out an envelope from his bag. He handed it to Emily. "These are the directions and keys for the house in Connecticut. You two should go up there and enjoy some alone time before the rest of us get up there."

JJ pulled away from Emily's embrace and kissed Rossi's cheek before giving him a small hug, "Thank you."

"My pleasure," he replied before finally walking away from the group with Hotch shortly after him.

JJ turned and faced Jordan, "I hope that you would consider joining us for the wedding."

"Oh…I…I just met all of you. I couldn't impose," she answered.

"Nonsense," said Emily. "You are going to be a part of this team for the next four months. We are a family here. What better way to get to know us, than with a few parties. Please join us."

"Alright. Thank you," said Jordan.

JJ smiled at her and then turned to Emily, "You have a report to finish so that we can go home and pack."

"Yes ma'am," Emily said with a salute.

"Will you come work on it in my office? I just want to be in the same room as you?"

"Of course," Emily replied with a smile.

* * *

JJ and Emily walked into their home later that evening after having an enjoyable dinner with Penelope and Jordan. "Jennifer, we should leave early in the morning tomorrow. This way we should be able to get to Connecticut in the early afternoon," said Emily.

"That sounds like a plan. Almost everything is packed anyway. I had to keep myself busy while I was home alone so I had packed for both of us and Garcia is bringing our bridal gowns so we don't have to worry about that."

"I can't wait to get up there and have you all to myself for four days," Emily said with a smile on her face.

"You do know that Pen is going to be there Wednesday morning at dawn, right?" JJ joked.

"I do, which is why I want to get up there as soon as possible tomorrow so that we make the most of our time alone," answered Emily as she pulled JJ into a tight hug and kissed her passionately.

As they laid in bed that night, Emily wrapped her arms tightly around JJ with her hand resting on the baby bump. Emily smiled to herself when she thought about the truth to the phrase 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder'.

* * *

**So the ladies will be all getting together before the wedding at the house in Connecticut. **

**Would you like:**

**1) A bridal Shower**

**or **

**2) A Bachelorette party  
**


	41. Chapter 41

**Soo the votes have been cast and here comes......the bachelorette party!!**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

JJ spun around looking at the land and mansion where they were going to have their wedding. "Emily, this place is beautiful. We owe Rossi big time for this."

Emily walked behind JJ and put her arms around JJ. Her hands laying on their now favorite spot – JJ's stomach. Kissing JJ's neck, Emily agreed, "It is beautiful and I can't wait to see you standing out here in your wedding gown. That would just make the view breathtaking."

JJ turned in Emily's arms, "Agent Prentiss, are you trying to seduce me? Because, if you are, then I am going to have to try and let you down easy. I am madly in love with someone."

"Well, Agent Jareau. I myself am very much in love with someone as well. In fact, we are getting married this weekend."

"Ooo…I love weddings can I come?"

"Oh, I have no doubt that you will come," said Emily with a playful smirk on her face as she walked to the back of the car to get their bags.

"I'm looking forward to it," responded JJ.

* * *

They spent the next few days relaxing and enjoying their time together alone. Tuesday afternoon they were enjoying a picnic near the lake that was on the property. JJ was sitting in between Emily's legs. They stayed there in a comfortable silence before Emily started to speak. "Jennifer, I've asked Garcia to bring Kara up with her."

"My doctor?"

"Yeah. I just want to be on the safe side incase anything happens. The babies could decide to come at any time, now."

JJ moved away from Emily and rose to her knees, turning to face Emily as she did this. "Emily…"

Emily was afraid that she had done something wrong. "I'm sorry, Jennifer. It's just that we are so far away from home, and I know that Beth is a nurse and will be there for you, but I want you to be comfortable if we need to go to the hospital. So, I figured if they did decide to enter the world this weekend, preferably _after_ the wedding," Emily added with a nervous smile, "then I want her to be there."

JJ loved how nervous Emily could get sometimes. Her face would flush and she would start to ramble. The vulnerability Emily showed, warmed JJ's heart. Placing a finger over Emily's lips to silence her, JJ leaned in for a deep kiss. Once they broke apart, JJ whispered, "Thank you."

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? You make me too happy to be mad at you."

"I…I knew you only wanted family here and…"

"I've known Kara since I moved to D.C. She is practically family anyway, and you are right. If I do go into labor this weekend I'd rather have her there than a doctor that I'm meeting for the first time."

"So, you are not mad."

JJ laughed at Emily and just went back to kissing her, knowing that action would give Emily her answer.

* * *

The next morning, Emily's cell phone rang. Reaching to the dresser to pick up the offending device, she answered, "Prentiss."

"Hello, my dear Emily. I am not interrupting anything am I?"

Emily looked at the clock in the room and then at JJ sleeping in the bed next to her. "Garcia, it is 8:30 in the morning, please tell me that you are not here already."

"Oh don't fret my favorite female profiler. The lovely doctor and I just landed, so we should be there in about 45 minutes. We've got a lot to do. See you soon."

Emily looked down at her phone and chuckled, "How the hell can that women be so bubbly this early."

"Em?"

Emily looked over at slowly waking JJ. She held up her phone, "That was Pen. They just landed."

JJ groaned as she put the covers back over her head. Emily laughed at her, "It's ok, babe. Go back to sleep. And I will keep her away from you."

"No, I'm up now. Let's go have some breakfast and coffee before they get here. I think it's going to be a long day."

True to her word Emily heard Garcia's car pull up outside of the house. Emily and JJ walked out the front door to greet them.

"This place is amazing," said Garcia.

"That was my reaction as well," admitted JJ.

"You look well rested."

"I am. We've done nothing but rest and relax for the last four days."

"It shows," observed Kara. "How are you feeling, JJ?"

"Besides getting tired easily, I'm fine."

"That's good. You need to let your body take breaks and recharge."

"There is so much still to do," JJ answered as she started to think of all of the tasks they needed to complete.

"That is why you have bridesmaids and the love of your life to help you. Katie and Beth are going to be here in a few hours. Hannah's coming with Andy on Friday, so it's just us girls for the next two days."

"Come on," said Emily. "Let's get you bags in the house. There is still some coffee left, it's decaf though."

The four women made their way into the house and Emily showed them where the rooms were situated, while JJ went back into the kitchen. Once they all met up again, they started talking and laughing about the days to come and the tasks still needed to be completed.

"Of course, you will be needing a bachelorette party," said Garcia. "We should have it tonight."

JJ and Emily exchanged a look of worry between them at what Garcia could possibly have in mind for them. "Pen, we really don't need to have one," said JJ.

"Nonsense, every bride should have one. I promise it will just be a small get together with us girls. Just a little party to have some fun before the wedding, trust me," Garcia ended with a small smile.

"Then why am I so worried about that smile?" asked Emily, causing Garcia to throw her napkin at her and all of them to laugh.

A few hours later, they were all sitting outside on the front porch when another car pulled up. JJ smiled when she saw Katie and Beth exit the vehicle.

"Yay!! The gangs all here," cooed Garcia.

"Hey, Pen," said Katie as her and Beth joined them. Hugs and hellos were exchanged between the women.

"Were you ladies successful?" asked Garcia.

"We were," answered Beth. "Everything is set for tonight."

"What's going on?" asked Emily.

"Patience, Miss Prentiss. You'll find out tonight," Garcia answered. "Now," she looked at Katie and Beth, "let's get you two lovely ladies inside, and then we can all have some lunch.

Emily and JJ were the last to enter the house, "Alright I'm really scared now," admitted Emily with a little laugh.

* * *

Later that evening, the women were all gathered in the living room. After some convincing from JJ, Emily gave in and joined the others in drinking wine. There were pizza boxes and empty bottles of wine littering the tables. JJ couldn't stop herself from laughing at the antics of the tipsy women in front of her. The doorbell rang and Garcia stopped her from answering it, "You sit gumdrop, I'll get it."

"Who could that be?" wondered JJ.

Beth giggled, "Don't worry about it Jenny."

Garcia re-entered the room, "Ladies, the entertainment is here."

Emily looked up and saw a man standing in the doorway with a grin on his face. His figure and outfit just oozed, _'Stripper!'_ "Umm…Garcia, I know that it is customary to have a stripper at the bachelorette party but he-"

"Is here for us," interrupted Garcia, "and she," Garcia pointed to the women that just entered the room, "is for you two lovely ladies."

Emily looked up and her mouth dried at the site of the tall red headed stripper. "Oh my," she heard JJ gasp.

Just then music started to play from the radio Garcia was holding in her hands and they watched their two entertainers enter the room. They danced their way over to where Emily and JJ were sitting. The man held a bag in his hands and the woman reached into and pulled out to sashes that had 'Bride To Be' on it.

She straddled JJ on the couch and put the sash over her head. Emily watched her as she stood up from JJ's lap and then approached her. Straddling Emily as well she placed the sash on her as well. Emily noticed Garcia pulling the man away from them as the woman than stood from her lap and started to dance as she took her first layer of clothes off, revealing the red bra and thong she had underneath.

The woman then pulled JJ and Emily up from their seats. "Just relax," she said. "My name is Heather, and if you are not comfortable with anything I do just tell me, and I'll stop." Emily watched as Heather turned her and JJ to face each other. Slipping in between them, Heather started to dance. She faced JJ first rubbing her back against Emily's front as her hands rubbed up and down JJ's side. After a few minutes of dancing, Heather turned around and performed the same dance with her new position.

JJ looked over Emily's shoulder and could see the other women all sharing time with the man, whom she heard is named Mike. He was currently grinding in between Katie and Beth, while Garcia was taking pictures. JJ could hear the giggling as the camera was pointed towards her and Emily.

"How about a lap dance?" Heather asked Emily.

JJ and Emily looked into each other's eyes. They good see the mutual desire each other held. Nodding her head, Emily let Heather lead her over to the couch. Heather took JJ's hand, "Don't worry. I'm not forgetting about you." Heather spent the next five minutes giving Emily her lap dance and still finding a way to dance against JJ as well. JJ had to admit to herself that the woman had some talent.

Almost two hours after their entertainment started it unfortunately came to an end. Garcia showed Mike and Heather out of the house, while the other women joked and laughed about the fun time they just had. "I can't believe you guys did that," said Emily.

"Oh I can," said JJ. JJ smiled when Garcia walked back into the room, "And, Pen, those pictures do not get shown to anyone that was not here."

"You took pictures," said Emily putting her hand up to her head.

"No fear, my lovely ladies. These are for our eyes only. A momento, if you will," Garcia assured them.


	42. Chapter 42

**I do appreciate the reviews sooo much!!!!**

* * *

The ladies spent all day Thursday relaxing in the local spa. They spent the time their getting relaxing massages, manicures and pedicures. When the evening came along, JJ's parents arrived at the house and they all went out for dinner to a local restaurant.

After another late, yet tame evening they all went to sleep in anticipation for the arrival of the rest of their wedding guests. Emily held JJ in her arms as they tried to get some sleep. "Em?"

"Hmm?" Emily was running her fingers along JJ's forearm.

"I'm going to sleep with Garcia in her room tomorrow night?"

Emily's fingers stopped moving, "You're serious?"

"It's bad luck to see the bride the before the wedding," JJ pouted.

"Jennifer, the saying, 'It is bad luck for the groom to see that bride before the wedding.' And unless you are trying to tell me that you had something surgically sewed on while we were at the spa, I don't think either of us can be classified as the groom."

JJ turned in the bed so that she could look Emily in the eyes. "Please, I can't take the risk of any bad luck getting in our way. We've had enough of that already."

Emily saw the pleading look in JJ's eyes. "You really are serious about this." Emily pulled JJ into a tight hug and kissed her forehead. "Alright…but, I expect to have you all to myself Saturday night."

JJ smiled and kissed Emily. "You don't have to worry about that. I don't plan on leaving you alone again."

"I'm holding you to that. Now, let's get some sleep."

* * *

Emily and JJ entered the next kitchen the next morning once the eggs and bacon cooking invaded their senses. Smiling as she saw Cindy cooking the breakfast, Emily admitted, "I didn't realize until now how much I've missed your cooking, Cindy."

Cindy looked up at the pair and smiled, "I'm glad to hear that, because you both need to eat. You've lost some weight Emily and you, Jenny need to feed those grandchildren of mine!"

JJ laughed at her mother, "Mom, Emily looks just as gorgeous as the first day I laid eyes on her. And as for your grandchildren, you shouldn't worry too much. Pen and Emily having looking after me and making sure that they are well nourished."

Emily just laughed at the playful banter between the mother and daughter. "Cup of coffee, Emily?"

Emily turned to see Jack standing beside her. Smiling she accepted the mug, "Thanks."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm a little anxious. I wish today was the wedding."

"Just one more day and then you and Jenny will get to spend the rest of your lives together."

"I can't wait."

Their bonding moment was interrupted by the ringing of Emily's cell phone. Looking at the display, Emily smiled as she answered the call, "Hi Daddy."

"Hey Em."

Emily thought she could hear an apologetic tone in her father's voice, but she pushed that thought out of her mind. "Have you landed already?"

"No, we are still in Italy."

JJ could see the confusion on Emily's face. "I thought you were supposed to get in this morning," she asked her father.

"There is a problem with the plane and we are waiting for a part. Your mother is trying to find us another way home."

"Oh."

"We'll be there Emily, I promise…I have to go and see if your mother had any success. I love you."

"I love you too."

Emily hung up the phone and looked up to see that Garcia, Katie, Beth and Kara had now joined them in the kitchen.

JJ walked over and put her hand on Emily's shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"They're still in Italy. There was a problem with the plane and they are trying to find another way to get here."

"They'll get here, Em," said JJ.

"They're supposed to fly into JFK. Between the flight and the drive here it could take them 12 hours to get here. Time is running out…Excuse me." Emily stood up from the table and ran outside.

"I've never seen her get that emotional about her parents before," said Garcia.

"The relationship between Emily and her mother has gotten so much better since Will shot her. They were so close to having a normal mother/daughter bond," explained JJ. Taking a deep breath, JJ sat down. "Emily begged her mother not to go to Italy, but she said it was a trip that couldn't be avoided. She promised Emily that they would be home for the wedding."

"I'm sure her mother will do everything she can to get to her only daughter's wedding," encouraged Cindy.

"I hope so…I'm going to see if I can find where she went," said JJ.

"Do you want some company?" asked Garcia.

JJ shook her head, "Thanks Pen, but I think it will be best if I just go."

"Alright, call me if you need my help."

"I will." They watched as JJ left the house to find Emily.

"I'm going to make a few phone calls to see if I can help them out," said Garcia as she left the room.

"I feel so bad for Emily," said Cindy. "She should be focusing on her wedding tomorrow and not whether or not her parents will be here to witness it."

"She'll be fine," said Katie. "We will all make sure of it."

* * *

Emily sat down on a bench that overlooked the water. With her elbows on her lap, she bent down, placing her head in her hands. Tears started to fall from her eyes. _"You're so stupid,'_ she chastised herself. _'Thinking that she wouldn't disappoint you...again. Believing that she actually cared for your happiness.'_

"Em?"

Emily looked behind and saw JJ standing there. "Hey," Emily wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to put a fake smile on her face.

JJ sat down on the bench next to her. She pulled Emily into a tight embrace.

"I feel so stupid," said Emily.

"You are not stupid," said JJ as she rested Emily's head on her shoulder and ran her hand comfortingly over her hair. "You want your parents at your wedding. There is nothing stupid at all about getting upset when you're faced with the possibility of that not happening."

Emily pulled out of JJ's arms. Shaking he head she said, "No, I'm stupid for being excited to have my dad walk me down the aisle…and…and I'm stupid because I _believed_ my mother when she promised me that they'd be home today. I begged her not to go." Tears started to fall from Emily's eyes again.

"Oh Emily." JJ pulled her into another hug. Emily let herself brake down in JJ's arms.

* * *

The men of the B.A.U. pulled up to the mansion. Morgan let out a whistle as he grabbed his bag form the back of the car. "This place is nice. Emily and JJ must have really enjoyed themselves this week."

They walked into the house. "I hope they did. They've been through a lot these past few months. It'll nice to see them go through something happy," said Rossi.

"That might not be this weekend."

They all turned to see Garcia standing in the doorway to the kitchen. "What's going on?" asked Hotch.

"Emily's parents are stuck in Italy."

"They were supposed to have landed already," said Reid.

"I know. Her father called her about a half hour ago and said that there was a problem with the plane. The Ambassador is looking for other flights to get here. I checked as well. Everything is booked. Their only chance is waiting on standby for a flight. Even if the government sends another plane there, they won't be back in time for the wedding."

"Damn," said Morgan. "Where's Emily?"

"She walked out right after the phone call. JJ went after her."

"Dave, is your publisher still in Europe?" Hotch asked.

"He is. I'll see what I can do," Rossi walked away into one of the other rooms.

"Should we go and find them?" asked Reid.

"Give them some time," said Katie as she joined them in the hallway. "Emily was pretty upset when she left here and I don't think she wanted to lose it in front of everyone."

"Jenny is with her," said Cindy. "They'll be just fine."

"It's all been arranged," said Rossi as he walked back into the room.

"I'll see if I can contact the Ambassador," said Hotch.

"No need. I called and spoke with them myself. They should be here by early tomorrow morning. They're landing into JFK and a helicopter will be waiting to take them here."

"So they'll be here in time for the wedding?" asked Jack.

"They will," answered Rossi.

"That's great news," said Beth.

"We've got to tell Emily," said Morgan.

"I will go and do it," said Cindy.

"Cindy, I'll take care of it," said Garcia.

"I like to think that I have gotten to now Emily pretty well since the first time Jenny brought her to our home. She seems to be someone who has trouble being comfortable showing her emotions to those around her. It might be easier on her if I go there instead."

"She's right, Baby Girl," said Morgan. Garcia nodded at him and they all watched as Cindy left the room.

* * *

Emily was lying on the bench with her arms around JJ's waist and her head resting on JJ's stomach. "Do you want to go back inside?" asked JJ.

Emily shook her head, "Can we just stay out here a little while longer? The guys should be here by now. I don't think I can deal with all of that right now." Emily rubbed her hand over JJ's stomach.

"Sure."

After a few minutes of silence they heard footsteps approaching form behind them. "Jen…"

JJ could feel Emily's body tensing against her. Looking over her shoulder, JJ gave her mother a smile. "It's my mom, Emily."

Emily sat up on the bench. "Can I sit with you?" asked Cindy. Emily moved closer to JJ, allowing Cindy to sit on the other side of her. Taking Emily's hand in hers Cindy began to give her the good news. "Your parents will be here tomorrow."

"Cindy, please, I can't let myself believe that. It will just set me up for a disappointment."

"Emily, they _will_ be here tomorrow."

JJ looked at the expression on her mother's face. She instantly knew that her mother was not trying to give Emily false hope. "Mom, what do you know? Have they fixed the plane?"

JJ's mom shook her head, "No, but Dave has arranged for another plane for them. They will be landing in JFK tomorrow morning, where a helicopter will be waiting to take them here. They are coming."

Emily let a grin form on her face. "They're definitely coming?"

"They are."

"See Emily, I told you that it would all be okay," said JJ as she hugged her fiancé.

"Now, I believed that you mentioned something about missing my cooking. Up some lunch?" asked Cindy.

Emily nodded as she stood from the bench and helped JJ up as well. Cindy led the way as JJ and Emily walked back to the house holding hands.

* * *

**There had to be some drama surrounding the happiness of the wedding!! **


	43. Chapter 43

**I hope that all of my fellow US readers enjoyed your Thanksgiving. **

* * *

Cindy opened the front door to the house and they were met with the group of concerned family and team members. Keeping hold of JJ's hand Emily walked up to Rossi. "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure," said Rossi as Emily leant in and gave him a hug. "I spoke with your parents and by the time you wake up tomorrow, the helicopter will be on its way with your parents on board."

"You arranged for us to use this house…and…and now helping to get my parents here for my wedding…Dave I really don't know how to tell you just how much that means to me," said Emily.

"You just did," Rossi answered with a smile. "Now, if I am correct, lunch is just about ready and I'm told that neither of you two have had any breakfast. Come on, let's go into the kitchen."

"I'm just going to go and wash my face. I must look like a wreck," Emily admitted.

"You look beautiful," said JJ as she leant in and gave her a kiss.

"I love you. I'll be right back," Emily said with a smile.

JJ smiled as she watched Emily walk up the stairs to the bathroom. "So what did you make for lunch, mom?"

* * *

Emily was awoken from her sleep by a sound from outside. She looked at the clock at her bedside and saw that the time said 7am. Her heart immediately began to flutter. It was morning! She was going to be getting married today and her parents will be arriving soon. She'll get to have what every girl longs for – her dad walking her down the aisle.

Wait!!

Her Dad!

Her parents!

That noise!!

Emily finally realized that the noise that had woken her must have been from a helicopter approaching with her parents. Emily ran to the window in her bedroom and watched as the helicopter approached the house and started to land on the lawn. Emily quickly put her robe on and ran down the stairs to greet them.

* * *

JJ walked to the window to find the source of the noise that had stirred her from her sleep. Smiling she saw the helicopter landing on the lawn outside.

"What the hell is that noise?" she heard Garcia complain.

JJ answered while still looking out the window, "It's the helicopter with Emily's parents."

Garcia stood up from the bed and the two friends watched as Emily ran out of the house and waited for her parents to exit the helicopter.

* * *

Emily stood outside and watched as the doors to the helicopter opened and her parents stepped out. They walked towards each other meeting almost at the halfway point.

"Daddy!" Emily said as she hugged her father.

"Hey Em. I told you we'd make it."

"Emily, I am truly sorry. I really did not expect this to have happened," her mother apologized as she hugged her daughter.

"It's alright," said Emily. "I'm just really glad that you made it."

"Where's Jennifer?" asked Michael Prentiss.

"She slept in Garcia's room last night. Apparently she's a little superstitious and is making me wait until the wedding to see her."

Michael wrapped his arm around Emily's shoulder as they turned to walk into the house. "Your mother was the same way when we got married."

"I understand that, daddy I do. The superstition is to not see the groom before the wedding. There is no groom here," said Emily.

"Don't take it so literal, Em," said her father. "In today's time it should be to not see your partner before the wedding."

Emily looked over at her father, "Yeah, I guess you are right. I never thought about it that way. It's just after all of the events of yesterday, I just wanted to spend the time with her."

"And you will," said her mother. "Now, let's get you some coffee and breakfast and then you and I have an appointment to get our hair and make-up done." Emily was about to object to her mother's statement when she was stopped by her. "Emily, I know that you already have plans to get your hair and make-up done. And I know that after what happened yesterday and my past history you'd probably wouldn't be open to spending the time with me, but I would appreciate you giving me this opportunity. All mothers look to this day when they can spend the morning of their daughter's wedding with them, you will to when your daughter get's married."

Emily looked at her mother and tried to keep the tears from reaching her eyes. "I'd like that," Emily said with a smile as she wiped the tear that fell down her cheeks.

Rossi joined them in the kitchen. "Ambassador Prentiss, I am glad to see that your journey home was successful."

"Agent Rossi, I really don't know how we could thank you for your help," said Michael as he held out his hand to Rossi.

"I'm just glad that I was able to do something to help," answered Rossi.

Emily smiled when she heard Hannah laughing as she came down the stairs with Katie. "Aunt Emily, you are getting married today!"

Emily held out her arms and picked up Hannah as she ran into them. Pulling Hannah up onto her lap, she answered, "I am and you are going to be the best flower girl there ever was."

"Did you see the helicopter landing? It was so close to the house!"

"I did. I was actually outside when it landed. My parents were on that helicopter."

Hannah looked at Emily's parents with wide eyes. "You were riding in the helicopter?"

"We were," answered Michael with a huge smile on his face.

"That's so cool!"

"It was very cool," he admitted.

"Come on Hannah. We need to get some juice and bring it upstairs," said Katie.

"Right." Hannah looks up at Emily. "We're getting juice for Aunt Jenny to help make her feel better 'cause she was crying."

Emily looked up at Katie with a worried expression, "Is everything alright?"

Katie let out a small chuckle. "Don't worry, she's fine. Her hormones are just playing with her. Jenny watched you on the lawn with your parents from the bedroom window, and then she started to lose control as she started to ramble on with her list of things that still needed to be done before the wedding."

"This is so silly," said Emily. "I wish she wasn't so insistent on not letting me be with her this morning. I knew she would get like this."

"Relax, Emily. Garcia and Kara are watching over her and you know that they will make sure that she will not let herself get too worked up. Plus she will have me, Beth and her mother there for her as well."

"And me!" said Hannah.

"Yes, honey, and you too." Katie smiled at her daughter. "So, once Cindy and I start to help Jenny with her hair and make-up, Pen and Beth will be in to help you out."

"Actually, my mother is taking me to get that taken care of. It is actually a good thing because all I want to do right now is run up those stairs and be with Jennifer, so this will help me stay away. This way, Pen can stay and help keep Jennifer calm."

"That sounds perfect," said Katie. "Well, we better get this juice up to Jenny. I'll see you all later."

Emily gave Hannah a kiss on her head before she helped her get down from her lap. "Thanks Katie," said Emily as she stood up and gave her a hug.

"I'll see you in a few hours. I'm sure that I will be making the trip between the two of you to check on your girls."

Emily let out a small giggle as she watched Katie and Hannah walk up the stairs.

"Why don't you ladies go out to breakfast before you get your hair and make-up done," suggested Michael.

"I think that's a great idea, Daddy. I'll just go up and get dressed mother and then we can be on our way."

"That sounds good, dear."

Emily planted a kiss on her father's cheek as she left the room and ran up the stairs.

"Agent Rossi, how hurt was my daughter?" the Ambassador asked him.

"I wasn't here when she received the news, Ma'am."

"But, you know how it affected her. You all work closely together and Emily. You probably know her better than I do, unfortunately. I have only started to get closer with my daughter."

"You're right. I know how yesterday's events affected Emily. She was upset."

"The truth, Agent Rossi."

"I don't think that to-"

"Please."

Rossi looked at the Ambassador for a while before he nodded and started to answer her question. "She was devastated. When I arrived here yesterday I was told that she left the house and ran out of the grounds. JJ went after her and they were out there for a while. Emily probably stayed out there as long as she did to allow herself time to recover. She didn't want to break down in front of everyone here."

"That sounds like my daughter. I've let her down so much in her life. I don't know if I will ever be able to make that up to her."

"Just being here is a big start. The smile that was on her face yesterday when I shared the news with her of your new travel plans tells me just that. You kept your promise. You are here for her wedding. Forget about the circumstances that led up to you getting here. All that matters to her is that you _are_ here."

Further discussion on the subject was squashed when they heard Emily coming down the stairs. "Are you ready, Mother?"

"Of course. Let's go and get you ready for your wedding."

* * *

**So, in case you are wondering when did Hannah arrive at the Mansion. If you recall, the previous chapter mentioned that she would be arriving at the house with Andy and Kenny Friday afternoon. At the beginning of this chapter it is still early on Friday. I skipped ahead to Saturday morning, so Hannah, Andy and Kenny were already there. **

**so what do you want next?**

**1) JJ speaking with the other ladies after she sees Emily reunite with her parents?**

**or**

**2) Emily and her Mother's trip to the salon?  
**


	44. Chapter 44

**Alright, had a little trouble writing this chapter. If you look at the votes, you will see that the majority wanted to read about Emily and her mother, but my muse gave me a lot of problems when I went to write it. There were write in votes for both options and the tally was very close to the Emily & her mother option so I chose to give you both!! I think there was only one vote difference between the two. I hope you like it.  
**

* * *

Emily and her mother were finishing up there breakfast at the diner as her mother rattled off her experience at the airport the day before. "…Needless to say Emily, I don't think they will be so happy to see me the next time I have to use that airport." Emily tried to contain herself as she couldn't stop laughing at her mother's words. "There it is," her mother said.

"There what is?" Emily asked looking up at her mother with confusion.

"The smile and glint in your eye that's been missing. Agent Rossi told me how upset you've been."

"It's alright. You're here no and that is all that matters and I am going to be getting married in a few hours…" Emily looks down at her watch. "…Oh God, we have to hurry. I'm getting married in a few hours."

"Emily calm down! There is plenty of time still left. Now, let's get out of here and go to the spa." The Ambassador paid for their breakfast and took her daughter's hand as they walked out of the diner and into the car to drive to the spa.

"I know. I just can't believe the day is here already. We've just been through so much and it seems like our happy ending is within arm's length now. I just want to grab it."

"Take the next right," her mother said looking up from the directions she was holding in her hand. "Oh, Emily you will get that happy ending very soon." She looked up at the entrance to the spa as they pulled up. "Now let's get inside and have ourselves some relaxing massages.

The two women entered the spa and were immediately escorted into the women's locker room. They decided to spend some time together in that sauna before they separated for their massages. Sitting down in the relaxing steam room, the Ambassador turned to her daughter, "Your father and I were talking yesterday about your childhood and how much we did not play a part in it."

"Oh, mother, you've both had pretty demanding careers. I might not have understood it then, but I get it now."

"You and Jennifer have demanding careers as well."

Emily looked up at her mother with questioning eyes. "What are you getting at, mother?"

Seeing her daughter start to get defensive, the Ambassador quickly backtracked over how the words she said must have sounded. "Oh, Emily, I didn't mean anything bad by that statement. Do you have plans for when you and Jennifer return to work? For the children?"

Emily let out a sigh. "To be honest, we've never really talked about that. I've been granted the same amount of time off as Jennifer so, we will have around three months after they are born before the need to return to work. I think Jennifer is going to use some of her built up sick time to stay home longer, but I've used most of mine when I was shot. I would imagine that we would hire a nanny."

"I hope that you will learn from my mistakes and spend as much time as you can with them."

"Work won't interfere with us. Jennifer wouldn't allow it. That I promise you."

"Alright." The Ambassador put her hand over Emily's, "I just couldn't stand it to watch them suffer through a childhood like yours."

Emily looked down as tears pooled in her eyes form the compassion that her mother showed. She was grateful that they were sitting in the sauna and that the tears, that now pooled over and ran down her face could be mistaken for sweat.

"And now that I've put a damper on the happiness of the day, let me try and make it up to you. Emily, I've been thinking about taking a step back in the political world, not retiring fully, but not travelling internationally. I've put a couple of inquiries out and there is a lot of positive feedback for a seat in congress. If I win the election, I would like for you and Jennifer to consider leaving the children with your father and I when you have to go out of town for cases."

To say that Emily was shocked was probably an understatement. "Mother, I…I don't know what to say…Thank you…I…I'd have to talk with Jennifer about it."

"Of course. But, please consider it. Now, I think it's time we leave this room before we wither away from the sweat. Let's go and get those massages."

Emily nodded and without another word between the two women, they stood and left the sauna, separating once they exited as employees led them each to their rooms.

* * *

JJ, Garcia, Katie, Beth and Kara were all gathered in Garcia's room enjoying a late breakfast before they started to get ready for the wedding. "Do you think they'll both come out of there alive?" JJ jokingly asked Garcia.

"Oh, I think Emily is too afraid that you would bring her back from the dead only to kill her again if she didn't. As far as the Ambassador, jury is still out on that one, but from the smile that I saw on Emily's face before she left, I'd say that, she too will be making it to the wedding."

JJ nodded, "You're right. I would resurrect Emily just to kill her again." This caused all of the women to laugh as they heard a knock at the door. "Come in," JJ called from the bed. JJ looked up and smiled as Michael walked into the room. "I'm so glad that you were able to make," she told Emily's father.

"You are not the only one. I will forever be in debt to Agent Rossi for the help he has given us in getting here and you, Jennifer, for being with Emily and comforting her when I told her the news."

"There is no need to thank me, Michael. There is nothing in this world that I wouldn't do to keep Emily happy. She has brought so much joy into my life. What I did for her yesterday barely makes a dent in comparison for what she has done for me." JJ wiped a tear from her eye. "I ended our relationship the first time. And yet, she welcomed me back with open arms and is going to adopt my children. She saved my life in more ways than one."

Michael pulled JJ into a tight hug. "I am so proud to have the opportunity to call you my daughter-in-law, and although she probably won't admit it, Elizabeth feels the same way. She is quite fond of you and had actually enjoyed planning the D.C. reception with you. That is a lot coming from the control freak that she is…but…you didn't hear me call her that."

"Of course not," answered JJ as she made the motion of locking her lips with a key.

"Alright, I'll leave you ladies to finish your preparations. I will see you in a few hours…Oh, Penelope, David asked me to let you and Katie know that the caterers will be here in a half hour to start and set up."

"Thank you, Michael," responded Garcia.

They watched as Michael left the room. Beth saw a faraway look on JJ's face, "Jenny, are you okay?" Getting no response from her, Beth looked towards Kara.

Kara walked up to JJ, "JJ look at me." When JJ finally looked at Kara, she guided her to sit on the bed. "JJ, are you in any pain?"

JJ shook her head, "Caterers…"

"What about them?" asked Katie as she sat down next to JJ and placed her arm around her sister-in-law's shoulders.

"They're on the way…this is really happening," JJ said with a smile of wonderment on her face.

The women all laughed at JJ as they gathered around her. "Oh it's really happening, and don't you dare scare me like that again," scolded Garcia.

"I'm sorry, Pen. I guess I'm still scared that this is all just some cruel dream."

"Oh, no it's very much reality," assured Beth.

"AUNT JEEEENNNNNY!"

They all looked towards the doorway as Hannah came running into the room and laughed as she flung herself into her mother's lap. "What's got you so riled up?" asked Katie.

"A big van just pulled up to the house and it has a whole lot of flowers in it. There so pretty, but daddy says that I can't touch them because they are for the wedding," explained Hannah.

"He's right," said Katie and then she looked over at JJ, "Don't you start, Jenny"

That comment earned her a playful slap on the shoulder from JJ as they all laughed and Hannah just looked from her mother to JJ with a confused look on her face.

* * *

Massages, hair and make-up were all completed and Emily and her mother were in the car and driving back to the house when the Ambassador turned the music down so that she could talk to her daughter. "Emily, I know that you can't go away right now, with Jennifer so close to her due date. I hope that when you and Jennifer are ready to leave on your honeymoon that you would let your father and I pay for the entire trip."

Emily looked over to her mother, "I couldn't let you do that. We can afford to pay for our honeymoon ourselves."

"Consider it a wedding present, then. Please, Emily let us do this for you and Jennifer."

Emily looked out the window as she drove closer to the house, "Alright, mother, when Jennifer and I decide to go on our honeymoon, we'll let you pay for it."

Emily felt her mother's hand rest on top of hers on the gear shift. "Thank you."

Emily smiled at her mother as she turned her hand over and gave her mother's hand a little squeeze. _'Yeah, this doesn't feel weird – bonding with my mother.'_ Emily thought to herself.

"Looks like the florist is here," noticed Emily as they pulled into the driveway. They exited the car and walked over to the van.

"Oh, Emily, the flowers are gorgeous," exclaimed her mother.

Emily turned and smiled at her mother, "Jennifer picked them out. She combined our favorite flowers with white roses."

"Well, they are lovely. Let's get you inside and ready for your wedding."

Emily nodded, "I want to talk to Jennifer, first."

"I thought she asked you to not see her before the wedding."

"She did, but she didn't say anything about speaking with her," Emily said with a grin and she walked into the house.

Michael met Emily at the bottom of the stairs, "Hey Em. Did you enjoy yourself?"

Emily nodded as she kissed her father's cheek. "I did. It was very relaxing. Now I am going to go upstairs and listen to my fiancé's voice before I get ready for the wedding."

Michael watched his daughter run up the stairs, "So, how did everything go?"

"Well, she agreed to the honeymoon, but wants to talk with Jennifer about us helping to take care of the twins," Elizabeth answered.

"There's time for that decision to be made," said Michael. "You are still planning on running for the position anyway, right?"

"Yes, it's about time that I stopped being a world traveler," she admitted.

"Well, then either way you'll be around to help with the babies," said Michael. "Come on let's go up and get ready. I know you want to help Emily get dressed." Michael took Elizabeth's hand in his and together they walked up the stairs to their room. They smiled as they saw Emily approach Garcia's door and knock softly on it.

* * *

Emily stood outside the door, "Jennifer, it's me."

JJ walked up to the door and stood on her side of it, "Em, is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine," said Emily. "I just wanted to hear your voice. You didn't say anything about not being able to, so I took the opportunity to stop by here before I went to get ready. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Em."

"My parents made it."

"I know. I watched the helicopter land. I'm glad that everything pulled through."

"Ugh…I can't believe you're making me wait till the wedding to see you, I just want to hold you in my arms right now."

"Patience, honey. Just a couple of hours to go."

"Aunt Emily, why is Aunt Jenny not letting you in the room? Did you do something wrong?" asked Hannah.

"No, Hannah, Aunt Emily has not done anything wrong," JJ assured her.

"When two people are going to marry each other they stay separated on the day of the wedding until it is time for the actual wedding. It's for good luck," explained Katie.

"Ohhhh," exclaimed Hannah. "Well, then in that case, don't come in here Aunt Emily."

JJ smiled as she heard the sound of Emily's laughter through the door. "I promise to not come in the room, Hannah," said Emily. "I have to go now and start to get ready. I'll see you later, Jennifer."

"See you later," answered JJ.

"I'll be by to keep you company in a little while," said Garcia.

"Thanks, Pen," Emily answered and she turned and walked down the hallway to her room.

* * *

**So the next chapter will be the actual wedding!!**

**So I had a reviewer ask for some more action in the story. I was actually planning on ending the story with the birth of the twins without too much more action, but I'll leave that up to you:**

**1) Mostly fluff till the end**

**or**

**2) some more action before the babies are born**

**KEEP IN MIND - that the team is on standby so the action won't "officially" be case related.**

**I'll put this question up after the next chapter as well, so you can vote now or next chapter.  
**


	45. Chapter 45

**Wow, Biggest chapter yet, and filled with fluff!!**

**The wedding day has arrived. The next chapter will be part reception/part time spent over the week before the D.C. reception.**

* * *

JJ and Emily were in their separate rooms finishing up getting dressed for the wedding. Garcia was with Emily and her mother, while Beth, Katie and Hannah were keeping JJ and her mother company.

"Oh, Emily, the dress is just perfect for you," remarked her mother as Garcia giggled as she remembered the day they spent shopping for the dress.

Emily's dress is made of white silk. It reaches the floor and has a small train behind her. It has moderate beading over her torso and chest, as well as the edge of her train. The simple and elegant dress, that matches her personality, is accentuated with a tiara surrounding the bun that her hair formed with a veil attached to it.

"Thank you, Mother."

"How was your talk with Jennifer?"

Emily smiled when her mother said JJ's name. "It was just what I needed to get through the rest of the time apart from her. How much longer until we can start?" Emily asked Garcia.

"Jordan is picking up the judge on her way in. They should be here any minute now. Morgan will come up and let us know when it's time to begin," Garcia answered.

Emily looked up at the closed door at the sound of knocking. "Come in," she called.

Morgan started to speak as he walked in to the room. "Hey Em, I was just com - "Morgan stopped short when he saw Emily standing in the middle of the room in her gown. "Wow, you look gorgeous, Em."

"Thanks, Derek," Emily answered as Morgan placed a small kiss on her cheek.

"You did good, Baby Girl," said Morgan as he winked at Garcia.

"Hey, I'm the one that got stuck trying on all of the dresses," complained Emily.

"And if you had your way, you would have taken the first dress that your tried on," scolded Garcia.

"That dress was fine and fit perfectly," argued Emily.

"Ah, but it wasn't as perfect as this dress," countered Garcia. "And, you know it."

Emily's mother laughed at her, "Oh, Emily, you've always hated dress shopping. I don't see why this would have been any different."

Emily just sent glares to her mother and Garcia as she turned to Morgan. "You were saying something before?"

Morgan smiled, "I came by to tell you that Jordan is here with the judge so we'll be starting very soon. Your father should be up soon to take you to the altar."

"It's about time," said Emily.

"That would be my cue to gather the troops and get them all downstairs," said Garcia.

"They should all be with JJ now," said Morgan. "Andy and Kenny were on their way to let her know that it was showtime when I came in here."

"We'll see you in a few minutes, Em," said Garcia as she gave Emily a hug and left the room with Morgan.

Michael Prentiss walked into the room five minutes, with tears in his eyes at the site of his daughter in her wedding dress.

"Hey Daddy," said Emily as he walked closer to her and kissed her on her forehead.

"Hey Baby, it's time." Michael grabbed hold of his daughter's hand and led her out of the room and down the stairs.

"In here, Em," said Morgan as he called Emily for Emily to join him in the study that was set just outside of the patio. Emily could see the judge, Rossi, Hotch, Reid, Kara and Jordan all standing where the chairs were situated by the lake. Seeing Emily's confused eyes, he explained. "You need to wait in here until JJ comes downstairs and goes into another room. Once she is down we'll start walking outside."

Emily nodded her understanding, silently cursing JJ for wanting the tradition of not seeing each other before the wedding. But, she was a sucker for those gorgeous blue eyes, eyes that she would give anything to look into at this moment, and couldn't say no to her request.

* * *

JJ looked up at her door at the sound of someone knocking. "Jenny can we come in?" asked Kenny from the other side of the door.

"We're all decent in here," said JJ in reply.

Kenny opened the door and he walked in the room followed by Andy. "Wow, Jenny, you look amazing," said Andy.

JJ's dress was similar to Emily's, accept that there were more beads and embroidered floral patterns in pearl white thread covering the entire dress. JJ chose a simple hair comb attached to a veil to be placed over her French braided hairdo.

"Thanks," JJ responded with a slight blush on her cheeks. "You guys look pretty handsome yourselves."

"Eh, we clean up well. It's a Jareau family trait," said Kenny. "We just came in to let you know that Agent Todd just arrived with the judge. They are downstairs with Agents Hotchner and Rossi and dad should be on his way up soon to escort you down."

"Thanks guys," said JJ.

"Is it time for the wedding?" asked Hannah as she sat on the bed in the room.

"It is," said Andy. "Let's go downstairs and get ready."

"Okay," answered Hannah as she let her mother help her down from the bed.

As soon as they left the room, Jack Jareau walked into the room and with tears in his eye, he whispered, "Simply beautiful," as he gave his daughter a small hug. Clearing his throat, he spoke with a little more strength, "I believe that there is someone waiting to see you downstairs.

"Let's go. I can only imagine how impatient she is getting," joked JJ.

"Oh you have no idea," agreed Garcia as she walked into the room. "Morgan is keeping her held up in the study so I would appreciate it if we could get this show on the road before she hurts him."

JJ let out a small laugh, "We can't have that."

The girls all went downstairs, followed by JJ and her father. They gathered in the hallway, near the door that led to the outdoor patio. JJ looked out the doors and saw Hotch and Rossi walking towards them. Rossi walked off to his left and went to where JJ knew to be the entrance to the study as Hotch came through the door in front of her to join the group of women.

"You look amazing, JJ," said Hotch. "Are you ready?"

"Do you really need to ask that, Hotch?" said JJ with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I guess I don't," admitted Hotch as he smiled at JJ and showed her his dimples. "Cindy I would be delighted if you would let me escort you to your seat."

"Of course," said Cindy as she kissed JJ on her cheek and locked her hand in the crook of Hotch's arm before leaving to join the others outside.

* * *

Emily looked up as Andy and Kenny joined them in the study. She smiled at them as she finally realized that the time had come that she would be able to see JJ. Emily looked towards the door as Rossi walked in from the patio. "It's time, Emily. The dress is perfect on you."

"Thanks, Dave," said Emily as she gave him a small hug.

Emily looked over at Morgan with concerned eyes, "The rings! You have them, right?"

"Relax, Em, I have the ring that you are giving to JJ," Morgan assured her as he patted his shirt pocket, "and Garcia has the ring that JJ will be giving you."

Eager to help the ceremony begin Rossi looked at Emily's mother. "Ambassador, would you give me the honor of escorting you outside?"

Nodding at Rossi's request, she turned to Emily, "I will see you outside, dear." Placing a small kiss on her daughter's cheek, she accepted Rossi's extended arm and they walked outside.

Emily felt her heart leap as she heard the music from the CD that they put together start to play its first track, 'Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring'.

* * *

Nine chairs were placed on the patio near the lake, facing the front where the judge was now standing. Four on left, where Kara was already sitting, Cindy will be sitting in front of her, with Jack to her right and Hotch will be taking the seat next to Kara. On the right side, Jordan and Reid were sitting behind the two chairs set up for Emily's parents and Rossi will be sitting next to Reid. There was an aisle separating the two sets of chairs. In front of those chairs were seven more, four on the left for Beth, Katie, Hannah and Garcia and three on the right for Morgan, Andy and Kenny.

Once the music started, the doors to the hallway and the study opened. Rossi and the Ambassador were first to walk down the aisle, followed by Hotch and Cindy. When the two couples were in the seats, Beth and Kenny were the next to walk down the aisle, separating once they reached the judges position, Kenny walked to the far right and Beth to the far left.

Next to walk down was Katie and Andy, followed by Garcia and Morgan. The two couples followed the example of Beth and Kenny, the men turning to the right and the women to the left, with Garcia and Morgan taking their places as the Maid of Honor and the Best Man.

Taking the flower basket from JJ, Hannah walked down the aisle next, dropping flower petals as she walked towards where Garcia was standing. "Did I do a good job?" Hannah whispered to Garcia.

"You were perfect," said Garcia as she winked at Hannah and the rest of people gathered let out a small chuckle.

Smiling Hannah walked over to stand next to her mother.

The observers stood as they heard 'The Wedding March' starting to play. Jack and Michael each led their daughter out from the rooms they were being held in. Emily's mind went numb as she took in the sight of JJ in her wedding dress. A huge smile was present on both of the bride's faces as they looked into each other's eyes. "So gorgeous," Emily whispered under her breath and her father turned and gave her a small smile and a wink.

Jack led JJ down the aisle first, followed by Michael and Emily. Once they reached the front position, both fathers shook hands and took turns placing kisses on JJ and Emily's cheek, before turning to join their wives in the chairs provided for them.

The entire procession was captured by a professional photographer a videographer that the Hotch and the team surprised them with as their wedding gift. "So that you will always have the memories of this day," said Hotch when he had told them about it two weeks before the wedding.

"You are so beautiful, Jennifer," said Emily once she finally had the chance to be face-to-face with her.

"You are not so bad looking yourself, Em," replied JJ.

They both smiled and then turned to the judge giving him the silent signal that it was time to start the ceremony. The gathered group all sat down, except for the judge, Emily and JJ.

The judge began, "Ladies and gentlemen, we gather here today on this beautiful, sunny day to join the separate lives of Jennifer Jareau and Emily Prentiss into one complete union. One that I am told took way too long to come together, having its bumps along the way, but the important part is the end result. From my talks with Dave about your lives, I can tell the amount of love and respect that you hold for each other and that will help you to keep this marriage a successful one. I am told that you each have written something down that you would like to say before we begin the vows. Jennifer?"

JJ nodded as she turned her head and looked into Emily's eyes. "Emily you are my rock. You've helped me through some of the toughest times I've had. It started in that barn in Georgia and never ended. Even when I brought up the idea of ending our relationship the first time, you stood by me and supported me. We just wanted to be near each other and I was convinced that was the only way that it would happen. If I had known then, what I do now, things would have been so much different. We would have been through this, already, and everything that happened with Will would have been nonexistent. But then we might not have been in the position to have the family that we are looking forward to." JJ placed their joined hands on her stomach. "I can't wait for when I can call you my wife. I can't wait to watch you hold our son and daughter. You are going to be an amazing mother, teaching them different languages and showing them the world. I can't wait to experience that with you. I love you so much Emily Prentiss." JJ wiped the tear that was falling from Emily's eye when she finished speaking.

"Emily?" the judge smiled at Emily as he hinted to her that it was her turn to speak.

"How can you expect me to follow that?" Emily joked, earning a laugh from the group. "Jennifer, you might call me your rock, but to me, you are my anchor. Just having in near me, whether it is just being in the same room while we are on a case or sitting next to me on the couch when we are watching TV, keeps me grounded and calm. I think my parents and Garcia can attest to that after being with me this morning. I'm sure that I was not the best person to be around. You mentioned Georgia. God, I was so scared when we realized that you and Reid were in danger and when I saw you in that barn…well…I'd like to not think about that actually, because this is a happy day. The most important lesson we learn every day at our job is to appreciate what we have. Life is so precious. I am impatiently waiting for the time that I can refer to you as my wife and for the arrival of our children. My life was instantly changed when you first walked into Hotch's office on my first day at the B.A.U. and I thank God each day that I fought to be a part of this team." Emily turned to look at each of the members of the B.A.U. "This pseudo-family that we are a part of has supported us through these last few months more than I could ever imagine. I credit you with all of that Jennifer. You are the reason I fought to stay here. You helped to give me that family. You introduced me to your family, who accepted me with open arms. I immediately gained a second set of parents, sisters, brothers, and a niece that is so special to me, words can not say." Emily smiled at Hannah as she talked about her feelings for the girl. "You've managed to what I was thought was impossible – you helped to patch up the relationship that I had with my mother. To this day, I really don't know how you did it and I don't think I will ever understand it, but I am so grateful for that." Emily could see her mother wiping tears from her eyes. "I can't wait till the birth of our children and when our family can be finally together."

"Jennifer and Emily, the love that you two share is definitely obvious to the casual observer. I know that you are both eager to move on to the next step in your lives together, so, with you permission I would like to use a shorter version of the traditional wedding vows."

"Oh, definitely," said Emily.

The judge chuckled and then said, "Alright both of you just simply answer, 'I do,' together and we'll get you two married." Seeing a nod come from them both, the judge continued. "Jennifer Jareau, Emily Prentiss, do you promise to love and honor each other?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to support each other through all of your individual and shared endeavors?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to stand by each other, through sickness and health, until death do you part?"

"I do."

The judge then looked up at the spectators present, "I believe that I already know the answer to my next question, but, it must be asked. Is there anyone here who object to the union of these two women?"

"Hell no!" they heard Garcia from her seat. Everyone laughed at the outburst.

"I had the feeling, but needed to ask anyway," said the judge. "Can we have the rings please?" Morgan handed Emily the ring he was carrying and Garcia gave the ring she was carrying to JJ. "Ladies, the rings you are holding are symbols for the love that you share for each other. As you place the ring on each other's finger, you become symbolically one person. Emily?" Emily smiled at the judge as she slipped the ring onto JJ's finger. "Jennifer?" JJ slipped on Emily's with eagerness as their ceremony was reaching the end. "By the power granted to me, by the state of Connecticut, I happily announce the completion in the ceremony of the marriage of these two women." He looked at JJ and Emily and happily announced, "You may kiss your bride."

"Oh, I've been waiting all day to do just that," said Emily as she pulled JJ in for a kiss to the elated cheers and whistles of all those gathered.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to introduce to you the newly married couple, Jennifer and Emily Prentiss."

Emily looked at JJ, "Jennifer...I..."

"Surprise," said JJ, "I wanted to give you something special to show you just how much you mean to me."

Emily pulled JJ into another deep kiss, more passionate than the last one, "I love you so much," when they finally broke apart.

'The Wedding March' played again as Emily and JJ walked back down the aisle, followed by their wedding party and then their guests to the tables and chairs that were set up for their reception.

* * *

**So I got some votes with the last chapter and as promised, I'm reposting the question for those who have not voted yet.**

**So I had a reviewer ask for some more action in the story. I am planning on ending the story with the birth of the twins without too much more action, but now I'll leave that up to you:**

**1) Mostly fluff till the end**

**or**

**2) some more action before the babies are born**

**KEEP IN MIND - that the team is on standby so the action won't "officially" be case related.**


	46. Chapter 46

**The response to the last chapter was so heart warming. Thank you!!**

**The votes have been counted and fluff won out. **

**And now onto the reception.  
**

* * *

Morgan stood up from his seat and tapped his wine glass with his knife to get everyone's attention. "If I can have everyone's attention please." Seeing that all eyes were now on him, he continued, "I've got the honor of toasting our lovely couple. Emily and JJ, you fit each other so well, and I know I can speak for the rest of the team in hitting myself in the head for not noticing your relationship sooner. So much for being top profilers." They all laughed at the comment. "JJ, I've always thought of you as my little sister, and I couldn't be happier that you have found someone who makes you happy and will always look to keep you safe." JJ squeezed Emily's hand. "Em, I couldn't ask for a better best friend than you. I love seeing the smile that brightens your face whenever JJ walks into the room or you talk about her." Emily's smile broadened as she looked at JJ. "Yeah, that's the one," said Derek causing Emily to slightly blush and JJ to let out a small laugh. "I am happy that you've found your way back into each other's arms and that you asked me to play a special part in this day. Now it's time for the warning, coming from the big brother," he looked at JJ, "and from the best friend," he looked at Emily, "I'll just say this once. Hurt her, and you'll have to answer to me." He didn't clarify which 'her' he was talking about. They knew that the statement was meant for both of them, so they both smiled and nodded at him. "I love you both." Raising his champagne glass he called out, "To Emily and JJ!"

Simultaneously, three responses floated from the crowd

"To Emily and JJ!" from the team and Kara.

"To Emily and Jenny!" from the Jareau's.

"To Emily and Jennifer" from the Prentiss'.

Emily and JJ leaned towards each other and kissed before each taking a sip of their champagne. Music filled the air as Morgan called out, "It's time for the first dance."

Emily stood up and held her hand out for JJ to take. The two then walked into the center and started swaying together to the music. Not too long after, the others joined them as they started to dance in celebration, with slow songs turning to fast upbeat songs. After a few songs, JJ whispered into Emily's ear, "I need to sit down for a little bit."

Emily nodded and they walked back to the table, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Em. Just a little tired."

Before Emily could say anything, a waitress came by and served them each with salad. "Perfect timing! You need to eat something, Jennifer."

"I'm sure you do as well. I'm guessing you haven't had anything to eat since breakfast and that probably wasn't much."

Emily nodded. "I was too nervous that something would go wrong and I was also missing you too much. Food was the last thing on my mind."

"Well then, Mrs. Prentiss, I'd say that you definitely need to eat something." JJ stabbed a cucumber with her fork and held it out for Emily to take.

Emily smiled as she chewed on the cucumber slice. "I can't believe you did that."

"It's nothing new, Emily. We've eaten off of each other's plate and fork before."

Emily laughed, "No, not that. You changed your name for me."

JJ smiled, "Like I said before, I wanted to do something for you that shows you how much you mean to me. And this way, we won't have to explain to our children why their mommies have different last names."

"Oh, believe me I am not complaining at all," said Emily as she smiled and returned the favor by holding up a cucumber slice from her plate for JJ to take. Emily leant over and kissed JJ as she was chewing on the cucumber. "Now, eat the rest of your salad, the babies must be hungry." Emily placed her hand on JJ's stomach and received a kick. "And they agree with me."

"So bossy!" said JJ.

"And you love every minute of it, Jennifer."

"Profilers!" JJ rolled her eyes at Emily and let out a soft giggle as they both resumed the task of eating their salad caught up in their own little world, unaware of the people sitting in the tables in front of them.

* * *

"Did you guys know that JJ was changing her last name?" asked Morgan.

"I helped her to take care of it," said Hotch. "She asked me to keep it quiet so that she could surprise Emily."

They are both so happy," observed Reid as he watched Emily feed a cucumber slice to JJ. "They seemed to be lost in their own little world right now."

"After what they've been through, they definitely need it," said Rossi.

"You've played a big part in that, Dave," said Hotch.

"Hotch is right," said Garcia. "What you did for Emily and JJ…Getting Em's parents here…Arranging for this place…It meant a lot to them."

"I'm just glad that I am in the position to be able to help them. It's nothing special. You would all have done the same if you were able to," said Rossi as he shrugged his shoulders.

"You've been pretty quiet, Jordan. Are you okay?" asked Garcia.

"It just amazes me how much you all interact like one big family. I haven't experienced that with any of the Units that I have been a part of," Jordan admitted.

Rossi nodded, "Being with the B.A.U. has with it so many experiences that you will never find anywhere else in the F.B.I. The images we see, the victims we deal with, one never truly understands unless they have experienced it themselves. We are there for each other to support each other because we know what the horrors are that are experienced each day. When you start to work your first case without JJ, you'll see what I mean."

"And Jordan, we will be there for you," said Hotch. "Temporary placement, or not. You are part of this family now."

Jordan smiled at the members of the B.A.U. with her at the table.

* * *

The next table over sat the two giddy sets of parents of the brides. "Elizabeth, I can not tell you how happy I am that you and Michael were able to make it here in time," said Cindy.

"Oh, Cindy, I have to admit that I was so scared that we wouldn't be able to make it. I haven't been the best mother to Emily and we were just starting to reconnect. I was so worried that I would have ruined all of that progress."

"Has it?"

"No, and I think I will be forever indebted to Jennifer and Agent Rossi for being there to help. Your daughter is truly a special person. I don't think I've ever seen someone able to put that smile on Emily's face."

"The same can be said where Jenny is concerned. Her eyes shine with love whenever she sees or speaks of Emily. That sparkle was never present when she was with Will.

* * *

"They seem lost in their own little world," said Beth.

"They both are so happy," agreed Katie.

"We could all leave here right now and they would probably not even realize it," added Kara.

"Kara, do you think JJ will carry to full term?" asked Beth.

Kara shook her head, "I doubt it, especially with all of the excitement with the wedding and receptions, but, I am not telling them that unless they ask. They need to just enjoy this time and not worry about when the twins will be born."

* * *

Once everyone had finished with their salad Morgan stood up again, calling everyone's attention to him. "It's now time for our ladies to dance with their fathers."

Michael and Jack both stood up from the table and walked over to where their daughters were sitting. Taking the hands extended to them Emily and JJ stood up and joined their father as they danced.

"I'm so glad that this moment is part of the reception. I didn't think I would be able to pull you away from her," joked Michael.

"It's her fault," Emily whispered with a smile as she looked at JJ. "I just can't seem to want to leave her side today."

"That's understandable," agreed Michael. "I was the same way the day I married your mother."

* * *

"How are you feeling, Jenny?" asked Jack as they danced.

"I'm a little tired but full of energy. Does that make any sense?" JJ asked as she let out a small laugh.

"Of course it does," said Jack. "Just don't overdo it."

"I won't daddy," said JJ as her father placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Halfway through, 'Daddy's Little Girl', Jack felt a small tap on his shoulder. Turning he saw Michael and Emily next to him, "We've both gained another daughter today. Would you mind if I had the chance to dance with Jennifer?" asked Michael.

"Only if that means that I get the pleasure to dance with Emily?" answered Jack.

"I'd like that very much," said Emily.

The two couples broke off into the new dancing pairs to the applause of their spectators.

* * *

"It is nice to be able to see you smile after the day you had yesterday," said Jack.

"I'm truly happy," admitted Emily. "I got married to an amazing woman who holds the key to my heart and I got to live through every girl's dream of having her father walk her down the aisle."

"Jenny feels that same way towards you. I think she was regretting not being with you this morning more than you."

"You and Cindy have been so amazing. I was scared walking into your house that first day. I thought you would blame me for the injuries that JJ had and the break-up of her and Will. But, you didn't. You opened your home to me and treated me like a welcomed addition to your family. It meant a lot to me."

"We always knew that Jenny's feelings for you were more than friendship. When she told us about Will's proposal and her being pregnant, we thought that we were wrong. I have never been more proud to be right. I hope you weren't too hard on your mother this morning. From the conversations she's been having with Cindy at the table, she is beating herself up enough for it."

"No. I'm still mad that she went to Italy in the first place, but knowing that she did everything she could to get here today meant so much. We had a nice conversation today about it all."

* * *

"I wanted this time to tell you how much I appreciate you being there for Emily yesterday. She tried to cover it up, but I could hear the disappointment in her voice," Michael said to JJ.

"It hit her hard," admitted JJ. "I think it was the first time in, I honestly don't know how many years, that she actually let herself believe her mother's promise. So, when faced with that situation, it really broke her. I don't think there would have been any way to repair that hurt."

"I see. Elizabeth is right. We owe Agent Rossi so much.

The song ended and Michael and Jack both gave their daughter and daughter-in-law kisses on their cheek before leading them back to their chairs. The evening progressed quickly from that moment on. They each tastefully fed each other a piece of the wedding cake. Morgan and Reid joined Andy and Kenny in urging the women to smear the cake in each other's faces. They were quickly quieted down with glares from both Emily and JJ.

After a few more songs, Emily and JJ decided that it was time for them to leave the group and make the journey ro their bedroom where they could enjoy their own private wedding celebration.

* * *

**Coming up in the next three chapters: A look at the week leading up to the D.C. reception, the D.C. Reception, and the birth of the twins. BUT NOT necessarily in that order, or is it? *insert evil snicker here***


	47. Chapter 47

**Thank you for all of your reviews!!**

**The order of the chapters will be clear once yoou have finished reading this one.**

* * *

"We have to leave soon," Emily said with a small amount of disappointment in her voice as she held JJ in her arms. They were resting on a blanket near the lake, JJ sitting in between Emily's legs leaning back against her. It was Wednesday and the weekend, and the D.C. reception was fast approaching.

Emily's mother had told them that she was in no need of their help until they showed up for the party on Saturday. So, JJ and Emily decided to stay in Connecticut a little longer since Rossi publicist wouldn't be back for another month. Garcia and Kara decided to stay as well. Kara had mentioned to Emily her fear that JJ will not carry the twins to full term and that was all Emily needed to hear to beg Kara to stay with them.

The team was still on leave and Garcia chose to stay as well, wanting to be closer to 'Her girls.' Even though the four women were in the house together, Garcia and Kara made the conscious effort to keep themselves hidden from the newlyweds during the day, but when nighttime came it was like a big slumber party, until they all finally gave into the sleep that was haunting them.

"I know, but I just don't want to leave here. It's too peaceful," answered JJ.

Emily removed herself from behind JJ and stood up. "Come on, Jennifer." Emily put her hands out to help JJ stand up. "I think Pen and Kara should probably have the car packed by now."_ 'Shit'_ Emily cursed herself. She had not planned on telling that to JJ. _'Maybe she won't freak out about it.'_

"What?"

'_Damn, she's freaking out. I hate those hormones.'_

"Emily, you let them do that by themselves!!"

Emily took JJ's hand in hers, "Jennifer, I knew that you would have insisted on helping, so we figured this would be the best way to keep you from over exerting yourself."

"So you couldn't trust me to manage my own activity!"

'_Oh, Lord, this is a bad one.' _"Of course, I trust you, Jennifer! I was just thinking about the babies."

"And I wasn't?"

'_Way to go Prentiss. Can't you learn to just apologize and shut up!' _"You're right. I'm sorry." JJ pulled her hand from Emily's grasp and walked off into the house. "Jennifer!"

"Everything alright?" asked Garcia as she came out of the house after passing and irate JJ in the hallway.

"Oh, I just slammed my big foot into my mouth and uprooted her hormones – the angry ones," Emily confessed.

"What did you do?"

"I let it slip out that you and Kara were taking care of packing the car and she flipped out on me."

"Ahhh. I see. She'll be fine, Em," said Garcia.

"I know. I just don't like it when she's mad," Emily admitted.

They both looked up as Kara and JJ came out of the house. "This is the last bag," said Kara as she placed it into the trunk.

"That's great," said Emily. "We should be able to get home in time for dinner."

JJ joined the group after locking up the house and made her way to the back, driver's side door. She looked across the car as Emily was about to enter into the back passenger's side, "Oh no you don't," said JJ. "You sit in the front."

"Jennifer?"

"The front," JJ said again and then she sat down in the car and slammed the door shut.

"Ooo, you really are in trouble," said Garcia as she walked around to get into the driver's seat.

"Garcia," Emily warned her to stop the teasing, but all she received in reply was a chuckle from her.

Kara climbed into the seat next to JJ and Emily was left t reluctantly sit in the front passenger side seat. She looked back at JJ.

Noticing Emily looking at her JJ spat out, "Don't you dare try and say anything right now, Emily Prentiss. If Pen hadn't have returned her car to the rental lot I would have made you go in a separate car and I am this close," she held her thumb and forefinger up with a small space in between, "to making you to a plane home. So turn around!"

Garcia started to giggle at the verbal attack Emily was receiving from JJ. Emily just stared at Garcia with her mouth slightly open in shock from the way JJ had just talked to her. Emily turned in her seat and looked out the window trying to figure out where everything went wrong and what she could do to make it all better.

* * *

A few hours later, they were almost to the end of the New Jersey Turnpike when JJ finally spoke up from the back seat, "Pen can you get off at the next rest area, the babies are using my bladder as a pillow again."

"Sure thing, Gumdrop," Garcia replied.

JJ rubbed her stomach as Garcia pulled into a parking spot and all four women exited the car happy to stretch their legs and get some refreshments. As JJ and Kara visited the rest room, Garcia and Emily went to wait online to get coffee for the four of them.

* * *

"Everything alright, JJ? I saw you rubbing your stomach a few times," asked Kara.

"Everything's fine they are just very active today," JJ answered as a bathroom stall finally became available and she was happily entered it.

Once they were both at the sinks and washing their hands, Kara asked, "Is Emily out of the dog house yet?"

JJ nodded, "She was out of it an hour ago. I just felt really bad for how I treated her and didn't know what to say. I hate these hormones."

"It's almost over," Kara promised her.

"Emily is worried that I won't carry to term," said JJ. "That's why she wanted to keep me away from the house when you and Pen packed the car."

Kara looked at JJ and nodded, "We've spoken about this before, JJ. You are having twins and they have the tendency to come early, and if they do, you'll be more than ready for them. You are only three weeks away from your due date, which means that if they choose to come early, your children will be safe."

"Gee, you sound like my doctor," joked JJ as they left the bathroom.

"Hmmm…I don't know. Maybe it's because…Oh wait…I am your doctor," Kara joked back earning a playful slap on her arm.

JJ smiled as she saw Garcia and Emily waiting for them with cups of coffee in their hands.

* * *

Garcia and Emily were waiting on line at the Starbucks counter. "Cheer up, Em."

"Oh Pen, I think I really screwed up and I don't know how to fix it," Emily admitted.

"Trust me. I think she has already forgiven you."

"She hasn't said a word to me since we left Connecticut and she ordered me to turn around and not to talk with her."

They stepped up to the counter to order their drinks. "Four Venti Caramel Macchiato's," Garcia ordered.

"Can you make one of them with extra caramel, please," Emily asked.

The Starbucks Barista nodded at Emily and rang up the order. After Emily paid for the coffees, she walked over to wait for them with Garcia. Garcia's raised an eyebrow at her, "Trying to bribe her to talk with you."

"No, just trying to be nice."

Garcia didn't buy that at all, "Uh huh…Sure…Emily I know that you are forgiven because for the last hour I have been checking up on JJ through the rearview mirror and she was always constantly looking at you. And it wasn't hurt or disgust I saw in those eyes, it was with an apologetic look and love that she was glancing at you."

"Then why didn't she say anything?" asked Emily as she accepted the coffees that were passed to her, making sure that she took note as to which one had JJ's extra caramel.

"You know how she gets once she recovers from her mood swings. She realizes what was said or done and then she becomes embarrassed," Garcia explained as she took the two cups that Emily held out for her. "You see," Garcia nodded towards Kara and JJ, "she is smiling and looking straight at you."

* * *

"Hey," said Emily once JJ was standing in front of her. "I'm sorry," Emily held out JJ's cup for her to take.

JJ took the cup from Emily and then reached for the other cup Emily was holding and handed them both to Kara who had yet to take her cup from Garcia. Once the hot beverages were out of the way, JJ pulled Emily into a hug. "No, I'm sorry. I let my hormones get in the way again and I treated you like shit."

Emily pulled out of the hug, "Jennifer, you have every right to have the mood swings. I should have realized that trying to distract you while they packed the car would have upset you."

"Emily, shut up and kiss me," said JJ as she rested her hand on Emily's cheek.

"Gladly," said Emily as she fulfilled JJ's request. Once they broke the kiss, Emily asked, "So, does this mean, I get to go in the back with you now?"

"Oh you better," answered JJ as she turned to Kara and retrieved their coffees from her.

"Let's go love birds. We are almost home," said Garcia as the four women turned and left the building.

* * *

A half hour later they were passing through Baltimore when JJ rubbed her stomach. "You okay?" asked Emily.

"I'm fine," said JJ. "Someone's just decided to test their soccer skills."

Emily leaned forward and spoke to JJ's stomach, "Your momma needs for you to ease up on those kicks. So be good for mommy and let her rest for a little while." Emily looked up at JJ, "Better?" JJ smiled and nodded her head.

Unbeknownst to both women, Kara looked down at her watch. She noticed that JJ had been wincing about every half hour. Those were not kicks JJ was feeling, they were labor pains and she knew that pretty soon JJ's water was going to break and she would have a couple of hysterical women in the back seat of the car. Kara faked looking at her phone and turned to the driver of the car, "Hey Garcia, would you mind picking up the speed a little? I just got notice that one of my patients is going into labor and I would like to get to the hospital before another doctor has to step in."

"Sure thing," said Garcia. "I think we are about a half hour away. Is that enough time?"

Kara took a deep breath, "I hope so."

Fifteen minutes later, JJ let out another wince.

'_Crap!'_ thought Kara.

* * *

**So, I really wanted to right a chapter about them just enjoying a day at the house, but my muse wouldn't cooperate and wanted this chapter instead. **

**I'm sure that you figure what is happening, but in case you can't, I'm not telling!! LOL!!  
**


	48. Chapter 48

**Alright here is the chapter you've been waiting for!!**

* * *

Kara turned in her seat to face JJ, "Hey JJ, would you say that you've got a high tolerance for pain?"

JJ thought about the answer to the question before giving it, "Yeah, I would say so. Playing soccer when I was younger has kind of trained me to get through it. You just push the pain so far back in your mind that it's a dull ache. Why do you ask?"

"Enough to make contractions seem like normal kicks from the babies?" asked Kara.

"Contractions!" said Emily. "Jennifer?"

"I'm not in labor," said JJ. "I still have three weeks to go and we have the reception this weekend. I can not possibly be in labor."

Kara reached back and put her hand on JJ's knee. "JJ, honey, listen to me. You've been wincing since we basically left to come back home. I've noticed the pains have been increasing in frequency from 45 minutes down to 15 minutes. The babies are not having a soccer match with your insides. They are on their way to greet the world."

"Garcia, get us to the hospital and fast," Emily called from the backseat.

"There is no need to go to the hospital, Em. I'm not in labor! Oowww!" JJ reached for Emily's hand as her other hand flew to her stomach. She bent forward as her mind finally allowed JJ to feel the full pain of the contraction.

"That's good. They're still at fifteen minutes apart," said Kara as she looked at her watch.

"This is really happening," said JJ.

"They're coming!" said Emily as she moved closer to JJ and gave her wife a kiss. Breaking away from the kiss Emily looked into JJ's eyes and smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too," said JJ.

Emily's excitement turned into fear, "Oh My God!! They are coming!! We don't have their car seats with us. We've got to call our parents and the team. My mother is going to freak out about the party!!" Emily looked up at Kara, "You can't go to the other patient that you're going to the hospital for. You have to stay with Jennifer."

"Emily, calm down," said JJ as she put both of her hands on each side of Emily's face. "I need you to stay focused here because I sure as hell can't do this by myself."

After a few seconds, Emily nodded, "You're right. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," said JJ. "Garcia can take care of notifying everyone once we get to the hospital. There will be plenty of time to get the car seats, and I'm sure your mother will understand about the party."

"And I will be there for you and JJ. There is no other patient that I have to get to. I told you before I was suspecting that you were in labor. I was just being cautious, making sure that my suspicions were correct before I said anything."

"We're five minutes out," announced Garcia as she weaved through the traffic.

"Alright, JJ when we pull up, you go right into a wheelchair. I've sent a text message to the maternity ward so they will have a nurse waiting outside for us. You've already filled out all of the pre-check in paperwork, so we'll head straight up to the maternity ward. I'll be able to examine you and then we'll take it from there."

JJ nodded. "It's going to be okay, Jennifer," said Emily as she held tightly onto her wife.

Garcia pulled up to the hospital, and just as Kara said, there was a nurse waiting for them with a wheel chair. Once Kara was out of the car, she slipped quickly into 'doctor mode'. Turning to the nurse waiting for her, she started giving out orders, "Let's get JJ changed as soon as we get her up to the room. I need to give her an exam right away."

Emily was listening to what Kara was saying and she could detect a small amount of concern in her voice. "Kara, what's going on? What are you not saying?"

"You would have to be a profiler, wouldn't you?"

"Is something wrong?" said JJ.

"JJ, it's not uncommon for women to feel the urge to use the bathroom just before their water breaks. There is a chance that when we stopped at the rest area that your water actually broke."

"Oh God," said Emily as she placed her hands on JJ's shoulders and JJ reached up, placing her hands on top of Emily's.

"Don't worry," said Kara. "All that it really means is that if you're water did break, then the babies will be a little closer to being corn then I originally thought. They are not in any more danger than they would be if your water hasn't broken. But, we can't freak out about that until we know what the situation is, okay?"

Seeing JJ nod her understanding of the situation, Kara smiled at the nurse and they quickly entered the hospital as Garcia reentered the car and drove it to the parking lot making the round of requested phone calls as she drove.

* * *

Just as JJ laid down on the examining table, her body lurched forward as she went through another contraction. "Just breathe, baby," said Emily as she rubbed JJ's back. "You're almost through this one."

Kara walked in to the exam room just as the contraction ended. Looking at her watch she said, "Ten minutes. Let's get your legs up so that I can examine you." JJ lifted her legs with Kara's help and Kara began her exam. "Alright, JJ, I'm afraid that it is what I was thinking. Your water has broken, but everything still looks okay. You are about 7 centimeters dilated so it won't be too long now."

"How much longer do you think it will be?" asked JJ.

"Probably around another forty-five minutes to an hour. It all depends on the babies," Kara answered. "JJ, once the first baby is delivered we will place the baby in your arms so that you get the chance to hold him or her. Your body will naturally go into recovery and you won't experience another contraction until the second baby is ready to greet us. But, that could be as quickly as a minute so when the fetal monitor starts to warn of another contraction, the nurse will take the baby in your arm's from you and we'll start with the delivery."

"The baby will stay in the room, right?" Emily asked.

"Of course. Once the second baby is delivered we'll give the four of you a chance to have a little family bonding before we move you to a room and bring the cavalry that has gathered in the waiting room in to meet the new additions. Alright, we're going to move you to the birthing room, now. Emily, you need to go and put a gown on before you enter that room. Why don't you stop by the waiting room before you get there? You can let everybody know how JJ is doing."

Emily nodded, "Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine," said JJ as Emily placed a kiss on her forehead.

Emily held JJ's hand as the stretcher was wheeled out of the room. The couple parted as Emily went to the waiting room and JJ was wheeled into the birthing room.

* * *

Walking into the waiting room Emily smiled as the group stood and walked towards her. "How's JJ?" asked Garcia.

"Kara was right. Her water broke in the rest area," Emily explained. "But, everything is okay. She's dilated about 7 centimeters, so they moved her to the birthing room. Her contractions are getting closer together. Were you able to get in touch with Jack and Cindy?"

"They're on the way," said Hotch, "and your parents should be here any minute."

Emily nodded. "Did she sound disappointed about the party this weekend?" she asked Garcia.

"I honestly don't think that even crossed her mind," said Garcia. "I told her JJ was in labor. She asked me what hospital and then told me she would be right in. There was more an excited tone in her voice."

"Wow," said Emily.

"How are you doing, Em?" asked Morgan.

"Me?" Emily looked at him. "I'm not the one who's about to give birth to twins. Speaking of which, I need to go and get all dolled up in those lovely sterile gowns so that I can go in the room with Jennifer. I'll see you guys later."

They watched as Emily walked quickly back towards the maternity ward. "She's nervous," said Rossi.

"Oh you should have been there in the car when she realized JJ was in labor. She freaked out," joked Garcia as the rest of them laughed as they could picture what a rambling mess Emily was.

The group turned as they heard approaching footsteps and smile as they saw Emily's parents. "How is Jennifer?" asked Michael.

Hotch and Rossi took turns filling them in on what Emily had just told them.

* * *

A half hour later, JJ was still in labor. She screamed in pain as another contraction hit her body, "Oww I swear if I wasn't in labor right now, I'd bring Will back to life just so that I could kill him again."

Emily let out a small chuckle, "You're doing great, honey. Just breathe through it."

"Just breathe through it?! Why don't you become pregnant with twin and let's see if you are able to just breathe through it."

JJ relaxed back against her pillow as Emily used a towel to wipe the sweat off of JJ's forehead. "Oh, Jennifer I'd do it for you in a heartbeat."

Kara sat down on a stool at the edge of the bed. She examined JJ and smiled up at her, "Alright, JJ, you're at ten centimeters so when the next contraction comes, I want you to give a nice push and we'll see which one of your babies just had to be first to enter into the world."

JJ's grip on Emily's hand tightened as the next contraction made itself known. "Ahhhh," JJ screamed as she pushed hard.

"That's it JJ, I can see the head," said Kara. She rubbed JJ's knee as the contraction ended. "You are doing really great, JJ." She looked up at the monitor as it beeped warning of another contraction. As JJ screamed again, Kara reached down to help guide the baby out. "The head is out, JJ, one more push and the shoulders will be out and so with your baby.

The machine beeped once more and Emily held onto JJ. "That's it Jennifer. You're doing so great baby."

Emily's encouraging remarks were cut short as they heard the cry of a baby. JJ gasped, "Emily."

"Congratulations, moms, you have a son," Kara said with a smile as she held up the baby for them to see. After cleaning the baby off a little, Kara placed the baby into JJ's arms. "Emily, do you want to cut the cord?"

Emily nodded as she took the scissors from Kara and cut in the middle of the two clamps Kara had placed on the cord. Emily then placed her arms around JJ and kissed her forehead as they both looked over their son. "I love you, Jennifer."

"I love you too, Emily. We have a son."

"We do and he's perfect," Emily boasted. "Welcome to our family, John David Prentiss."

Two minute later, the machine started to beep again and the nurse hurried to the bed and took John from JJ's arms. "Alright, JJ it looks like his sister does not want to waste anymore time getting into this world," called Kara just before the contraction started.

JJ screamed as she tried to push her daughter out. "I can't do it," she cried out.

"Yes you can, JJ," said Kara.

"No," argued JJ as she leant into Emily's embrace, tears falling down her eyes.

Emily placed one hand under JJ's chin and raised her head so that JJ was forced to look into her eyes. Wiping the tears from JJ's cheeks with the other hand she spoke calmly to her wife, "Jennifer, you are the strongest person that I know. You can do this. Our daughter needs your help to get into this world."

"JJ, if you really feel like you can't push anymore than I am going to have to perform a Cesarean to get her out. If we wait too long she'll be in danger," said Kara.

This got JJ's attention and she turned to look at Kara. Kara and Emily could see the determination return to JJ's eyes and they knew that she was ready to continue without her having to say anything. The machine started to beep and grasping Emily's hand with newfound strength, JJ pushed hard.

"That's it, JJ…and…here she is." They heard the sounds of the baby's cries as Kara placed their daughter in JJ's arms, and then holding out a sterile pair of scissors to Emily once more for her to cut the cord.

"What have you decided to name her?" Kara asked.

"Lila Erin Prentiss," answered JJ.

Kara nodded. "I think you are going to make two guys out there very speechless," said Kara as she recognized the references to Hotch and Rossi.

"We owe them both so much," said Emily. "It's the best way we could think to repay them."

Kara nodded at the sentiment and then she pointed towards the nurses that were in the room. "The nurses will take care of cleaning you and Lila up, JJ. I'm going to go out and let everyone know how you are doing. They'll be able to come and see you in a few hours."

"Thank you, Kara," Emily as she hugged her.

"You're welcome. Take this time to enjoy your family in peace, because you know that won't be happening once Garcia gets here."

JJ let out a small chuckled at the comment. "Kara please don't tell them their names, yet. We'd like to tell them all."

"Of course," said Kara and then she turned and left the room and Emily was once again by her wife's side.

"I am so, so proud of you, Jennifer," said Emily as she gave her wife a kiss and rubbed the top of Lila's head.

A nurse walked over to them, holding John in her arms. Passing him to Emily the nurse then said, "I need to take Lila so that I can finish cleaning her up."

JJ nodded as she held her hands out so that the nurse can take her daughter. She smiled at the sight of John lying in Emily's arms. Emily looked over and smiled at JJ. She could see how tired giving birth to their children had made JJ. "You should get some rest, Jennifer. The three of us will all be here when you wake up."

JJ's first thought was to protest against Emily's suggestion, but then she realized just how tired she was. So, with a small nod, she allowed her eyes to close and sleep to overtake her.

Emily looked down at John lying in her arms, "Hey little man. Your momma is so strong. I love her, you and your sister so much, and I promise to always be there to look after you all." Emily wiped the tears from her eyes before she placed a kiss on his head.

* * *

**I decided to end the chapter here since I know that so many of you were eagerly awaiting reading about the babies being born. The next chapter will be John and Lila meeting the family.**

**As always, I appreciate your reviews soooo much!!  
**


	49. Chapter 49

**I'm so thankful for all of you reviews, please keep them coming!!**

**I posted a one shot called 'Emily and Sabrina'. Please check it out and let me know what you think of it. Hated it? loved it? what are your thoughts about it? I am thinking of expanding that story into a case fic. Would love to know your opinion on it.**

* * *

Two hours later, JJ was resting in her hospital bed holding John in her arms, while Emily sat on the bed facing JJ and holding Lila. "Do you think my parents are here yet?" asked JJ.

"I don't know Jennifer, it all depends if they were driving or if they were able to get a flight here, but they are on their way," Emily answered.

Both women turned to the door when they heard a knock on the door frame. Kara smiled at the look of the happy family. "Just wanted to check up and see how you are all doing, and warn you that I will be releasing the hounds."

Emily laughed at Kara, "Mother and babies are perfect."

"Kara, do you know if my parents are here yet?" asked JJ.

Kara nodded, "The whole family is here. Apparently they had made the decision to get here a few days early to do a little sightseeing before the party on Saturday. They were only an hour away when they got the phone call."

"That's great," said Emily. "Hotch told me they were on the way. I guess I just assumed they were coming from Pennsylvania. I didn't think to ask any questions."

"I think that you were a little preoccupied with other things on your mind," joked JJ.

"You're right," said Emily bent down and kissed JJ.

"I'll go and send them in," called Kara as she left the room.

"Well it's time for you two to meet your crazy family," said JJ as she looked from John to Lila. "I've got a feeling this just might be the last time we get to hold them until they all leave."

"Well that just gives me the opportunity to hold my third other favorite person in the world," Emily said with a smirk and she leaned forward and gave JJ another kiss.

"Can't you two ever keep your lips off of each other?"

Emily and JJ looked toward the door way to see Garcia smiling at them.

"Not when we're this happy, Pen," answered JJ. "Come on in."

"Ohh they are so precious," gushed Garcia as she rushed in and took Lila from Emily's arms. The guys of the team all huddled around her smiling at the infant girl. Emily walked over to her parents and hugged them both as JJ's family moved closer to the bed.

* * *

Cindy and Jack walked over and gave JJ a kiss on her forehead. "How are you feeling, Jenny," as she accepted the baby boy in JJ's arms.

"I'm tired, but so happy," JJ admitted. "They're just perfect."

"That they are," her father agreed.

"The baby is so small," said Hannah as she looked on in awe.

"You were around that size too when you were just born," said Andy.

"I was!" Hannah said with wide eyes.

"You were," agreed Katie.

"Wow." JJ could see Hannah's face turn from awe to confusion.

"What's the matter, Hannah?"

"Do they have any names, yet?"

Everyone in the room laughed at the innocent way the question sounded coming from the five-year old's lips.

"They, do," answered Emily as she walked closer to JJ, stopping at Garcia to take Lila from her arms. "This beautiful little girl is Lila Erin Prentiss." Emily looked up and smiled at the shocked look on Hotch's face.

"And, daddy you are holding John David Prentiss." JJ laughed as Rossi's face mirrored Hotch's.

"You've both done so much for us," said Emily. "Everything with Will, smoothing things over with Strauss so that we could both stay with the team, and…" Emily started to lose the hold she had on her emotions, "and for everything that was done this past weekend."

"This is our way of acknowledging that and thanking you," added JJ.

"I am honored," said Hotch. "Truly honored."

"Thank you," said Rossi as he looked over to the boy in Jack's arms.

Morgan chuckled at their two bosses. Noticing Emily's eyes on him, he explained, "Two of the greatest minds in the profiling world." He motioned with his hand to Hotch and Rossi. "They can talk an Unsub out of killing a room full of people, but tell them that they are the namesakes for two children and they can barely form a sentence."

The room erupted into another round of laughter, led by Hotch and Rossi. Emily walked over to Hotch, "Would you like to hold her?" Hotch smiled as he took Lila from her arms.

"Come on over here, David," called Jack. "You should get to hold your namesake as well."

Rossi happily stepped over to the other side of the bed and took John into his arms. Garcia quickly took the opportunity to take pictures of the two men holding the babies, while Emily joined JJ on the bed, pulling her wife into a hug. Noticing the happy couple on the bed, Garcia took a picture of them as well.

The next half hour was spent with the two babies being passed around and pictures being taken. There were photos of the twins with each sets of grandparents, their Aunts and Uncles from the Jareau family and the B.A.U., and with their mothers.

Once the pictures were finished and the babies were resting in the beds that were brought in for them, Emily looked over at her parents, "I'm sorry about all of the plans for the party."

"Don't worry about it Emily," said her mother. "We both know that you only agreed to it for my sake. Everything can be easily taken care of and cancelled."

"It doesn't have to be," said JJ. "You can still have the party, and we can celebrate our marriage and the twins being born."

"Jennifer, you just gave birth," said Emily with wide eyes at what she was suggesting.

"Yes, I know, Em. I was there. Had a big part in it if I remember correctly," JJ joked.

"I'm being serious, Jennifer."

"So am I. You heard Kara, Emily, we are all going home tomorrow. I'll have all day Friday to rest and I'll take it easy on Saturday. Honestly, with my family in town and Pen and the guys around to help you keep me from doing too much, I think we can manage it."

"Are you sure?" asked Emily.

"Positive," JJ answered.

"Alright, but I want to check with Kara. If she's says that it's okay then I will go along with it," said Emily.

"Good," said JJ as she rested her head on Emily's shoulder and yawned.

"Looks like someone needs to get some more rest," noticed Kenny.

"I'm fine," said JJ.

"You are so, lying," joked Morgan as JJ let a yawn creep through.

"Alright, maybe I am a little tired."

"Get some rest, Jenny," said Beth. "We'll see you tomorrow when you bring them home.

"We are still having out girl's night tomorrow, right?" asked JJ.

"If you are up to it," said Emily.

JJ nodded and closed her eyes to sleep. Emily removed herself from JJ, allowing the now sleeping woman to rest comfortably from against the mattress.

"We'll see you tomorrow," said Reid as he stepped forward to give Emily a hug. "Congratulations, again."

"Thanks, Reid."

"Call me if you need me to bring anything when I come by in the morning," said Garcia.

"I will," Emily agreed.

Hotch and Rossi each stepped forward and said good night, as well as thanking her one last time before they walked out of the room. Emily looked over at Cindy and Jack and smiled. "Did you get a chance to stop by and check into the hotel?"

"Andy and Kenny took care of it once Kara told us the good news and that we had two hours before we would be able to see you," Jack answered.

"I still wish that you would have taken us up on the offer to stay at the house with us," said Michael.

"The hotel is just fine for us, Michael," said Cindy. "Plus we didn't want to be an extra burden with all of the reparations for the reception."

"It would not have been a burden," Elizabeth said. "You are all welcome to stay with us any time."

"Thank you, Elizabeth," said Jack. "I promise you the next time that we are in town, we will take you up on your offer."

"And I'll hold you to it."

"That she will, Jack," agreed Emily.

"Aunt Emily when will the babies wake up? They have been sleeping forever!" said Hannah as she tried to peek into the bassinets where the babies were resting.

Emily let out a soft giggle and picked Hannah up so that she could see them. "Well, babies get tired pretty easily because they are so small. So they will sleep a lot until they get a little bigger."

"Ohh. Jimmy at school has a baby brother and he's says that all does is eat, sleep, and go to the bathroom."

"That sounds about right," said Emily with a small chuckle.

"Come on Hannah," called Katie from across the room. "Say goodnight to Aunt Emily. You'll see the babies tomorrow."

"Night Aunt Emily," said Hannah as she through her arms around Emily's neck.

Emily placed a kiss on Hannah's head. "Good night, honey." Emily placed Hannah back down on the ground and walked over towards the Jareau family and said goodnight to all of them.

Emily's parents were the last to make their way to the door. "Congratulations dear, they are gorgeous."

"Thanks, dad."

"Have you had anything to eat today," her mother asked.

Emily nodded, "Kara brought something in earlier."

"Alright, we'll stop by tomorrow once you get settled at the house."

Emily gave both of her parents a hug before they left the room. Once they were gone, she closed the door and went over to where Lila and John were sleeping.

"I thought they all would never leave."

Emily turned to the bed and smiled at her. "Playing possum to get us alone. Very sneaky Jennifer Prentiss."

"Mmm…say that again."

Emily walked back over to the bed and sat next to JJ, "Jennifer Prentiss."

"I like the way that sounds," JJ admitted.

"So do I," Emily agreed. She heard some movement coming from one of the babies. "Looks like John is awake." Emily stood up and walked over to pick the baby up and bring him back over to the bed passing him to JJ to hold.

"Are we really ready for this, Emily?"

"Probably not," Emily admitted. "But, what first time parents are really ready?"

"Yeah I guess you are right," said JJ as she turned when she saw Lila's hand moving. "I guess your sister has decided she wants to join us over her also," she said to John.

Emily picked Lila up from her bassinet and brought her over to the bed. "My mother told me that she is planning on retiring as an ambassador. She's going to run for a seat in Congress. Apparently my parents want to help out by taking care of Lila and John when we go away on cases."

"Really?"

"I know that we really haven't talked about it. I told her that I would talk to you."

"I think it's a good idea," said JJ.

"Yeah?"

"Emily, your mother is not the same person she was when you grew up. I really think she recognized the mistakes she made when you were a child and is trying to make up for it now. You can trust her."

"I know, I guess it's just hard to break the habit of expecting disappointment from her," said Emily.

Kara knocked on the door and walked into the room, "Hey guys. It's time to take these two back to the nursery."

Emily nodded and walked Lila over to her bed, giving her a kiss before placing in the bassinet. Taking John from JJ, she performed the same actions a nurse stepped forward and wheeled both of the children from the room. Emily had fought the constant struggle within herself to follow the nurse and make sure that the babies were safe.

Seeing Emily's reaction Kara tried to comfort her, "Don't worry, Emily they are safe. They can't walk out of those doors with anyone but you or JJ. That's what the security bands on your wrist in for."

Emily nodded, "I know." Emily walked back over to JJ's bed.

"Alright, so everything things good for your release tomorrow. Just remember to take it easy for the next couple of days, JJ. You'll get tired quickly," Kara advised.

"See I told you. It's not a good idea," said Emily.

"What's not a good idea?" asked Kara.

"Emily wants her mother to cancel the party on Saturday, but I told her that I still wanted the party to go on as planned," said JJ.

"And I told you that it would all depend on what Kara says, and she just said that you need to rest," Emily defended her position.

"No, I said for JJ to take it easy," corrected Kara. "That means only a few dances and they should be slow dances. Sit down whenever you can, and make sure you have a nap before the party," Kara finished with a smile.

"See," said JJ, mocking Emily's earlier comment earning an annoyed glare from Emily.

"If it makes you feel any better, I will be attending the party, Emily," said Kara.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter!!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Sorry it took so long to get this up. Studying for my finals is just killing the time that I can spare to write. **

**Thank you all for your review for my one shot 'When Compartmentalization Fails' and for your continuous and supportive reviews for this story and my other one 'They Meet Again.'**

* * *

Emily sat in the chair next to JJ's hospital bed, holding their wide awake son in her arms. JJ was still sleeping peacefully, as was Lila in her bassinet that the nurse rolled her in a half our ago. "So, what do you say, little man? Are you ready to leave this hospital and go home?" Emily smiled as John's hand reached up towards her face. "I'll take that as a yes."

JJ slowly woke up from her sleep and a big smile formed as she watched Emily's interaction with John.

"Your Aunt Penelope will be here soon with some fresh clothes for your momma and I, and they'll be bringing the car seats and carriers for you and your sister. Then we are going to take you two home, and you'll get to spend some time with your whole family."

JJ couldn't hold back the tear that was running from her eye. She reached up with one hand to wipe the offending tear, hoping that Emily wouldn't notice and that the sweet moment she was witnessing between mother and son wouldn't be stopped.

But, of course, not only was she in the same room as a profiler, she was also with her wife who always seemed to know when there was something wrong with her. "Jennifer?" Emily carefully held onto John as she stood from the chair and walked closer to the bed. "What's wrong? Are you in any pain?"

JJ shook her head. "I'm fine, Em."

"You're crying," Emily stated.

"I was just thinking about how happy I am, and how glad I am that I finally found the courage to tell Will that I loved you. I would have preferred you not getting shot, but I wouldn't change anything else that happened."

"I would have liked to have not gotten that phone call from the hospital. I was so scared. I honestly can't believe how I didn't cause any accidents on my way to get to you," said Emily. "But, that is all in the past now. Will, is thankfully not in the picture anymore, although, yes, I agree with you I could definitely dealt with not getting shot. But, being put in the same situation again, I would gladly take that bullet if meant keeping my family safe." Emily now had a tear escaping from her eye.

JJ reached up and wiped the tear from Emily's cheek, before resting her palm there. Emily bent down and kissed her wife. As they pulled apart, they noticed that John had grabbed on to JJ's hospital gown. Letting out a small chuckle, Emily said, "Looks like someone wants to cuddle with his momma." She carefully switched John into JJ's arms and smiled at the two.

As if realizing that Emily's arms were now free, Lila started to make them aware that she was awake with a soft cry. Emily went over and picked her up, holding the baby close to her chest as she soothed Lila's cries. "Hey there, my pretty girl. You all rested after you nap?"

"There's the happy family," cooed Garcia from the door as she and Morgan walked into the room.

"Hey Pen," greeted Emily as she smiled at them.

"You ladies ready to get out of here?" asked Morgan.

"More than ready," JJ answered.

"Alrighty then," said Garcia. She places a travel bag on JJ's bed. "Here are your clothes." She looks at Emily. "Now you take the little birth momma over here," points to JJ, "and you both go and get changed and my and Mr. Chocolate will get these two angels dressed and ready to go."

"Pen, you don't have to do that," said JJ. "We'll take care of dressing them when we get back."

"Nonsense, my blonde haired friend." Garcia reached and takes John from JJ's arms. "We'll get out of here quicker if we do while you two are changing. And, besides, we're taking you home to a houseful of people and I want to eat up some private time with my niece or nephew before I am forced to share."

"Come on, Jennifer. I don't think you are going to win this one," said Emily.

"Smart lady, now I know why you married her," joked Garcia.

"Oh there is more use to Emily then her brains, Pen," said JJ as she wined at Emily causing her to blush.

"Ahem, still in the room ladies," said Morgan, "and there are children present."

"Must your mind always go to the gutter, Morgan?" Emily asked with a smile as she placed Lila into his arms. "They are too young to figure out what those words mean."

JJ stood up from the bed with Emily's help. "I could have been referring to her compassion, strength, honesty…there are more qualities to Emily Prentiss then her skills in bed," said JJ.

"Oh, please we all know what qualities you were referring to JJ so stop trying to cover it up," said Garcia.

Now it was time for JJ to blush. "Profilers and best friends are the worst to be around sometimes." JJ walked over and placed a kiss on Lila's forehead.

"Aww, but you love us," teased Morgan.

"Hmm, sometimes I wonder why," JJ teased right back.

"Come on, honey let's go and get changed before these to corrupt our children," said Emily.

"Huh! Too late for that one Prentiss," Morgan called after them.

* * *

"Em, do you think we should ask them now?" asked JJ.

"Now? I thought you would have waited until we can get them alone with Katie and Andy," Emily responded as she unzipped the bag and started to unpack the clothes that Garcia had brought them.

"I did…I do, but I don't think we'll be able to get them alone with everyone at the house. Plus, I don't think I can hold back anymore." JJ took her clothes from Emily and they both began to get dressed.

"To be honest, I'm surprised you were able to hold out so long. We did decide this over a month ago."

Slipping the shirt over her head, JJ replied, "It wasn't easy…So…is it okay?"

"Jennifer, you don't have to ask for my permission."

"I do. You're my wife. This is something we should agree on."

"And we did. You were the one that wanted to wait," Emily smiled at JJ as they both finished getting themselves dressed.

As Emily helped JJ put her sneakers on, JJ asked, "So should it be Lila or John?"

Emily thought for a minute. "Good cases for either of them. Morgan would be great with John and Garcia would love to stake her claim on Lila. Katie and Andy have Hannah, so they would be in familiar territory with Lila or they could get wrapped up in new experiences with John." A horrified look appeared on Emily's face as she replayed the words that she just said in her mind. "God, I'm a horrible mother! Did you just hear how I talked about them?"

JJ pulled a clearly upset Emily into a tight hug. "You are a great mother, Emily."

"Really? Because I was just talking about them as if they were some common property, Jennifer. I grew that way and I can not subject my children to that," Emily argued.

"I agree it did sound like that," JJ started.

"See, so you agree with me."

JJ took Emily's head in her hands, one hand caressing each cheek. "No, Emily I don't agree with you."

"But, you just said - "

"I said it sounded that way, but I know what you really meant. Don't get yourself so worked up. You are a fantastic mother. You are not going to treat them like your mother did you when you were a child. You won't let that happen and you know that I will not let that happen, okay?"

Emily stared deep into JJ's eyes looking for any sign that the words she just heard were filled with lies, but she couldn't find any. Finally she let herself accept them and tears fell to her eyes as she struggled with her emotions. Pulling Emily into another hug JJ joked, "Hey, I thought the birth mother is supposed to be the one that goes through the boughts of depression and insecurities."

Emily giggled at the statement, "Eh, I figured I would save you the pain."

"Ah, my beautiful, white night saves me again," said JJ as she kissed Emily. "What do you say we go back out there before Garcia convinces Morgan to bust the door down?"

Emily nodded and before they open the door, she grabs JJ's arm. "It should be Lila. She already has him wrapped around her finger and she is only a day old."

JJ smiled at Emily as she remembered the look on his face when he held their daughter. "Lila it is. Let's go tell them."

* * *

Garcia heard the bathroom door open, "It's about time you two came out. I was starting to think you were taking the time to _celebrate_ the birth of your children."

Emily's eyes widened, "You now that never crossed my mind. But, since you suggested it…" Emily pulled on JJ's hand and tried to drag her back to the bathroom.

"Emily! I am nowhere near ready for that kind of celebration," said JJ with a chuckle.

"Can't blame a girl for trying," Emily answered with a shrug of her shoulders as she let go of JJ's hand and reached to take John out of Garcia's arms.

"Thank you for getting them ready," said JJ as she smiled at Lila sleeping peacefully in Morgan's arms. _'Definitely the right choice,'_ she thought to herself as one look over at Emily confirmed that she was thinking the same thing.

Receiving a nod from JJ, Emily opened up the conversation, "We are actually glad some time alone with you two, because we have something we'd like to ask of you."

"What do you need?" asked Morgan.

"We'd like for you two to be Lila's Godparents," said JJ.

Garcia let out a squeal, which sounded like she said, "Yay!" But, they really couldn't be sure since it was said at such a high decibel, they were sure that only dogs could decipher what was actually said. Based on her body language and the bone crushing hug that she had JJ in, they were sure that she had agreed.

Morgan, thankfully, was easier to understand as he looked down at the girl in his arms and then up at Emily. Smiling he said, "I would be so honored. Thank you." He walked closer over to Emily and they both maneuvered the babies in their arms as Emily pulled him into a little hug.

Emily looked over at JJ and Garcia and upon seeing how tightly JJ was being held she said, "Pen, I would appreciate it if you let go of my wife before she loses consciousness."

Garcia realized the tight grip she had on JJ and quickly released her, "I'm so sorry," she said.

"It's okay," said JJ as she laughed.

The four adults turned to the doorway as they saw Kara enter the room. "You all look happy," said Kara.

"Well, I get to take my family home today," said Emily.

"And Morgan and Pen have agreed to be Lila's Godparents, so we have a lot to be happy about," finished JJ.

"Congratulations," Kara said to Morgan and Garcia.

"Thank you," they replied together.

"Alright let's get down to the business of getting you out of here," said Kara. She held out a clip board to JJ, "Here are your release papers. Just sign at the bottom and we'll have you out of here in no time." She hands some pamphlets to Emily, "This is some literature about dealing with the after affects of giving birth. There is nutrition information as well as info about Postpartum Depression. It would be beneficial for you to know the symptoms."

"Thank you," said Emily as she smiled at JJ remembering the little meltdown that occurred in the bathroom.

"And JJ," Kara locked eyes with her patient, "I will be keeping an eyes on you Saturday, as I'm sure so will Emily. If I see the slightest sign that you are overdoing yourself at that party, I am going to have Morgan throw you over his shoulders and bring you upstairs to one of the Ambassador's guest rooms, and if you fight him I will sedate you."

"Just say the word and it's done," said Morgan with a smile.

"I get it," said JJ. "Plenty of rest."

"Good," said Kara as she nodded to the nurse that one of the group noticed was standing there before. She wheeled in a wheelchair for JJ to sit down in. Seeing that JJ was about to object, Kara argued, "Hospital policy JJ."

JJ huffed as she down in the chair. Emily laughed at JJ's pout and placed John in her arms as she reached over and swung the overnight bag Garcia brought with her over her shoulder. Walking with them down the hallway to the elevators, Kara asked, "Who are you asking to be John's Godparents?"

"Andy and Katie," answered JJ and then she looked at Morgan and Garcia, "Please don't say anything yet. We are going to ask them and then make the announcement to everyone at the house."

"Of course," said Garcia.

The elevator let its arrival known with a ding and the smiling group walked on after saying goodbye to Kara.

"Morgan drove me home last night, so I left your car here and before we came into the hospital this morning, we installed the two car seats in your car. So, you are ready to drive out of here," said Garcia as they exited the hospital.

Morgan handed Lila to Garcia, "Why don't you ladies stay here while Emily and I go and get the cars?"

"Sounds perfect," said JJ.

Emily bent down and gave her a kiss before she turned and left to get the car.

* * *

Hannah had been perched at the window ever since they received the call from Morgan that they were on the way home. She started to jump up and down excitedly as she saw Emily's car pull into the driveway. "They're here! They're here!" she screamed and ran out the door to meet them.

Emily smiled as she saw, and heard, Hannah running out of the house. "Hi Hannah," she greeted her excited niece.

"You're finally home," said Hannah excitedly.

"We are," said JJ with an amused smile.

"Everybody's inside. Come on!" said Hannah as she ran back to the house.

Emily and JJ shared an amused look at the actions of the little girl as they opened the back door to release their children's carriers from their holders.

"I got her JJ," said Morgan as he took hold of the carrier.

Emily lifted John's carrier from the car and Garcia wrapped her arm in JJ's as the group walked to the front door of the house. Cheers were heard from the occupants when they entered the house. Quickly, the two sets of grandparents each took hold of the children as soon as they were in reach, while all of the other adults greeted JJ and Emily.

Once everyone quieted down and Emily was able to once again hold her son, she walked over and whispered something into JJ's ear, earning a nod from her wife. Taking John with her into the kitchen, Emily waited for JJ to enter the room with Andy and Katie. After a short conversation and another round of hugs, Emily and JJ were happy to have the task of finding Godparents for their children completed.

Walking back into their overcrowded living room, Emily called for everyone's attention. "Jennifer and I just wanted to thank you all for you support and love and for being here to share in the homecoming of John and Lila."

JJ continued, "We also wanted to announce their Godparents. Andy and Katie have agreed to be John's and Derek and Pen have agreed to be Lila's."

Another round of cheers and congratulations were exchanged as they all enjoyed the good news. With John, now tucked away in Katie's arms, Emily walked behind JJ and placed her arms around JJ's waist, pulling her against her body and her chin resting on JJ's shoulder. They both just stood there and enjoyed the sight of their big family.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! let me know!!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Thank you for your continuous support and reviews.**

**Alright, finals are over and I can resume regular updates!! There might even be another one later on this evening!!  
**

* * *

Saturday morning came quickly for the new parents. Emily stood behind JJ in the nursery, her arms around JJ's waist holding their bodies close. They just stood there looking at their sleeping children.

"I'm glad your parents offered to let us get ready at the house. It will make it a little easier since your dad has offered to watch them," said JJ.

"Me too," agreed Emily. "Would you be okay with sleeping there tonight? I spoke about with my mother last night. Lila and John will be asleep by the time the party ends and I don't want to risk waking them up to leave."

"That's fine," said JJ. "Your mother already offered one of her guest rooms for us to use to get ready and if I needed to rest before the party."

"Are you sure you are really up to going through today's events?" asked Emily.

JJ turned in Emily's arms and with a slight scowl on her face she answered, "Emily, honey, for the, I don't know, thousandth time since we came home from the hospital. I. Am. Fine."

Emily lent her head down and kissed JJ, "Okay, okay, I get it. I'm just worried. You just gave birth to twins."

"Your parents will be there…"

"Jennifer, my parents will be chatting with their political friends, my mother playing the perfect hostess."

"My family will be there. The team and Kara – _my doctor_ will also all be there. Pen and Katie are going to help us with Lila and John when we have to, as you put it, 'Tour the room.' Everything will be fine and I promise to stay sit down often, and I promise to use one of your mother's guest rooms to lay down if I need it."

"You promise?" asked Emily, a little unsure that JJ would actually do what she had just said.

JJ nodded, "I promise, Em. Now, come on. We have less than two hours before the car that your mother is sending for us comes. We need to get everything together that needs to be taken for the twins, and I'd like to do that before they wake up from this nap." JJ pulled on Emily's hand as she towards the door.

"We are ready to go," said Emily with a smile as she followed JJ out of the room.

"We are?" JJ asked as she stopped in the hallway to turn towards Emily. "We need their travel bed. We have to pack formula, bottles, diapers, wipes, clothes for them, our gowns need to be put in the garment bag…"

Emily placed her finger on JJ's lips effectively halting JJ's list from continuing. "Travel bed is by the door. Garment bag with our gowns and their outfits for tonight is laying on the couch along with both of our ready bags. Mine has our clothes for tomorrow and yours has clothes for Lila and John, diapers and wipes. I also got their car seats out of the car and all that is left is to pack the bottles that are currently in the dishwasher and formula."

"When did you do all that?" asked JJ.

"When you took a nap after breakfast," Emily answered with a grin on her face. "Let's go downstairs and you can check to make sure that I didn't forget anything and then we can cuddle up on the couch until they wake up."

"Have I told you how much I love you, Emily Prentiss?" asked JJ as she through her arms around Emily's neck and kissed her wife.

"Ah, it's nowhere near how much I love you, Jennifer Prentiss," Emily replied as she kissed her back.

JJ was the first to break from the kiss, "Em?"

"Hmm?" answered Emily as she started to kiss JJ's neck.

"We need to finish getting ready. I am still in the clothes I went to sleep in," said JJ.

"I can help you get out of those clothes," said Emily as she reached for the hem of JJ's t-shirt.

"Down girl," JJ said with a laugh. "As you said before I just gave birth to twins a few days ago. You pulling my clothes off could only lead to an excitement that my body is not able to experience right now. So, you will just have to wait a little while longer."

Emily stuck out her lower lip as she pouted, "You're no fun!" Emily's couldn't hold the pout any longer and her lips curled up into a smile. "You know I would never do anything until you were ready for it."

"I know, babe. Now, I am going to go and take a shower and get changed. Why don't you go and see if the bottles are ready? And then we will go through the bags that you packed and make sure that we have everything, and still have plenty of time to cuddle on the couch before they wake up."

"Okay," agreed Emily, "but, hurry up. I want as much time with you to myself as I can get." Emily kissed JJ again before they split up to take care of their individual tasks.

* * *

An hour later, they were both sitting on the couch in each others' arms. The garment bag was hanging up on the coat rack and the ready bags were placed near the front door. They were expecting the twins to wake up within the next ten minutes so they just sat in silence enjoying the peaceful moment together.

"Em, when you spoke with her last night, did you tell your mother that we would be happy for their help when we go back to work?" asked JJ.

Emily shook her head but then realized that JJ was sitting with her back to Emily she couldn't see the movement, "No, I didn't think that was something to tell them over the phone. Plus, I thought that maybe you'd want to be there as well."

"I would."

"There was something else that I didn't mention to you yet about that conversation I have with my mother," Emily admitted.

JJ could tell that Emily was a little hesitant to tell her and was worried that it was bad news. "I'm listening."

"My parents want to pay for our honeymoon. Wherever we want to go, and they offered to clear their calendar for that time and take care of Lila and John."

"You're serious?" asked JJ.

"I am," said Emily. "We talked about going away somewhere to on a honeymoon once they were born, now we won't have to worry about whether we need to take the twins with us, or not."

"Wow, your mother just keeps the surprises coming," said JJ.

"Are you okay with them?" asked Emily.

"Of course," said JJ. "I am so happy that your relationship has improved with your mother. I think she is just trying to make up for her mistakes."

"So, what do you think? Shall we let them pay for the honeymoon? We can afford a trip to anywhere in the world without their financial help," said Emily.

"I think it would upset her if we didn't take her up on the offer for the honeymoon," warned JJ.

"Yeah, I think you are right," said Emily.

They sat in silence a few minutes more before JJ asked, "Do you think Strauss will actually show up today?"

Emily took a deep breath before she answered the question. This would be the first time that they would be face-to-face with their Section Chief since Hotch and Rossi's meeting with her after Will's first attack on JJ. "I do, Jennifer. This is unfortunately an event that she wouldn't pass up. The wedding reception of an ambassador's daughter is a high society event. She'll use it to _buddy up _with the local politicians to gain contacts to further stabilize her position in the bureau."

"You think she is still afraid that Hotch wants her job?" asked JJ.

"Oh, I know she is. Even though he told her that he had no intentions of leaving the B.A.U., she probably has never believed him. Now, with Rossi back, either of them will make good candidates to take over her position. That's why I think they confronted her together about us. They know she's scared the two of them will look to overthrow her."

"I'm starting to see why you hate politics so much," said JJ. "I'm really glad that we had the private wedding ceremony."

"Me too," said Emily as she tightened her arms around JJ's waist.

"Sounds like their waking up," said JJ as she heard a soft cry coming from the baby monitor.

They stood up from the couch, just as Emily's phone rang. Emily told for JJ to go upstairs while she answered her phone. "Agent Prentiss."

"Mrs. Prentiss, it's Paul." Paul one of her mother's drivers and was assigned the task of picking them up today. "I am just calling to let you know that I am outside and whenever you are ready to leave, just give me a call and I will come help you with your luggage."

"Thanks, Paul, and how many times do I have to tell you to please call me Emily. Lila and John just woke up so we just have to get them ready to leave. Why don't you come in now and I'll help you load up the car while Jennifer gets them ready."

"I'm sorry, Mrs… I mean Emily, but your mother has given me strict instructions that the only thing that either of you should be carrying out to the car is your children and you know that she can spot when I lie to her."

"Alright, you win," said Emily with a slight smile. "I'll leave the front door unlocked for you to come in. We should be down in no longer than ten minutes." Emily hung up her phone and unlocked the front door before she joined JJ in the nursery.

"Everything alright?" asked JJ as she Emily enter the room.

Emily picked up a squirming Lila from her crib and carried her over to the vacant changing table and looked towards JJ who was taking care of John. "Everything's fine. That was Paul. He is here already and is packing up the car. Apparently he is under strict orders not to let either of us help him or he suffers the wrath of the Ambassador."

JJ laughed at Emily as she picked up John, "Your grandmother definitely knows how to get her way, little man."

Emily smiled at JJ. "She always has." Emily picked up a freshly changed Lila, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me just get the baby monitor and we are all set. Ready to go to a party, John?" The baby responded to JJ's question with a small yawn, receiving a laugh from his parents.

They walked down the stairs just as Paul was picking up the last items from the front door. He placed them down as he saw them walking towards them. "Paul, this is my wife, Jennifer, and our two children Lila and John," Emily said as she introduced them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ma'am and congratulations to you both on your wedding and the birth of your children. They are beautiful."

JJ blushed at the formal way that he greeted her. Emily placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Paul, Jennifer is even more relaxed about formalities than I am."

"I apologize. I didn't mean to embarrass you, Jennifer," Paul said quickly.

"It's alright, Paul. Thank you," said JJ. "I guess I am going to have to get used to the formalities if I am going to be putting up with them tonight."

As they sat in the car watching the passing scenery, Emily took JJ's hand in hers, "Are you sure that you're ready for tonight?"

"Emily!" JJ said with a warning tone.

"Sorry," said Emily, "I didn't feel like stopping at one thousand."

"You are so lucky that I love you too much to kill you right now," joked JJ.

"You wouldn't do that in front of our children," said Emily with a smile.

"Eh, they're young. They won't remember a thing," said JJ with a straight face.

"Jennifer!" Emily responded as she playfully swatted JJ's shoulder.

"Calm down, Em. I could never do that." Emily saw the smirk on JJ's face and knew that there was a punch line about to be delivered. "I'll have Rossi do it. I have a feeling he knows where to hide bodies."

Emily laughed at JJ's statement, "Ah, but he favors me."

JJ made motions as if she was deep in thought, "True, I guess I'm just stuck with you, Agent Prentiss."

"Forever and always," said Emily before she pulled JJ in for a kiss.

* * *

Four hours later, the couple found themselves walking in the garden outside of the house, "Maybe we should go back in," said Emily. "The babies…"

"Are fine, Em. Your father is capable of handling them," said JJ. "Stop worrying."

"I don't want you to get too tired."

"Emily, I have already agreed to take a nap before the party, so let's just enjoy this moment of alone time that we have now."

"You're right. God, Jennifer, if it's so hard to leave them now, how are we going to do that in three months?"

"They were just born a few days ago, Em. Of course, we don't want to leave them, but it will be easier when it gets closer to having to get back to work."

"I hope you are right," said Emily.

"I am," said JJ as she squeezed Emily's hand and smiled.

Emily looked at JJ and smiled back at her. She then turned to look towards the house where she saw her mother standing out on the patio waving them over. "Looks like the alone time is over with," she said to JJ as she pointed out her mother.

"I'm sorry I wasn't been able to greet you when you arrived," her mother apologized once they reached the patio.

Emily and JJ both exchanged hugs with the Ambassador, something else that was new since Emily was shot. They usually exchanged a small kiss on the cheeks – never hugs. Emily definitely liked the new actions of her mother and she knew that she had JJ to thank for that. "It's alright, Mother," said Emily. "We knew that you would be busy with the last minute details. Is everything all set?"

"It is. We are all set for tonight and I have some time to spend with my grandchildren and their mothers if you will let me."

"Of course," said JJ.

"We wanted to have the chance to speak with you anyway," said Emily.

"Is everything alright with the room?" her mother asked as they entered the house and walked up the stairs to where Emily's father was with the twins.

"It's perfect mother. I've spoken with Jennifer about your offer," said Emily.

"Oh…And you've made a decision?"

"We have," said JJ. "We'd be more than happy for you and Michael to look after Lila and John when we go back to work."

"And, we would be honored to accept the offer to pay for our honeymoon," continued Emily.

"Thank you both," said the Ambassador as they entered the guest room. They were greeted by the sight of Michael Prentiss holding his sleeping granddaughter in his arm.

"Hey, Daddy," whispered Emily as she walked over to her father.

"Hey, Em. They just went to sleep. How was your walk?"

"It was very nice. The flowers are gorgeous," said JJ.

"Ah, that's Elizabeth's secret passion," cooed Michael as he handed Lila to Emily. "We'll leave you two to rest before the party."

"Thanks," said Emily as she smiled at her to parents. Looking over towards JJ, Emily continued her father's explanation. "No matter where we were living, my mother always insisted there be a garden filled with colorful flowers. It was the one constant that always traveled with us, and I always could be found sitting there on the grass, or a bench, reading a book and looking up at the clouds."

"Sounds beautiful," said JJ.

Emily nodded, and looked towards the bed, "Come on, let's rest before they wake up."

JJ smiled and followed Emily to the bed.

* * *

**So next chapter will be the reception.**

**And it's the return of the decisions for you!!!**

**As mentioned in this chapter, Strauss will be attending.**

**Does she:**

**1) give Emily and JJ a hard time?**

**or**

**2) roll over and play nice?  
**


	52. Chapter 52

**Here is the next chapter!! Your response to the last one was very heart warming. Thank you for all of your reviews. **

**So for this chapter, you might need some tissues. It just might bring a tear to your eye.....AND...... EVIL STRAUSS appears!**

**

* * *

**Garcia knocked on the door to the room that Emily and JJ were changing in. "Are you ladies decent in there?"

"Come on in, Pen," said JJ. "We're just about ready."

Garcia walked into the room with Katie and laughed at the two women, "I thought you said you were just about ready?" Emily and JJ each held a child in their arms. The two women were still in there bathrobes although it looked as if their hair and make-up was completed. JJ was holding a bottle as Lila drank from it and Emily was in the middle of trying to get John to burp.

"We are," said Emily. "They just woke up hungry."

Katie walked over to Emily, "Alright you two hand over our godchildren and get your gowns on. The guests are all here and we are expected to make our entrance in a half hour." JJ and Emily handed over the babies to their respective godmothers as they followed Katie's orders. The two godmothers brought the babies and their outfits into the room down the hall, joining the other members of the bridal party that were getting ready for their entrance.

Emily's mother had requested that they treat the evening as if it was the actual wedding reception, complete with the introduction of the bridal party and brides. The only allowance she gave to them was that they were not required to wear the same outfits from the wedding.

Emily chose a red quarter-sleeve gown with a moderately revealing neckline, while JJ chose a blue gown with spaghetti straps. Emily came out of the bathroom from touching up her make-up just as JJ finished slipping on her gown. "Absolutely gorgeous," said a breathless Emily.

JJ turned and smiled at Emily, "Not so bad yourself, but you're still not getting lucky tonight." JJ pulled Emily into a passionate kiss.

"Keep kissing me like that, Jennifer, and I am not going to be able to hold back," said Emily with a small smile.

The intimate moment between the couple was broken by a knock at the door, flowed by the little voice of their niece, "Aunt Jenny! Aunt Emily! It's time to go downstairs. Are you ready, yet?"

JJ and Emily shared a small laugh at the excitement in Hannah. "Come on in, Hannah," said JJ.

Hannah opened the door and gasped when she saw the two women before her. "Very pretty," she said.

"Thank you, Hannah," said Emily as she took Hannah's arm and guided the girl in a little spin. "You look very pretty yourself, Miss Hannah. I love the purple color."

Hannah let out a small giggle. "Mommy sent me in to tell you that the babies are all dressed and ready to go and that it's time to go to the party."

"Well, then let's go," said JJ as she took Hannah's hand and they all walked out into the hallway.

"Look at you fine ladies," said Morgan as he gave a little whistle. "JJ, if you weren't batting for the opposing team…"

"Careful how you finish that statement, Derek Morgan," said Emily with a mock glare at her friend.

"I thought we're going to a party," said Hannah with a confused look on her face.

Kenny crouched down to eye level with his niece, "We are."

"Then why was Derek talking about baseball?" asked Hannah.

The group of adults laughed at the innocent question that came from the little girl. "You want to take that one, Morgan?" asked JJ as she looked over at him.

Morgan looked at JJ with wide eyes as he tried to find the words that would get him out of this position. "It's okay," said Katie. "It was just a little joke that Derek was playing on your Aunts, Hannah. He was just being silly."

"Ohh," said Hannah with all the cuteness a little child could exude.

"I believe it is time for us to join the parents in the hallway downstairs," said Andy.

"Leave it to the big brother to keep us all in line," said Kenny sarcastically.

"You're one to talk," joked Beth. "You've been complaining about not being down at the party for the last half hour."

"There is booze, food and stuffy politicians there to make fun of. We are missing all of the fun," said Kenny, defending his actions.

JJ gave her brother a playful slap before warning him to behave. Emily just laughed and in a not so quiet whisper she told him that she would find him during the night and join in the fun. That, of course, also earned a playful slap from JJ. Garcia finally managed to get the group to go downstairs where they were joined by Emily and JJ's parents.

After exchanging a hug with her daughter, the Ambassador asked, "Do you two want to walk in carrying the twins? Or do you want Penelope and Katie to carry them in?"

"I think we should walk in with them, Mother. Jennifer?"

"I agree," said JJ nodding.

Katie and Garcia smiled as they passed their godchildren over to their mothers. "Alright," said the Ambassador, "Agents Hotchner and Rossi have agreed to announce everyone. We'll enter in the same order as the wedding. They will direct each couple where to stand. Once the four of you are announced, and enter the room we'll all dance and then the party officially begins."

Receiving an understanding nod from the group, she smiled at her assistant who then walked into the room. They could hear the noise in the room quiet down as Hotch's voice called for them all to find their seats.

* * *

"Good evening. I am Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner, Unit Chief of the Behavior Analysis Unit."

* * *

"Mother, did you give him a prepared speech?" asked Emily as she grimaced at the words that Hotch was saying.

"Of course, dear, there is a proper protocol that needs to be followed."

* * *

"Myself, and Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi are pleased to be your Masters of Ceremony this evening."

* * *

They heard applause come from the room. "Oh, we are so dead once Hotch gets us alone," JJ groaned under her breath, earning a slight chuckle form Morgan and Garcia.

* * *

"We have the pleasure of working alongside our two guests of honor, and we could not be happier that they have chosen to spend the rest of their lives together as a happy family."

Next they heard Rossi's voice, "These two women have been through a lot, individually and together as a couple."JJ and Emily's hands found each other and they smiled. "Tonight they've come to announce and celebrate that their family is finally together." Another round of applause was heard and the doors to the ball room opened.

Hotch stepped back up to the podium and began the introductions. "To start off the night, we'd like to begin with the introductions of the wedding party. First, we have the parents of our two brides, Jack and Cindy Jareau and Michael and Elizabeth Prentiss."

* * *

"I don't believe it," said Emily as she watched her parents enter the room.

"What's wrong, Em?" asked JJ.

"That's the first time my mother has ever entered one of her parties without being introduced as an Ambassador."

"She said you'd be surprised," said Garcia with a smile.

"You knew about this?" asked Emily.

* * *

Before Garcia could answer they heard Rossi's voice, "Jennifer's brother, Kenneth Jareau and his girlfriend, Beth Jackson." The couple walked in to the applause of the guests inside.

* * *

"I did," said Garcia. "I helped your mother out with the list Thursday night. She was set on finding a way to show to you that her priorities have changed, that she realized the mistakes she made when you were growing up."

"She succeeded," said Emily as she dabbed the tear that formed in one of eyes.

* * *

Hotch's voice came next, "Jennifer's eldest brother, Andrew Jareau, his wife, Katherine and their daughter, the flower girl Hannah.

* * *

"You going to be okay?" asked JJ.

"I'll be fine," said Emily.

* * *

Rossi continued the introductions, "Maid of Honor, Penelope Garcia and Best Man, Derek Morgan."

* * *

After Garcia and Morgan entered the room, two of the waiters closed the door in front of JJ and Emily. "Formal," joked JJ as she smiled at her wife.

Emily gave JJ a kiss. "This is the last moment we'll have alone together for awhile."

"I'll meet you on the dance floor, Mrs. Prentiss," said JJ.

"Oh, definitely," agreed Emily.

* * *

Hotch joined Rossi at the podium and started to speak, "And, now, it is our happy pleasure to introduce Emily and Jennifer Prentiss."

Rossi stepped up, "And their twins, John David and Lila Erin Prentiss."

The door to the ball room opened. Emily and JJ walked into the room, holding hands and each with a child resting in the other arm. The occupants in the room stood up and applauded them as they entered. Emily and JJ made their way to the center of the room and posed for the professional photographer that their mother had hired. First, there was a picture with all four of them. Next came a picture of the happy couple. The pictures seemed to go on forever until Hotch announced that it was time for Emily and JJ to enjoy the first dance of the evening.

The special dances continued on just as they did after their wedding ceremony, including the father/daughter, combo, father-in-law/daughter-in-law dance. Once those dances concluded, Morgan stepped up to the podium. "Before I offer to customary toast to the happily married couple, I am actually here to fulfill a request that these two ladies asked of me. Emily handed me this piece of paper," he held it up to them. "She asked that I read this out and hopes that she and JJ were able to convey their appreciation. I honestly have no clue what it says because I was threatened by two very serious women with permits to carry. And I make it a point to never cross a woman, much less two, who carries a gun and is a better shot then me." This brought laughter from the room.

"Jennifer and I just wanted to take the time thank our two immediate supervisors, David Rossi and Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner. If not for your continuous support from the moment our relationship was revealed, we might not be here today at this celebration…" Morgan looked up at the two men and smiled, "I know that Reid is the handwriting expert, so he can probably back me up when I say that next part was written by JJ."

Looking over at the smiling faces of Emily and JJ Morgan could tell that he was correct in his assumption. He looked back down at the paper and continued to read. "…Hotch, since the day that I joined the bureau, you have always been there as a guide through the tough and happy times. You supported me when we had to deal with victims that looked just little bit too much like me. You made sure that I was okay after Georgia and you brought back to me the one person in my life that I could never live without when you walked into that conference room in Milwaukee with Emily, even though at the time you were not really aware of it. I can't say if things would have turned out the way they have if Emily had never taken that trip, but I know not having her there filled a void that was in my heart and for that I will forever be grateful to you. Morgan looked over and watched as Emily wiped tears from JJ's eye with her finger and gave her wife a kiss.

A slight applause came from the room before Morgan continued to read. "Rossi…Dave…you've done more for me in these past six months than anyone in my life ever has. You listened to me voice all of my insecurities. About whether I would ever be good enough for Jennifer or if I would be a good mother to the two most adorable babies on this planet. I know you are probably too proud to really admit it, but you are probably the sole person responsible for tonight ever happening. Had the events of last weekend happened differently, Jennifer and I would still have been married, but we would have not been here celebrating tonight and I might just have lost touch with the one person that I was starting to re-establish a bond with. For all of that I will forever be grateful to you." Once again a tear was wiped from its trail down a cheek. This time it was JJ that wiped the tear from Emily before another kiss was shared and another small applause was heard.

Morgan cleared his throat as he finished the letter, "The two of you have been deemed by the B.A.U. team as our parents. Each time you were commended for your leadership of the cases we've solved, you never took the credit. Instead you were both adamant that the members of the team received the credit…"

Morgan looked over at Emily, "Damn, Em, you should have at least let me read this last part, because I think you've put a voice to the thoughts shared by all of us at the B.A.U." This caused the room to laugh and nods to be seen from both Garcia and Reid.

Morgan continued to read, "Your experience and knowledge in the profiling world has led us all to be better profilers. Even Jennifer and Pen have learned some skills from the two of you, helping our team to be the best in the nation. You stood back in the shadows of your team and let us all shine. All of the ceremonial dances you've witnessed were a repeat of the ones done at our wedding last week. There is one dance left that we regret not doing. For those reasons just mentioned and many more we ask Aaron and Dave to join us in a dance as we show our appreciation for you always being there to guide us, and for being 'The Wind Beneath Our Wings'."

Emily and JJ held hands as they walked over to where the men were standing. A loud applause was heard as JJ took Hotch's hand and Emily took Rossi's as Bette Midler's voice was heard and the song started. As they did with their fathers, Emily and JJ then switched partners half way through the song, once again receiving applause.

The song ended with the four of them close together as the men each hugged the two brides, Morgan's voice was heard calling for the ceremonies to be officially completed and wishing that everyone would enjoy the rest of their night.

Then the insanity of the night started. Emily and JJ held on to their children as the Ambassador dragged them around the room. They arrived at the table where the Director of the F.B.I., James Morrison and his wife, and Strauss and her husband were sitting. "Director Morrison, thank you for coming," said Emily as the Director stood to greet the two women.

"Congratulations, Agents Prentiss on your marriage," said the Director.

"And your two adorable children," added his wife.

"Thank you," said JJ as she rocked a waking John in her arms. "Chief Strauss, it is nice to see you as well."

"Agent Jareau. Excuse me, my apologies, Agent Prentiss," Strauss answered.

"It's quite alright, Ma'am," said JJ with her most sincere fake smile. "Emily and I have been talking about that very slip-up last night. We realize that there might be some confusion, so if the Bureau agrees, I'd like to keep my professional name as Jennifer Jareau. Of course all of my paperwork will be signed Jennifer Prentiss, but it will alleviate any confusion."

"I'm sure that can all be arranged," said the Director. "Chief Strauss, you'll be able to handle that. Am I correct?"

"Of course, Sir," Strauss answered. "Stop by my office at some point before you return form Maternity leave."

"Yes Ma'am. Thank you," said JJ as John finally gave in to the hunger he was feeling. "If you would excuse me, it's time for his bottle. Em, Lila should be about to wake as well."

Emily nodded, "I'll be right there, Jennifer."

"Those were nice sentiments that you and Agent Jareau shared about Agents Hotchner and Rossi," said the Director.

"Thank you, Sir. We meant every word that was said. Well, except maybe, Agent Morgan's adlibs," Emily answered.

"They were entertaining as well. You all seem very fond of each other."

"We are, Sir. We all spend a lot of time together. We witness things no one should ever have to witness on an almost daily business. Those shared experiences can form strong bonds. We support each other, because no one can truly understand the evil we see, if they never see it for themselves. I'm sure that you can relate to that, Ma'am." Emily turned and smiled at Strauss as she remembered the woman's reaction when she stepped on the victim's hair at the crime scene in Milwaukee.

"Of, course, Agent Prentiss, but, I think that closeness might also be a problem for your team."

"How so?" asked the Director.

"I'm worried that the closeness could cause problems with their objectivity on their cases, especially with the marriage of two of their team members."

"And I would assume that you have a suggestion."

"I do, Sir. I believe that the members of the current B.A.U. all be reassigned to different divisions."

"What?!" said Emily.

* * *

**uh oh. Bad Strauss!!**


	53. Chapter 53

**Thank you for the big response from the last chapter!!**

**This is a shorter chapter than I have been posting lately, but life is getting in the way of writing and I wanted to get something up today.**

* * *

"What?!"

At the sound of Emily's raised voice, JJ, the team and Emily's parents all turned towards her with worried looks. Lila started to wake up and cry. Michael rushed over to his daughter, "Is everything alright?"

"Can you take Lila for me, Dad?" asked Emily as she held her daughter out to him.

"Of course," said her father as he accepted his granddaughter and walked away.

Emily took a deep breath and then turned to Strauss, "Surely, Ma'am you can not be serious," said Emily.

"I am very serious, Agent Prentiss," said Strauss.

"Em?"

Emily looked up to see JJ and Rossi standing next to her.

"Is everything, alright?" asked Rossi.

"Of course, Agent Rossi. Agent Prentiss and I just had a minor disagreement over my opinion on a new policy," assured Strauss.

"Can you blame me, _Ma'am_," said Emily. "Why don't you share your opinion with them?" After Strauss stayed silent. "Tell, me _Ma'am_. Who are you more afraid of – my wife? Or Agent Rossi?"

Strauss stood up from her seat. Seeing this action, the remaining members of the B.A.U. rushed over to see what was going on, as did Emily's mother. "How dare you - "

"No, Ma'am. How dare you…" said Emily. "How dare you show up here tonight as an invited guest to the wedding of two of your Agents and then have the gall to share with the Director that you believe the members of the B.A.U., the very unit that Jennifer and I are a part of, should all be separated and re-assigned!"

"What?" said JJ.

"As I'm sure you heard, that was my reaction, too," said Emily. It was then that Emily looked around and saw that her B.A.U. team members, a now very irate looking group, as well as her mother were all standing around the table.

"I think this is a better topic to be discussed once we are back at the office on Monday, and not at this time," said Hotch. "Do you agree, Sir?" Hotch turned his attention to the Director.

"I agree that this is not the time, nor the place to discuss this matter further. Chief Strauss, I expect you in my office first thing in the morning on Monday to discuss this matter," said the Director.

Emily looked at the Director with wide eyes, _'He can not seriously be considering breaking us up?'_ she thought to herself. But, then she saw the look of anger that was in his eyes as he glared at Strauss.

Before Emily could observe more, Strauss answered, "Of course, Director."

"With all due respect, Ma'am, I think you should leave," said Emily.

"I think that's a good idea, Chief Strauss," said the Ambassador. "You have a lot of nerve to show up at the wedding of an U.S. Ambassador's daughter and show that amount of disrespect towards the bride. If you do not leave on your own, I can have my Security Team escort you out."

They could see that Strauss was about to object, but was stopped by her husband, "Let's go, Erin."

They watched as Strauss collected her purse and left the table with her husband. Once they left the room Emily looked around the group gathered with an apologetic smile, "If you would all excuse me." That was all that Emily said as she left the table and quickly walked out of the room.

JJ watched her wife as she left the table. Emily exchanged some words with her father and then left the room. "I should go after her," said JJ.

"Agent Jareau?" called the Director.

"Sir?" JJ turned to the Director, hoping that he was not upset by the disrespect that Emily showed Strauss.

"When you catch up with her, please let her know that I have no intentions of splitting either of you up or your Unit." JJ smiled at the Director and quickly chased after Emily. He turned to the Ambassador, "Ma'am I hope you accept my apologies on behalf of Chief Strauss for the disrespect she has shown you and your daughter. You have my word that this situation will be handled to your satisfaction." He then looked toward Hotch, "Agent Hotchner, I hope that you will be available for a meeting after I have finished my conversation with Chief Strauss. I would like to share with you the outcome of that meeting."

"Of course, Sir," said Hotch.

"Excellent," said the Director. "Enough shop talk. We are here to celebrate a wedding. If it is all right with the rest of you, I'd like to get back to that celebration." The Director ended his statement with a smile.

"Yes, Sir," said Morgan as he took Garcia's hand and led her back over to the table where Andy and Katie were taking care of the twins.

* * *

Once JJ entered the hallway, her eyes immediately found Paul's, who had just walked in the front door. "She went outside. Check the garden."

'_Of course,'_ JJ thought to herself. "Thank you, Paul." JJ smiled at him and then left to join her wife outside.

* * *

Emily sat on a bench in the garden trying to find the peace she normally feels from being surrounded by the beautiful flowers. She quickly turned around when she her footsteps approaching her.

"You okay?" asked JJ.

"I'm sorry I reacted like that. She's doing this because of me. She found her way to get back at me for not helping her get rid of Hotch."

JJ sits down next to Emily. "Em-"

"We broke up the first time because we were worried that one of us would have to leave. Now it looks like we all have to leave."

Trying to ease Emily's worries, JJ tries again, "Emily-"

"What if she tries to separate us? I won't accept that transfer. I'll quit before that happens."

JJ places one hand to Emily's cheek and turns her head to look at her. The other hand grabs Emily's closest hand. "Emily, honey, we're not going anywhere, you are not quitting, and the team is not being split up."

"But, Strauss-"

Now, it was JJ's turn to interrupt Emily. "Strauss will most likely be walking into one hell of an ego knock down when she walks into the Directors office." Emily looked at JJ confusedly. "Em, after you left the Director told us that he has no intentions of breaking the team up. He asked Hotch to meet with him Monday afternoon. Everything is going to be fine."

Emily nodded and allowed JJ to pull her into a hug.

"I figured I would find you out here."

Emily stood up from the bench and holding Jennifer's hand she walked closer to where her mother was standing. "Mother, I am sorry for all that happened in there."

"Don't be," corrected her mother. "You have no control over what Erin Strauss decides to say or do."

Emily shook her head, "I shouldn't have lost my cool like that."

"Yes, you should have. Emily, I've always regretted the lack of a normal childhood that you experienced, forcing you to always play the perfect girl with the best manners and perfect speech. The one thing good that came out of that was the strong independent woman that you are today. Erin Strauss just threatened to tear apart, not only your family life with Jennifer and your children, but also the men and woman that you've both have adopted as family in the B.A.U. I assure you that had Director Morrison not already professed his support, I would have made sure that you would all stay exactly where you are now."

Emily walked forward and pulled her mother into a hug. "Thank you. Your support does mean a lot to me, Mother. To both of us."

"You are welcome, my dear. Now, I believe that dinner is just about to be served. Shall we go back inside and enjoy what is left of the rest of the night?"

"Definitely," agreed Emily as she took JJ's hand in hers.

As the three women walked back into the hallway, they were greeted by Emily's dad, "The garden?"

"Of course," said Elizabeth.

"Something's never change," said Michael as he pulled is daughter into a tight hug.

"Is Lila okay? I think I might have scared her," asked Emily.

"She is fine," her father assured her. "She is inside resting happily in her Godfather's arms. You know she already has him wrapped around her little finger."

"That doesn't surprise me at all."

"Come dear," said Michael as he held his arm out for his wife to take. The two couples walked back into the ball room with smiles on their faces.

"You okay?" asked Rossi once Emily and JJ arrived back at their table.

"I am now," Emily answered. "I can't believe she had the nerve to pull that stunt tonight." Emily happily accepted Lila back into her arms from Morgan. "Hey, baby. Mommy's so sorry she scared you." Lila reached up and grabbed some of the material of Emily's dress in her little hand.

"I think all is forgiven," said JJ as she smiled at their daughter.

"You need to sit and rest JJ," said Emily.

"Don't start," JJ warned her.

"You were on your feet dancing for at least a half hour before we took that grand tour of the room that ended with Strauss. You promised you would take it easy."

"And I am. I'm sitting and we are about to eat dinner," said JJ with a small smile on her face.

"Something tells me that dinner is the only reason that you are sitting down," Emily observed.

"Of course not," JJ unsuccessfully tried to lie.

"Not going to work, Jennifer," said Emily with a small smile on her face.

The group at the table all laughed at the pout that appeared on JJ's face. They spent the rest of the evening without any further interruptions. By the time their guests left the evening, the tension that Strauss had caused had long been replaced by dancing and laughter. At the end of the evening Morgan and Garcia helped Emily gather her sleeping children and exhausted wife and take them up to the guest room.

* * *

**I'll try to get the next chapter up tomorrow or it will be up Wed night**.


	54. Chapter 54

**Alright, I really tried to get this out last night but I couldn't. Thank you for all of the reviews!!**

* * *

JJ opened her eyes and looked around the room she had been sleeping in. It took a few moments before her waking brain allowed her to remember that she was currently in the guest room at Emily's parents' house. Sitting up in the bed, she looked over to where the travel bed was set up and noticed that the children were not inside. She looked at her watch and saw that it 10am. Eyes widening at how late she slept, JJ pulled herself out of bed and into the shower.

Downstairs, Emily and her parents were all sitting in the den chatting about Strauss and her announcement at the reception. The proud grandparents each held a child in their arms. "Emily, dear, don't worry. If Morrison doesn't contain that women and her intentions for the B.A.U., I will take care of all of it," said her mother.

"Don't worry?! Mother, if she gets her way, Jennifer and I could be separated. I can't not worry about being away from my family. I'll resign before I let that happen," said Emily.

"There is no need for you to resign," said her father. "You heard what the Director said last night, Emily. He is on your side. I wouldn't be surprised if she got shipped off to Alaska."

"He's right, Em."

Emily stood and turned to the doorway smiling at her wife. "Good morning."

JJ walked into the room and wrapped her arms around Emily as she gave her a small kiss. "I can't believe I slept so late. Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because you needed your rest," said Emily.

"But, the twins. I should have been awake to help you this morning."

"Are you kidding? I haven't had them in my arms since I picked them up this morning when they first woke up. Their grandparents have held them hostage all morning."

"Guilty," said Michael, "but, here, you can have your daughter back."

Michael held out Lila for Emily to take while her mother just gave a small laugh and smiled at her husband.

"There you are my perfect little girl," said Emily as she kissed her daughter's forehead.

Then the smell of a not too pleasing odor hit her nose. Glaring at her father she said, "I see how it is. Hold them. Feed them, but when they need to be changed that's when you give them back."

Michael gave Emily an innocent, 'Don't shoot me,' smile.

"He was the exact same way with you, Emily," said her mother.

Emily rolled her eyes and walked out of the room, carrying Lila up to the guest room to change her.

"I guess she's still pretty upset about last night," said JJ as she sat down on the couch.

"Emily has never liked surprises and last night was a big one," said Michael.

"It will all work out, Jennifer," said the Ambassador. JJ nodded at her and smiled at the baby laying in her mother-in-law's arms.

* * *

Monday morning came and Strauss was sitting in the Director's office.

"Agent Strauss do you have anything to say in you defense for your actions Saturday night?"

"Sir, Agents Prentiss and Jareau are both aware of the fraternization policy and chose to pursue a relationship anyway. The entire B.A.U. Unit, including its supervisor Agent Hotchner, have all turned their backs on this failure to follow bureau policy."

"So, you decided to choose their wedding reception to raise your opinions on that matter?" The Director leaned forward in his chair. "Erin, you were sitting at a table filled with the highest ranking members of the F.B.I. And you know very well that Agents Hotchner and Rossi informed us both of the relationship between Agents Prentiss and Jareau as soon as they were aware of it. It was my decision that as long as they could handle themselves in a professional matter and not let their personal lives get in the way, they would both be able to keep their jobs and their positions within the B.A.U."

Strauss looked up at the Director, "Sir, I respectfully think that is a bad idea - "

"You've already earned yourself a two week suspension for your actions, Agent Strauss. Would you like me to extend it?"

Strauss nodded her head, "No, Sir."

The Director just nodded, "Law enforcement, no matter what level or branch is a tough field. And for some, finding the person to share your life with that can understand the commitment we give to this job and the images we might see each day is extremely difficult. How can we take away that comfort from two people who have been lucky to find it? When Agent Hotchner informed me of their relationship, he gave me his word that he will personally make sure that the relationship between Agents Prentiss and Jareau will not interfere with their jobs. I stand firmly on my decision, Agent Strauss. Take these two weeks to think about it. When you return here in two weeks, if you can not support that decision, I would gladly accept your resignation. If you find yourself unable to still be the Section Chief to the B.A.U., then I will gladly sign your transfer request. Are we clear?"

Strauss looked up at the Director with disbelief. "Yes, _Sir_."

The Director looked at Strauss sternly. "Then you are excused and I do not wish to see you walk through those bureau doors for two weeks." Strauss nodded and stood to leave. "One more thing, Agent Strauss." Seeing Strauss turn her attention to him, he continued, "When they return to work, you will personally apologize to both Agent Prentiss and Agent Jareau for your actions. You will do it during their morning briefing and in front of their team, whom you will also apologize to for your threat to split them up. Understood?"

"Of course, Sir," said Strauss as she left the room.

Smiling at the retreating woman, the Director picked up his phone and dialed a few numbers.

"_Hotchner."_

"Agent Hotchner, this is Director Morrison. I have finished my meeting with Agent Strauss. Can you make it here in an hour?"

"_Of course, Sir."_

"Very good. See you then."

* * *

Emily looked at the clock in their kitchen – 5:45. Hotch had given her a call earlier that day and told her that he would be stopping by around six to let them know about the situation with Strauss. JJ had tried to find out what happened from Garcia, but she was just as in the dark as the rest of the team.

Unable to just sit there anymore staring at the clock, Emily joined JJ, who was resting in their bedroom. "You're really worried," said JJ as she wrapped her arms around Emily.

"Aren't you? God, Jennifer I feel like I did when Hotch first told Strauss and the Director about us. We were in Pennsylvania at the time so he had no choice but to tell me the outcome of that meeting over the phone. He wouldn't do that tonight. He wanted to tell us the news in person. How could it not be bad news?"

"If the news was really bad, don't you think he would have come right over here after his meeting, instead of waiting until the end of the day?" suggested JJ.

"Ugh! You're right. I just hate having to wait to find out."

As if waiting for that exact moment, the doorbell rang. "Looks like we don't have to wait anymore," said JJ as she removed her arms from around Emily and they walked downstairs to let Hotch in.

"How are you?" he asked them as he stepped further into their home.

"Honestly, I'd be better Hotch if you could just spit out everything," said Emily.

Hotch gave her a small grin. "The rest of the team are on their way as well. I want to wait till they arrive before I say anything. Emily let out an exaggerated sigh. "Emily, do you really believe that if it was bad news, I'd wait till the end of the work day to tell everyone about it."

JJ put on her best 'I told you so' grin and took Emily's hand in hers. Emily glared at JJ before walking away to let in the person who just rang their doorbell. "She's been nervous?" asked Hotch.

"She hasn't stopped worrying about it from the moment the words left Strauss' mouth on Saturday," said JJ.

"Well, then now that the team has arrived, let's work to get her mind off of it." Hotch stepped aside and allowed JJ to walk in front of him as they joined the others in the living room.

JJ joined Emily on one of the couches in the room. They both looked up at Hotch expectantly waiting for him to begin.

"I've arranged for some Chinese Food to be delivered here, and since it is due to arrive here in about thirty minutes, we have some time to talk about the meeting this morning," said Hotch. "To start off with, I want to assure you all that no one is leaving."

"They are not reassigning us?" asked Reid.

Hotch shook his head. "The Director was clear on Saturday that he did not wish to do that and he said the very same thing to Strauss this morning."

"I'm sure she took it well," said Morgan.

"She has no choice in the matter," said Hotch. He looked over at Emily and JJ, "You've both proven to all of us that you can handle yourselves professionally during the cases, and as long as it stays that way, Strauss will have no leg to stand on in her efforts to try and break us up."

"You have my word that it will stay that way," said Emily.

"That still doesn't mean that she won't try and give us all a hard time," said JJ as she leaned forward and Emily rubbed her back.

"I don't think that she will be a problem anymore," Hotch assured her.

"What are you getting to?" asked Rossi.

"Strauss has been suspended for two weeks for her actions on Saturday night. She will be meeting with the Director when she returns and she will have to inform him of what her decision is."

"Her decision?" asked Garcia.

"She was told that she had three choices – accept that she couldn't have her way and transfer us all out, request a transfer, or resign from the F.B.I."

"So, we're good then?" asked Emily. "We're not being split up and Strauss has been contained."

Hotch nodded. "We're good. No one is breaking this family up."

JJ smiled at Emily, "See, I told you so."

"Oh, I knew you were just dying to say that," said Emily as she pulled her wife in for a kiss and the rest of the group laughed at them.

The enjoyment was cut short by the sound of a baby's cry, followed quickly by the cries of its siblings. JJ and Emily both pulled apart from each other as they stood from the couch to attend to their children. Garcia stood up from her seat, "JJ, you sit down. I'll go help Emily with them."

JJ let out a small huff, "You know, it's been almost a week since I gave birth I am perfectly able to move around like a normal person."

Emily looked at the upset expression on JJ's face and immediately felt sorry, "You're right, Jennifer. Why don't you go up with Pen and I'll stay down here with the guys."

"Thank you," said JJ as she gave her wife a kiss and happily went up the stairs to the nursery.

* * *

**I was originally planning on ending it at about this point, but I have gotten such amazing feedback that I have decided that instead of just starting a sequel story, I will just add on to this one.** **So our leading ladies are starting their maternity leave period. Drama, fluff and maybe some smut will take place during that time!!**


	55. Chapter 55

**This chapter was a little hard to get out. That is why it took so long. I had a lot of different ideas for it but settled on this one.**

**FYI Matthew Benton is not dead in this story**.

* * *

Two weeks later.

Emily and JJ were walking out of the doctor's office. It was JJ's check-up appointment following the birth of the twins. "See everything is fine and you can stop hovering," JJ said with a smile as she held Emily's hand.

"Jennifer, I love you and I always want to make sure that you are safe. So, if I hover it's only because seeing you hurt or just kills me," said Emily.

JJ looked over at Emily and smiled at her wife. "Oh, you are so lucky that I find your protective streak extremely sexy."

Emily let a broad smile appear on her face. "Sexy, eh?" Emily raised her eyebrows.

"Lower those eyebrows Agent Prentiss. Nothing is happening anytime soon," informed JJ as she opened the front passenger door to their car.

"Jennifer," whined Emily as she climbed into driver's seat.

"And no whining either. It's only been two weeks since Lila and John where born and I am nowhere near ready for anything."

"I'm sorry," said Emily. "You're right. When you are ready, I am going to treat you to a night of unending pleasure to show you just how much you mean to me." Emily raised her right hand and pulled JJ closer to her into a passionate kiss.

When they both pulled away, JJ looked deeply into Emily's eyes and smiled, "Nice try, Em. Still not getting you anywhere, but I'll hold to that passionate night." JJ fastened her seat belt as she watched the look of disappointment on Emily's face.

Emily shrugged her shoulders, "Thought I'd give it one last try."

"Drive, Prentiss. Let's get home before Garcia corrupts our children."

"They're two weeks old, Jennifer, and Morgan is with her. What could she possi-" images of her children wearing brightly colored outfits filled Emily's mind. "On second thought, let's get home." Emily put the car into drive and after twenty minutes, they were pulling into the driveway of their home.

* * *

"See handsome, Emily and JJ should be back from the doctor's office soon and our perfect niece and nephew are sleeping," said Garcia as she sat down on the couch next to Morgan. "And you were worried that those two baby gumdrops would be too much to handle."

"Baby Girl, I said that they would be too much for you to handle on your own. That's why I volunteered to come along with you."

"And you were such a big help, handsome. You knew exactly when to run away and hide."

"Hey, that smell was fierce. What have they been feeding them!" said Morgan defending his actions. Garcia just laughed at Morgan's comment. "In all seriousness, Baby Girl, I am so glad that Emily was able to get Maternity leave with JJ to help with the first few months."

"I agree. Plus it gives the both of them some moments of happiness after all that they have been through," said Garcia. Morgan's phone rang as Garcia looked out the window noticing Emily's car pulling into the driveway. "They're back."

Hanging up his phone, Morgan looked over at Garcia, "Just in time. We've got a case."

Garcia's smile left her face as she realized that the weekend plans for a girl's afternoon might just have to be put on hold, "Damn."

Emily and JJ walked into the house smiling and laughing about something that was apparently said before they entered. Emily froze when she saw the grim look on the faces of her friends. "What's wrong?"

JJ finally looked up at them as well, "Are they alright?" Both mothers felt their heart rate increase a little in anticipation.

"They're fine," assured Morgan. "They've been asleep for almost an hour."

"We just got called in," said Garcia.

"A case?" whined Emily.

"Yeah," said Morgan. "Serial rapist in Houston."

Emily nodded, "Be careful."

"Always," answered Morgan with a grin in his face.

Emily and JJ said good bye to their friends and watched them as they got into the car and drove back to Quantico. "You're wishing you could be with them," said JJ. It wasn't a question, just an observation.

Emily thought she heard sadness in JJ's voice. She turned towards her wife to deny the statement, but saw a knowing smirk on her face, instead of the sad pout she expected. "So are you," defended Emily. "We can't stop the feelings of curiosity about what the case details are and the desire to want to help catch the Unsub. But, Mrs. Prentiss, this is where I want to be right now, with my gorgeous wife and my two beautiful children."

JJ gave Emily a kiss and a hug. "Good answer. Still not getting any." JJ pulled away from Emily and walked towards the stairs.

"Jennifer!"

JJ giggled and ran up stairs and quickly entered the nursery. Five minutes later, Emily silently walked into the room and stood behind JJ watching their children sleep. Placing her arms around JJ's waist and resting her chin on JJ's shoulder, Emily said, "Hiding in the nursery is very sneaky."

JJ sent Emily a mock glare, "I'm not hiding. I missed them."

Emily smiled knowingly at her wife. "My mother called just before I came up here. Her and my dad want to stop by tonight. I wanted to check with you first."

"Em, you never have to check with me for your parents to come over."

"I just wanted to make sure that you were up for some company," said Emily.

"Call them back and invite them to dinner. I am sure that they would like as much time with their grandchildren as they can get."

* * *

Later that day, Emily answered the door and welcomed her parents into the house. "Emily, dear how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, thanks Mother," Emily answered. "Hey Dad."

Michael pulled his daughter into a hug, "Hey, Em. How are the two most perfect babies in the world?"

JJ laughed as she walked into the hallway with John in her arms, "They are just as you described – perfect." JJ walked over and exchanged a hug and kiss with both of Emily's parents before she passed John to his grandmother. "Lila is in the next room laying in the play pen."

Michael had a big grin on his face as he walked away from the group and into the room. They heard him say, "There is my perfect Angel."

"I don't know who will be worse," said Emily, "Dad or Morgan." The other two women laughed and then nodded their heads.

"Dinner is almost ready," said JJ.

Elizabeth smiled at her, "Do you need help with anything?"

"We've got it covered," assured Emily. "Go in and enjoy the time with your grandchildren."

Elizabeth nodded and left the hallway to join her husband and granddaughter. "She seems nervous about something," said JJ once she left the room.

"You noticed that two?" asked Emily.

JJ nodded, "What do you think it might be about?"

"I'm not sure."

The next couple of hours flew by as the rest of the preparations for dinner were completed and the four adults enjoyed their meal. While they digested, Emily was happy to watch as her parents each took one of the babies and fed them their bottle. Unable to hold down her curiosity, Emily spoke up. "Is everything alright?" Emily watched as her parents exchanged a glance. "I'm not just a profiler, I'm also your daughter and I can tell that something is bothering you."

Elizabeth rested Lila on her shoulder and rubbed and patted her back till she received a small burp. Once that was completed, she looked over at Emily and finally spoke, "We've got some things that need to be discussed."

"O-kay," said Emily.

"I filed the paperwork this morning for my candidacy for the seat in congress and I have officially submitted my resignation in as a US Ambassador."

"You resigned? Mother, what if you don't win the election? You should have waited," said Emily.

Elizabeth just shook her head, "I told you, Emily. I am fairly confident that the results of the election will be favorable. To put you at ease, I am content with the idea of taking care of my grandchildren and taking the time to reconnect fully with my daughter and her wife."

JJ looked over at Emily and saw the tears that were pooling in her eyes. She reached over and took Emily's hand in hers. "You'd miss being in the political game," said Emily.

Elizabeth nodded, "Probably. If it gets too much there are plenty of jobs out there that I could take and still be able to stay in D.C. I'm done with the extensive traveling, Emily."

"This is really happening," Emily whispered as she nodded.

Elizabeth looked down at her granddaughter and gave her a small kiss before laying the sleeping child in her infant seat that was resting on the table in front of her. Standing up, she walked over to the couch and sat next to Emily. She took Emily's hand in hers, "Emily, I know that for most of your life I have done nothing but disappoint you with broken promises. I can't make you believe me, but I am going to do my best to always be there for you and to support you and your family."

Feeling too overwhelmed by her mother's words, Emily wrapped her arms around her. "Thank you," she whispered as the two women pulled apart.

"Em, there is something else that we need to discuss," said her father. Seeing the focused and confused look in Emily and JJ's eyes he continued, "This will be a highly publicized election. We want to make sure that you are aware of the threat of the press being a hassle to you both."

JJ smiled at him, "Michael, dealing with the press is my job. We'll be fine. Plus, I probably know most of the reporters anyway."

"Jennifer…Emily…You both know that I support your marriage 100%. Like it or not, having a daughter who is a lesbian will become a topic in the election."

"We're aware of that," said JJ. When Emily first brought up your offer to me, we discussed it and we are ready to deal with it.

"Are you really?" asked Michael. "Things can be brought up from both of your pasts – like Will, Italy."

Emily shook her head, "There's no way they can find out about that. You two and Matthew are the only ones, beside the doctor and priest that know about it."

"What about John? It's a possibility, Em that he knows."

Emily nodded and looked over at JJ. "Then, it's time that I tell you that secret you've been waiting for me to reveal."

"We'll leave you two alone," said Elizabeth as she moved to stand from the couch.

"I'd like you to stay, please," said Emily. Her mother nodded and sat back down.

"Em, honey, whatever it is. It's okay. I love you and that is not going to change," said JJ as she held tightly onto Emily's hand.

Looking deeply in JJ's eyes, Emily said, "I'm not so sure about that. You haven't heard it, yet." Emily took a deep breath. "Jennifer, you know that my childhood was not as normal as yours. We moved around a lot. It was hard for me to make and keep any friends. I was fifteen when my mother was assigned to Rome. I became friendly with two other American boys, John Cooley and Matthew Benton. The three of us were inseparable." Emily let a little smile slip through the mask she was trying to hold. JJ smiled also as she watched her wife recall the happy memories.

Emily's smile faded as she continued with the story, "They were the first people I told that I was interested in women. Matthew supported me, John, well…he liked me. He thought that it was just my way of brushing him off. He kept on trying to pressure me into being with him. He wanted to…" Emily wiped a tear that had started to fall from her eye.

"It's alright, Em," said JJ. "You didn't want to lose his friendship."

Emily looked down at her hands and nodded. "I was tired of not fitting in, of not being accepted." Emily took a deep breath. "I got pregnant. I was afraid to tell my parents and John wanted nothing to do with me. Matthew helped me get through it. He took me to a doctor and…well… I"

JJ placed a finger under Emily's chin and lifted it so that their eyes could meet. "It's okay," said JJ. "You did what was the best for you at the time. It doesn't change how I feel about you. I love you Emily and you are the perfect mother to our two children. You are a different person than you were in Italy, and if this comes out, I will stand by you 100% of the way."

"I don't deserve you," said Emily.

"I hate it when you doubt yourself like that, Emily," said JJ. "We've been through so much together and we will be there to stand by your mother together. I'm not afraid of the press, you know that. We'll handle whatever they throw at us."

"Jennifer, you should speak with your mother about this as well," said Elizabeth. "They could be approached by the press."

JJ nodded, "I'll give them a call tomorrow."

"Well, I think that you both might have some more things to discuss and we should give you that privacy," said Michael.

"Emily, will you be okay?" asked Elizabeth.

"I'll be fine, Mother," she answered as she gave both of her parents a hug goodbye. Emily took John from her father's arms and JJ walked them to the door.

Returning to the room, JJ rejoined Emily on the couch and wrapped her arms around her wife. "You okay, Em?"

"I regret those decisions every day - sleeping with John and then having the abortion. It's just hard to bring it up and talk about it again," said Emily. "It took me about five years to tell my parents and it only came out during an argument that I had with my mother. I never spoke with John after he walked away from me. Matthew has a drug problem and is in and out of rehab. So much of my life was affected by that one choice."

"And you were worried that I wouldn't want to be with you once I found out," said JJ. Emily nodded. "Are you still worried about that?"

It took a few seconds before Emily answered JJ. It was a quiet whisper, but JJ heard it clearly. "No."

"Come on," said JJ as she took Emily's hand and stood up. "Let's put them to bed and get some sleep ourselves. Maybe we can see if Pen can get away for some lunch. I'm sure she'll appreciate the distraction from the case they are on."

"I'd like that," said Emily as she watched JJ pick up Lila and they both walked up the stairs to the nursery.

* * *

**Let me know what you think about this chapter. The race for the Congress Seat, and how it affects Emily and JJ will be a sideline story within this story. Next chapter will be Emily and JJ's lunchtime chat with Garcia. **

**After that, we will fast forward some more through their maternity leave. The team will be called in to help out with a local case and one of the ladies will be involved.**

**Who is it?**

**1) JJ**

**or **

**2) Emily**

**This poll will be up after the next chapter as well.  
**


	56. Chapter 56

**Thanks for the response from the last chapter. **

**SHAMELESS PLUG - the nominations for the Criminal Minds Fanfic starts tomorrow (1/08). I would love it if you's consider nominating this story and 'They Meet Again' as well as my one shot 'When Compartmentalization Fails' - thanks!!  
**

* * *

Emily was in the nursery finishing changing Lila's outfit for their lunchtime visit to the B.A.U. when JJ walked into the room. "Hey," said JJ.

"Hey, were you able to speak with your mom?"

JJ nodded, "Yeah I just got off the phone with her and my dad."

Emily turned her back on JJ and placed Lila in her crib. Still with her back turned she whispered, "They hate me now."

JJ walked over to Emily. "They don't hate you." JJ wrapped her arms around Emily from behind her. "They are worried about you. I am too." She placed her hands on Emily's shoulders and forced her to turn around. "You need to get out of this mindset that everyone will be against you. You were fifteen and found yourself in a horrible situation. You were scared and did what you thought at the time was the best thing to do, and it was probably the best thing to be done…Now come on…We are picking up some Chinese and taking it to the B.A.U. Garcia is expecting us in an hour. Go and get ready. I'll take care of changing John." Emily nodded and left the room.

JJ looked down at her children, "Don't you two worry. Your mommy is just a little sad right now, but she'll be okay really soon." JJ picked up John from his crib and brought him to his changing table. "We are going to cheer her up with a nice trip to visit your Aunt Penelope."

* * *

"There are four of my favorite people," exclaimed Garcia as she greeted the happy family when they entered the bullpen.

"Hey Pen," said JJ after they exchanged a hug. "How is the case going?"

"They are out visiting some of the victims right now, and should have their profile by later on this afternoon. With any luck, they'll catch this freak and be home by the end of the week and we'll still get to have our girl's afternoon."

"I hope so. I could definitely use it," said Emily.

"You alright?" asked Garcia.

"I've just had a bad couple of days," Emily answered as she left them and walked towards the conference room, Lila's carrier in one hand and the bag of food in the other.

"What's going on?" Garcia asked JJ.

"Her parents came over last night and brought up some bad memories. She's been down ever since. That's why I gave you a call I'm hoping this visit will cheer her up a bit," JJ answered.

"Of course it will. You know she can't resist my happiness. It's infectious."

JJ laughed at her remark, "That it is Pen."

"Alright you take my little nephew and go up to the conference room. I'm going to go and grab my laptop in case they call while we are eating and need me to search for something."

JJ nodded and the two women went their separate ways.

* * *

"What you got for me Baby Girl?" asked Morgan as he answered his cell phone.

"A depressed brunette, her wife filled with concern, and two of the most gorgeous babies you've ever seen," Garcia answered.

"What's wrong with Emily?" Morgan asked.

"I'm not too sure. JJ said that her parents visited last night and brought up some bad memories. I get the impression that Emily doesn't want to talk about it right now."

"Hmm well, I think this might call for a team lunch. We are all on our way back to the station. Rossi and Hotch are picking up some sandwiches. Why don't you bring one of your babies to the lunch and we'll all try and cheer her up."

"Sounds like a plan handsome."

* * *

Garcia walked into the conference room and immediately placed her laptop down on the table before rushing over to pick up Lila from her carrier.

JJ let out a small laugh, "I don't think I've ever seen you disregard your laptop so quickly like that before, Pen."

"Oh, you know I love my babies," said Garcia. "But, this gorgeous ray of sunshine that is my Goddaughter is so much more important. She and her brother are a welcome distraction to the images I've had to look at all morning."

"That bad?" asked Emily.

Garcia nodded, "So far seven women, raped and beaten before being dropped off at the front door of the emergency room."

"Seven women!" said Emily.

"And they just contacted us yesterday?" asked JJ.

"They knew of three victims yesterday," explained Garcia, "but once Jordan gave her press conference this morning four more women have come forward."

"That's horrible," said JJ.

"It is," agreed Garcia. "Enough about that. I am having lunch with my two favorite ladies and the most gorgeous niece and nephew a girl could want. And no more talk about Unsubs and victims. You ladies should not be focusing your maternity leaving heads over this."

Emily started to remove the food containers from the bag as she laughed at the face Garcia was making at Lila. "I am all for focusing on Jennifer and our children," said Emily. Just then they all heard a beep come from Garcia's laptop. "You running a search?" Emily questioned.

"Oh I have a surprise for you two ladies."

"A surprise? Garcia you know how I feel about surprises," whined Emily.

"Oh calm down. It's a good surprise. We're having lunch with the rest of the team," said Garcia defending her actions.

"Pen, they're in Houston," said JJ.

"They are, but you are forgetting about technological awesomeness." Garcia opened her computer and clicked a few buttons, "And voila! A team lunch." Garcia stepped back from the computer and they could see the rest of their team sitting around the conference table in Houston.

"Hey guys," said JJ as she waved to them.

"Couldn't stay away?" joked Morgan.

"We decided to take the twins out for the afternoon," answered JJ, trying to avoid the real reason for their visit.

"Emily, are you okay?" asked Rossi.

Emily looked over at JJ and Garcia before she looked towards the laptop. She took a deep breath before answering, "There is no doubt you would find out about this soon."

"Em, if you want to tell them, you don't have to tell them now. It can wait till they get back," said JJ.

Emily shook her head. "I have to Jennifer. For my mother to worry about it enough to warn us, she'd have to be aware of something about to be leaked." Emily looked down at her hands. "My parents came by the house last night to tell us that she turned in the necessary paperwork for the upcoming election."

"She's really going to give up being an Ambassador?" asked Reid.

"She already has," said JJ.

"She also tended her resignation," said Emily. "The election could get ugly. It might bring up some things from the past, and we're all affected."

"How so?" asked Jordan.

Before Emily could reply, Hotch spoke, "Milwaukee."

JJ nodded, "And our marriage and everything that happened with Will."

"We'll support you through everything if it comes out," said Morgan. "There was nothing that you did, Emily that was wrong. The truth will show them that."

"The truth?" said Emily with a grimace. "Here's the truth. A former U.S. Ambassador who is running for a seat in Congress has a daughter who is nothing but a black spot on her Ambassadorial career." Emily stood up from the table and started to pace around the room.

"Emily," said JJ trying to get her to calm down and placing John back in his carrier.

"The press and her opponent will have a field day with her lesbian daughter who fell in love with her coworker and stole her away from the man that loved her and got her pregnant. The man has a psychotic break down when he finds out and tries to kill both of the women. The man dies and the two women get to live happily ever after with their twins. Oh and let's not forget the abortion that said daughter had while her mother was stationed in Italy." Emily plopped back down into her chair and started to cry.

JJ looked up towards the laptop, "Hey guys, I'm going to cut the connection now. We'll see you when you get back. Be safe."

"Take care of her," said Morgan.

"You know I will." JJ nodded to Garcia who turned the connection off. Wrapping her arms around Emily, JJ pulled her wife closer attempting to get her to calm down. "It's going to be alright."

"You don't know that," sniffled Emily.

"I do," JJ assured her. "I'm going to make the calls to my contacts and I am sure that Pen can look on her computer to see if anything is out there on her beloved super information highway."

It wasn't something that needed to be explained. Garcia knew that JJ was referring to the abortion that she just heard that Emily had when she was younger. "Of course," said Garcia.

"And if this all does come out, we are standing by you all the way, Emily."

* * *

JJ was true to her word. The next week, an anonymous source leaked to the news about Emily's abortion. JJ stood by her wife's side with their team mates behind them as Elizabeth held a press conference addressing the situation. "The reports that you've heard regarding the events that occurred in Italy during my posting there as U.S. Ambassador, are true. My daughter Emily did find herself pregnant at the young age of fifteen and she did have an abortion. To this day, she regrets that decision. That, however, has no impact on my ability to represent my district in Congress. I ask for your cooperation in respecting the privacy of my daughter and her family."

* * *

**Not my best chapter, but I wanted to rush and get it out tonight.**

**Next, we will fast forward some more through their maternity leave. I put this question up after the last question, but I was hoping to get some more votes. The team will be called in to help out with a local case and one of the ladies will be involved.**

**Who is it?**

**1) JJ**

**or **

**2) Emily**


	57. Chapter 57

**Thank you all for the response from the last chapter. The votes have been counted and Emily will be involved in this new case fic. Let m know what you think!!**

* * *

One month later, the media seemed to have forgotten about Emily and her time spent in Italy. Instead, they spent their time focusing on the different issues that Elizabeth and her opponent, attorney Jeff Boulder, chose to focus on. Emily and JJ spent their time enjoying raising their twins and attending various functions in support of the campaign. It looked like their hectic life might finally be calming down for a while, until…

* * *

Jordan knocked on the door to Hotch's office. Once he acknowledged her, Jordan walked in and handed him a folder. "I just got a call from DC Metro. Apparently they've had a string of bank robberies in the last few weeks and they believe it's the same people."

"Get everyone in the conference room. We'll see if we might be able to help them out. Have Garcia bring her laptop and see if DC Metro will give us access to the security footage." Jordan nodded and left the room. Hotch looked down at the file and read through the reports before getting up and joining the team in the conference room.

Once they were all gathered there, Jordan began. "We've got a local one this time." She smiled as they all perked up, happy with the thought that they would most likely be able to sleep in their own beds tonight. "In the last three weeks, three banks have been robbed. All eight days apart. They just made the connection yesterday and called today asking for our help."

Reid looked through the file. "The first was on a Monday, the second on a Tuesday, and the last one happened last Wednesday."

"Tomorrw is Thursday," said Rossi. "If the Unsubs sticks to that pattern, another bank will be hit tomorrow."

"That's why we got the call," said Jordan. "They are hoping we might be able to find something to help identify the Unsubs or the next bank."

Morgan read through the file, "Three men, all wearing masks. Witnesses supply similar descriptions of them."

"Garcia, check your e-mail. You should have received the surveillance video from the three banks," said Jordan.

After a few key strokes, Garcia connected the wire to her computer that would help to display the video on the big screen for the group to watch. "Alright, two enter through the front door and knock the guards unconscious and then uses duck tape to bind their hands," said Rossi.

"Where's the third?" questioned Reid.

"Here he comes," said Morgan as he pointed to the side of the screen. "Looks like he was already in the bank. Probably came from a hallway or the bathroom."

Jordan nodded, "Cops found a jacket and some clothes in the men's room."

"So, he walks into the bank in one outfit and then changes in the men's room just before his partner's enter," said Hotch. "Garcia can you go earlier and see if he's visible inside the bank before he makes his way to the bathroom?"

"Sure." They watch as the video is rewound.

"Stop," calls Morgan. "Right there," points to the screen. "Blue shirt and jeans."

"He keep looking around. Paying attention to the guards and the tellers, as well as the bankers behind the desks," says Reid.

"He's casing the place," adds Rossi.

"Reid, work up a geographical profile. See if you can get an idea as to where they might look to go next. Jordan, when he finishes that list, give a call to those banks and speak with the managers. Let them know about the first Unsub. They might be able to sop him before his partners get in. Morgan, Rossi and I will split up and visit the three banks and see what additional information we can get." They all nodded and split up to complete their assigned tasks.

* * *

**The next day**

"Jennifer," Emily called from their kitchen.

"Yeah, Em?" JJ was just finishing changing the sheets on their bed when Emily called her.

"I was thinking about going down to the bank and putting our copies of the trusts for you, Lila and John in our safety deposit box. Do you want to come along? We can go once they wake up."

JJ was walking down the stairs as Emily told her of her plans. "Why don't you just go? There is still a lot of laundry to be done."

"Come with me. I'll help you with the laundry when we get back."

JJ shook her head, "It will be faster if you just go and come back. They should be awake by that time and we can have some lunch. But, I am taking you up on your offer for the help with the laundry when you get back."

Emily gave her wife a kiss, "Of course. I'll be right back."

JJ smiled as she watched Emily walk over to the box safe where they kept their guns and badges. She knew that Emily never felt comfortable leaving without those items. "I love you. Hurry back," said JJ.

"Love you too," answered Emily as she walked out the door.

* * *

From the moment Emily entered the bank, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She could sense that there was something off about the atmosphere. She pushed the feelings to the back of her mind as she walked over to Jean.

"Hey Jean, how are you doing today?"

"Mrs. Prentiss. It's nice to see you again. Are you here about robberies?"

Emily shook her head, "No. I'm here to put some important papers in my safety deposit box. Did you have a robbery here?"

"No, thank God we haven't. There have been three robberies in as many weeks and we're all just a little on edge about them. We received a call from Agent Todd about the possibility that we could be one of the next targets. That's why I thought that you were here on business today."

"I'm still out on Maternity leave. Jennifer is at home with the twins."

As soon as Emily finished the sentence, they heard scream come from the lobby of the bank followed by a man's voice. "Cooperate and no one has to get hurt." He looked towards the desk area where Emily is standing with Jean. "Every come to the center of the lobby." Fear made the occupants of the bank move a little slower than the Unsub liked. He raised his gun to the roof and fired a few shots. "NOW!!" he yelled.

As they were walking over, Emily looked towards the front door and saw that the security guards had been knocked unconscious. She whispered to Jean, "Just follow along with whatever they say and please do not let it slip that I am an F.B.I. Agent." Jean nodded as they got closer to the group.

Emily took a quick glimpse at each of the men. Unsub #1 – clearly the leader. He looked to be the same height and muscle size of Morgan. Unsub #2 – came through the front door with Unsub #1. He was about her height and probably of equal muscle strength to her. Unsub #3, clearly the most submissive of the three. He didn't come in from the front like the other two. Emily figured that he must have been in the bank before the other two and probably cased it out for them.

* * *

Jordan came rushing into the conference room where the team were all gathered, racing against time to figure out the next location where the robbers will strike. "D.C. Metro just called. The silent alarm at the National Cooperative Bank on Pennsylvania Avenue has just been activated."

"That's one of the banks on the list," said Reid.

Jordan nodded, "I spoke with the bank manager yesterday."

"Garcia, get into those surveillance cameras," said Hotch.

"I'm on it."

"The police are responding to the scene. It's all happening similar to the other three," said Jordan.

"By the time the police respond, they'll be out of there," added Morgan.

"Oh, this isn't good," said Garcia as she looked at the feed from the surveillance camera.

* * *

"Hey there, Princess. You're up early from your nap." JJ picked up Lila from her bed. "Let's go downstairs and let your brother get some sleep." Once they were resting on the couch JJ looked down at her daughter, "So what woke you up so early, hmm?" JJ smiled as she watched Lila's eyes looking around. "Looking for mommy? She'll be home soon."

* * *

"Alright, I want all of you to just take a seat on the floor where you are now. We'll be out of here quickly and you'll be able to get on with the rest of your day," said Unsub #1.

Emily slowly sat down. She looked up in time to see Unsub #2 walking towards her. "Stand up!" Caught a little off guard Emily didn't react immediately. "I said STAND UP."

"What's going on?" demanded Unsub #1.

"She's carrying."

Unsub #1 reached down and forced Emily to stand up. Once she was standing, he pushed aside both sides of her jacket. He found the gun that was holstered at her right hip. "You a cop?"

Emily shook her head, "No."

He removed Emily's gun and held it up to her. "You carry a service weapon, so you are either a cop or some other law enforcement officer. So I will ask you one more time. Are you a cop?"

Emily could tell that the Unsub's patience was lessoning. She knew that if she didn't take the very advice she gave to Jean to 'Play along', she would find herself in some form of pain or worse. "I'm an F.B.I. agent."

"F.B.I.?! Shit," cried Unsub #3.

"Are you a plant?" asked Unsub #1.

"No," answered Emily. "I'm not even an active Agent. I am on maternity leave. This is my bank. I came here for personal reasons."

"Do you have your badge on you?"

Emily nodded, "My back right pocket."

Unsub #2 walked behind Emily and reached into her pocket and removed the badge. He looked at the badge. "She's F.B.I."

Unsub #1 held out his hand and accepted the badge from his partner. He looked at the badge for himself. "Special Agent Emily Prentiss of the Behavioral Analysis Unit."

* * *

Garcia watched the whole scene unfold on her laptop. "What's wrong Garcia?"

"Emily. She's in the bank."

"Put it up," said Hotch.

A few keystrokes later and they all watched as the three Unsubs stood in front of Emily. "Garcia can you tell what he is holding in his hand?" asked Rossi.

"I believe it is her badge, Sir. They took it out of her back pocket."

"That's not good, is it?" asked Jordan.

"They know she's an F.B.I. Agent now. It can go either way," said Reid.

Hotch gave out some the assignments, "Jordan, call the Police Chief and let him know about the situation. Under no circumstances is the press to be made aware that Emily is in there. Tell him that we are on our way there. Garcia, call JJ and let her know what is going on. If this story does leak, I don't want her hearing about it for the first time on the news. Dave, can you call and inform her mother. Tell her that it will be best for her to stay away from the bank. Maybe if she goes to keep JJ company, she won't come down either."

"Come on Hotch, do you really believe JJ will stay away once she finds out?" asked Morgan.

"No. I don't."

* * *

**Go ahead drop me a review!!**


	58. Chapter 58

**Love all of the reviews!! Here's the next chapter!!**

* * *

Sirens were heard approaching the bank. "Who called the cops?" yelled Unsub #1. No response came from the hostages, so he looked at Emily. "Did you contact your coworkers?"

"No." Emily kept control of her emotions. "Like I told you before…I am on maternity leave. I haven't been at work for two months."

"You called them yourselves with the gunshots."

Unsub #2 walked over to where Jean was sitting, "What do you mean?"

"Six months ago the owners of the bank installed a new security system. It's designed to alert emergency services when a certain sound decibel is reached – mainly gunshots and explosions."

"Why didn't you know about this?" Unsub #1 asked Unsub #3.

"I…I knew about the new system, but there was nothing mentioned about that," defended Unsub #3.

"This ruins everything," yells Unsub #2.

Unsub #1 refocuses his glare on Emily, "Is that the F.B.I. out there?"

Emily shakes her head. "No, it would be the local police and a hostage negotiation unit. The F.B.I. would have to be invited to assist by the local cops."

"Even if you are one of the hostages?" asked Unsub #2.

"There is no way for them to know that unless…My wife is the only one who knows that I was coming here. The only way my coworkers would find out is if she heard about this on the news and called them or if they were already involved in this case. My guessing is that you are the same men responsible for the three bank robberies that have occurred over the last few weeks. It's possible that the team was already called in to assist."

Unsub #1 looks over at the security guards. He turns towards Unsub #3, "Take care of them. I don't want to be surprised by them when they wake up." Emily watched as Unsub #3 removed a role of duck tape from his bag and walked to the security guards to bind their hands together. "Now, Agent Prentiss, please have a seat with the others. I'm sure we'll be needing you again soon."

Emily walked over to where Jean was sitting and sat down next to her.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey JJ, how are you doing?"

"Garcia? What's wrong? You don't sound your normally perky self," said JJ as she sat down on the couch.

"How are my two favorite babies doing?"

"They're taking a ride in their Rocking Swing."

"That's good," said Garcia as she tried to keep the worried tone out of her voice.

"Alright Pen, I can tell when you are trying to keep something back from me. I'll hang up with you and call Morgan if I have to."

"No. They're a little bit busy right now," Garcia felt the tears slipping down her cheek.

"That must mean that they are on a case. So, I guess than I will just have to wait for Emily to get from the bank and then we'll have to tag team you till you spill," JJ had a smirk on her face.

"Um…The reason why I am called is about Em."

JJ felt her stomach turn as she heard those words. "Has something happened?" JJ heard only silence through the phone. "Pen?...Garcia!!"

"JJ…Three masked men are in the bank now in an attempt to rob it. Emily is still in there."

"Tell me you are joking," pleaded JJ.

"Oh, JJ I wish I was. I am watching the video surveillance right now," Garcia said apologetically.

"Send it to me." JJ turned on the laptop that was sitting on the table in front of her.

"JJ I don't think - "

"Please, I need to see that she is there with my own eyes," JJ begged.

"Alright. I'll send it to you." JJ could hear some typing in the background. "Alright it's sent. Rossi is taking care of letting her parents know."

JJ opened the file. She spotted Emily right away. "Oh no."

Garcia realized that JJ had the confirmation that she was looking for. "She's fine, JJ."

"Do they know who she is?" Again her question was met with silence. "Penelope!"

"They spotted her gun first and then eventually found her badge. The Unsubs are the same men that robbed the other banks in D.C."

"There were no injuries in those robberies."

"That's right. She's going to be fine. The team's on their way to the bank now. Rossi is going to be the lead negotiator. JJ, I have to go. I need to call Hotch with the results of the searches that just completed. I'll call you back."

"Pen, keep me informed."

"Of course."

"I love you, baby," said JJ as she brushed one finger against her laptop screen over the image of Emily.

* * *

The members of the B.A.U. pulled up outside of the bank. Hotch and Rossi were in one car and Morgan, Reid and Jordan were in the other. Morgan walked over to Hotch, "Garcia contacted JJ. JJ convinced her to send her the video footage."

"That could be a good thing," said Reid. "It might keep her there."

"It will work for a while," says Rossi. "Emily's parents are on their way to the house. Eventually JJ won't be able to take it anymore, and with her in-laws there to watch the babies, she'll come here."

They walked over to the Police Lieutenant they have been working with the past two days. Lieutenant Brandy acknowledged them, "We have everything set up for the phone call."

Rossi nodded, "I am going to try and get him to put one of the hostages on the phone."

"He'll use Emily," said Hotch.

"I'm counting on it," said Rossi. "Right now, he thinks he's one up on us by knowing her identity. I'm looking to use that to our advantage."

"You're going to use her to help talk them down," said Morgan.

Rossi nods, "When he puts her on the phone to speak with me, she'll know that we are out here. She'll know what we will be trying to do."

Hotch looked over towards the barricades, "Jordan the press looks to be getting antsy. I don't want them knowing about there being an F.B.I. Agent in there, and I definitely don't want them knowing that it is Emily in there."

"Yes, Sir," said Jordan as she walked off towards the reporters.

"Make the call," said Rossi.

* * *

The occupants of the bank were all startled by the ringing of the phone. "Hello?"

"This is Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi, who am I speaking with?"

"I want a van with a full tank of gas left in front of the bank with the engine running. We will take a hostage with us and once we are sure that we are not being followed, we will release the hostage." It did not go unnoticed to anyone that he refused to give his name.

"It will take some time to work out those details. Can I speak with one of the hostages?"

"Hold on."

Emily watched as Unsub #1 walked over to her. "Get up," he ordered. Emily stood up and he motioned to the phone. "He wants to talk with you. Make sure he knows who you are."

Emily picks up the phone. "This is Special Agent, Emily Prentiss of the Behavioral Analysis Unit."

"Are you alright?"

Emily tried to school her features as she felt the relief knowing that her friends were outside. "We are all fine. No injuries."

"We're working to get you all out of there."

"I understand."

The phone was pulled out of Emily's hand. Before it was hung up, the Unsub spoke, "You have two hours."

* * *

Tears streamed down JJ's face as she watched the phone being pulled from Emily's hand. She continued to watch as Emily walked back over to sit with the other hostages.

JJ cursed whoever had just rung her doorbell. She did not want to take her eyes off of the laptop screen. As the doorbell rung and she heard the voice of Michael Prentiss call her name, she reluctantly pulled herself off the couch and to the front door.

JJ wiped the tears as she opened the door. "Come in," she quietly whispered.

"You've spoken with Penelope?" asked Michael.

JJ nodded her head and led Emily's parents into living room. "About a half hour ago. She sent me the video feed of the bank so we can see what is going on inside."

Elizabeth walked over to the swings and picked up John from his swing. "She'll be alright Jennifer. Agent Rossi said that they were going to the bank to oversee the negotiations. He'll take care of everything."

JJ nodded once more and walked over to Lila who was putting up a fuss about staying in the swing when she could clearly hear that her grandparents were in the room. She picked her daughter up and held her close to her chest. "I know. I just hate being here when she's stuck in there. She wanted us to come with her, but they were sleeping and I…wanted to finish the laundry. She tried to get me to put the laundry off, but I was just stubborn. If I had only given in to her then - "

"Then you and the twins would also be held in that bank instead of being safe out here," said Michael.

"We've just been through so much. Our lived were finally getting some source of normalcy and this happens," said JJ as she sits down on the couch and points to her laptop.

"It will all be okay, Jennifer," said Elizabeth as she sat down on the couch and put her arm around JJ's shoulder.

Lila started to let out a small cry. JJ held her tightly, "She needs to be changed."

"I'll take her," said Michael.

"Thank you," said JJ with a small smile as she handed him her daughter. JJ focused her attention back on her laptop. She started wondering what was going through her mind.

* * *

Jean looked over at Emily and saw a slight smile on her face. "What are you thinking about?"

Emily looked around to see where the Unsubs were standing before she answered. "Jennifer."

Jean nodded and smiled. "She has a calming effect on you."

Emily nodded, "Always has. I wanted her to come with me today. I was going to surprise her by stopping off at the mall and getting some professional pictures of the family taken. She insisted on staying home since the twins were still sleeping and there was a lot of laundry to be done. She kept telling me that I would probably be home from the bank before they woke up." Emily let out a small chuckle. "I guess she was wrong about that last one."

"It's a good thing she didn't come. At least you know the she and the twins are safe."

"That's exactly what brought the smile to my face, but I also know Jennifer, and she will find a way to be waiting for me outside those doors once this is all over."

"Hmm. True love!!" Emily let out a small chuckle. "Will we really get out of here, Emily?"

"Of course we will," answered Emily. Emily couldn't bring herself to share with Jean her own fears of the ending of this day. She just let the thoughts keep running in her own mind.

* * *

**oh I know, I know, off at such bad places lol.**

**Please send me a review**

**Oh and if you are planning on submitting nominations in for the 2009 Criminal Minds fan fiction Awards I would love if you considered my stories. Here's the link with the rules. **

.#cutid1


	59. Chapter 59

**You guys our awesome with your encouraging reviews!!**

**Please keep it up!!**

**

* * *

One hour later**

From the surveillance van outside the bank, Garcia's office and the laptop on JJ's table everyone could see the tension building inside the bank. They watched as the three Unsubs paced around the lobby of the bank. JJ focused on Emily's face. She could see the fear in Emily's eyes that she tried to keep hidden. Of course to anyone else, Emily looked like her normal, calm, compartmentalized self. But, that didn't fool the members of the B.A.U. – her friends, her family.

At their respective locations, the bystanders started to talk about the situation.

* * *

"Things seem to be unraveling in there," said Morgan.

"It's likely that if they don't see a van pull up outside the bank sooner than the deadline, that they could start to lose control," agreed Reid.

"Morgan, Reid, go coordinate with the SWAT leaders and construct a plan to enter the bank. It will be used as a last resort – only," said Hotch. They watched as Morgan left the group. Hotch looked over and saw the concerned look on Rossi's face. "What is it, Dave?" he asked.

"Emily. She's aware of the nervousness of the Unsubs. She's hiding it well, but she's getting worried, and if I can see it - "

"So can JJ," Hotch finished his thought, earning a small nod from Rossi, "and she'll definitely be down here. Keep an eye out for her. She'll use her badge to get through the barricade. Make sure she comes straight to here. Jordan, do not let her talk to the press and keep their attention away from questions as to why she might be arriving on the scene."

* * *

Garcia looked at the surveillance footage and could see the worry hidden in her friend's eyes. "Oh my dear, Emily. You hang in there. Everything will be fine and you will be home to your lovely wife and those two babies before you know it." She continued looking at the screen, watching the armed men pace around the lobby.

* * *

JJ sat on the couch, Elizabeth and Michael each sitting on either side of her, with a grandchild in their arms. "I can't take this anymore," said JJ.

"It'll be over soon, Jennifer," said Elizabeth.

JJ shook her head, "I can't stay here and watch this video. I…I need to go down there. Will you watch them?" JJ asked her in-laws.

"Of course," said Michael. "To be honest, I am surprised that you lasted this long. Go. We'll be fine here. Emily will be looking for your smiling face when she walks out of that bank."

JJ gave a smile of thanks to him and gave them each a hug and kissed her children goodbye, promising them that they would see both of their mommy's later tonight. JJ hurried to the gun safe and removed her gun and badge before running out the front door to the bank.

When she left the house, Elizabeth pulled out her cell phone and made a phone call, "Agent Rossi? She just left the house."

* * *

Fifteen more minutes have gone by, and once again startled heads in the bank turned towards the ringing phone. Unsub #1 picked up the receiver, "Where's my van?"

"It's on the way," responded Rossi.

"Your time is running out."

"Do you need anything in there? We can send in some water?"

"What I need Agent Rossi, is for that van to be outside of those front doors, and if it's not there in forty-five minutes I'm going to start killing some people in here, and I am going to start with your Agent." He slammed the phone down into the cradle and paced the floor.

* * *

JJ pulled her car up to the barriers, where one of the officers approached her, "Ma'am, I'm sorry you can't leave your car there."

Pulling out her badge and showing it to the officer, she replied, "I was called in to assist." Of course that was a lie, but the officer didn't know that.

"Yes, Ma'am. Follow me and I'll show you to the surveillance van where the rest of the F.B.I. Agents are gathered.

"Thank you," JJ answered with a smile. She looked over at the gathering of the press and exchanged a quick smile with Jordan before following the officer.

Hotch and Rossi looked up as the doors to the surveillance van opened. Rossi stood up and smiled at JJ. "I'm surprised it took you this long," he joked.

"I was trying to stay away, but I couldn't. I had to come here." Hotch smiled at the desperate tone in JJ's voice as she tried to defend her decision to be there. "I know that technically I am still on maternity leave-"

"It's okay, JJ," said Hotch. "I'm not going to force you to leave, but if anything happens and we have to go in there, you are to stay in this van until the scene inside is cleared."

JJ nodded, "I understand, Hotch. Thank you."

* * *

Emily heard quiet sniffles coming from a woman sitting a few feet from her. Seeing that the Unsubs were not looking towards them Emily crawled over to the woman. She was younger, probably in her twenty's. Emily whispered to her, "It'll be alright."

"How can you say that?" cried the woman. "He just said that they were going to kill you if they didn't follow his demands."

"Keep quiet!" yelled Unsub #2 as he walked over to them.

The woman's body jumped slightly at the loud voice. "She's scared," said Emily, "and you yelling at her, is not helping."

Unsub #2 turned to Emily and repeated, "I said be quiet." Before Emily could react and defend herself, the Unsub's back of his hand connected with her cheek.

"Hey, cool down," yelled Unsub #1 as he walked over and restrained his partner.

* * *

JJ gasped when she saw Emily get hit. "She's okay," said Morgan as he tried to comfort her friend.

"Morgan, go tell SWAT to get into place," ordered Hotch.

Morgan nodded at Hotch and turned back to JJ, "We're going to get her out of there."

JJ just nodded and turned her focus back to the surveillance video.

Hotch motioned with his head for the other agents to join him outside. Once they were out there he looked at each of them, "You are all aware of the plan that SWAT has come up with, but just to remind you. One team will enter from the back entrance in the bank. Once they are close enough, they will throw the blast grenades that will stun everyone in the room. Before they enter, Rossi I want you to contact them one last time and see if they will put Emily on the phone. Try and warn her. Reid, join Morgan with the team entering the back. Jordan, you're with me. Rossi, I need you to stay back and alert the teams to move in once you've talked to Emily."

"And keep JJ in the van," said Rossi, even though he knew that was really what Hotch wanted him to do. Hotch simply nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Let's get into position. Dave, Reid and I will radio you when the teams are ready. I'm going to call Garcia and have her cut the feed to JJ's laptop. Emily's parents shouldn't watch this."

Reid nodded, "They'll probably call when the connection comes down."

"I'll have Garcia call and let them know that there was some problem with the connection or something that she can make up for it to be believable," agreed Hotch.

The team split up and prepared for the upcoming events. Upon seeing only Rossi enter the van, JJ looked up at him, "They're going in?" Rossi nodded his answer and then placed a comforting hand on JJ's shoulder and gave it a small squeeze.

* * *

Fifteen minutes left before the deadline, the phone in the bank rings again. "You have my van."

"It's on the way as we speak," said Rossi. "It will be here in five minutes."

"Glad to see that you are cooperating."

"We are not looking for anyone to be harmed here," assured Rossi. "Can you put Agent Prentiss on the phone? We'd like to make sure that the hostages are all unharmed."

There was some silence on the phone and if they did not have the access to the surveillance cameras, Rossi would have assumed that their Unsub hung up. Finally he spoke, "Agent Prentiss, come join me over here." They watched as Emily stood up and walked towards him. "You have thirty seconds," he said before passing the phone to Emily.

Rossi waited till he saw Emily hold the phone to her ear. "Emily SWAT will be entering in five."

Emily looked around at the position of the Unsubs as she listened to Rossi. "Now," she said.

"What?"

"We're all okay, Agent Rossi."

"Alright," said Rossi. Emily heard Rossi call into his radio, "Team One, move in!" before she hung up the phone.

* * *

Emily stood at the desk and looked over at Unsub #1. He walked back over to her, "You, Agent Prentiss, have been the lucky person chosen to accompany us on our little escape ride." Unsub #3 walked over and using the duck tape, he bound Emily's hands behind her back.

* * *

"They've taped Emily's hands behind her back. Looks like she is their intended hostage for the escape," Rossi called into the radio.

* * *

Emily flinched a little at the tightness of the tape around her wrists. "Is this necessary," asked Emily. "You have my gun and I am no match against three armed men."

"It's just a precaution," said Unsub #2.

Without any warning, two large bangs were heard. Screams could be heard all around the bank. The Unsubs and Emily were all knocked unbalanced. With her hands behind her back, Emily was unable to keep herself from falling. She fell down at the feet of the lead Unsub, her head hitting the floor, disorienting her a little more.

"F.B.I.!!"

The Unsubs looked around them and saw the teams of agents entering the front doors and the agents that had already entered from the back. The back SWAT team led all of the other hostages out through the back entrance. Unsub #2 and Unsub #3 were both taken into custody by SWAT members from the front team. The remaining agents in the room were focused on the last two people in the bank.

Emily was still lying on the floor and Unsub #1 had his gun aimed at her head. Hotch stepped forward, "I'm Aaron Hotchner, Unit Chief of the Behavioral Analysis Unit. Put the gun down and step back from Agent Prentiss. No one needs to be hurt any more than they already are."

"You're going to let me go or Agent Prentiss here ends up with a bullet hole in her. She's not as lucky as the rest of you to be wearing a vest. Tell me, do you think you'll be able to save her if she's in the stomach?"

"We don't need to find that out," said Hotch.

"You've got five seconds to step back," ordered the Unsub. "5…4…3...2…" He looked down at Emily, "1…"

BANG!

BANG!

"Emily!" screamed JJ as she heard the shots through the radio.

"Clear," called Hotch through the radio.

"Emily?" asked Rossi.

"She's okay," answered Morgan. "Probably a concussion and she might have hurt her arm from the fall, but other than that she's unharmed. We're bringing her out now."

JJ breathed a sigh of relief and gave Rossi a hug after hearing the good news. "Let's get out there. I'm sure she can't wait to see you," said Rossi.

Inside the bank, Jordan and Reid helped Emily to stand up. "Are you okay to walk out of here?" asked Jordan.

"I'll be fine. What about the guards?" asked Emily as Reid walked behind her and cut the tape around her wrists.

"They're okay," said Morgan. "SWAT's taking care of them."

Emily grimaced as her wrists were freed. "I think I injured my shoulder."

"Come on," said Hotch. "There is an ambulance outside."

"I don't want to go to the hospital," said Emily. "I just want to go home and see Jennifer."

"She's waiting for you outside," said Jordan.

"She's here?" Emily asked. "The twins?"

"Your parents are with them at your house," assured Reid.

"Come on, Em," said Morgan as he took hold of her good arm and supported her as they all walked out the front door.

The front door opened to the bank and Emily immediately locked eyes with JJ. A smile appeared on each of the women's faces and JJ started to rush towards Emily. The team stood back as JJ through her arms around her wife. Emily grimaced at the pressure on her arm. "You're hurt," JJ observed.

"I'm fine," said Emily. "I fell onto my shoulder and hit my head. I love you, Jennifer."

"I love you, too."

"Let's get you to the ambulance and get checked out," said Hotch.

Emily nodded and took hold of JJ's hand as they walked.

Forty-five minutes later, Emily and JJ were on their way back home. The paramedics assured them that Emily's shoulder was just badly bruised, although they did give her a sling for the arm and advised that she not use the arm for the next few days. JJ looked in her rear view mirror and saw the caravan of cars following her home. Morgan was driving Emily's car, while Hotch and Rossi each drove the bureau SUVs.

When they pulled up at the house, they could see Garcia's car parked outside. The front doors were pulled open before they even moved up the front steps. Emily smiled up at her friend, "Hey, Pen."

"You're okay."

"Nothing's changed since I spoke to you when we left the bank," said Emily.

"Don't you get sarcastic with me, Missy. I needed to see it with my own eyes. Now get your lovely brunette clad head in this house."

"Just my head," joked Emily which earned a slap to her good shoulder before Garcia pulled her in a hug.

Emily walked into the house and immediately smiled when she saw her parents holding Lila and John. Emily and JJ walked over to them and they enjoyed a family moment as Emily took turns holding her children and accepting a hug from her parents.

The B.A.U. team members stood in the hallway and smiled at the happy family. More than willing to allow them the private moment, they moved into the dining room where Garcia had already arranged for some Chinese take-out.

* * *

**Sooo...what do you think?**


	60. Chapter 60

**I know I know!! I promise to get back to the regular updates and then I don't post anything for two weeks!! I have been working 13 hour days so it's been hard to write anything. Please have patience with me!!**

**RATED M!!  
**

* * *

"I was so scared when I got the phone call today," said JJ as she sat on the couch in Emily's arms.

Emily's parents and the team left an hour ago, and they just sat there, enjoying the moment together. Offers were made from everyone to babysit their children, but Emily had insisted that she wanted to have her whole family together.

"I just kept thinking how happy I was that I couldn't convince you to take the twins and join me. If you had been there…"

"Hey, we weren't," said JJ. "We are all safe." JJ turned in Emily's arms, placing one knee on each side of Emily's lap. Emily's eyes fluttered close as JJ leant in and kissed her deeply. "We're safe, Em." JJ kissed down Emily's neck. Emily let out a small moan, running one hand through JJ's hair. JJ moved her lips from one side of the neck to the other, smiling as Emily's breath quickened.

"Jennifer…baby…if you continue doing this I won't be able to stop myself," warned Emily still mindful of JJ's wishes to hold off on having sex.

JJ separated from Emily and looked into her wife's eyes. Emily immediately groaned at the loss of contact. "Well, then it's a good thing that I don't want us to stop," said JJ. She stood up from Emily's lap and held out her hand. "Let's take this upstairs."

Emily did not need to be asked twice. She jumped from her seat and took JJ's hand. The two women rushed up the stairs to their bedroom. Once they entered the room, JJ captured Emily's lips once more. Turning them so that Emily's back was to the bed, JJ continued to kiss Emily as she walked them over to their bed. Careful of Emily's injured arm, JJ lifted her shirt over Emily's head. "I love you so much," said JJ. She reached behind Emily's back and unsnapped her bra. Smiling as her wives breasts were freed, JJ kissed along her collarbone.

"Mmm," moaned Emily as she reached with her hands and tried to pull JJ's shirt off. She gave up in her attempt when she felt JJ pushing her back to lay on the bed.

JJ straddled Emily's waist as she leant back down to continue her oral assault. Emily's breath quickened as she felt JJ's lips and tongue move across her chest. JJ sat up briefly as she pulled her shirt off and threw it on the floor. Her bra quickly followed and she could see the arousal intensifying in Emily's eyes. JJ could feel her own wetness grow. She took a breast in each hand and gently squeezed them, running her thumbs over the hardened nipples. "So beautiful," JJ whispered.

Bending down she took the left nipple into her mouth while rubbing the other nipple between her thumb and forefinger. After a few minutes, JJ switched her mouth's attention to the other breast. She could feel Emily squirming beneath her.

"Jennifer, please…I need to feel you inside me," Emily pleaded. The pinching of each of nipple at the same time was her only answer, one between teeth and the other between fingers. "Oh fuck!" exclaimed Emily.

JJ kissed Emily and let her free hand slide down her wife's stomach. Separating when the need for air became too great, JJ moved off of the bed earning a whimper from Emily at the loss of contact. Sparing the slow process, JJ hurriedly pulled Emily's pants and underwear off. JJ looked over the naked body lying on the bed and whispered, "So very beautiful." She resumed her former position over Emily's body and let one hand travel south along Emily's body as her other hand helped to keep her balance on the bed. JJ's lips found their way back to the sweet spot on Emily's neck.

JJ's hand finally made it to its destination and rubbed against Emily's clit. Unable to hold back any longer, Emily quickly reached her peak and cried out, "Jennifer!" as she experienced her first orgasm of the night. JJ kept the pressure on Emily's clit as she slid two fingers inside. "Oh God!!" Emily continued to moan as she felt herself reaching the peak of another orgasm, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the sensations running through her body.

JJ removed her hand from Emily, causing the brunette to whimper at the loss of contact. Before she could utter a plea for the touch to return, Emily felt JJ's tongue slide into her. "I've missed this taste so much," said JJ. She ran her tongue around Emily's clit as she re-inserted her fingers into Emily, curving her fingers to reach the sensitive spot in Emily that she knew all too well.

"JENNIFER!!" Emily screamed as she felt herself leap into another orgasm. JJ slowly kept moving her fingers in and out of Emily as she watched her wife's recovery from the orgasm. "I love you so much," whispered Emily.

JJ could see the exhaustion in Emily's eyes. It had been a long day and she knew that Emily was fighting to stay awake. After capturing Emily's lips with her own, JJ answered back, "I love you too. With all my heart. We should get some sleep. The twins will be up early."

Emily looked at JJ with a slight disappointment, "What about you?"

Smiling at her concern, JJ attempted to put her at ease, "I'm fine, Em. You're exhausted and I'm sure your shoulder has got to be killing you."

Emily looked deep into JJ's eyes. She could see them filled with love, concern and pure arousal. She knew that JJ had to be as desperate for release as she was. "Fine, huh?" said Emily with a smirk as she raised her good arm ran it along JJ's inner thigh. She could feel the heat radiating through JJ's pants and could tell by JJ's gasp and heavy breathing that the need for release was definitely there. "You make the pain and tiredness go away," said Emily as she ran her fingers along the top of JJ's pants. "I think you should take these off, Jennifer."

After letting a deep moan escape her lips, JJ did just as Emily suggested. She removed the rest of her clothes just as fast as when she undressed Emily. Joining Emily on the bed, she quickly settled into her wife's arms. Emily turned them so that JJ was on her back and Emily was resting on her good shoulder. Emily ran her free hand over JJ's body, stopping to play with both of her nipples, giving them equal attention. Emily smiled at the moans escaping JJ's mouth. "You are my light," said Emily as she continued to move her hand over JJ's body. "You've filled the void that I had in my heart the moment I laid eyes on you." Emily moved her hand down JJ's body and found the wetness that pooled between her legs.

Emily slowly inserted two fingers inside JJ as tears filled her eyes and she remembered how close she came to loosing it all – everything that happened with Will, the press conference and the hostage situation in the bank. The moans coming from her wife brought Emily out of her thoughts. She will never be tired of seeing JJ caught up in such a high level of arousal. JJ's hips raised off the couch in a silent plea for more contact. A slightly possessive smile graced Emily's face and she knew that JJ wouldn't be able to hold out any longer.

"Em, please…I'm so close," JJ pleaded.

Still keeping her fingers inside of JJ, Emily shifted her position on the bed. Leaning her head down, Emily licked her lips at the sight before her eyes. Stopping herself from leaning any further, she turned to look at JJ. "You dull the pain, Jennifer. I love you so much." Emily lowered her head the rest of the way and sucked on JJ's clit as her fingers curled in JJ and moved faster.

"Em!" cried JJ as she slipped over the edge and was lost in her own orgasm.

Emily moved back up the bed and took JJ in her arms as she recovered. The tears were still present in Emily's eyes as she held on tight to her wife and finally let the exhaustion overcome her.

* * *

**So a nice fluffy honeymoon is coming up. Where should they go? **

**1) Hawaii**

**or**

**2) Mexico  
**


	61. Chapter 61

**I know. I know!! it's been a long time since I've update. I promise they'll be more frequent now.**

* * *

"How are you feeling?" asked JJ as Emily woke up the next morning. The two women fell asleep and woke up tangled in each other's arms.

"I'm still a little sore," Emily answered. "What about you?"

"Me? I'm not the one who was caught up in the middle of a bank robbery," answered JJ.

"No, you just got to watch your wife get slapped and held at gunpoint for a few hours. We saw the pain you were going through by watching the video."

JJ looked at Emily and nodded. "I have always been able to keep myself calm whenever you have gone on a raid and I was stuck at the police station. But, this time it was different. We weren't working. You became one of the innocent bystanders that we try to protect and save each day. I don't know if I can fully explain it."

"You just did," said Emily as she gave her wife a kiss. "Jennifer, we didn't know that when I walked into that bank there was going to be trouble. We didn't even know that the team was even in on that case. But, I can tell you the relief I felt when I first heard Rossi's voice on that phone. I knew that they would work to find a way for it all to end without many injuries. I also knew that they would take care of you, and they did. They called my parents to come and stay with you."

"I couldn't stay there long."

"I know and they knew it too. I'm sure that Hotch and Rossi expected you to show up. I'm glad you did because that was all I can think about once everything was secure. Just getting out of there and throwing my arms around you. My heart leapt when Jordan told me that you were waiting for me outside."

Any further conversation was stopped by the ringing of the doorbell. "I got it, baby," said Emily as she reluctantly pulled away from the comfort of JJ's arms.

Ten minutes later, JJ was growing curious when Emily didn't return to bed. Pulling her robe on, she left her room to see what was keeping her wife from coming back to bed. Stopping into the nursery first, she smiled when she saw that John was awake. She quickly picked him up and after checking up on Lila, she brought her son downstairs. JJ could smell the coffee brewing as she entered the kitchen.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to get down here," said Emily as her face lit up at the sight of her son in JJ's arms. "Hey there little man," said Emily as she took him from JJ.

"Who was at the door?" asked JJ.

"That was Paul. My mother sent him over with some brochures from her travel agent for our honeymoon," explained Emily as she held up the brochure for Hawaii.

"Hawaii, huh? You looking for an excuse to see me in a bikini, Agent Prentiss?" asked JJ with a smirk.

"I'm not going to lie and say that it won't be a plus, but that also means that you will also be seeing me in a bikini, Agent Jareau."

"Mmm. I can't wait. What other places are out options?" asked JJ.

Emily flipped quickly through the brochures, "Mexico, the Caribbean, there are some cruises here also."

"No cruises," said JJ. "If something happens to the twins and we have to get back I want to be near an airport."

Emily nodded and was glad that JJ felt that way since it was her reaction when she first saw the cruise brochures. "Alright, no cruises. I kind of like Hawaii. The travel agent sent over a brochure for a secluded resort, small bungalows with a private beach."

"That sounds nice," JJ admitted as she looked over the information on the resort.

"Lila is still sleeping?" asked Emily.

JJ let out a small chuckle as they both heard the sound of Lila's cry come from the baby monitor, "Not anymore. Why don't you get their bottles ready while I go and get her?"

"Sure, I forgot to tell you that Paul warned me that my parents will be calling to see if they could come by for lunch."

"That's fine. We'll have to order something in or go and pick something up. I was going to yesterday and well…"

"Yeah." Neither of them wanted to think about the events that happened yesterday. They were both glad that the hostage situation was over with and that although there were only a few bruises, Emily was unharmed.

* * *

Later that afternoon, JJ and Emily sat in their kitchen enjoying lunch with Emily's parents. "Emily and I had a chance to look over those brochures that you had Paul bring over, Elizabeth," said JJ.

"Did you two find anything of interest?"

Emily nodded, "We've chosen Hawaii. That secluded resort you sent the information on."

Elizabeth smiled, "I knew you'd like that one. It'll give you to a chance to just enjoy each other's company. No one to bother you."

"That sounds nice," JJ admitted and then she looked down at Lila sleeping in her grandfather's arms and John with his tiny hand playing with his grandmother's necklace. A small frown appeared on her face.

Emily noticed this, "Jennifer? What's wrong?"

"We're going to be so far away from them." She looked at Emily. "What if something happens?"

"They are going to be fine, baby. If you don't want to take this trip now, we don't have to go. We can go some other time," said Emily.

JJ shook her head, "We return to work in three weeks, Em. We won't have the chance to go for a while. Besides, I guess I'll have to get used to being away from them anyway. At least I won't have to go through the first time being away from them and trying to focus on catching our latest Unsub at the same time."

"Are you sure?" asked Emily.

"I might freak out and call frequently," said JJ as she looked up at Michael and Elizabeth.

"You can call as many times as you need too," said Michael.

JJ smiled at her father-in-law and then looked at Emily. "Alright. Hawaii here we come." Emily leaned over and gave her wife a short kiss.

"Now that that's out of the way. How are you feeling, Emily?" asked Elizabeth.

"I'm still a little sore, but I'll be fine," Emily answered.

"And your shoulder?" asked her mother.

"I'm having trouble picking the babies up from the ground or their cribs, but I can hold them just fine if Jennifer or someone else passes them to me or if they are in their carrier on the table. It will take a few days to get back to normal. It could have been worse," explained Emily.

"That's good to hear," said Michael. "When do you think you two will be ready to go?"

"Maybe next week," said JJ. "What do you think Em? This was we'll have a week home with them before we have to go back to work."

"I think that's perfect," said Emily with a smile. She looked up at her parents. "So Hawaii it is. Next week."

Elizabeth nodded, "I'll have the itinerary e-mailed over to you."

"Thanks, mom. Are you sure that you two will be able to handle Lila and John with all of the campaigning that is scheduled? We can see if Cindy and Jack can take them. Maybe Andy and Katie, I'm sure that will make Hannah happy," Emily offered.

"Absolutely not," said Elizabeth. "By all means if they want to come for a visit they know they are more than welcomed, but your father and I have been looking forward to this since you accepted our offer. I won't make the same mistakes with my grandchildren that I made with my own child."

"As long as you're sure," said JJ. "And thank you, I will pass on the offer to my parents that they can come and visit."

"Please let them know that this is not just a onetime offer. Your family is part of our family they are welcomed here anytime and when they do come to visit if they are not staying at your home we'd like them to stay here. I know we told them that already but I really want them to feel welcome," said Michael.

JJ nodded, "Thank you. I'll tell them."

"There is one more thing that I wanted to speak with the two of you about," said Elizabeth.

"Why do I get the feeling that I am not going to like what I am hearing," said Emily.

Elizabeth just nodded at her before continuing. "I am not sure what the official information was that was released in regards to yesterday's events, but my office received a call asking for a comment in regards to the hostage situation."

"It seems that they know you were the F.B.I. Agent that was held in the bank. We've tried, but we can't stop them from revealing the information," added Michael.

"I'll make a few calls and see what I can do," said JJ as she moved to stand from the table.

Emily placed her hand on JJ's shoulder, "Don't."

"Em?"

"We can't keep running away and hiding from the press. They'll just keep following us and we can't have that attention when we go back to work. If they want a statement, I'll give it to them. We'll write it up and make sure Hotch approves. I don't want to get in trouble with the Bureau," Emily explained.

"Alright, I'll give a call to Hotch and let him know about it," said JJ as she stood up to leave.

"We're going to get going now," said Michael.

"Will you be okay if the press do show up?" asked Elizabeth.

Emily let out a small laugh, "Are you forgetting who I'm married to?"

"Point taken," laughed her mother as she handed Lila to Emily.

The little girl just started to wake up as she was passed into her mother's arms. Emily leant down and kissed her daughter's head. "Thank you for coming over, and checking up on me." Seeing her parents about to object Emily stopped them. "I know that you were only doing it because you care."

"Call us if you need anything," said Michael as handed John to JJ.

"We will," JJ answered.

They walked with Emily's parents as they made their way to the front door and waited till the car pulled away before closing the door and walking back into the house. "I'm going to give Hotch a call," said JJ.

"Alright, I'll take Lila upstairs she needs to be changed," said Emily with a grimaced as she noticed the smell coming from her daughter's diaper. "Are you sure that formula isn't toxic?"

JJ laughed at Emily, "I'm sure."

* * *

**Just when you thought the election drama would end!!**

**let me know what you think.  
**


	62. Chapter 62

**Here we go, Emily gets to deal with the press!!**

* * *

Emily looked through the pulled curtains in their living room at the reports gathering in front of their home. "Babe, do you recognize any of them?"

"I don't," said JJ, "but, Honey, my contacts are all criminal reporters. Those are the political ones. I have not dealt with them."

"Ugh…I hate politics," groaned Emily.

"I know Em. Hotch just called he just got out of a meeting with Jordan, Strauss and the Director."

"Oh I'm sure Strauss is just loving this," said Emily with a grimace.

"Just the opposite." Emily looked at JJ with wide eyes. "According to Hotch, she conveyed her sympathies for the situation."

"Is she high on something?" joked Emily.

"Who knows what makes that women act the way she does. Anyway, the guys and Garcia are all on their way and Hotch will brief us on the interview with the bank robbers. Then we'll go out there, give them a statement and hopefully that will get them to leave us alone," said JJ.

"Do you think they will follow us to Hawaii?" asked Emily.

JJ shook her head, "I don't believe they will." JJ and Emily's attention was pulled towards the street as they noticed two black SUVs pull into the driveway. "I'll go let them in, Em."

Emily nodded and watched from the window as the reporters shouted questions at their friends. She heard Rossi answer them by saying that someone will be out to speak with them soon. That seemed to satisfy the reporters and there questions died down. As they reached the front door, JJ opened it for them. "Hey," she said.

"Have they been there long?" asked Hotch.

Emily shook her head before replying, "They started arriving about an hour ago." They all sat down in the living room, JJ, Emily and Garcia on one couch, Morgan and Reid on the other, and Hotch and Rossi sat on chairs Morgan had pulled into the room from the dining room.

"How did everything go?" asked JJ.

"It didn't take long to get them to talk about the robberies," said Morgan. "It looks like there will be no problem with getting them to plead guilty which saves you, Em, from having to testify." Emily and JJ both gave a small smile at the good news.

"How's the shoulder?" asked Garcia.

"Sore," said Emily.

"You're not wearing the sling," Rossi observed.

Emily gave him a look that told him just what he could do with that sling. "I'm fine without it. Besides my shoulder should be better by this weekend."

"It better," said JJ. "I want to enjoy Hawaii completely."

"Hawaii?" asked Reid.

Emily nodded. "We took my parents up on their offer to pay for our honeymoon. We leave this weekend for a week. This way, when we get back we'll have another week at home with Lila and John before we return to work."

"That sounds nice," said Rossi. "I'm sure you will both have a good time."

"I am looking forward to it," admitted Emily. "What happened at the meeting with the Director?"

"Since they are pleading guilty, the case is closed. The statements will all be publically available by the end of the week. The Director has given you the green light to talk to the press. He suggests that JJ talks with them or is by your side, Emily, if you make the statement," informed Jordan.

Emily nodded her head, "I'll make the statement. I'm going to be put in the position to speak with the press over throughout the campaign. I might as well get used to it."

"I'll go out there with you two and make some opening remarks to the press. JJ, I know that you are more than qualified to handle this, but it comes straight from the Director."

"That's fine," said JJ. "I am not going to be standing out there as the BAU Liaison. I'm out there as Emily's wife."

Emily stood up from the couch. "Let's get this over with. Hopefully they will at least leave from the front of the house for now."

"Pen, Lila and John should be waking up from their nap soon," said JJ.

"I'll take care of them," assured Garcia.

JJ and Emily both thanked their friend before leaving the room to journey out to the reporters with the men their as support. The group of reports started to call out to them hoping that they would get some statement. JJ stopped Emily halfway down the driveway. "Are you sure that you are ready for this?"

"Let's just get this over with," Emily responded intentionally avoiding the question and taking JJ's hand in hers.

"Alright," said JJ as she smiled at her wife and they made the continued on towards the reporters.

"Agent Prentiss, are the reports true that you were one of the hostages at the latest bank robbery?"

"Reports are that you were injured Agent Prentiss. Is that true?"

"Agent Jareau were you terrified having your wife inside held at gunpoint?"

JJ could feel Emily tense up next to her. Jordan stepped forward and addressed the reporters. "Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Jordan Todd. I am with the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI. Agent Prentiss will be making a statement and hopefully it will answer all of your questions."

Emily stepped next to JJ and cleared her throat. "Yes, it is true that I was one of the hostages at the attempted robbery of the National Cooperative Bank. At one point, my hands were secured behind my back. When the members of the SWAT and BAU teams entered the bank, I was knocked to the floor landing on my shoulder and hitting my head. I am lucky to have only left the bank with a bump on my head and a bruised shoulder. In regards to the other question that was asked, Agent Jareau and myself deal with the possibility of injury each day that we are out in the field. We are able to conduct ourselves in a professional matter so that no errors are made and our lives, as well as, the lives of our team members are not in danger. By the end of the week, the statements of the two living bank robbers as well as my own statement will be publically available.

"I ask that at this time, you respect the wishes of my wife and myself and grant us some privacy. We will both eventually be returning to the field and having the extra presence of the media could jeopardize the cases that we are a part of. We are not staying dormant and will both be publically supporting my mother and her campaign for Congress. Once the reports are made public, if you still have any questions regarding the incident please contact the press liaison from the Elizabeth Prentiss for US Congress campaign office. They will pass on your requests and I will issue a statement or hold another press conference. Only questions regarding the BAU's involvement should be addressed to Agent Todd. Thank you all for your cooperation." Emily and JJ stepped back from the press and turned to leave.

"Agent Prentiss - "

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Jordan interrupted, "as you've just heard, no more questions will be answered at this time. Thank you for coming out." Jordan also left the podium, followed by the rest of the BAU team.

Once they arrived in the house, Emily went directly into the kitchen to poor herself a cup of coffee. "You okay?" asked JJ.

"How do you put up with them every day?" asked Emily. "They just started yelling questions at me. I didn't know which to answer or how."

"You did fine, Em," JJ assured her.

"She's right," said Hotch. "You handled yourself very well out there. In fact, we could use you on cases as back up for JJ." Hotch smiled at Emily as she gave him a horrified look that earned a small chuckle from the others in the room.

* * *

**Next chapter will be Hawaii!!**


	63. Chapter 63

**WOW I can't believe how long it took me to get this chapter out. My muse seemed to have gone on a little vacation. i found it difficult to write the honeymoon which is why it is not fully touched here. I think that was what was giving me the trouble with the chapter. I hope that I didn't lose any readers. Updates will be on their way much quicker than they have been.**

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Flight 236 to San Francisco will begin boarding in five minutes."

"That's our flight," said Emily as she held Lila close to her chest. "You both be good for your grandparents," she said as she kissed the top of her daughter's head. Emily rubbed her fingers through the small amount of hair on John's head and then placed a kiss on his forehead. "We better get going, Jennifer."

JJ looked up at Emily with pleading eyes as she tightened her hold on John. "Why is it so hard to leave them?" she asked.

"It's the first time that you both with be away from them," said Elizabeth with a caring voice. "Don't worry about them. Michael and I will be able to handle them, and I know that you will be calling every night. Go. Have fun."

JJ held John close to her chest and then gave him a long kiss before passing him off to her father-in-law. Taking Lila from Emily, she repeated the same actions and then handed her daughter to Elizabeth. "You have our information for where we are staying in Hawaii, right?"

Michael nodded, "And we have you cell phone numbers and the itinerary for your vacation. Have fun you two. You deserve it."

Emily gave her father and mother a hug before thanking them for everything. She stepped aside to allow JJ to do the same.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we will now begin boarding flight 236 to San Francisco."

"Come on Jennifer. Let's go start our honeymoon," said Emily as she held out her hand to her wife. JJ smiled at Emily and nodded and the two walked away half excited to their week alone in paradise and half upset at leaving there children behind.

* * *

"Are you sure we did the right thing?" Emily looked at her watch '_Two hours,'_ she thought to herself, _'she lasted longer than I thought.'_

"Jen, they are going to be fine. My parents can handle them and I know that Pen and Derek were planning on stopping in during the week if they didn't get called away on a case. Come on. Let's just enjoy this time together."

JJ nodded, "Alright, but I want to give them a call once we land in San Francisco."

"Of course," said Emily as she gave her wife a kiss and they continued watching their in-flight movie.

* * *

"Your mommies love you both. Be good for your Grandparents," said JJ as she finally found the strength to hang up the phone.

"See? They are alright. We've spoken to them in San Francisco and now that we are here on this gorgeous island, you've spoken to them again. Let's take the time to enjoy it," said Emily.

"How can you be so content with being away from them?"

"Oh, I'm not happy at all to be separated from them. But, we cannot have both of us freaking out, and if I can't be with them than at least I can have you with me, and we get a week of no diapers which is always a plus. Now come on. How about we go for a swim? I am dying to see that new bikini you bought that you've kept hidden from me," Emily ended with a pout on her face.

"You are?" Emily nodded and JJ grinned. "Well, I can't have my wife suffering too long on our honeymoon."

"That would really be a shame," said Emily. "Let's go and get changed."

Emily grabbed JJ's hand and led her to their bedroom to the bags that they had placed on the bed. JJ quickly pulled out her bikini and ran into the bathroom before Emily could stop her. Emily looked up at the closed bathroom door and, with a smirk walked over to it. She let a curse slip under her breath when she found the door to the bathroom to be locked.

"Jennifer, are you serious?"

"Patience, dear. It's a virtue," she heard JJ call mockingly from the bathroom, to which Emily replied with a frustrated groan. Emily reached into her suitcase and pulled out her own bikini. Emily walked to the glass doors that were in the bedroom and led to the beach. She watched as the waves of the ocean and was unaware that JJ was standing in the room now. "What a breath taking view," said JJ as she couldn't remove her eyes from her wife.

Emily turned and her mouth dropped at the sight before her. JJ was in a very revealing red bikini. "You can say that again," said Emily once she finally found her voice. Emily's eyes moved all over JJ's body. "Jennifer…you look…"

"I'm glad you like it," said JJ.

"Like it? You have no idea what seeing you in that is doing to me right now."

"Well, if it is anything like what seeing you in that bikini is doing to me, than I have a pretty good guess," said JJ. Emily was dressed in a black bikini that was the perfect fit for her body.

Emily took a deep breath, "If we don't leave soon, we will never make it to the ocean."

"Is that such a bad thing?" JJ asked in a low, seductive voice. True to the warning, Emily and JJ never made it to the ocean that day. They spent the entire afternoon in their room enjoying each other's company before pulling themselves out of bed to enjoy some dinner.

The rest of their honeymoon was spent in the same matter. They did eventually make it into the ocean and even were able to sightsee, visiting Pearl Harbor and the WWII Memorial sites. They took some hiking trips, parasailed and had some fun riding jet skis. Of course each night, they called and spoke to Emily's parents and their children.

* * *

JJ's knees bounced up and down and she sat and looked out the window. Emily placed her hand one of them, "Jennifer, you really need to stop that."

JJ turned and looked at Emily. A small blush rose in her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Em. I didn't realize that I was even doing that. I guess I am just a little anxious."

"I am too. I am just glad that they decided to meet us."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Captain has just turned on the fasten seat-belts sign and we are beginning are decent into Washington D.C. We thank you for flying American Airlines and look forward to serving you again."

"Almost there," said JJ with a smile as she leaned over and gave Emily a kiss.

"Mmm…Is this going to be how we are each time we return from a case? Impatiently waiting for the jet to touch down so that we can get home to Lila and John," asked Emily.

"It's not too bad of a feeling. Having something to look forward to for when we get home."

"No, it's not," Emily agreed. JJ let out an excited squeal as the plane touched down completing its landing. "Home Sweet Home." Emily squeezed JJ's hand.

Once they retrieved their luggage from the baggage claim, Emily and JJ started to walk to the exit. "Em, I'm just going to run to the restroom."

"Alright," Emily answered. "I'll give Morgan a call and tell him we are on the way." Morgan and Penelope had offered to pick them up at the airport.

Pressing the speed dialing button assigned to her friend, Emily smiled when he answered, "Hey Em."

"Hey. We are on our way out now. How are they doing?"

"They are up and eagerly waiting on the arrival of their mothers," he answered. Emily had arranged for one last surprise and did not tell JJ that Lila and John will be meeting them at the airport. She knew just how much JJ had missed them and, to be honest, she didn't believe that she was going to really be able to last any longer without seeing them.

Emily looked up and smiled as JJ came out of the women's room. "The feeling is very mutual. We'll see you in a few." Emily hung up the phone and gave her wife a kiss. "Ready to go home?"

JJ nodded. "Morgan is taking us to your parent's right? To pick up the twins? Or are they already at our house waiting for us?"

Emily looked towards the exit doors and saw Morgan and Penelope standing with their children. Leaning down to whisper in her wife's ear, "Neither, look ahead of you." Emily leant back and watched as JJ looked towards the front door and her face changed from one of confusion to of great happiness.

"Oh Em!" cried JJ as tears filled her eyes.

"I asked them to bring Lila and John when they picked us up. I wanted to surprise you."

JJ stopped Emily and pulled her into a deep kiss before turning and pulling Emily towards their waiting children and friends. Hurrying up to their children, JJ took John in her arms and Emily held Lila. Morgan and Penelope stepped to the side and smiled as they watched the women cuddle their children. Emily looked over towards her friends, "Thank you for bringing them."

"My pleasure, Em. Did you two have a good honeymoon?" answered Morgan.

"It was fantastic," JJ answered, "but I am glad to be home. I missed them so much."

"It's going to be tough when we get back to work and have to go away for cases," said Emily. "I think having to focus on the cases will help, though."

The four adults walked to the car and after climbing into it, they drove off to Emily and JJ's house. "Well at least you two have another week before you have to return. You get to enjoy some nice family time," said Penelope.

"We are definitely looking forward to that," agreed JJ.

* * *

**Thanks for your patience and for not giving up on this story!**


	64. Chapter 64

**So we've hit the first day back to work. **

**In case you need a little recap of what is supposed to happen today, see chapter 54. Otherwise, get ready for Strauss' next appearance!!**

**

* * *

**

"Are you sure that you are ready to go back to work tomorrow?" asked Emily as she sat at the table with JJ after dinner. Lila and John have been comfortably sleeping for a few hours and they were enjoying some desert with their conversation.

"I'll be fine, Em. It will be hard leaving them if we have to go away for a case, but I think going on our honeymoon helped me to get over the emotions of leaving them behind. I'll still be upset about not being with them, but it won't be so bad. And, it has to get a little easier each time, right?"

Emily nodded, "Yeah, it will be hard at first for both of us. But, we will be with each other and we will get through the time away." Emily looked over at the clock on their stove and read the time – 11:30 pm. "Jen, we should really get some sleep. We have to be up in a few hours."

JJ followed Emily's gaze to the clock and nodded as she stood up and held out her hand to Emily. "To we have to go to sleep right away?"

Emily smiled at JJ, "As much as that offer excites me, and believe me, it excites me very much, we really need to get some sleep in case we have to leave on a case tomorrow."

"Since when did you become the rational one?" joked JJ.

"Since my wife decided to turn into a sex animal while we were on our honeymoon," replied Emily with a grin.

"I've never heard you complain before, Mrs. Prentiss."

"Oh, I am not complaining at all, Mrs. Prentiss. I would just like avoid any snide comments from Morgan."

JJ laughed and tugged on Emily's hand, "Alright you win. Let's go to bed, Em."

* * *

The elevator let out its 'ding' sound as the doors opened on the BAU floor. "Oh thank God you two are here."

"Pen you just saw us on Saturday," said JJ with a smile on her face.

"Ah but that was before I had to come in here and deal with all of this testosterone. Jordan is back in Counter-terrorism and that left me being the only female. And, not that I don't mind being surrounded by men, especially the chocolate dreamboat over there, but it is sure nice to have some girl power around me."

Emily and JJ laughed as the three women walked into the BAU bullpen. "Don't worry, I won't let them get there testosterone level too high," joked Emily.

"Well, look who's back," said Morgan with a grin. "Good to see that you two are back. Did you have fun on your honeymoon?" Morgan wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at the two women.

"See what I mean!" said Garcia. "Testosterone!"

JJ let out a small chuckle before turning to Morgan. "We had a great time, Morgan. Hawaii was very beautiful. We went sightseeing, some snorkeling and just relaxed before we had to come back to work and deal with the impending cases."

By this time, the other members of their team had joined them all down in the bullpen to welcome JJ and Emily back. "Heard you all had an interesting week as well," said Emily with a smile.

"Oh yeah," said Rossi sarcastically, "An uncooperative Detective and three days of paperwork is as much fun as a week in paradise." This earned a laugh from the entire group. "Seriously, it is good to have the team back together."

"I second that. How are Lila and John?" asked Hotch.

"I think the better question is – 'How long did it take the two of you to leave them this morning?'" joked Morgan.

"It is not uncommon for parents to have a hard time leaving their children when they go back to work for the first time. Actually a lot of parents feel guilty - "

"Reid!" said Emily warningly. "So not the time to share your random facts."

Reid looked over and saw a sad expression on JJ's face. "JJ, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply that you should - "

"It's fine, Spence," said JJ. "You are right it was hard to leave them this morning, but they are both safe with Emily's parents and it will get easier." She looked over to Hotch and smiled, "And to answer your question, they seem to be getting bigger every day. I can't believe how much they've grown."

Hotch smiled at the two women and then looked down at his watch. "Better get yourselves situated. Conference room in ten."

"We've got a case?" asked Emily.

Hotch looked at her, "The Director called a meeting."

"Do you think it has anything to do with us returning, Hotch?" asked JJ.

"I don't know," he replied. "The Director wouldn't elaborate on this reason for the meeting, so I am just in the dark as you are."

They all walked up to the conference room where they found Director Morrison and Chief Strauss waiting for them. "Please, sit down," said Morrison with a welcoming smile. JJ and Emily shared a nervous glance with each other. They knew that Strauss had decided that she wanted to stay on as Section Chief of the BAU. They knew that Director Morrison supported them fully in their relationship and continued assignment to the BAU. What they didn't know, was why Strauss was happened to be in the room for their morning briefing on the day the returned to work. "Agents Prentiss and Jareau, I first would like to welcome you to back to work. I trust that your time off was filled with enjoyment."

"Thank you, Sir," said JJ.

"For the most part," Emily added with a small nod and a slight glance towards Strauss.

"That's good to hear," said Morrison, intentionally ignoring Emily's comment. "How are the twins?"

"They are doing well," responded Emily.

"That is good to hear. I am guessing that you are all wondering why Chief Strauss and I are here so I will just get down to business. Chief Strauss…"

The members of the BAU all looked at each other with confusion as Strauss stepped forward. She looked like she was mad and did not really want to be with them in that room. Strauss looked around the room at each of them before she spoke. "I would like to apologize to you all for the way that I have treated your team. My actions and words at the wedding are inexcusable and I hope that you will be able to accept my apology. The BAU will not be split up. No one will be forced to leave the team as long as they do not let their personal lives interfere with their responsibilities while on the job. Furthermore, the inter-team fraternization rule has been changed to site that it is allowed provided that both parties can act professionally while on the job."

Hotch looked around the room at his team members. There were smiles, looks of confusion and surprise. "Thank you Ma'am."

"I hope, Agent Prentiss and Agent Jareau, that you could both accept my apology and I do wish you both happiness and congratulations on your marriage and the birth of your children." Before she could get a response, Strauss left the room.

"I hope that I have been able to give you some closure on the small black spot that came from your wedding. I am truly happy for you both and wish you both luck."

"Thank you, Sir," Emily and JJ said at the same time.

With a nod, Morrison turned to Hotch. "I'll leave you to the rest of the meeting."

Hotch nodded and the Director left the room.

"Wow," said Morgan.

"I never thought I would here an apology come from the mouth of Erin Strauss," said Rossi.

"Did you know about that?" Emily asked Hotch.

He shook his head, "I had no idea. When I met with him after your wedding, he just told me of the ultimatum that Strauss was given. I met with him again two weeks later when he informed me of her decision to stay. He assured me that there would be no more problems with her, but he never went into detail."

"The look on her face was priceless when she realized that she was going to have to apologize," said JJ. "I think she believed that he wouldn't make her do it."

"The big, bad dragonlady has been slain again," said Garcia with a smile and earning a laugh from everyone in the room.

"So Hotch," said Reid, "Do we have a case?"

Hotch could see the cringe in both Emily and JJ. He recognized the discomfort. He experienced it his first days back after Jack was born. He knew both women were strong and that eventually they would be able to deal with being separated from Lila and John. _'Thankfully'_, he thought to himself, _'that's not today.'_ "No, you all have some consults that Jordan left on your desks before she left on Friday, and there is a fresh pile of pending cases on your desk JJ."

They all groaned at the mention of paperwork, but Emily and JJ were both secretly happy that they would be able to go home to their babies today.

* * *

**New case next chapter**

**Is it a local case?**

**or **

**Is it an away case?  
**


	65. Chapter 65

**A/N thank you for all of the reviews and for keeping loyal to this story!! Here comes the case. Local or away?**

**And the winner is ............ LOCAL!!**

**

* * *

**JJ sat in her office looking through some case files. In the back of her mind she was pleading _'Please let the next case be local.'_ She was still unsure about having to leave the twins at home while her and Emily went away on a case. Sure she survived the time away from them when they enjoyed their honeymoon, but somehow she knew it would be different. Being away on a case, especially if it was involving children would be difficult for her to handle right now. Of course Hotch had told her that even though it will be hard to endure the cases, they get easier with each one they have, and they'll always have the waiting arms of their children once they return. That still doesn't put her mind to ease.

JJ opened the next file on her desk. She read through the detective's request: Six college students, four females and two males, all pledging a different Fraternity/Sorority, have been reported missing. The last time they were seen was all together at a Fraternity/Sorority Mixer. All six students were in that semester's pledge classes. JJ looked at the top of the page and saw that it was from a local police department. She scanned the request again and saw that the students were from Georgetown University. _'Thank you!'_ she thought to herself as she picked up the case file and started the journey to Hotch's office to present the case to him.

* * *

Emily, Morgan and Reid were all sitting at their desks working through their respective consults. Emily always being attuned to when her wife was nearby looked up as JJ walked by and entered Hotch's office. "Looks like we've got a case," said Emily with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

Morgan looked up toward Hotch's office and saw JJ standing at his desk and Hotch reading through a file. "Are you guys going to be okay with leaving?"

Emily looked over at him before she responded, "I don't think we will ever be alright with having to leave Lila and John. It's going to be hard, but we both enjoy this job and we knew that eventually this moment would come."

Morgan and Reid both nodded as they watched JJ exit Hotch's office and stand at the railing looking towards them. "Conference room in five," she told them before turning to get Rossi from his office.

"She doesn't look too upset," said Reid. "Maybe it's local."

"That would be great. At least there will be a chance of going home tonight," agreed Emily.

* * *

Emily entered the conference room and walked towards JJ, "Where are we going?"

"It's local," said JJ with a slight relieved smile, which Emily returned. Once the rest of the team gathered around the table, JJ explained the case to them. "Campus police have set up a room for us in their offices on campus."

"Six students missing and they took a week to act on it?" asked Rossi.

"After a week went by with no contact from their daughter, the parents of Melissa Jones started to inquire on where she was. The police initially thought that it was just a form of hazing, but then five other reports came in. When they spoke with the campus security and then with each of the Sorority and Fraternities involved, they realized that it was something more," explained JJ.

"Is there anything to go on?" asked Morgan. "Any ransom message or threatening mail."

JJ shook her head, "Nothing that has been reported to the police."

"Doesn't mean that it's not there," said Hotch. "Morgan and Emily you two take the first two Sororities, and then check out Melissa Jones and Meghan Sanchez's dorm rooms. JJ and Reid take the other two Sororities and the dorms of Krista Reynolds and Susie Sanders. Dave, you and I will handle the two Fraternities and Mike Johnson and Christopher Rosen's rooms. Garcia, look up their e-mail information and see if they might have received anything threatening recently."

The group all nodded at Hotch's orders and left the room to ready themselves to perform their assigned tasks. After locking her office door, JJ walked into the bullpen to meet up with Reid. She smiled when she reached Emily's desk. "Is it wrong that I am happy that the case is local?"

Emily shook her head, "It's our first case back, Jen. It's only natural to feel that. I'm going to call my dad while we are on the road and let him know that we'll be home late."

JJ nodded. "You be careful," she said to Emily.

"Always am," said Emily with a smile. "You too."

JJ nodded at her and turned towards the guys, "You guys ready?" Reid and Morgan stood from their desks and the group of four agents left the bullpen and made the journey to Georgetown, with Rossi and Hotch following them in another SUV.

* * *

Once inside the SUV, Emily gave her dad a call. Smiling as she heard the familiar giggle of her children, Emily greeted her father. "Hey Dad. Sounds like you are having some fun."

"We are. They have such an infectious laugh. One starts to laugh and the other follows along. So what's up? Are you calling already to check up on them?" her father asked.

"No, Dad. Just calling to let you know that we've got a case, but it's local so we will be home tonight. I just don't know how late," Emily answered.

"Not a problem. Your mother and I have everything under control here. You two be safe."

"We will. Thanks Dad." Emily ended the call and turned to look at JJ. "They're having a giggle-fest over there. My father says to be careful and not to worry about them."

JJ smiled at Emily, "I could hear them over the phone. I hope that we can get back at a decent hour tonight. Maybe we'll be able to spend some time with them before they go to sleep for the night."

"That would be nice," agreed Emily as she JJ's hand in hers and they sat quietly for the rest of the ride to the campus.

* * *

**I know it's short, but I wanted to get a chapter up since it's been a while since I last updated.**


	66. Chapter 66

**I'm so sorry trying my best to get these out faster. I believe I've located the muse for this story so updates should come sooner**

**In the second half of the chapter, I have deliberately written the word gala as- gala and GALA - they mean two different things. I hope it doesn't confuse you too much**

* * *

Four hours later, the team gathered in the office the campus security had set up for them. Opening the connection to Garcia via his laptop, Hotch began the briefing. "Alright, what have we got?"

"Melissa Jones and Meghan Sanchez are both well liked. The girls at the sororities that they were pledging with all seemed upset that they were missing and concerned for their safety," said Morgan.

"Same same story with Krista Reynolds and Susie Sanders," said JJ.

"And Mike Johnson and Christopher Rosen," added Rossi.

"I checked their personal and school e-mail accounts," said Garcia. "There was nothing in their personal accounts that raised any red flags. The usual stuff: spam e-mails, chain e-mails, e-newsletters and general correspondence with family and friends from back home."

"And the campus e-mails?" asked Emily.

"They each received an e-mail inviting them to an after party event following the mixer." She brought the e-mail up on the screen. "As you can see, it stresses that it is an invite only secret event."

"They must have thought it was part of the pledge process," said JJ.

"Speaking from experience, JJ? Are you a sorority girl?" teased Morgan.

JJ let out a small laugh and Emily threw her an amused look, "No between studying to keep my scholarship and playing soccer I had no time for a sorority. My first roommate pledged a sorority in the spring semester. Everything was a secret when it came to the pledge process. It seemed normal."

"Garcia, have you tracked where the e-mail was sent from?" asked Reid.

"In the process of doing that now, boy wonder. Will let you know what I found out. Gotta go crime fighters!" The screen on the laptop screen went black.

"It's clear that we won't get anything else done until we get the results of the e-mail trace from Garcia," said Hotch. "Go home and get some rest. We'll meet back here at 9."

Emily and JJ exchanged a relieved look and smiled as they realized they would get to spend a few hours with Lila and John before the twins went to bed. "Don't have to tell us twice to leave, Hotch," said JJ.

"Enjoy the night with them twins and give them both a kiss from me," said Rossi.

"Thanks, Dave," said Emily.

"It gets better," said Hotch to them with a smile. "Being away is never easy but it gets a little easier to do it. Especially when they get older and love to listen how you help catch the bad guys."

JJ smiled at their boss and nodded as the two women turned to leave.

* * *

Michael answered the door with a smile on his face and Lila sleeping in her arms. "You guys are back early."

JJ took Lila from his arms and hugged her daughter, while Emily kissed her father on the cheek and they all walked further into the house. "We are waiting for the results on a few searches and really can't do anything else without those results."

"You two are just in time for dinner," said Elizabeth as she met them in the hallway.

"Hey mom, how are you doing?" asked Emily.

"I'm fine. Come on you two. I'm sure you're anxious to see your son and he has just woken from his nap."

Emily smiled and nodded at her mother.

"How did your first day on a case go?" her mother asked.

"I'm glad that it was a local one," JJ admitted. "I don't know how I would have been if our first case was away from home."

"You would have made it through," Elizabeth stated. "You are both strong women and it when the time comes it will be hard to leave them but you will both make it through. It gives you the drive to find the person responsible for pulling you away from them in the first place."

"Thanks mom," said Emily as she placed her arm around her mother's shoulders.

Forty-five minutes later, they all sat around the table enjoying dessert. "Emily, why don't you and Jennifer stay here tonight? It will save you the time of coming back here in the morning to drop the children off," her mother suggested.

"That does make sense, Em," agreed JJ.

Emily nodded and gave her mother a smile. "That would be great. I'll go out and bring our bags in from the car." When Emily returned into the house, she smiled up at JJ holding their two children, "Let's go and get settled."

Before they could walk up the stairs, Elizabeth called out to them, "When they're asleep come back down. You father and I have to speak to both of you about something."

Emily looked between her parents, "Is everything alright?"

"It's fine dear."

Emily exchanged another concerned look between her parents before she reaffirmed her grip on the bags she was holding and followed JJ up the stairs.

Emily sat on the bed feeding Lila her last bottle for the night. "What do you think that was all about?" she asked JJ.

"I don't know, Em. I'm sure it's nothing bad. Your mother would have said something if it was, right?"

"I'm not so sure."

JJ held John against her shoulder as she patted the back to coax out a burp. Letting out a satisfied sigh when she heard the small burp, JJ cooed, "That's my big boy. You're so good for mama." She gave her wife a reassuring look. It will all be alright, Em."

Emily walked over to JJ and gave her a kiss, "I love you, you know?"

"Mmm…I do." JJ let out a soft giggle. "Come on their both ready for bed. Let's put them down and join your parents downstairs."

Coming down the stairs, Emily and JJ joined the couple awaiting them in the den. Emily and JJ sat down together on the couch. Michael was in the chair next to JJ and Elizabeth sat in a chair near Emily. After a few minutes of silence, Emily looked at both of her parents. She noticed her father holding a piece of paper that looked too familiar to her. Her inside cringed when she realized it was probably an invite of some sort that her mother wanted them to attend. Looking at her mother, Emily asked, "What's going on, mother?"

Taking a deep breath, Elizabeth began to explain, "Your father and I have been invited to a GALA fundraiser and I would very much appreciate it if you could join us if you are not away on a case."

Emily shook her head, "You know I hate going to those galas."

"The GALA fundraiser is not like the others I have asked you to attend, Emily."

Emily ran a hand through her hair as she listened to her mother. Letting out a small chuckle as he realized that his daughter wasn't understanding the situation, Michael handed JJ the invitation. She quickly read through the information:

"_The Gay And Lesbian Alliance request the pleasure of your company at their annual fundraiser…"_

JJ's lips formed an "o" as she too realized the miscommunication between the two women.

"I spend the whole evening at these functions politely declining offers from all of the single and even some married men in the room, and they all know that I prefer women. I will not throw Jennifer into the same fire."

"I can assure you that the men will stay away, Em," said Jennifer, slightly amused at the situation.

"Jennifer, you've never been to these galas before. It's like some high society meat market."

"Emily it's a GALA fundraiser," said JJ barely able to hold on to her laughter.

"I know it's a gala fundraiser…And why are you laughing?" JJ couldn't hold the laughter in anymore. Laughing she handed the piece of paper to her wife.

Emily read it over, _'The Gay And Lesbian All…'_ Emily let out a small grown. "GALA," she said as she finally realized the misunderstanding.

"I guess I wasn't clear enough," said her mother.

Emily looked towards JJ to give her a cold glare for laughing as well as to see if she was interested in attending. Upon receiving a slight nod Emily looked at her mother, "If we are not on a case, we'll be there."

"Thank you."

The next morning, JJ and Emily gave their twins each a kiss before leaving to join the rest of the team at the campus. After a brief meeting they set out to visit the groups they were assigned to the previous day. The e-mail trace came back to the school's library and there was no way of finding out who used the computer.

* * *

Two hours later, the team met in the security office to compare what they found. All of them had similar stories. None of the groups knew about the e-mails sent to invite the missing students to the after party. The laptop beeped announcing that Garcia had some info for them.

"What have you got Babygirl?" asked Morgan

"How much do you love me?" she replied with a smile. "What I have is footage from the computer lab in the library at the time the emails were sent." She brings the footage up on the screen. "I can't tell you which computer was used, though, but most colleges have the students sign into the computers with a unique ID and password."

"There all look like current students," said Emily.

"One of the girls we spoke to mentioned that the sororities and fraternities on campus are required to turn in reports to the school on their pledge classes. The students that were turned down and accepted," said JJ.

"Garcia, check to see if those reports are on file in the school's computer system and run the names against those logged into the computers at the library," said Hotch.

"Back in a flash," said Garcia as she closed the connection to begin her assigned task.

"You really think it's that simple?" asked Rossi.

For the sake of the missing students, let's hope so," said Reid.

* * *

**what do you think?**


	67. Chapter 67

**Tell CBS not to change the cast of CRIMINAL MINDS. They want to not renew A.J. Cook's (JJ) contract and to limit the number of episodes for Paget Brewster (Emily) saying it's for financial reasons. Sign this petition (remove the extra spaces) to keep them all on. **

http : / www . petitiononline . com / cmwomen / petition . html

* * *

Two hours. That is all it took for Garcia to compare the list of the rejected students and the occupants of the computer lab. When she reported back to the group her findings they quickly left the room, she informed them than two students names were returned, John James and Sarah Whyte.

"So are we looking at a team?" asked Emily.

"It's possible," Rossi answered.

"Let's check out their homes," said Hotch. "Morgan and Dave check on Sarah Whyte. Prentiss, you and I will visit John James. Reid and JJ, I want you two to talk with the fraternity and sorority who turned them down."

The team all nodded their understanding of the assignments and moved to the door. JJ and Emily exchanged a look, a non verbal request for the other to stay safe.

* * *

JJ and Reid had no luck getting any information from the two groups they visited on campus. Reid gave a call to Morgan and each found out that there was nothing at their respective locations. JJ frowned as her finger hovered over the send button to call Emily. If both of their locations did not turn up anything, it could mean that the Unsubs were at John James' residence, which meant that Emily and Hotch could be in trouble.

"Hey honey." JJ smiled when she heard Emily's voice.

"Hey. Reid and I couldn't get anything useful from our talk with the two groups. Reid just got off the phone with Morgan. Sarah Whyte is not there," said JJ. She could hear Emily relaying the information to Hotch.

She heard him reply, but it was too muffled to make out what he was saying. Finally Emily's voice floated back through the phone. "Hotch wants you two to head here. He's calling Rossi and Morgan. We haven't approached the house yet, so we'll just scope it out before you all get here."

"Alright, be careful," said JJ. "I love you."

"I love you, too, and you know that I am always careful," Emily answered.

* * *

After Emily hung up with JJ, she turned to Hotch, "Should we wait for them or go in?"

"I told Morgan that we would go in. If they are inside, I don't want to risk anything bad happening to them because we didn't go in."

Emily nodded as she went to the back of the SUV to grab them each a bullet proof vest. Slowly they approached the front door and knocked. A woman answered and they both recognized her to be Sarah Whyte.

"Ma'am, I am Agent Hotchner. This is Agent Prentiss." They both showed her their badges. "We are looking to speak with John James. Is he home?"

"He's busy," she replied quickly.

"It won't take too long," said Emily. "Could you check to see if he has the time?"

Sarah nodded and returned inside the house to get John. It wasn't long before they heard shouting coming from inside the house. "FBI! WHAT DID YOU TELL THEM?"

"Just that you were busy and they asked me to come in and see if you were able to talk with them."

"THEY DON'T WANT TO JUST TALK. THEY MUST KNOW…" the voices quieted down and they couldn't make out what was being said behind the closed doors.

Hotch kept his eyes on the door as he advised Emily, "Send a message out that we are going in and to hurry here."

Emily just pressed the send button on her phone as she looked at Hotch with a small smirk, "Already done."

The front door opened and Sarah returned, "Please come in."

In a normal home interview setting, Hotch would have let Emily enter the home first. This time was different, though, as Hotch entered the home. They both looked around the rooms as they entered. There was no sign of John anywhere.

"Please have a seat in the living room." Sarah motioned to a room just off to their right.

Once again, Hotch walked first into the room. Just as he entered the room, he was hit across on the head and fell to the ground. Emily quickly drew her gun and pointed it at John James, who now stepped out of his hiding space, holding a gun that was pointed at Hotch. "Mr. James, I'm Emily Prentiss, FBI."

"I know who you are," he replied with no emotion in his voice.

"Put the gun down and step away from him," called Emily.

"I think," he looked at her but still held the gun trained on Hotch, "that if you don't want your partner here to get a bullet hole in his body, you will drop your gun." Emily stood defiantly still for a few seconds. "Now," he demanded.

Emily bent down and placed her gun on the floor. Standing back up she held up her hands, "Okay. No one needs to get hurt anymore than they already are."

John looked over at Sarah, "Take her handcuffs and cuff her hands behind her back."

_Shit Jen, get here quick._ Emily thought to herself as she felt the cuffs removed from her belt and her hands tugged behind her back as they were cuffed together and she was moved to the couch in the living room. Emily could see Hotch start to stir in the entrance to the room. She hoped to distract them with some questions and she prayed that Hotch wouldn't make a sound as he got his bearings back. "Where are they, John? Where are all of the college students?"

Apparently it worked because John started to answer, "They were not worthy to pledge. Sarah and I were overlooked and people took our places who shouldn't have."

Emily watched as Hotch fumbled with his phone.

* * *

Rossi reached for his phone, "We're two minutes away, Hotch…Hotch?"

"What's going on?" asked Morgan.

Rossi shrugged could be a bad connection. He tried again, "Hotch you there?"

"_So you decide to stop them from joining the fraternities and sororities by kidnapping them? Where are they John."_

That was Emily's voice. Rossi turned on the speaker phone. "Something's going on there," said Rossi.

"_Why should I tell you where they are?" asked John._

"_It's not like we can do anything about it," said Emily. "You've knocked one agent unconscious and have the other sitting on your couch with her hands cuffed behind her."_

"Damn," said Morgan as he pulled up a few houses down from James'.

"They probably don't know that Hotch has regained consciousness," said Rossi.

Morgan nodded, "Hopefully it will stay that way and we can use that to our advantage."

Both agents got out of the car, Rossi still holding his phone with the open connection to what is happening in the house, when the SUV that JJ and Reid were in pulled up. Morgan quickly went over to them to update them on what had occurred and to ensure JJ that Emily was fine.

As the group of agents moved closer to Rossi, JJ spoke, "You're sure she's okay?"

Rossi nodded, "From what we heard. Hotch is the only one hurt, but Emily is handcuffed and being held in the living room."

"What's going on in there?" Morgan wondered aloud. "We haven't heard anything for a few minutes."

They heard John chuckle, _"You're right you can't do anything about it. They are kept safely away from causing any damage to the groups. Stored up in a room with other useless junk."_

"_You've locked them in a storage unit?" Emily asked._

"_Don't worry there's plenty of air for them to breathe. They won't suffocate."_

Morgan got on his phone and called Garcia. Before she could relay one of her quirky greetings, he started to talk. "Baby Girl, I need you to check for any type of storage units that John James might own."

"_What no hello?" _said Garcia with a moch hurt voice.

"We are outside his home now and he has Emily and Hotch in there being held at gunpoint."

He could hear her gasp and her finger start to type,_ "I'm on it…Nothing under John James or in his family." Morgan shook his head at the others._

"Try Sarah," suggested Reid.

"Garcia, look under Sarah Whyte."

Morgan is always amazed by how fast Garcia's fingers could fly over the keyboard and it seemed like they always flew faster when one of their own were in danger. _"Okay…There's a unit at Public Storage under her name that was obtained about one month ago. 3 miles from where you are now."_

"Thanks Baby Girl. Send the info to the LEO's. We're going to work on getting Hotch and Emily out. Call for an ambulance and have them approach with no sirens. At the very least Hotch will need the wound on his head checked."

"_Consider it done. Go and save our friends."_

"Damnit Emily why does it have to always be you that gets caught up in these situations?" asked JJ.

"She'll be fine, JJ," said Reid as he placed his hand comfortingly on her shoulder.

JJ gave him a small, thankful smile before her attention was drawn away by Emily's voice.

"_Why don't you just leave us here? We are the only two people who know about where you have them and that it is actually you two that are behind this. We were only here to ask you some questions. By the time our co-workers realize we are gone, you can put a lot of distance between us."_

"_She's right, John." _They heard a third voice. They all came to the same silent conclusion that it had to be Sarah's voice they were hearing. _"Let's just get out of here."_

"_Maybe we should take her with us. It will be good to have her as an insurance policy. Don't you think Sarah? What do you think about that Agent Prentiss?"_

"We've got to go in now," said Morgan.

Dave nodded his head. "Morgan, you and Reid go in from the back, softly. Don't let them hear you come in at all. JJ and I will wait here to make sure that they don't try to leave through the front."

The group looked over as they heard a car approaching. JJ nodded to the others as she walked over the paramedics to explain the situation to them. By the time she returned Morgan and Reid had already moved to the back and Rossi was waiting for her with a vest for her to put on. "You okay?" he asked.

JJ nodded, "I'll be much better when this is over."

"We all will."

* * *

**Thank for your support in sticking with me through through the writer's block. Now, go and sign the petition if have not already done so!**


	68. Chapter 68

**Thank you for all of the reviews and alerts!**

* * *

"I don't know John," said Sarah. "This has gone too far. We never planned for this to go this way."

John reached down and pulled Emily to her feet. They stood in the living room, John and Sarah with their backs towards the entrance to the room, and therefore also to Hotch, who was still lying on the ground faking unconsciousness. Emily was facing them and kept Hotch in her line of sight as their two Unsubs had their conversation.

"But it is going this far and we have to get out of here now before their coworkers realize that something is wrong."

"So, let's just leave them here," she argued. "We don't need her."

John looked over at Emily, "Tell me something, Agent Prentiss. Were you like all of them? Were you among those fake people who cared about popularity instead of who can better their organization?"

Faking confusion at his questions, Emily asked, "I'm not sure what you mean."

"Don't play stupid with me. You know exactly what I am saying." John waved the gun he was holding at Emily. She held her breath not sure of what would happen. "Were you one of them? Were you in a Sorority?"

Slowly, Hotch turned moved away from where he was lying on the floor. Emily saw his movement and knew she had to keep them distracted. Shaking her head at John she answered her question, "No. I have never pledged a sorority. To be honest, I never wanted to."

Once he was out of the entranceway and blocked fully from the view of the occupants in living room, Hotch felt for the gun at his waist and realized that it was not there. He looked around the hallway and didn't see it either. Creeping slowly back to the entrance of the room, he looked in and saw two guns on a table. He watched as John held the gun on Emily as she spoke calmly to him. He knew that the situation was dissolving rapidly. Remembering that he was still holding his cell phone, Hotch looked down and saw that he was still connected with Rossi's phone. Pressing the "end" button on it, he placed the phone in his pocket hoping that help would be arriving soon.

* * *

"Shit," murmured Rossi as he looked down towards his phone.

"What's wrong?" asked JJ.

"Lost connection," said Rossi as he held up the phone.

"Do you think they found out about it?"

Rossi shook his head, "I don't believe so. Emily and John were still talking just before the connection was lost and they still seemed to be in another room."

"But, what about Sarah?"

Rossi looked at JJ, with a slight apologetic glaze in his eyes, "I'm not sure." He switched on the communication device the team used on raids, "Morgan, Reid we've lost connection with Hotch's phone. Move in now, but be advised that Hotch could have been discovered."

"_Copy."_

Rossi looked over at JJ, "Let's move to the front of the house. There are some bushes over there that we can use for cover."

JJ nodded, and as they moved she sent a silent prayer that Emily would not be harmed.

* * *

While John kept on questioning Emily about her feelings towards sororities, Sarah looked around the room. Her eyes rested on the spot where Hotch was previously lying on the floor. Not seeing him there she touched John on the shoulder. "He's gone."

John turned to her, "Who?" He turned to look in the direction of her gaze and saw the empty spot on the floor. "Where did he go?"

"I…I didn't see him move. I thought he was still unconscious," cried Sarah.

John turned back to Emily, "How long has your partner been gone from that spot?"

Emily gave him a little smirk, "Long enough to probably get outside and call for some back-up. Your time is running out, John. Just leave now before our coworkers get here."

"Agent, if you are still in this house, you have ten seconds to show yourself or I put a bullet in your partner," called John.

"And what if he's not?" Emily asked.

"What?"

"You just called out and said that if he was still in the house he had ten seconds to show himself. What if he is not in the house? Are you going to shoot me anyway? You'll be adding attempted murder or even murder of a federal agent to your list of charges. That's life in prison for both of you. Are you ready for that?"

Sarah shook her head, "Life in prison? You can't seriously be thinking of shooting her, John."

Hotch held his breath throughout the whole conversation he was hearing. He hoped that Emily had been able to convince John to not go through with his plan. Hoch knew that if it came down to it, he would show himself and hope that it would save Emily from getting hurt. At that moment movement shadows coming from the kitchen caught his eye. He prayed that it was his team coming in to help. He had never been so happy to see Morgan and Reid creeping through a doorway. The three men exchanged nods and Hotch motioned his head towards the living room. Morgan slowly stepped forward and saw Emily standing with her hands cuffed behind her and their two Unsubs standing in front of her, with one of them pointing a gun at her.

Finally John answered Emily's question, "We'll just have to see what happens, won't we?" John grabbed Emily and they spun around towards the entrance of the room, causing Hotch, Morgan and Reid to step back and out of sight.

"Don't do this, John?" pleaded Sarah.

"Shut up," he yelled at her. "Ten seconds, Agent. 10. 9. 8."

"7."

"6."

"5."

Hotch stood up from his crouching position. He saw that there was no way they could get off a shot without the chance of hitting Emily. He knew there was only one thing that could be done.

"4."

"3."

Emily took a deep breath and prayed that he wouldn't go through with his promise. Images of JJ and the twins filled her mind.

"2."

"Alright."

John stopped his counting and looked to where the voice was coming from. "Show yourself."

Hotch walked into the room pointing his gun where John and Emily were standing.

"Put down your gun," John ordered.

"I can't do that, John."

"Put it down or she dies."

Hotch shook his head, "You need to let Agent Prentiss go and give yourself up."

"Please John listen to him."

"I said PUT IT DOWN."

Hotch took in the scene in front of him. John was nothing more than a 20 year old man suffering a psychotic break. He knew that there was no way he would be able to win this current argument. He held his hand up and crouched down to the ground. Placing his gun down, he stood back up and said to John "Alright, now let her go. There is no need for you to use her as a shield anymore."

"No. She's coming with us. We are going to get out of here and when we are safely away we'll release her."

Emily knew that the only reason that Hotch would put down his gun was if their back-up had arrived. She also knew that she had to find a way to get John's grip to loosen on her to give whoever was here the spot they needed to take aim at John. She chose to try and talk to him, hoping he would relax enough, "John, if you go through with this and take me, you will be ruining everything you worked so hard to do." She could feel his grip loosening. "You will no longer be known as the guy who stood up against the unfair pledge processes of fraternities and sororities. You will instead be known as the guy who stupidly kidnapped an FBI agent. Do you really want that?"

Finally his grip loosened enough so that she was able to move. It all happened so fast that Emily could probably not tell you exactly what had happened. It seemed like all the motions took just seconds, when in actual time she knew it was minutes.

She let her body go totally limp and fell to the floor, lying on her back and pinning her cuffed hands under her.

Two shots were fired.

John falling on top of her, knocking the air out of her lungs.

The sound of a door bursting open.

Two screams.

One coming from Sarah.

The other from JJ as she ran into the room.

"Emily!"

"I'm alright," said Emily as Rossi and Hotch lifted John's dead body off of her.

"You're bleeding," cried JJ. "Where were you hit?" JJ felt around Emily's stomach and looked for the wound.

"Jennifer, look at me." Panicked eyes looked at her own. "I'm fine. It's not my blood. Okay?" She saw JJ nod. "I love you honey, but I need you to help me up and get these cuffs off of me."

JJ helped Emily sit up as Morgan came behind her and released her hands. "Are you sure you're okay, Em?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I'm worried about Hotch. He took a pretty nasty hit to the head."

"Rossi's already dragging him out to the ambulance," said Reid.

"Which is where you are going now," said JJ.

"Jennifer I told you that I'm fine," Emily whined.

"You fell to the ground with your hands restrained behind you and had someone land on top of you and knock the air out of you. Don't think I didn't see you struggling to recover form that when I came in here," argued JJ.

"Looks like this is one you won't be winning anytime soon," Morgan joked as he held out Emily's gun for her to take back.

She glared at him. "You're supposed to be on my side."

"And risk the fury of JJ and Pen?" he jokingly questioned her.

"Wimp," Emily called out to him as they left the house.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Let me know.**


	69. Chapter 69

**Thanks for all of you reviews. I will try to update again really really soon, I promise.**

* * *

"Emily, seriously? A pants suit?" JJ looked over the outfit Emily was wearing for the GALA event.

"Yes, a pants suit, Jennifer. There will be plenty of women at this event in pants suit and I will be one of them. I've accompanied my parents too many times at these events and have been forced to wear a gown. That's why I stopped going to them, always using cases as excuses. Not this one. This is an event where it is acceptable for me to dress this way and I am going to take this opportunity."

JJ just smirked at her wife's defiance. "Okay, I get what you mean. You look incredibly hot in that, by the way."

A slight blush appeared on Emily's face as she could feel herself reacting the same way to the gown JJ was currently wearing. "Thank you. You're not so bad yourself." Emily walks over and placed her arms around JJ's waist. "I swear you wear those things just to torture me. All that's going through my mind right now is how good you will look coming out of it."

"Hmm…Guess I can classify this as Mission: Accomplished," said JJ as she kissed Emily.

"Mission: Accomplished, really? Good thing Pen's watching the twins. Just wait until I get you home tonight."

"Promises…promises," joked JJ, earning a pinch in the side from Emily and making herself give off a high pitched, "Hey!" before she wiggled out of Emily's arms and moved away from her giggling. "That was sneaky, Em."

Emily just shrugged her shoulders and let out a small laugh. "I saw an opportunity and I took it. Come on, let's finish getting ready. The sooner we get there and make an appearance, the sooner we can get back home."

Emily and JJ walked through the doors and into the banquet. They looked around the room. Emily quietly pointed out to JJ the many women in the room who were also wearing pants suits. JJ just shook her head and chuckled at her wife and the pleasure she had on her face at being right.

"Emily…Jennifer."

The two women turned at the call of their names and walked over to Emily's parents, greeting them both with hugs and kisses on the cheeks. "You both look wonderful tonight," praised Michael.

"Thanks, dad," Emily answered.

"A pants suit, Emily?" her mother asked.

"Don't you start," Emily warned with a playful glare. "I swear the two of you share a brain sometimes," she looked between her mother and JJ.

"You know what they say, Em. Great minds think alike," responded JJ, earning an eye roll and a groan from Emily.

Emily looked towards her father, "I think I need a drink if I'm going to put up with the _great minds_."

Michael just chuckled and said that he would join her at the bar, after promising to bring back drinks for the other two. "I never thought that I would see you smiling at one of these galas."

"Ah, but this isn't like those other galas that mother dragged me to."

"No," Michael looked around the room, "it's not. It's a welcomed change. She's changed a lot in the past year."

Emily nodded, "All for the better. Don't you think?"

"I do. Almost losing you, gaining a daughter," he looks over at JJ, "two grandchildren. It's all helped her to realize the mistakes in the choices she's made. She's determined to not make them again. That was the driving point behind her retiring from being an Ambassador. She couldn't stay away from the political scene though, but I think this election will give her what she needs."

"Emily Prentiss, is that you?"

Emily and her father turned to see a tall, blonde woman walking towards them. "Oh no," Emily muttered under her breath as she immediately recognized her. "This could get uncomfortable." She plastered a fake smile on her face and nodded her head, "Susan, how are you?"

"It is you! When I saw that your mother was invited here as a special guest, I just had to attend. I hoped that you would be here as well. It's been what, five years?"

Emily nodded with a tight smile. She remembered then that her father was standing next to her. "Susan, this is my father, Michael Prentiss. Dad, this is Susan Richards. We were together when I first came back to town."

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Mr. Prentiss," said Susan as she held her hand out for him to shake. "I kept trying to get Emily to introduce us, but she never seemed to like the idea."

"Susan," Emily warned, hoping to get her ex-girlfriend to quickly leave.

Of course she heard the warning tone from Emily, but Susan was never one to back down when her mind was set on something, and getting Emily Prentiss back into her bed was just what she had in mind. "Of course she just kept saying that she wasn't ready to tell her parents about her sexual preferences, but with you being here, I guess that is out of the way now." Susan linked her arm in Emily's.

"What are you up to Susan?" asked Emily.

Susan plastered a smile and held her free hand over her heart. "I am not up to anything, Em. I am just happy to see you again. I was so upset when our relationship ended."

Emily let out a small snort as she pulled herself free from Susan, "Yeah you were so upset you slept with someone else."

A frown appeared on Susan's face, "I've regretted that and I've already apologized for that."

"And an apology is supposed to automatically make it better? Are you forgetting I walked in on the two of you? In our bed!"

Sensing the discussion about to get out of hand, Michael spoke up, "Emily, we should take these drinks back to the table."

Nodding, Emily picked up the two glasses from the bar and turned to leave. "Is your mother here as well, Emmy?"

"Emmy?" her father questioned with an amused smile on his face.

Emily gave a glare to her father that clearly screamed, 'Don't go there!' "Of course she is here, Susan. In fact she is just across the other side of the room with my-"

"I'll come with you," Susan interrupted. "I'd love to meet your mother."

"That's not a good idea," said Emily as she looked over towards her mother and JJ, hoping that neither of them spotted them. "There is no chance that we will ever get back together Susan, and you should drop the idea about worming your way into my life by getting to know my parents."

"I would never do that."

"Oh come on, Susan. You don't honestly think that I believe that, do you?"

"What's going on?" Emily turned to see JJ standing behind her with a worried look on her face.

"I think I'll go and take your mother's drink to her," said Michael grateful that JJ was now there so that she could make sure Emily didn't do anything she might regret later.

"Private conversation, Barbie," Susan's true colors now showing themselves since Emily's father left them.

"Barbie?" said JJ as her eyes widened.

"Did I stutter? Is the blonde hair clogging the brain cells?"

"That's enough Susan. I will not have you throwing your usual insults around," said Emily as she through an evil stare towards the offending woman.

"Stepping in as a knight-in-shining-armor, _Emmy_?"

"I think you should leave, Susan before I arrange for you to be physically removed, and believe me, you don't want to have me do that," Emily warned.

Susan looked over at JJ, "You should know that you are just going to be a good fuck for her. _Emmy_ here isn't really into blondes."

JJ, smiling her best press conference smile and holding her rage down she stepped a little forward and replied, "We haven't been formally introduced. My name is Jennifer Jareau Prentiss." Seeing the shock in Susan's face, JJ continued. "Yes, that's right I said Prentiss. I take it that you have some history with Emily so you know that she is an only child so I can't be her sister. Her parents are happily married so I'm not a step sister. There's no way I resemble her so I'm not a cousin. What's left?...No clue?...Alright, I'll tell you . I'm her wife and we have two beautiful children. So, while you are right, I am as you say, 'A good fuck for her,' you are also wrong because I can definitely tell you that Emily is, without a doubt really into blondes." JJ pulled Emily in for a passionate kiss, "Come on, Em, let's go back to the table. I'm sure they will be very interested in how this has turned out."

"I'm right behind you, Jennifer." With that both women left a clearly surprised and upset Susan standing at the bar with her mouth open.


	70. Chapter 70

**I am so, so sorry for the long wait for this update. **

* * *

One half hour later, Emily found herself back at the bar, this time with JJ by her side. To both of their delights, Susan left the room after JJ enlightened her of the couple's happiness. "I'm sorry Jennifer."

"Em, how many times do I have to tell you that there is no reason to be sorry?"

"I know. I just can't believe that she did that."

"I can," said JJ as they waited for the bartender to fill their drink order.

Emily's eyebrows raised at she looked at her wife, "You can?"

JJ nodded as she placed her hands on Emily's hips and pulled her closer. "Mmhmm. If I was no longer with you and still in love with you, I'd definitely try to get back with you."

"Well, I guess it's lucky for you that you will never have to go to such lengths to win me back. Because you, Mrs. Prentiss are stuck with me for eternity." Emily bent her head down to kiss JJ.

"I like the sound of that." The bartender returned to their end of the bar with the drinks they had ordered and Emily and JJ returned to the table where her parents were sitting.

They passed the drinks to the other couple as Michael smiled and with a playful gleam in his eye he said, "Made it back without any other exes showing up."

"Funny dad," said Emily as she playfully swatted his shoulder while JJ giggled at their interaction.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that," Emily told her father.

Michael shrugged his shoulders, "Eh, it was a little amusing seeing you try to keep your cool and not cause a scene, and the nervous glances you kept throwing towards your mother and Jennifer were priceless."

"I'm so glad you took such pleasure in my uncomfortableness."

"Pay no attention to your father's teasing," said Elizabeth. "I never ceases to amaze me how the connection that you two share is so strong. I saw that women approach you and the way you tensed when she was speaking with you. Before I could even say a word of caution to Jennifer, she turned around with worry on her face and sought you out, rising immediately once she read your body language. I think you should take Emily up on her advice to become a profiler." Elizabeth looked at JJ when she made that last remark.

"Thank you, but I'm happy where I am," JJ said with a smile accepting the compliment. "Besides, I like dealing with the media and comforting the families."

"And you are very good at your job, honey," said Emily.

"Excuse me?" The group of four looked towards the new voice. Emily immediately recognized her as Janice Sanders, the woman who was in charge of running the whole event. "It has just been brought to my attention about what happened earlier this evening. I wanted to offer my apologies for whatever problems it might have caused."

JJ gave a reassuring smile to the women, "No apologies are necessary, but thank you. It was nothing that you could have known was going to happen."

"Jennifer is right, Janice," said Emily. "You have worked hard to make tonight a success and you should be proud of that. Don't let a minor bump in the night, that was once my girlfriend, affect it."

"You are both too kind. I hope that you all enjoy the rest of your evening," Janice answered before she smiled at the group and left.

"That was nice of her," said JJ.

"It was," Emily agreed. "Come on," Emily pulled JJ's hand, "I want to dance with my wife."

"No complaints from me," JJ replied. "We'll be right back," she said with a smile to her in-laws.

"We're right behind you," Michael replied holding out his hand for Elizabeth to join him on the dance floor.

Emily held JJ close as they dance. She quietly hummed the melody of the song playing in JJ's ear. "Have I told you how absolutely breathtaking you are in that dress?"

JJ felt shivers run through her body at the passionate filled tone in Emily's words. "Mmm you might have mentioned that a few times."

"What's more breathtaking is how you look out of that dress." Emily placed a soft kiss on JJ's lips.

"Trying to seduce me, Agent Prentiss?" JJ playfully asked.

"Oh there's no trying," Emily confidently answered. "I know that I am succeeding, Agent Jareau."

Somewhere on the edge of the entrance to the ballroom, Janice stopped as she saw a women glaring into the room. She noticed the direction of the woman's gaze. "Excuse me, but I believe your presence here is no longer accepted. Leave now before I have security escort you out."

Janice stood her ground as the two women had an unspoken battle of wills. Finally, with a frustrated sigh, the woman stalked off but not before promising herself that she would get back what was once hers.

* * *

**Okay a VERY short chapter but I PROMISE you won't have to wait long for the next chapter. I had to end it at this point.**


	71. Chapter 71

**Once again, thanks for your patience in waiting for me to upload. **

**Have you filled out your nomination ballot for the Profiler's Choice 2010 Fanfic Awards yet? check it out here:**

**Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our first Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Anyone with a account is eligible to nominate. Please check out the nominating ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Forum at .net/topic/74868/30888142/1/. All rules and information are on the forum.**

**Good news: there is a vote at the end of this chapter. Enjoy your reading!  
**

* * *

One week later, Emily had finally stopped apologizing to JJ for the scene that occurred at the gala. Hearing the sound of John giggling through the baby monitor, Emily quickly moved out of bed and entered the nursery. "Hey there buddy. You're up early. Let's get you changed and then we'll go sit outside in the back and let your Momma and sister get some more sleep. How does that sound?" Emily giggled along with her son as he clapped his small hands and babbled happily. Picking John up from his crib, Emily quickly changed his diaper and clothes and lifted him off the training table and started their journey to their backyard.

Emily sat on a lounge chair and placed John in between her legs. She tickled his stomach. "What do you think, little man? What should we do today? Park? Zoo? Hmm?" John just continued to laugh at his mother. "What's so funny?"

"I think he's laughing at you."

Emily turned at the sound of her wife's voice. John squealed and clapped his hands, which his Lila happily copied when she saw Emily. "Did we wake you? I wanted to let you sleep more?"

"I think your daughter had another idea," JJ answered with a smirk. JJ let out a small laugh at the moch hurt look that appeared on Emily's face. "Besides the bed was cold and I think Lila sensed that John wasn't in the room anymore." JJ sat down on the lounge chair next to Emily and placed Lila similarly as John was on Emily's chair.

"Ah the twin vibe," Emily remarked. "Do you share a twin vibe, buddy?" John just giggled and clapped his hands. Emily smiled at her son and then looked towards JJ. "I was just talking to him about what we should be doing today. Any suggestions?"

JJ looked down at her daughter, "What do you think Lila? Do you want to go to the park?" JJ could see Lila's eyes go big as she bounced happily.

"I guess that's a yes," said Emily. "Park it is."

One hour later, the Prentiss family sat happily on the grass playing with the toys that JJ made sure she took with them. The happy mothers looked on as Lila rolled onto her stomach. "Em, get the camera out. I think she's going to start to crawl."

"Is that right?" asked Emily as she removed her digital camera from the stroller and set the settings to be able to record a video. "What are you going to do Lila? You going to crawl? Jennifer, go sit in front of her so she can see you." JJ nodded and moved on the grass. "Go ahead Lila. Crawl to Momma."

"Come on Sweetheart," called JJ. "You can do it." They held their breaths as Lila pushed herself up and crawled forward a little before she fell down. "Em?"

"I got it Jennifer," Emily answered knowing that she was making sure that it was all being recorded.

"Come on Lila," JJ called again. "I know you can do it." Lila took one look at JJ and they could see the concentration on her face as she pushed up one more time. "That's right, Sweetheart." Lila started her journey again. Crawling, albeit wobbily, towards her mother. She let out a loud squeal as she touched her mother's knee and JJ bent down to pick Lila up. "Momma is so proud of you." JJ hugged and kissed Lila's cheeks.

Emily laughed along with her daughter as she kept recording the sight of mother and daughter. Glancing down quickly at John, Emily noticed the position that he was now in. "Looks like someone's getting a little jealous of the attention."

JJ looked over at her son. "Is that right, buddy? You jealous of your sister?" JJ sat Lila down on her lap. "Come on John. Join us over here."

"Go ahead, crawl to Momma," Emily encouraged as she kept filming her son.

Lila saw her brother attempting to crawl and started to clap and giggle. "Your sister wants some company Buddy. Come on." JJ called again. John fell twice and with some frustration he pushed himself up and successfully crawled to JJ and Lila on his third attempt.

Emily stopped the video and stood up from her spot on the grass and joined her family. She took Lila from JJ's lap and congratulated her daughter on starting to crawl while JJ hugged John. The mothers switched babies and held them close. "When we get home, we're going to take this video and send it off to Grandma and Grandpa Jareau and Prentiss. They are going to be so excited to see you both crawling."

"Don't forget their Godparents, Em."

"Of course not. I like my credit score the way it is." JJ laughed at Emily's admission of fear for what Garcia could do. Even John joined in on the joke clapping and giggling. "Oh you think that's funny?" Emily reached over and tickled her son. Lila let out a small scream and reached up and excitingly pulled on Emily's hair. "Hey," Emily whined. "You're ganging up on me too?"

JJ pulled at Lila's hand. "Sweetheart, don't pull Mommy's hair," JJ said with laughter in her voice.

"She takes after her Momma with the hair pulling," Emily smirked at JJ's blushed face.

"Not in front of them."

"Nice try but they have no clue as to what I am referring to," Emily replied.

"One time, Em! I pulled your hair one time and it was your fault."

"My fault?" Emily answered with confusion on her face. "If my memory serves me correctly, I was in the middle of giving you, what you called, 'The best…" Emily saw the warning look on JJ's face so she quickly corrected the words she wanted to use, "experience you've ever had."

"Wise move there Mrs. Prentiss," said JJ.

"Oh come on, Jennifer. It's not like they would have known what I was describing," Emily defended herself.

"That doesn't matter," JJ replied and then she smiled at Emily. "I loved seeing you squirm to correct what you wanted to say."

"You're so evil," cried Emily.

"But you love me."

"Of course I love you." Emily leant over and gave JJ a kiss. "You and the twins are my whole life, Jennifer. I don't know what I would do if I lost any of you." She placed another kiss on JJ's lips.

"Mmmm," JJ moaned into the kiss. "Well then, I guess it's lucky for you that you'll never have to find out."

* * *

At a bench across the lawn and hidden from view by a bush, a woman sat looking at the happy family. "Well, look at that, isn't that nice. Happy family all out together enjoying the park. That should be me. She doesn't deserve her. I'll get her back. She'll see that we are meant to be together. I just have to remind her of our times together, and I know just how to do that."

* * *

**As promised, here are your options:**

**As you can tell something bad is coming. Something will be happening to one or more of the members of the Prentiss family. What I am asking you, is to give me whom you would like to be the victim(s). I promise it will not end in death, unless it is the Unsub that dies. **

**Please pick one or more of the following: JJ, Lila or John  
**


	72. Chapter 72

**Bet you didn't think you'd get a new chapter this quickly! Thank you so much for the response from the last chapter. I have to admit thank I am happy that the vote turned out the way it did. Hpe you like this chapter.  
**

**Have you filled out your nomination ballot for the Profiler's Choice 2010 Fanfic Awards yet? check it out here:**

**Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our first Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Anyone with a account is eligible to nominate. Please check out the nominating ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Forum at .net/topic/74868/30888142/1/. All rules and information are on the forum.**

**

* * *

**The next morning was Sunday. Emily and JJ were still flying high from the excitement of the twins starting to crawl. The married couple sat together at the table enjoying their morning coffee and breakfast after they fed and changed Lila and John.

"Garcia called while you were in the shower," said JJ.

Emily smiled at her wife, "Let me guess she watched the video we sent her of Lila and John crawling?"

JJ nodded her head. "She insisted on coming over for lunch today so that she can see them crawl for herself."

"That woman is just too funny sometimes." Emily let out a small chuckle as past images of their friend's antics flew through her mind. "So I'm guessing you didn't turn her down."

"She was really convincing, Em."

"Hey, you don't have to defend your actions with me," Emily assured her. She then looked at the refrigerator as if she could actually see what was on the inside through the door. "I think I am going to need to go to the store. We don't have much to make anything for lunch. We have bread. Why don't I just pick up some lunch meat and cheese?"

"Sounds good to me."

Emily nodded her head. "Alright. I shouldn't be too long at the store."

"We'll be fine here without you. Won't we John?" JJ stated as she held her son in her arms.

Emily smiled at John's giggles as she retrieved her credentials and gun from the gun safe. Even though they were not on duty, it was still policy, and just a habit, to leave the house with them at all times. Picking up her cell phone, Emily leant down and kissed Lila on the head before doing the same to her brother and then finally kissing JJ on the lips. "I love you, Jennifer."

"I love you too."

* * *

She watched as Emily left the house by herself. _'Now is my chance,'_ she thought to herself. _'I can move quickly. Get in, threaten the kids if she doesn't cooperate and then get out. She'll be back to the house soon so the babies won't be in any real danger. This will all work perfectly and by this time next week, she'll come back to me.'_

* * *

JJ looked at her two children, "Alright Momma has to get you both cleaned up because Aunt Penny is going to come over for lunch." She managed to pick up both babies, a skill she and Emily picked up rather quickly, and she walked upstairs with them as she continued to talk. "Your Mommy sent Aunt Penny the video of what you two did at the park yesterday, and Aunt Penny is so excited that she wants to come over and spend some time with us today." They enter the nursery and JJ places John in his crib. "I'll b e right back to change you buddy. Just going to take care of your sister first." Successfully changing Lila's diaper, JJ moves on to John.

The woman enters the Prentiss house very quietly. She can hear the babies and _her _upstairs. Slowly she climbs up the stairs, doing her best to be quick and silent. She removes the gun from her waistband as she gets closer to the room. _She_ is standing over her son. That daughter is in her crib watching her mother and brother with a happy smile on her face. _'This should have been me. I should be in this domestic setting with Emily,'_ she thought to herself. Stepping into the room, the arm holding the gun raised at the blonde woman.

JJ finished changing John and picked her son up. "What do you say we get your sister and go back downstairs to wait for your mommy?" Receiving a bouncing clap from her son, she turned around and froze when she saw the woman standing in the doorway with a gun pointed at her and John. JJ looked in the woman's face. "Susan?...What are you doing?"

"I should be the one starting a family with Emily," Susan took one step into the room.

"Emily will be home soon. She just went to the store."

"Then I guess we should leave now before she gets back." Susan started to walk closer to JJ, only to be stopped by JJ's voice.

"Susan, please think about this. You break into the home of two FBI Agents and aim a gun at one of them and two children. They are innocent in this. Please don't hurt my children." JJ's voice cracked with the last line as tears started to form in her eyes with thoughts of her children being hurt.

"I have no interest in hurting them, Jennifer. I didn't come here for them."

JJ could see Susan getting increasingly agitated. "What do you want?"

"Put him in his crib." JJ hesitated. "Do it now!" Susan walked over to the crib with Lila in it and pointed the gun towards her.

"Okay, okay. Just please don't hurt them." JJ placed a gentle kiss on John's head and whispered, "Momma loves you," before placing him in his crib. JJ turned around to face Susan.

"We're going to go for a little ride."

JJ's eye grew wide as her need to protect her children grew. "Listen to me you Bitch. I am not going anywhere with you and leaving my children alone."

It is agreeable by everyone that the one thing you shouldn't do is try and aggravate an Unsub any further. But of course, try telling that to a mother as she only thinks about the safety of her two defenseless children. JJ moved closer to Susan who, in turn, backslapped her, sending JJ towards the changing table. JJ lost her balance and stumbled, hitting her forehead on the knob to the top drawer. This was actually to her benefit. Had JJ not lost her balance, her head would have landed against the corner of the table and JJ would most likely have been left unconscious or worse, dead. Now JJ just had a slight headache and bloody wound to deal with, probably a concussion as well.

"We are going now. Don't make me shoot you in front of your children."

JJ slowly stood up, placing her fingers to the cut and seeing the blood on them when she pulled her hand away. "She'll find you."

"I know." Susan reached out and grabbed hold of JJ's arm as she dragged and pushed her out of the room and the house, leaving the door opened a crack. JJ had to place her hand against the side of the door to steady herself. Once outside, Susan forced JJ into the mini van that she parked outside the house. Opening the side door she pushed JJ in and handed her a set up handcuffs. She pointed towards the roof of the car where the handle was placed. "Put the cuff on one hand, slide it through that and attach it to the other one." Watching as JJ followed her orders. Susan grinned and shut the door once she was sure that JJ was secure. Moving around to the driver's seat, Susan started the car and drove away.

* * *

Emily couldn't shake the feeling that she has been having all day that there was something wrong. She didn't know what it was, but all she knew was that she couldn't wait to get back home to her family. After driving through some frustrating traffic, Emily finally pulled into her driveway. At the same time, Garcia was pulling up to the house.

"Hey Em, need some help?" Garcia asked as she saw Emily pulling some grocery bags out of the trunk.

"Hi Pen, yeah thanks." Emily handed one bag to Garcia as she took the other two.

The two women walked up to the front door and Emily noticed the door was open a slight crack. "Looks like _someone_ forgot to close the door when they left to go to the store," Garcia teased Emily.

Emily shook her head, "I closed and locked in when I left. I don't…" Emily stopped talking further as she noticed the blood on the door.

Garcia waited for Emily to continue, but when she didn't she said, "Em?" Emily placed the bags on the ground that she had been holding and removed her gun from her holster. "What's going on?" Garcia asked.

Emily pointed to the door and managed to get out three words. "Blood. Stay here."

Garcia's eyes widened when she saw the blood that Emily was referring to. She watched Emily walk into the house quietly with her gun drawn.

"I'm calling Morgan," she stated, not really sure if the brunette even heard her.

Emily slowly walked around the bottom floor of her house clearing each room. As she started walking up the stairs she could hear the cries of her two children. She quickly glanced into her room and saw that it was just the twins inside there. She felt her hear move into her throat when she didn't see JJ. Emily left the nursery and walked to her bedroom, hoping to find the blonde there…But she wasn't…

"No," Emily whispered before she ran back to the nursery. She reached Lila's crib first and took the crying baby in her arms. "Shh…It's okay, honey. Mommy's here." Emily quickly check Lila to make sure that she wasn't hurt and then brought her daughter to John's crib. Placing her in the crib next to her brother, Emily then picked up John and inspected him. Satisfied that both of her children were unharmed, Emily reached into the crib and lifted a still crying Lila into her arms.

Emily could hear sirens approaching the house. She then took the time to look around the room and noticed the diapers and baby wipes that were on the changing table now spread on the floor. The changing pad that was on top of the table was halfway hanging off. Her eyes were pulled to the knob of the top drawer. She saw the blood that was there and silently prayed that her wife was alright…wherever she was.

"Emily!"

Emily turned her head towards the hallway at the sound of Morgan's voice. "Nursery," she answered, holding tight to her children. Morgan walked into the room holding his gun. "It's clear. Something happened in here Morgan. She's gone. JJ is gone."

* * *

**So there you go. JJ is in trouble and the kids are unharmed.**


	73. Chapter 73

**Thanks for all the alerts and reviews. I know I am horrible at responding to the reviews, but I appreciate them all.**

**Have you filled out your nomination ballot for the Profiler's Choice 2010 Fanfic Awards yet? check it out here:**

**Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our first Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Anyone with a account is eligible to nominate. Please check out the nominating ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Forum at .net/topic/74868/30888142/1/. All rules and information are on the forum.**

* * *

The rest of the entered the nursery, Garcia walking over to Emily. "Em, let me take Lila." She saw a look in Emily's eyes and immediately recognized it as fear. "I'm not going to take her anywhere, Em. Just want to give you some help."

Emily nodded and allowed Garcia to take Lila from her grasp. She shifted John in her arms and held him tight. She looked over at the door knob with blood on it. "Thirty minutes she whispered."

"What was that, honey?" Garcia asked as she was the only one close enough to Emily to hear the whispered words. The others all looked at Emily.

"I was only gone for thirty minutes. Just to get some stuff for lunch. They were all downstairs in the kitchen when I left," Emily explained further. _"You and the twins are my whole life, Jennifer. I don't know what I would do if I lost any of you."_ The words Emily said in the park the day before entered her mind. "I can't lose her, Pen."

"We won't let that happen," Garcia assured her friend. Garcia looked around the room. "Where's the diaper bag, Sweetie? Lila needs to be changed."

"Downstairs in the living room," Emily answered.

"Come on down with me and we'll get her diaper changed," Garcia out her free hand for Emily to take. She knew that the guys would want to look over the room. It was clear that whatever is happening to JJ started in this room. Hotch gave Garcia a grateful nod as she led Emily out of the room.

Once they left the room, Hotch looked towards Morgan, "Get a forensic team here fast. Call Anderson. Have him get whatever equipment Garcia needs to work from here."

"Why take JJ and not one of the twins or both of them?" asked Reid.

"It's easier to hold hostage a grown person than a baby," answered Rossi.

"If that's JJ's blood," said Reid, "Depending on where that injury is, she could have been unconscious when she was taken. The Unsub could have taken Lila and John without a fight."

"Maybe this is about JJ," said Hotch. "Dave, can you give a call to the DC police and see if they have any related incidents?" Rossi nodded and left the room. "Let's head downstairs and check on Emily," Hotch told Reid.

* * *

The minivan pulled into the garage of a small two story house. Closing the garage doors as she exited the car, Susan moved around to the side door. Holding the gun aimed at JJ, she opened the door. Susan went to unlock the cuffs and then pulled back. "You make any attempt to try and escape when I uncuff you and I promise you that I will not only kill you, but I will also kill your children. Do understand?" JJ nodded her head and stood still as Susan uncuffed her from the handle and then recuffed her hands behind her back.

She pushed JJ forward and down the stairs that led to the basement of the house. _'How original,'_ JJ sarcastically thought, _'Holding a kidnapped victim in the basement.' _Susan told her to stop outside a room. JJ watched as her captor unlocked the door and motioned with her gun for the blonde to walk into the room.

"That door," she motioned towards the corner of the room, "leads to the bathroom. You'll find a first aid kit in there to take care of your head. I really didn't mean for you to get injured. You were supposed to come without a fight."

"You were threatening my children. Did you honestly think I would leave them alone without a fight?"

Susan thought over the remark. "Would you rather I have killed them or you because of your actions." Taking JJ's silence as her answer, Susan continued on, "I'm going to take these cuffs off of you now. Please don't try anything stupid." She walked behind JJ and removed the cuffs. JJ immediately started to rub her wrists to ease the soreness they suffered during the car ride. "Go and clean yourself up. I am going to prepare a little package to be sent to your _wife_."

* * *

"Em?" Emily didn't show any signs that she heard Reid calling to her. "Emily, do you want to call your parents?"

Just staring at her children, Emily replied with a monotone voice, "No. My mother has a couple of town hall meetings planned for today. I don't want to bother her."

"I doubt learning of JJ being kidnapped would be a bother to her, Em," said Morgan as he entered the room, followed Hotch and Rossi. "She'd want to know."

Emily let out a deep sigh and nodded. "I can't…I don't think I could make that call to my parents. Parents…Oh God. Jack and Cindy, her parents." Emily started to hyperventilate.

"Calm down, Emily," said Rossi as he knelt in front of the brunette. "We'll take care of calling them. You just stay here with Lila and John."

Emily looked over at her children. They had so much of JJ in them, it made Emily ache for her wife harder. "I can't lose her. This is why we broke up the first time, because neither of us would be able to handle the other being forced to transfer and move away. I feel my insides ripping apart, Dave. I don't know if I'll survive if she doesn't come back." Emily buried her face in her hands as the tears fell freely from her eyes.

Rossi pulled Emily into a tight hug and let her cry on his shoulder, soothingly running his hand over her head. "We're getting her back, Emily. You are not going to lose her." He could feel the exhaustion from her emotions overtaking Emily's body. "Why don't you lay down and get some rest."

Emily shakes her head. "I don't want to leave them alone." She didn't mention what _them_ was referring to, but they've been in the FBI long enough to know that Emily was referring to her children and the fear of them being taken too. "I have to be near for the ransom call," concerned wife and skilled agent melding together as one for a brief moment.

"Lay down here on the couch," suggested Hotch. "I promise you that one of us will be in here at all times to keep Lila and John safe while you rest. The minute that phone rings, we will wake you up."

Emily looked around at her friends and layed back on the couch she was sitting on. She took one last look at the twins in their playpen before she closed her eyes. Satisfied that Emily would get some rest, Rossi left the room to make some phone calls.

"She's so broken," whispered Garcia wiping tears from her eyes.

"If something happens to JJ, we will be losing two agents," Morgan warmed.

Hotch nodded, "I know, but I won't let that happen. What did you find out?"

Morgan rubbed his bald head with one hand. "Nothing encouraging. There have been break-ins, some with no one at home and some where the home owners were present. They were just held at gun point by one Unsub while the other ransacked the place, or they were tied up while the house was cleaned out. None of them had someone kidnapped from the home."

"I don't think it was a robbery," noticed Reid. Seeing their curious faces, Reid continued. "Nothing is out of order except the nursery. TV and radio are untouched. Emily's laptop is still on the kitchen table. Whoever was in here came for the twins or JJ. They waited for Emily to leave the house."

"That brings us back to the victimology we were talking about before," said Morgan. "The home of a former Ambassador's daughter. It is not unknown that the Prentiss family has money. So common sense would lean toward the twins being taken."

"But they took JJ instead," said Garcia confused as to where Morgan was going with his thought.

"If it was for the money, they would have taken the twins," Hotch responded catching on to what Morgan was saying. "This is definitely personal."

"We concluded that upstairs," said Reid.

"We said it was about JJ," said Morgan. "I think this is about Emily. Whoever did this knew just what to do to break her." Morgan looked over at his sleeping friend. He swore under his breath that he would make whoever was responsible for this pay for the hell they were putting Emily through, and who knows what hell JJ was experiencing.

* * *

Two hours later, Anderson had arrived and delivered Garcia's computer to her without a single scratch on them. Reid and Garcia finished setting everything up when the front door opened and Emily's parents walked in. "I'm sorry it took so long for us to get here," said Elizabeth. "I just got your message and we hurried over here. Any news? Where's Emily?"

"We haven't heard anything yet," said Rossi. "Emily's resting in the living room."

"Whatever the ransom is, we will pay it," said Michael as he took his wives hand in his and they walked into the living room. They smiled and exchanged handshakes and hugs with Morgan and Garcia, who were watching over Emily, Lila and John. Michel crouched down on the floor near Emily's head. He tucked some lose strands behind her ear as he softly whispered, "Em?"

It took Michael a few times of calling her name before Emily started to stir. Her eyes popped open and she looked at her father. "Jennifer," she whispered. "It wasn't a bad dream, was it?"

Michael cupped her cheek with his hand rubbing a tear falling from her eye with his thumb as he replied, "No, Em. It's not a dream."

Emily softly nodded before sitting up fast. "The twins."

"Are safe," said her mother as she carried John over to Emily. She placed the boy in his mother's arms before hugging her daughter.

Emily looked over and saw Morgan holding Lila. "Anything?"

He shook his head, "No contact yet."

As if on cue, the phone rang. Jumping from her seat Emily rushed into her dining room where everything was set up. Hotch motioned for her not to pick up yet. On the fourth ring he nodded for her to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Emily answered shakily.

"_Hey Em,"_ Susan's voice came over the line.

Emily let out an impatient sigh, "Susan, I don't know how you've gotten this number, but I can't really deal with you right now. I am expecting an important phone call and I need the line clear."

"_What's the matter, Em? Missing something? A certain blonde with blue eyes perhaps."_

They didn't think it was possible, but Emily's face grew several shades paler than it already was. "Oh God. What have you done, Susan." Emily sat down a chair that Michael pulled up behind her. He placed a supporting hand on her shoulder after she sat down.

"_We were meant to be together Em. She came between our happiness."_

Emily grew upset at the accusation Susan was making of JJ. "No, that would be the red head I found with you in our bed. She came between our happiness. Jennifer and I are married now, Susan. We have two beautiful children who miss their Momma."

"_And they will get there Momma back in one piece as long as you cooperate."_

"What do you want, Susan. Money? I'll pay you whatever amount you want. Easy access out of the country? I can have that set up as well. Just tell me what you want so that my wife can come back home." Tears were streaming from Emily's eyes as she plead for JJ to be returned.

"_Aww, you don't have to go to so much trouble just for me, Em. What I want is very simple. You…I want a second chance at happiness with you."_

"You want me?" Emily asked not sure if she had heard right. She looked over and saw the note that Rossi held up telling her to ask to speak with JJ.

"_A simple trade. You give me my second chance and your children get there Momma back."_

After a slight pause, Emily responded, "Let me speak to her first, Susan. I need to make sure she is alright before I give you my answer."

"_Hold on."_ They could hear the rustling of keys over the line as a door was unlocked and opened.

There were muffled voices speaking before they could hear soft breathing come through the phone. _"Em?"_

Emily had to fight off the sob in her throat as she answered, "Jennifer. Are you alright?"

"_Yeah. A slight headache, but I'm fine."_

"When I saw the blood in the nursery…"

"_The twins, Em, are they okay? I didn't want to leave them, but she was pointing her gun at them. I had no choice."_

"I know. They're fine, baby. They just miss their Momma." Emily wiped the tears that were falling from her eyes. "I'm going to get you out of there. I promise. I love you so much, Jennifer."

"_Don't you do anything stupid, Emily Prentiss. I can hear it in your voice."_

"_Time's up," they heard Susan tell JJ._

"_I love you, Em."_

Susan came back on the phone, _"Was that as touching of a conversation as it seemed?"_

Emily gritted her teeth. "If I accept your demands, then Jennifer comes back safely?"

"_That's the deal Emily."_

"Alright. I accept."

"_I am so pleased. One hour at our spot. Come alone. Unarmed and with no cell phone. Break any of those rules and you'll regret it."_ The next thing they heard was the dial tone.

"You seriously can't give her what she wants, Emily," argued Morgan.

Emily glared at him, "I will do anything to make sure that she is safe and back with her children where she belongs. I will not let her suffer because my ex-girlfriend has turned delusional."

"And what about her," asked Reid. "Don't you think that this will kill JJ when she finds out what you agreed to?"

"She'll at least be safe," Emily stressed.

"You're not going there without backup," ordered Hotch.

"You can't be serious," Emily stood up angrily. "You heard her Hotch. I go alone."

"You'll go there alone, Emily, but I need you to trust me. I think I have a way for this to work."

* * *

**sooo. what did you think?**


	74. Chapter 74

**Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

"Time to go, Jennifer," Susan sung out as she entered the room where she was holding the blonde.

"What's going on?" JJ asked.

"Your ransom is being paid," she answered with a smirk on her face.

"My ransom?" JJ asked with confusion. She remembered Susan telling her that there will never be a ransom asked for her return, that the only way JJ would be released would be if Emily agreed to give her a second chance. Realization crept up on her that Emily must have traded herself for JJ's safe return. She looked up at Sarah and saw the twinkle in her eyes. JJ shook her head, "No. You're lying."

"I am not lying. You'll see when we get there that I am indeed telling the truth. Now, we are leaving." Before JJ could notice what Susan was doing, her hands were once again brought behind her back, the cuffs were placed on them and she was being led out to the van. "Just like before, Jennifer. I'm going to release these cuffs and you are going to secure yourself to the handle."

JJ got into the van and as she secured her hands she promised, "If you are telling me the truth, I promise you that I will not stop until I find you and get Emily back."

"That won't happen," said Susan confidently. "Once she's back with me, Emily will realize that she still loves me and she will never want to leave again."

"You're delusional," JJ spat at her, but all she received in reply was a wide grin as Susan slammed the side door shut, moved into the driver's seat and drove off.

* * *

"Em, honey, think this over," her mother pleaded.

Emily shook her head as she held on tight to Lila. "There is nothing to think about, Mother. This is the only way to ensure that she is returned safely."

Michael looked over at Rossi, "Dave is there anything you can do to change her mind?"

Rossi shook his head. "Unfortunately, there isn't. In situations like this, we recommend giving in to the kidnapper's demands. Normally though, it is money that is asked for."

Emily placed Lila down after kissing her head and reached to hold her son. "I will not actually be going anywhere with Susan."

"You have to trust us," said Hotch. "We will be doing everything possible to make sure that Emily and JJ come home safely. A part of that is giving in to the demands to a point where Susan believes that she is winning and that Emily is exchanging herself for JJ."

"And what happens if she realizes this is a trap?" asked Elizabeth. "Will she hurt Emily or Jennifer?"

"We won't let that happened," assured Morgan.

"But it can."

Emily placed John in the playpen with his sister and walked over to where her parents were sitting. "I need you to trust me and trust these guys." Emily gestured toward the men of her team with her head. "I can't promise that I will be unharmed, but I can promise you that I will do everything I can to ensure that Jennifer is safe and able to come home to our children." Emily gave her parents a hug before she stood and looked over at the guys. "Let's go."

Hotch nodded, "Garcia is everything set up?"

Garcia nods form her seat at her computers. "Reid is outside as we speak making sure the GPS tracker is secured on Emily's car." Garcia stood up and walked over to Emily. "You, my raven haired Wonder Women, are to come back to us with your beautiful wife all in one piece. Got it?"

Emily smiled at her friend. "We'll try our best, Pen," she answered.

"This coin has a tracking device in it." She held up a blank piece of medal. "Keep it in your pocket. If something goes wrong and they can't stop you and Susan from driving away, I'll b able to track you."

"You thought of everything," said Emily with a tear in her eye.

"Of course, I know and think of everything, and I know that you will be home soon so I won't even need to use that my amazingly powerful babies to find you." Penelope enveloped her friend into a tight hug.

"Baby Girl, let her go. We need to leave now," Morgan called from the front door.

Emily took one last look at her children playing happily unaware of the sadness around them. "Be good for Mommy," she called out to them before she left the house, wiping tears from her eyes.

Before Emily could open car door, Hotch called out, "We'll be no more than ten minutes behind you."

Emily nodded as she closed her door and turned the car on. She gave one last look to see her parents watching from the living room windows and then focused on the road ahead of her. "I'm coming Jennifer."

* * *

Susan pulled the van into a park area. The sun had set by now and there were not many people around them. She drove the van up towards the lake. Placing the car in park, she turned around and sent a bright smile to JJ. "This is our spot. Em and I always came out here to enjoy being alone together. No one else seemed to know that it existed. It's where we both said, 'I love you,' to each other for the first time."

"So you think that just by being here with you again, she'll automatically fall back in love with you?" JJ questioned.

"Of course not, I'm not crazy."

JJ chuckled at Susan's statement, but held her tongue with what she actually wanted to say. Something along the lines of, _"Lady, you're the biggest nut job I've come across, and with my job, that says a lot."_

"I know that it will take Em sometime to get past the change of not being with you anymore," Susan continued. "This spot will only help her to remember how we felt about each other."

* * *

Emily hoped that everything would turn out for the best, but she couldn't stop herself from writing the note before she left the house. It read:

"_My dearest Jennifer, _

_ Please know that I would never have done this if there was no other way to ensure that you would safely make back home to be with our children. The team should be close by. There is going to be an attempt to stop Susan. If everything today does not go as planned and Susan succeeds in her attempts to take me with her, please remember that I love you __so much__ and will __never__ stop loving you. Make sure Lila and John know that there Mommy loves them and that I will never stop loving them and their Momma, ever. _

_You hold my heart, Jennifer._

_Love,  
Emily."_

Now, as she drove down the familiar path of the park that she and Susan used to spend a lot of time together, she smiled as she remembered the fun times they had, but a frown quickly replaced it. She will always look back on the good times they shared there but those memories were now tainted by what Susan was doing. Emily glanced quickly to the seat next to her. Her gun, phone and a piece of paper sat there. With one final deep breath, Emily turned towards the lake and immediately spotted the van where she hoped JJ was waiting, unharmed.

* * *

The lights of an approaching car filled the van and JJ turned to see the familiar vehicle. Susan smiled, "She's here," and got out of the van. Emily looked on as Susan moved towards the passenger side of the van, gun in hand.

Emily turned off and exited her car. "Em, I'm so happy to see you," said Susan with a bright smile.

"Where is she?" Emily asked.

Susan pouted at her, "Aren't you happy to see me, Em?"

"Where is Jennifer, Susan? The deal is I show up here and you release her.

Susan's face became serious again, "You are right, Em. Business first and then we'll have a lifetime together for the happy reunion. But first, I need to make sure you followed the rules. Are you alone?"

"Yes, I came here by myself."

"Cell phone?"

"Not on me."

"Gun?"

"Again, not on me."

"Prove it. Raise your shirt so that I can see your waist line." Emily followed orders and turned around so that Susan could see her back.

"Ankles."

"You know I don't like to where ankle holsters," argued Emily. Susan raised her gun towards the inside of the van. Emily could only assume she was aiming to at JJ. Afraid for the safety of her wife, Emily called out, "Alright. See. No guns." She yelled as she lifted both pants legs.

"Never one to disappoint. You always follow the rules," Susan observed before she opened the side door of the van revealing JJ still handcuffed to the handle.

"Emily!" called JJ.

Tears filled Emily's eyes at the sight of her wife, for the most part safe. "Are you alright, Jennifer?"

Matching tears filled JJ's eyes as she finally believed what Susan had told her and that Emily was trading herself for her release. JJ nodded trying to get her emotions in check. Looking over at Susan she said, "You were telling the truth."

"You thought I was lying?" asked Susan. "You see, Em here has decided that she wants to be with me and not you, so I get to have her and you get to go back home to your children safely. We all win."

"I meant what I said before," said JJ. "You won't get far."

Susan paid no remark to what JJ said as she released JJ from the handle. "I know it will be hard on the two of you to just sever your friendship, so I'll give you some time to say goodbye. But don't try anything stupid. Remember what I promised you before, Jennifer."

JJ watched as Susan stepped back from the van with the gun in her hand. JJ's heart started to race as she tracked her captor's movements as she slowly moved away from the van and closer to Emily. Meeting her halfway, Emily quickly reached her and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I love you so much, Jennifer."

"You can't do this," JJ pleaded with her, tears running down her face.

Emily used both of her thumbs to wipe the tears away, "There is no other choice. I am doing what needs to be done to get you back home safely."

"And what about you?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be just fine," Emily looked up at Susan and saw the impatient look on her face. "I have to go now."

"Don't do this," JJ pleaded again.

"I will always love you, Jennifer. Remember that."

Emily kissed her wife passionately before Susan's voice rang out, "That's enough. It's time to go Em."

Emily reluctantly pulled away from JJ, but not before the blonde pulled her in for one last kiss. "I love you, Emily. Always."

"Always." Emily agreed before she started walking away. Half way between JJ and Susan, Emily stopped, "Get in my car JJ. Please, I need to see you safely in there before I go any further."

Reluctantly, JJ moved towards Emily's car. As she opened the door, she saw the items that Emily left for her. She gave Emily one last look. To Susan, it just looked like a last goodbye for a couple that would never be again. To Emily and JJ, it was something else, much more than words could express. Emily just gave JJ a small nod and JJ sat in the car. As she watched Emily slowly turn to walk to Susan, JJ read the note. Her head snapped up and she started to look around. _'It's been ten minutes, hasn't it,'_ she thought to herself.

And that's when she saw it. Morgan. At the back of the van. She looked down further and saw Reid approaching the van as well. JJ let out a sigh of relief it was all going to be over soon.

* * *

**ooo evil cliffhanger I love it..**

**let me know what you think.  
**


	75. Chapter 75

**Thank you for all of your reviews and alerts from the last chapter!**

**A HUGE THANK YOU to everyone that submitted this story to be nominated for the Profiler's Choice 2010 Criminal Minds Fanfic Awards! I am so honored to announce that this story has been nominated for Best Femslash Romance Fic and Best Emily/JJ fic. I did not expect to be nominated and was really speechless when I found out. I think I reread the notification email a few times, LOL. The Ballot is available here - .net/topic/74868/33067839/1/#33067839.**

**This chapter is dedicated to ilovetvalot and tonnie2001969 for organizing the awards and to all of my readers who nominated this story.**

**That being said on to the chapter...oh yeah one more thing just going to take all of the dangerous and sharp objects with so that I can live to post the next chapter. (You'll understand once you're finished reading the chapter)**

* * *

After seeing Reid approaching the van, JJ looked back at the seat next to her and saw Emily's gun lying there. She picked the gun up and looked back up at Emily and Susan, _'Damn,'_ she thought when she noticed that Emily had stepped directly in her line of fire.

Once Emily saw that JJ was safely in her car, she turned her attention back to Susan. Placing herself directly in the line of fire between the two women, ensuring that Susan would not be able to have a clean shot at JJ. Unfortunately, she knew that this would also black any shot that JJ would be able to make. Emily just had to believe that Hotch's plan would be a successful one.

"We had some good times out here, Em," said Susan. "This is our special spot. We were always able to be alone together and no one would bother us. Do you remember?"

Emily took a deep breath before she answered, "I do. That was a long time ago Susan. Times have changed. I am married to someone else now and have two children." Emily tried to reason with Susan.

"That reminds me. We're going to have to get you a divorce. It wouldn't be right to be living together if you are still married to _her_."

Through her peripheral vision, Emily could see Reid moving towards the front of the van trying to stay out of Susan's sight. _'Good,'_ she thought to herself, _'that must mean that Morgan is at the back and,'_ movement further down the dirt road cued her to an approaching vehicle, _'there was Hotch and Rossi.' _ Emily let a small smile appear on her face. "That's not going to happen, Susan. I will never divorce Jennifer."

Susan became enraged as Emily denied her. "We are going to be happy together, Em."

Emily shook her head, "We will never be happy together, Susan. I don't love you. I love Jennifer."

Susan took a step closer to Emily. "Don't say that," she yelled. "We will be happy together. This is our spot, Em. This is where we told each other, 'I love you,' for the first time."

"And two weeks later I found you sharing our bed with some woman you met at a bar. The love ended there and can never start again," said Emily as she grinded her teeth.

"Don't say never, Em. We'll find the love again," said Susan as she cupped Emily's face with her left hand, the gun still held firmly in her right hand.

Emily reached up and took hold of Susan's left hand and removed it from her face. She shook her head, "No, we will never find that love again, Susan. I am going to leave here with my wife, take her to the hospital to get the head injury checked and then take her home to be with our children. You? You are going to go to a Federal Prison where you will be held without bail and charged with the Assault and Kidnapping of a Federal Agent."

Susan gave a little chuckle to Emily, before her voice turned stone cold. "What are you going to do Em? You are all by yourself. No gun, no phone, and all alone."

At the moment, the sound of the tires of the approaching SUV met their ears. Emily smiled, "I might have been smart enough to come here alone, but did you actually think I would be stupid enough to come here without any backup? Put the gun down Susan."

Susan grabbed Emily's wrist and pulled Emily close to her body. Turning Emily so that her back was against her chest, Susan looked wildly around. She could now see Morgan and Reid by her van and the approaching SUV stopped and she could see two other men. All of them had their guns held out and pointing at her and Emily.

"_Emily!"_ They could her JJ's voice coming from inside of Emily's car. Emily could see her wife and the frightened look that was on her face. Emily silently prayed that JJ would stay in the car and out of harm.

"Susan, there is nowhere for you to go," said Hotch as he took the lead in the negotiation. "Let Emily go and we can gt you some help."

"I. Don't. Need. Help. All. I. Need. Is. Em," Susan yelled as she tightened her grip on Emily, the gun pointing at Emily's head. "We're going to be happy together she loves me."

An unguarded look of fear appeared on Emily's face. _'Shit. She's more delusional than I thought. This could end really bad.'_ Emily looked Hotch and than Rossi in the eye and could tell that they both came to the same conclusion that she did. She just hoped that this will all turn out alright. All Emily wanted was to be able to hold her wife.

"Look at Emily, Susan," said Hotch. "Look at her face. That's not a look that comes with the love of another person. You are scaring her."

"That's not true," Susan argued. She turned Emily around so that the two women were facing each other. "Tell them it's not true, Em. Tell them that you are not afraid of me. Tell them that you love me."

Emily looked down at Susan's shaking hand that was holding the gun pointed at her stomach. Emily took one look over her left shoulder at Hotch and Rossi. She noticed that they did not have a clear angle to take a shot and save her. Emily could only assume that the line of shot was also poor for Morgan and Reid who were standing at some point behind her. Emily finally turned to her right and made eye contact with JJ. She mouthed the words, _'I love you. I'm sorry,'_ before she turned back to Susan and said, "No Susan. I do not love you. I love my wife, my children and the men standing behind me. I do not love you and that won't change."

Susan's body tensed. She glared at Emily with a cold hearted stare. "If you won't be with me, you won't be with anyone."

* * *

A gun was raised.

A deep breath was taken.

"NO!"

"Susan, don't do this."

"I love you Jennifer."

BANG!

BANG!

"Emily!"

A car door opened.

Footsteps were heard running.

* * *

***running to hide*...don't hurt me. I promise that the next chapter will be up within the next 24 hours.**


	76. Chapter 76

**Thank you for all of your reviews and alerts from the last chapter!**

_

* * *

A gun was raised. _Susan raised her gun, pointing it at Emily's head.

_A deep breath was taken. _Emily took in a deep breath as she stared at the gun aimed at her

"_NO!"_ JJ screamed as she instinctively reached for Emily's gun on the seat beside her.

"_Susan, don't do this."_ Hotch yelled hoping to save his friend's life.

"_I love you Jennifer."_ Emily said as tears fell from her eyes.

_BANG!_ Emily's last words left Susan's arms shaking as she fired the shot at Emily.

_BANG!_ The shot rang out from a gun to Emily's right not even a second after the shot from Susan's gun. Susan and Emily both fell to the ground.

"_Emily!"_ JJ screamed as she watched her wife fall to the ground.

_A car door opened._ JJ exited the car not even bothering to close the door.

_Footsteps were heard running. _Five sets of feet ran towards the two women.

* * *

Rossi and Hotch immediately ran to check on Susan, while Morgan and Reid went to Emily. There was no doubt that Susan was dead. JJ's shot landed perfectly at the left temple. To give them all piece of mind, Hotch placed his fingers on her wrist and shook his head at Rossi when there was no pulse present.

"No, no, no, please no," said JJ as she moved closer to where Emily was on the ground. Emily wasn't moving. Tears filled JJ's eyes. She heard Morgan calling Emily's name. She heard Reid saying that he couldn't find the wound.

But, what made her throat close as the crying sobs overtook her was a small voice that said, "I'm okay." Emily started to move into a sitting position. She looked over and saw Hotch and Rossi checking on Susan. Finally, Emily's brain caught up with the current situation. "Jennifer." Emily started to get up.

"Stay down," ordered Morgan.

"I'm fine. I need to get to JJ. She's in my car. She saw me go down. I need her to know I'm okay," Emily tried to pry herself from Morgan's arms that were holding her down.

Reid looked up and saw JJ running towards them. "She's on her way over here, Emily. Looks like you hit your head on the ground when you fell."

"I don't care about my head," snapped Emily.

"Emily," a breathless, crying JJ called out as she ran towards them. She knelt down and collapsed into her wife's arms. "I was so scared." She starts to smack Emily's arm repeatedly as she demands, "Don't. You. Ever. Make. Me. Go. Through. That. Again."

Emily grabs hold of JJ's hands and pulls her into a tight hug. "I promise, never again. I love you so much. I would do anything to make sure that you are safe. I trusted them, Jennifer. I knew the guys would not let Susan take me away from here." Emily looked up at Morgan, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me," said Morgan. "I didn't take that shot."

"What? But it came from…" Emily looked down at JJ, who just nodded and burrowed her head in Emily's head at the unanswered question. "Oh honey, I'm So-"

"Don't," JJ cut her off, pushing herself up so that the two women were looking at each other. "Don't you dare try to apologize for me having to shoot someone to save your life. Don't you apologize for me making sure that my children get their mother back home safely and that I get to have your arms around me when we go to bed tonight. I heard that shot go off. I thought I was too late. I saw you fall to the ground. I don't know if I could have survived if something happened to you."

Emily once again pulled JJ close to her body. "It's alright. We're okay."

Rossi and Hotch walked over to join them. "She's gone," said Hotch referring to Susan. "Paramedics are on the way and I've called Garcia and let her know that you are both safe. How are you doing JJ?"

"I'm fine Hotch. Really calling an ambulance wasn't needed," said JJ.

"You are getting checked out, Jennifer," said Emily with a serious tone in her voice.

"Emily. I just want to go home."

"She hit you on the back of your head and you were bleeding. I saw the blood on the knob, Jennifer. You have no idea what's been running through my mind. Thinking about what Susan might have done to you," Emily countered.

"Nothing, Emily. I promise, just a bump on the head and maybe sore wrists from the handcuffs. That's all," said JJ. "I just want to go home and see for myself that Lila and John are alright."

"I'll have Pen and my parents meet us at the hospital," said Emily.

"I'm not going to win this am I?" JJ asked.

"I'll sling you over my shoulder and carry you to that hospital if I have to," said Morgan.

"You're just afraid of Garcia," joked Reid, earning a laugh from the rest of the group.

Morgan looked to the other men, "Any of you want to tell her why we took both of these ladies back home without getting checked out?" Rossi, Hotch and Reid all shook their heads. They could hear the sirens from the approaching ambulance. Morgan looked over at Emily, "You want to deal with Pen when she finds out that you passed out when you fell and hit your head."

"Hey I'm on your side here," said Emily as she rubbed JJ's back in comforting motions.

Hotch crouched down to be eye level with JJ. "As your friend, I'm going to tell you that a victim you can refuse the medical attention if you want." Seeing Emily about to challenge his statement, Hotch held up his hand to stop her. "But as your boss, I am going to remind you that all wounded Agents have to be at least cleared by the Paramedics. Head injuries need to be seriously taken care of."

"You are ordering me to go?" asked JJ.

"If that's what it takes to convince you to get checked out," Hotch replied.

"Alright I'll go," JJ agreed. She looked up at Emily, "You'll have them brought in. I really need to see them."

The Ambulance pulled to a stop near the vehicles. Rossi called them over to JJ and Emily. "I'll call Garcia right now," assured Rossi.

JJ smiled at Rossi and allowed Reid to help her up while Morgan helped Emily to stand. The first EMT approached Emily, but she just shook her head. "I can wait. Please help my wife. There is an injury to the back of her head that was bleeding earlier." The EMT nodded and led JJ to the ambulance, closely followed by Emily.

* * *

Garcia and Emily's parents hurried through the hallways of the hospital to reach the emergency room. Garcia carried Lila, while Elizabeth had John. They spotted Derek standing in a hallway. "Morgan," Garcia called out.

He turned towards the approaching group, "Hey Baby girl. They are both alright. JJ is just having some X-rays taken. Emily is with her." He let out a small chuckle. "I don't think you could pry them apart with a crowbar right now."

"Can you blame them?" asked Michael. Morgan just shook his head in reply.

Twenty minutes later, the group JJ being wheeled back into her exam room, Emily close by her bedside. A nurse approached them, "Emily has been cleared and we are just waiting for the results from Jennifer's tests. She's asking to see her children." The nurse smiled as she looked at Lila and John.

"Michael, why don't you and Elizabeth take the twins in," Rossi suggested.

Michael thanked him for the suggested and gladly accepted Lila from Garcia's arms. They followed the nurse and could hear JJ complaining about how much she wanted to see her children.

"I came to the hospital, like you wanted. I had those tests, like the doctor wanted. I just want to see my children," JJ whined.

"You will, Jennifer," they could hear Emily promise.

"When?"

Michael pushed open the door to the exam room, "Knock knock. In the mood for some visitors?"

JJ's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "I told you they were on the way," said Emily. "Hi dad." Emily walked over and gave her parents a hug before she took Lila from her father. "Let's go say hi to Momma. She has been asking the whole time to see you and your brother."

Emily placed Lila into JJ's waiting arms. JJ moved her daughter to rest in one arm and looked to her mother-in-law, holding her hand out towards John. Elizabeth smiled and moved closer to the bed, placing John into JJ's free arm. JJ held on to her children tightly and moved over on the bed giving Emily a pleading look. Realizing what she wanted, Emily sat on the bed next to her wife and placed her arms around JJ, holding the family together in one tight embrace.

* * *

**Sooo Do you like me better now?**

**I am so honored to announce that this story has been nominated for the Profiler's Choice 2010 Criminal Minds Fanfic Awards for Best Femslash Romance Fic and Best Emily/JJ fic. I did not expect to be nominated and was really speechless when I found out. I think I reread the notification email a few times, LOL. The Ballot is available here - .net/topic/74868/33067839/1/#33067839.**


	77. Chapter 77

**So, if you look up top, you'll notice that this is the last chapter. It has been a long, gratifying journey, but this story is now finished. I am thinking about doing some oneshots or smaller mutli chapter fics within this universe. Thank you to EVERYONE who alerted, reviewed and participated in the reader's choice polls that occurred in some of the chapters. I hope that you enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. **

**I am still so honored and amazed that this story has been nominated for the Profiler's Choice 2010 Criminal Minds Fanfic Awards for Best Femslash Romance Fic and Best Emily/JJ fic. As I've said before, I did not expect to be nominated. I never considered, and still don't consider myself as good of a writer as the other authors who are nominated. The Ballot and rules are available here **

.net/topic/74868/33067839/1/#33067839**.**

**Please support your favorite authors and stories.**

* * *

Michael and Elizabeth silently left JJ's hospital room and joined the others in the waiting room. "How are they?" asked Garcia.

"They're going to be alright," Michael answered. "They're just enjoying some family time right now. We left them all huddled together on Jennifer's bed."

* * *

Emily moved the hair out of JJ's eyes. "Feeling better?"

JJ nodded, "I just had to make sure that they were alright. She threatened them, Em. She held a gun and pointed it right at them. I have never been so scared in my life. I didn't want to leave them." Tears were running down her cheeks.

Emily wiped them away, "I know, Jennifer. I know. They weren't alone for long. Pen and I got home a little after Susan took you away. They're fine, and you are fine." Emily watched as JJ smiled at their two children who were sleeping in her arms.

A knock on the door interrupted the family moment. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I have your test results."

"It's alright," said Emily as she stood up from the bed and took Lila to allow JJ to get more comfortable as the doctor started her talk.

"Everything looks good," the doctor smiled at them. "Besides the headache that you were complaining about, there are no other concerns that I have."

"And the cut on the back of the head?" asked Emily.

"I know it didn't seem like it, but it is a small cut. Doesn't even require stitches. Just be careful when you are washing and brushing your hair. You might also want to be careful when holding your children, in case they pull on your hair. It won't do any damage to the area, just cause you some extra pain. I'm going to have the nurse bring you in something for the headache and get your discharge papers started."

"Thank you," said JJ.

"Are you two up for some visitors?"

Emily looked at JJ, who just nodded, and then back at the doctor. "Send them in. I know they are probably being annoying out there."

"It's nice to see a big supporting group like that. I'll be right back."

Not even five minutes later, the small room became smaller as their family and friends filled the room. "How are you feeling?" asked Garcia as she hugged JJ.

"I'm fine, Pen. They're actually preparing my discharge papers as we speak," said JJ.

"That's great news," replied Michael.

JJ looked over at Hotch, "Emily told me that you're responsible for how everything turned out. I don't know if saying thank you is enough. I can only imagine what Emily put you all through. She is hard-headed enough to trade herself to ensure my safety and our children's safety. And…"

"Hey, she is right here," Emily cried out with fake frustration. The room all laughed at Emily's pouting face.

"And I love her for that," JJ continued on as if she did not here Emily's statement. "This could have all turned out differently if you didn't help her. Thank you. Thank you all."

"We are a family, JJ. When one hurts, we all hurt. I could never live with myself if I had let Emily walk out your door without a plan formed. Truthfully, we would have just followed her anyway if she tried to slip away unnoticed. I think Emily knew that, which is why she didn't fight me too much when I told her she wasn't going to go there alone."

"Deep down, yes I knew. But, all I could think about was getting there to stop Susan. If things had turned out differently…" Emily looked down at her and JJ's joined hands. Tears pooled in her eyes as she thought about living a life without JJ.

"Hey," JJ brought her free hand up to wipe the tears from Emily's eyes, "get those thought out of your mind. We are all safe and together again."

"I'm so sorry," said Emily.

"You need to stop apologizing for Susan's words and actions. That is all in the past now."

Emily nodded and then smiled at her wife, "What have I ever done to disserve you?"

"Ah, I keep asking myself the same thing about you each day," JJ replied.

"Ugh, ladies you are killing me with the sappiness," Morgan called out with a hand held over his heart. The room burst into laughter and the topic of conversation was changed. They all talked until the doctor came into the room and handed over the discharge papers for the required signatures. Garcia suggested that they all go out to dinner in celebration of everyone being safe, but the ladies declined saying that they just wanted to go home and spend time together as a family.

* * *

"Em, did you grab Lila's puppy from her crib?" JJ asked as she was finishing packing their luggage. They were both given the week off and since Hannah's birthday party was that weekend, they were going to take the whole week and visit JJ's family in Pennsylvania. Hannah was very excited to find out that her aunts and cousins were going to make it to the party. She knew that their job sometimes called them away and was hoping that there were no bad people that they had to go fight so that should could see them.

"I did," said Emily. "And I got John's bear. We are all set to go as soon as you zip that bag up." Emily smiled at her wife. JJ had always been one to worry to the very end if every little detail had been taken care of.

"Then we are ready to go," JJ answered and she picked the bag up off of their bed.

Emily took the bag from JJ's hand, "I'll take this to the car. Why don't you go and get Lila and John from their playpen?"

"This is going to be a fun week," noted JJ as they both moved out of the room. "Hannah will be surprised when we show up today."

"More surprised when she finds out we'll be there the whole week," amended Emily.

"A whole week. No Unsubs. No paperwork. Just you, me, the twins and my family," JJ said with a content filled sigh as she picked up both Lila and John and followed Emily to the front door.

"And my parents and the team are joining us for Hannah's party this weekend. It seems that Hotch managed to get the team off of any case rotations until we return next Monday."

Before the front door opened, JJ gave Emily a kiss. "All together one big, happy family." The family stepped out of their home. Emily placed the final suitcase on the floor and locked their front door. JJ waited by the car while Emily loaded the luggage into the trunk.

As she took John from JJ's arms so that they each could place a child into their respective car seat, Emily pulled JJ in for a big kiss, "Nothing else will come between us. One big, happy family. Finally Together."

* * *

**Once again, thank you for reading this story!**


	78. thank you for your votes

Thank you to everyone that voted for the Profiler's Choice Criminal minds 2010 Awards. I am honored to announce that Finally Together tied for first place in the Best Femslash Romance category


	79. Chapter 79

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for voting for this story this year for Best Overall Fic.**

**Just wanted to let you know that I started a sequel! It only took me a year to do. Please check it out.**

** It's called Life's Trials.**

**Thanks, Karen**


End file.
